


A Dangerous First Love

by Kiaki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Blood, Cafe Maria, College, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gangs, Gay, Gen, High School, Love, M/M, Modern Era, Murder, Police, Prison, Romance, Sex, Shiganshina Trio, Titans, University, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 40
Words: 89,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiaki/pseuds/Kiaki
Summary: Eren’s life is at an all time low. His half-sister and best friend, Mikasa and Armin, have both been accepted into Trost University, but Eren has been rejected by yet another college. All he wants to do is prove that he is worth more than his father, who mysteriously vanishes. Little does Eren know, that his father didn’t just abandon him for nothing.It’s the trio’s final year at Shiganshina High, and after a celebratory coffee, Eren meets Levi, an attractive barista at the cafe whom he can’t keep his eyes off. What Eren doesn’t realize, is that this short, raven-haired man has messy past that Eren would be safe to avoid, and that Levi, an ex-cop, has connections to him that bring them closer than either of them could have ever expected.





	1. Cafe Maria

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all,
> 
> This is my first fic so I hope it goes well. I was pretty terrified to release this into the wild, but I'm feeling brave today. I thought I would start writing about my guilty pleasure couple, and for once, I actually have a plan. The title is subject to change, but this is what I have for now. Feel free to leave me comments and feedback. Apologizes for any typos I may have missed. But otherwise, here we go! Enjoy!

     Eren:

 

     “Don’t open it until we’ve got a table.” Mikasa said as Armin held the door open for us to walk through. “It’s silly to open it before we’ve even sat down.”

     I was clutching an envelope in my sweaty hands, just itching to open it, even though I was fairly confident what was written inside anyway.

     “Fine, I’ll wait.” I sighed, stepping over the threshold and into the coffee shop. It was a semi-lit warm room with small wooden tables dotted around the space. The high ceiling was supported by large wooden beams criss-crossing along the roof. Soft jazz was playing in the background and the smell of roasted coffee and sweet chocolate filled my nose. This wasn’t our usual hang-out spot. Mikasa had heard this place was good, and because it was further from our neighbourhood we probably wouldn’t be disturbed by coming across people we knew. 

     Mikasa lead us to a small table in the far corner, barely large enough for the three of us to sit around it. She swung her satchel off her shoulder and began to drape her jacket over the back of the nearest chair. I raised my eyebrows at her.

     “What? It’s private. Do you really want the entire room to hear that you’ve been accepted?” She said sternly before planting herself down on the seat and motioning for the boys to join her. Armin sat on her right hand side.

     “Or rejected. Again.” I pointed out to her. I gave in and took the corner-most seat that faced the rest of the room. From here, I had a decent view of the coffee stations and till, but could not see the door. This would have made Armin uncomfortable. He always wanted to sit where he could see the nearest exit. Call it paranoia, but he was my favourite little coward. He hated when I called him that, and rightfully so. He’s braver than you’d think.

     “I like to think positive.” Mikasa said. “I can’t help it. I’m an optimist, unlike some people who only see the dark side of things.”

     “I’m being _realistic_ ” I rolled my eyes. “If I plan for rejection, then I won’t be disappointed when I open this letter.” I said, waving the paper in my hand. “If I’m accepted, then it will be a pleasant surprise.”

     “And that attitude is exactly why you could paper your walls with all of the rejection letters you’ve received so far.”

     “Wow, thanks!” I said sarcastically, scowling at her.

     “Please just open it, Eren! I’m dying to find out what it says.” Armin pleaded. He stretched his arm across the table and placed his fingers on my wrist. “You can hold my hand if you’d like.”

     “Gaaaaay!” I said, but Mikasa slapped the hand holding the envelope.

     “Don’t!” She warned me. Armin drew his arm away looking disappointed.

     “Sorry. Poor choice of word.” I said, looking at him. And I meant it. 

     “So-k” Armin said. Only a few days previously had Armin confided in both Mikasa and I that he was, in fact, attracted to men. He knew Mikasa, who was openly bisexual, would accept him in a heartbeat, but Armin had confessed that it was harder to tell his own best friend because I was as straight as a board. Of course, I told him that this changes nothing and it’s not a big deal. To be honest, I hadn’t even thought of my own sexuality. I’d never had a previous relationship, which is rare for a 16-year-old, but I guessed I just hadn’t met the right girl yet.

 

     “Open it.” Mikasa said, her tone soft, almost a whisper.

     With shaking hands, I ran my index finger beneath the fold and slit it open. What if this was it? What if this time I had actually been accepted into college? Krolva College was my final back-up plan. My last resort. It wasn’t a bad school, but it was one of the only ones left who offered a mechanics program. My first choice, like most other people, had been Trost University which is where Mikasa and Armin were both heading next year. 

     Mikasa had applied to become a military doctor. Ever since finding official-looking papers in my Dad’s old office, we had guessed that he was probably a police medic or something, and that had steered Mikasa’s thoughts and career goals. We never found out if he _was_ a police medic, but judging by the way he was losing control over his responsibilities as a father before he walked out on us almost 3 years ago, I had started to doubt that he had a stable job at all. But then where had his money come from? Probably drugs. Yeah. Drugs.

     Armin, who had a keen eye for organization, was also joining the military as a strategist. If I had the grades, I would have happily accompanied them as a soldier. Fighting in the front lines and doing good for my people. And by doing good, I of course mean killing the bad guys. Mikasa said I just wanted to be in a video game and perhaps she’s right. A first-person shooter without the fear of death, which I would definitely fear if I _had_ joined the military. But realistically, I’d like to become a mechanic. I just love old cars and their classic engines. 

     But most of all, I want to prove myself. Be a better man than my father. If I had a family, I wouldn’t abandon them for my own selfish ways. But good riddance to him. He was never around much anyway. The only time we really saw much of him was when my mother died. That was a few years ago now. I was 10. Cancer. Her death broke my dad. It broke me, too. Mikasa… she’d probably have lost all hope that those around her survived. Perhaps that’s why she had this military calling.

 

     I unfolded the piece of paper and shut my eyes tight. I didn’t want to know, but I had to. I opened them and stared at the printed words.

     “Well? What does it say?” Armin asked, sitting right at the edge of his chair. 

     “We…” I started. This was difficult. “We regret to inform you…” 

     Armin slumped back in his seat and sighed. 

     “It’s not the end of the world. There’s still another whole year left of high school.” Mikasa said, sitting up straighter in her seat as opposed to Armin’s slouch. “Speaking of, let’s celebrate. Tomorrow is day one of our last year and we should hit it off with a bang! Now, I’d rather liquor or something, but seeing as it’s only lunch time…” She stood up. “I’ll get us some coffees. Now, what will it be? Americano for Armin, a mocha for myself, and…”

     “I’ll get them. You stay here.” I said, raising out of my seat and leaving the letter on the table. “I need the distraction.”

     “Fine then. Oh, and can you grab me a brownie as well? Thanks.”

     “Yeah, Mikasa. Armin?”

     “No thanks.” Armin said, now playing absent-mindedly with the corner of the paper I had left on the table. 

     I made my way over to the counter, sliding my wallet out of my back pocket. The smell of copper, tea leaves, and beans was much stronger over here. A short barista was facing away from me preparing something I couldn’t see. Their hair was jet-black and styled in an undercut. I had the briefest thought of running my fingers through it, sliding my nails across the short back and threading my fingers though the longer hairs. I blinked furiously and shook my head a little. I should be concentrating on coffee, not girls. My eyes casually dropped to the barista’s clothes. A tight, grey shirt that was clinging to the muscles of the figure’s back, and large black jeans with numerous pockets held up by a studded forest-green belt. From behind, I could see the outfit clearly, but their front was hidden by an apron I had seen all the staff here wearing. The barista turned around and locked their grey eyes with my teal ones. My jaw dropped. This wasn’t a girl!


	2. Large Hot Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is going to alternate roughly between Eren and Levi's perspectives. This way, you'll get a good understanding of what both of them are thinking. 
> 
> I have no idea how much three drinks and a brownie cost. I'm a starbucks whore.

     Levi:

 

     I heard heavy steps behind me. Great, a customer. Why were there so many of them at this job? I ignored whoever it was. They could wait. I wasn’t going to abandon this task in the middle. Someone had spilled hot chocolate on the rear counter and left it there to dry. I’ll kill the bastard who did that. Unless it was Hanji. I couldn’t bring myself to confront Hanji over something so trivial. She’d already agreed to give me her shift for tomorrow evening so I could take home the money. I needed it badly. Cigarettes were expensive, and although this wasn’t nearly as bank robbing as my previous habits, it still wasn’t cheap. 

      I scrubbed the stain harder, spraying more sanitizer over the area as I thought back. It had been many years since I heard the plea from my brain to use. And even more years since I actually had. No. I’d been clean for too long. No matter how much life shits on me right now, I can get through it with cigarettes alone. And maybe more vodka. I made a mental note to pick some up on my way home tonight.

     I heard a sharp intake of breath behind me and looked up into the granite tiles on the wall. I couldn’t see the details, but the reflection showed someone shaking their head over my shoulder. Well, if they were going to be rude about it, I’ll make them wait longer. After a while of feeling eyes on my back, I turned around, cloth still in hand.

 

     “Welcome to Cafe Maria, how may I…” I stopped my speech suddenly. The boy on the other side of the counter was staring at me, his mouth open like a goldfish. “…Help you, before you begin drooling on my freshly wiped till.” The boy closed his mouth at my words and gulped. What? Was I that intimidating that I took his breath away? Or was there another reason? He was taller than me by quite a few inches. Not difficult, seeing as I wasn’t blessed with height, but he was also broader. Muscly. He had wide shoulders and his skin was tanned. Mmm I liked. But this kid was just that. A kid. Probably still high school age. Sorry, Levi, no fun today. The kid’s eyes slid down my shirt and rested on the front of my jeans. I coughed. Perhaps I could play with him a little. There was no harm in that, right?

     “Sorry!” The boy looked mortified. “Yes, I need help. No, I need coffee.” 

     “Looks like both.” I tilted my head slightly.

     “One Americano, a medium mocha, and a large hot chocolate.” He recited. “Oh, and a brownie. Please.”

     “Large, hey? I hope that’s yours.” I said, but the boy gave me a puzzled look. “What’s your name?”

     “My-my name?”

     “For the coffee order?” I raised my eyebrows.

     “Oh right! Eren. Eren Jaeger.”

     “Just your first name will do.” I said. I didn’t need his name at all. This wasn’t Starbucks. But that surname…

     “Eren.”

     “So you said. And your phone number?”

     “What?” Eren suddenly looked panicked.

     “I’m kidding.” I grinned, and turned around to collect the brownie from its glass case behind me. I didn’t risk looking into the granite backsplash again to see what Eren was doing, but I couldn’t suppress a small chuckle to myself. When I finally turned back to face him, brownie on a plate in hand, I noticed that his cheeks were flushed and he had unzipped his hoodie. This was fun!

     I punched the buttons on the till rapidly. I’d had this shitty job long enough for muscle memory to tell me the price. “$16.75”

     “Right.” Eren said. “Umm, debit?”

     “Go right ahead.” I said, gesturing to the machine for Eren to slip his card into. I waited until he’d inserted the plastic and began to press the buttons. “And don’t forget to tip. I still haven’t made your coffees yet and what you tip determines how much spit gets mixed in.”

     He nodded obediently. I didn’t tell him I was kidding. I really needed that money, but I wasn’t going to put any bodily fluids near his coffee. If he was a little older, I might have offered something else…

     The machine chirped happily and the till released, hitting me in the hip as I reached out to retrieve the receipt now clicking its way to the surface. 

     “The name’s Levi, by the way.” I said, smiling at him. “I’ll bring the drinks over when they’re done.”

     Eren nodded, but stayed standing in front of me. 

     “Do you need something? Receipt, perhaps?”

     “No.” He said.

     “Then go sit the hell down.”

 

     He raced off to join his friends and I got started on his order. What a brat. What did he think he’d get from me? I know what I’d like to give him… but damn, he was just a kid! He’ll make someone pretty happy when he’s older, if he hasn’t already got a girlfriend, and judging by his not-so-subtle gaze towards my crotch earlier, I’m guessing he doesn’t. 

     Hmmm happy. I remember that. My mind drifted off while I prepared the drinks. The sound of sirens, the rush of adrenaline, the smell of gunpowder. Didn’t he say his name was Jaeger? How many Jaegers were from this part of town? It could be a coincidence, but then again…

     I placed the three mugs on a tray and carried it to the corner table to where Eren and his friends were sitting. 

     “Americano?” I asked, lifting the first drink off the tray.

     “Mine” said the small blond boy, extending his hands out to take the drink as though reaching for a favourite teddy bear. Odd, his drink order did not match his appearance at all. I suppose it goes to show that you can’t judge a man by his drink order.

     “Mocha.” I placed the mocha in front of the black-haired girl. She was tall and had a red scarf tied around her neck, which she flicked over her shoulder to prevent accidentally getting it in the way of her drink.

     “And a _large_ hot chocolate.” I said, handing the final beverage over to Eren and winked at him. He stared back at me. “Try not ordering something so childish next time. If there is a next time.” I said, and turned to leave the table. That’s when something caught my eye. A glint of light flashed from a small glass bottle in the girl’s hand. She was pouring something into her coffee, not making eye-contact with any of us. 

     “Hey!” I said, slamming the tray down onto the table making all three of them jump. “Alcohol is not allowed in this establishment.” I stared hungrily at the tiny, empty bottle, before glaring hard at the girl’s face. 

     “Mikasa!” the blond boy whined. 

     “Shut up, Armin!” She snapped before looking back at me. “It was just…”

     I snatched up the drink and placed it back on my tray. “You’re lucky I don’t forcibly remove you.” I said and turned away from the group. “And don’t you dare spill anything!”

 

     I walked back to the counter and watched the trio from behind the glass of the sandwich case. Mikasa had dragged her brownie closer to her and began to eat, hungrily. Armin was looking embarrassed for her, but Eren… was staring right at me. Shit!

     I turned around and picked up my previously discarded cloth and resumed my scrubbing of the back counter.

     “Oooo, who’s the kid?” Said a voice to my left.

     “None of your business, that’s who.”

     “Nasty one, you are. I was only asking because the poor lamb can’t keep his eyes off you.”

     “He’ll be mutton chops if he doesn’t stop.” I responded.

     “Oh, don’t give me that. I know you like the attention. Besides, he’s your type.”

     “I don’t have a type.”

     “Yeah you do. Tall, muscular, thick eyebrow type. Like Erwin.”

     I looked up. Hanji was standing in the kitchen doorway, her arms folded over her chest, a glint in her eyes behind her glasses and smug look on her face.

     “Shut up.”

     “Why? He’s still not asking you out?”

     “I said, shut up!”

     “I mean, you could ask him, but perhaps it’s best if you two stay as fuck-buddies with your history and all.”

     Something in me snapped. I grabbed the pairing knife that was resting beside the brownie stand and strode towards her. It showed how strong of a woman Hanji was, or how trusting of me, by the fact that she didn’t even flinch. 

     “One more word about that ass and I’ll cut you.”

     “And what a fine piece it is!”

     “Don’t.” I warned her.

     “Aww have you two had a falling out? Well, he’s much too good for you anyway.” 

     I raised the knife up to her face, the tip of the blade inches from her nose. I was shaking with fury. How dare she comment on such matters? It was true, Erwin wasn’t more than a casual fling anymore. Our real relationship ended a long time ago. It hadn’t been the same since I’d left the force. Since then, Erwin Smith had been nothing more than my casual shag when I got bored. No. When _he_ got bored. That was what our latest argument had been about. I had felt used by him. He didn’t want to see me at work anymore, and he only wanted to us my body as a toy. That’s why he wouldn’t fuck me from the front anymore. I was his dog, and always had been.

     Perhaps it was a good thing, though. It’s never a good idea to shack up with your boss. And that’s why he let me go. Both in our relationship and from the best and only career I had ever had. I missed being a police officer. Man, those uniforms… But as long as Erwin was there, I couldn’t ever go back. My life had broken and I was forced to wipe up other people’s filth like a maid at a small cafe, saving tips for cigarettes and bottles of booze that rarely lasted the night.

     I lowered the knife and sighed. 

     “I knew you wouldn’t. You love me too much.” Hanji stated. She twirled on the spot, kicked up her heel, and pranced off back into the kitchen. She was right, I did love her too much to hurt her. She was my best and perhaps only friend left and she knew I needed her support more than anything else. I just wish she’d stopped teasing me about my life. It was a sore subject and I’d hoped she’s respect that more. But that was Hanji. She never took anything seriously. Perhaps that’s what I needed. Someone who wouldn’t take my life seriously because right now, it’s an absolute joke. Trust Hanji to see the bright side of things.

 

     I turned to look back at the table where Eren had been sitting, but he was gone. Just then, a tinkling sound from the door chimed and I glanced over at him leaving. He looked back over his shoulder, his piercing teal eyes met mine, and then he was gone.

     Setting the knife down, I grabbed my tray and cloth. Thank fucking God there weren’t any security cameras in this place or I would have been fired for a second time in my life. And if we were broken into, I was confident that I could handle myself. 

     I made my way over to the now-empty table and noticed a piece of paper left sitting on a ripped envelope. Bending down closer, I read the first few lines.

_To Mr Eren Jaeger,_

_Thank you for your interest in Krolva College._

_After careful consideration of your application, we regret to inform you that you have not been enrolled in the course of your choice at our institution._

     Wow, shitty. I placed the empty mugs and plate on the tray, and threw the discarded paper on top. Poor kid. Here’s hoping your future is brighter than mine was. 

     I walked back to the till, placed the tray down, and leant against the counter, thinking about the way Eren had glanced back at me. He was a silly school-boy with a crush. But then again… perhaps I wanted the same from him. 

     I reached over towards Mikasa’s untouched mocha, now holding the additional contents of the tiny liquor bottle. I drank deeply, letting the milky liquid slide over my tongue and felt the burn of the alcohol. That brat had better not come back.


	3. Not everyone can be gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I'm craving coffee so badly right now! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this next part. Thank you so much for giving my story a chance so far. Creating this enjoyment for you is getting me very excited!

     Eren:

 

     “Not bad for a first day.” Armin said, skipping alongside my lengthy strides as we made our way through the  crowded school hallway together. “The teachers weren’t even that tough, considering we have our finals at the end of this year. The big ones!” His eyes widened dramatically. 

     “Just wait, that will change.” I said.

     “What do you mean?”

     “Teachers are always chill at the start of the year. Give it a week and we’ll have more homework than we’ve ever seen in our previous years. That’s how they get to you. They let you sink in to a sense of comfort and ease, and then suddenly you’ve got assignments up to your eyebrows.”

     “Nothing like college will be, though. This will be a breeze compared to Trost Uni.”

     I looked at him, my eyebrows, not yet experiencing that homework level, knotted together.

     “Don’t worry, Eren. You’ll get in somewhere. If not for next year, then the year after that. It never hurts to take a gap-year. That’s what Connie’s plan is. And Ymir’s, I think.”

     “Connie hasn’t got a clue what he want’s to do with his life other than eat chips and watch Netflix in his parents’ basement. And the only reason Ymir is taking a gap-year is so her and Christa can enter college together.”

     “What do you mean?” Armin tilted his head.

     “Christa’s in the year below us, didn’t you know? Yeah, Ymir’s going to wait for her apparently. If Christa doesn’t manage to stop her. She’s always going on about doing things for yourself and not others.”

     “Do you think they’re a couple?”

     “Not everyone in this school is gay, Armin.”

     “I know, I’m just saying… speculating.”

     Honestly, I had no idea if Christa and Ymir were a couple. They did seem very close, but best friends generally were. Look at Armin and me. And since Marco moved state and Jean confessed that they’d been together for the past few years, it seemed highly unlikely that there was _another_ gay couple at this school. What’s the average ratio between gay and straight students anyway? I must be the only hetero left. Great, now I’ll never find a girl.

     “Did you finish that physics assignment in class, by the way?” Armin broke through my thoughts.

     “Nah. I’ll have to do it tonight.”

     “Sucky.”

     “Want to grab a coffee with me and we can work on it together?” I suggested.

     “Copy off me, you mean? I’d love to piggy-back you through this semester, but I have to head home. My Grandpa’s organized this dinner thing.”

     “Dinner thing? I’m always invited to your dinner things. Why wasn’t I informed this time?”

     “You’re as good as family, Eren, but you can’t come over and eat our food _every_ night.”

     “I know, I’m just saying… but what’s the occasion this time?”

     “It’s nothing.” Armin said, shiftily. 

     “Come on.” I stopped walking and threw out my hand to grab his arm. “Your family don’t do ‘dinner things’ for nothing.”

     “It’s… a celebration.” Armin said, the colour in his face reddening.

     “Duh. What are you celebrating?”

     “My…. Acceptance into Trost?”

     I let go of his arm. “Oh. Right.” I continued walking. 

     “Listen, Eren, that’s why I didn’t say anything. I knew you’d be like this and I didn’t want you to feel left out at my Grandpa’s.”

     “Thanks, buddy, but I already feel pretty left out.”

     Armin sighed deeply. “Look, if it finishes early, I’ll meet you for coffee at the Sonny and Bean after.”

     “Nah, it’s fine. And anyway, I was thinking of going back to that Maria place.”

     “But that’s not anywhere near your house. Or school.”

     “I know. So…” I was searching around for something to change the subject from my coffee location of choice. “Who’s all going to your ‘dinner thing’?”

     “Just people.”

     “Which people?”

     “Mikasa.”

     “WHAT?” How could she betray me like this? I’m not invited to my own best friend’s house, but she’ll happily celebrate her’s and Armin’s successful lives without me. Some sister she is.

     “Well, she got accepted into Trost, too. Look, it was stupid of me not to invite you. Please come.”

     “No.”

     “Eren…”

     “I’ll be fine. Just… have fun for me, okay?” And I strode away from Armin towards the school gates, hitching my backpack more securely on my shoulder. 

 

     I was still in a bad mood by the time I had arrived at Cafe Maria. I didn’t argue with Armin often, and knew that it wouldn’t last, but at that moment, I was enjoying having someone to blame for my feelings. I pulled into the parking lot behind the cafe and turned off my engine. There were only a couple of other cars here, so I knew it wasn’t going to be bustling inside this evening. Good. I needed to be alone. Well, as alone as one can be at a public establishment. The thought of Levi swam to the front of my mind. I wouldn’t care too much if he was there. It would definitely be an entertaining distraction for sure, but then again, he did pull a knife on his coworker yesterday. It was thrilling to witness. A dangerous kind of sexy. Not that I’m in the least bit attracted to him or anything. I don’t think, anyway. Not everyone can be gay, Eren!

     I stepped out of my car and looked around. The doors of my ride didn’t always lock properly and the last thing I needed was some thug taking off with my car. I was very fond of it. A ’92 black Chevy Nova. It used to belong to my Dad, and he did mention once that when I turned 18 I could have it (he always thought of it as a piece of junk), but seeing as he hadn’t been in our lives for the past 3 years and just left it parked outside of the house, I didn’t see why I couldn’t have it a few years early. I love old cars. Their looks, their engines, their feel. It makes me _enjoy_ driving, rather than feeling like it’s a chore to transport myself places. 

     Stepping through the doors and into the cafe, I glanced towards the coffee bar to see if Levi was working. I didn’t see him and my heart dropped to my stomach. I don’t know why I was so disappointed, but if I was honest with myself, he was the only reason I had come to this particular coffee place again.

     I saw that the table in the corner that Armin, Mikasa, and I had sat at previously was unoccupied, so that was where I chose to sit, hoping not to be disturbed. I placed my backpack on the floor and pulled my schoolbooks out. Reclaiming my corner-most seat, I sat down and opened my books. Perhaps it was a good thing that Levi wasn’t here. Now there wouldn’t be any distractions from me actually trying to study. This year I needed the grades more than ever. 

     Sighing, I opened the first textbook and began chewing on the end of my highlighter, my eyebrows knotting together in concentration. That’s when I heard a voice above me. 

     “If you’re not going to at least order a drink, I’m kicking your ass to the curb.”

     My heart rate shot up with a speed like a galloping thoroughbred. I knew that voice. I liked that voice.

     I looked up, and sure enough, Levi was hovering over me, a notepad and pen in hand, ready to take my order. 

     “I didn’t think this was the kind of establishment that had waiters.” I said, looking at the paper in his hands.

     “It isn’t. This is the one and only time I’m ever going to personally serve you.” Levi responded. 

     “Right, well I’d better take advantage of that then. I’ll have a large hot choc…”

     “No.”

     “Pardon?”

     “I said NO!” He shouted and I jumped.

     “I…. I don’t understand.”

     “You’re going to order something more adult this time. In fact, fuck it, I’m not going to be your personal server today. I’m going to get you a drink, and you’re going to like it.” And he marched away from the table.

 

     Well, that was unexpected. I looked back down at my textbook, but found that I could no longer concentrate. Every few moments I would look up at Levi, watching him make whatever drink he was creating for me. I wasn’t too sure what I wanted from him. Attention, maybe? All I understood was that whenever he turned his head as he worked, his dark hair would flip slightly around his face and my stomach would make little skipping motions. Did I feel this way because he was exciting to me? Different from anyone else I had ever met? He certainly scared me a little, but I liked that adrenaline feeling that he gave me. I was never sure of what he was going to do or say next, or even what tone it would be in. He seemed to snap from calm and collected, definitely _cool_ , to suddenly enraged and snappy, then back to being chill again. He was, indeed, intriguing. 

     Levi was walking back to the table, a mug clutched in his hand. “There you go. Drink up.”

     I looked down into the murky depths of the drink. It was a rich, dark brown, almost black, and the liquid flowed more than a hot chocolate. I lifted the substance up to my lips and drank. Immediately I started coughing from the back of my throat. It was so strong! And bitter. But satisfying and I instantly craved more. 

     “Watch it!” Levi said as I controlled my coughing fit. “I just cleaned this table.”

     “Sorry,” I spluttered. “But… isn’t this just a regular coffee?”

     “Apparently you know very little about the delicacies of a cafe.” He rolled his eyes. “No, this isn’t just a regular coffee. This is a hand ground, craft-roasted coffee bean, made with the one and only classic aeropress.”

     I raised my eyebrows at him.

     “Shut the fuck up. This black coffee is more sophisticated than your hot chocolate ever could be.” The corners of his mouth twitched in what was almost a smile. 

     “Thank you. I hope it’s not expensive though.” I said, worryingly. It sounded expensive.

     “It’s on the house.” Levi crossed his arms over his apron-covered chest as though daring me to argue with him. 

     “Why?” I asked, taking another sip.

     “Because I like you, that’s why. And if you tell anyone that you got a free drink from me, I’ll fucking skin you alive.”

     Like me? What did that mean? In a ‘favourite customer’ sort of way, or something else? Either way, I appreciated the free drink.

     “Well, thanks.” I said, smiling at him, before realizing that probably looked childish, so I stopped and nodded my head instead. 

     Levi let out a small chuckle then turned around and walked away. I could have sworn I heard him say “cute” under his breath, but perhaps that was just my hopeful imagination. I could feel my blood pressure pounding like a drum in my chest. If he continued to make my heart race like this, then concentrating on studying here would become an almost impossible task.


	4. The Tutor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get a longer chapter today. Yey!

     Levi:

 

     I heard the bell of the cafe door chime and looked up from the mug I was hand washing behind the counter. Eren had returned. He gave me a small wave and made his way towards his regular seat in the corner of the room. I inclined my head at him and placed the, now clean, mug on its rack. Eren had been coming into the cafe every day for over a week now, bringing his homework and setting himself up in the corner to study while I went about cleaning and serving customers. I don’t know what about this particular place intrigued him, but it had become something I was looking forward to daily. The brat made good company, and was a very welcomed distraction from thinking about how all I had left in this life was working at a shitty coffee house.

     “Usual?” I asked him.

     “Thanks.” He replied simply. He was looking frustrated down at his book. Poor kid. After seeing his rejection letter on the first day, I understood how he must be desperate to achieve some kind of success from his school work. At that age, you believe that your entire future depended on your final grades and getting into a decent post-secondary school. That was a lie. The world doesn’t revolve around homework and assignments. Life is cruel and has its own path laid out for you, pass or fail.

     “What are you working on?” I asked as I made my way over to his table, setting his coffee beside him and a piece of shortbread in front of one of the empty seats that I sat down in. He had been ordering that same black coffee that I had forced him to try on his first day alone here. Good thing, because I couldn’t have him dulling up the place with his childish hot chocolate.

     “Physics.” He responded without looking up at me. I leaned across the table and gazed at his papers. 

     “Well, that’s wrong,” I said, pointing to the third line in his notebook. “And so is your answer to question seven as well. Wow, you really are shit at this subject aren’t you.”

     Eren let out an exasperated groan and let his forehead hit the table. “I know! It’s only the first week and so far physics is my best subject. I’m totally going to flunk every other course at this rate.”

     “Probably,” I said. “But here’s something to keep you going for now.” I shoved the shortbread across the table to him. “It’s a new recipe we’ve been working on. Try some. And yes, it’s free. You’re coffee’s on me today as well. It looks like you don’t need the extra charge to kick you in the dick while you’re down.”

     “Thanks.” He said and took a bite of the shortbread, nodding in approval.

     “Here,” I pulled my chair around the table to sit closer to him. “You just have the formulas mixed up for those two problems. I’ll show you.” I grabbed the paper with the formulas messily scribbled over it and showed him the two he had confused. As I did so, I leaned in closer to him, enough to feel his body heat on my arm. I could tell his breathing had increased and my heart-rate had accelerated, also. I had started to tease him like this because I was bored, but then I started to wonder if it was for my own selfish reasons. I wasn’t going to lie, I was attracted to this little shit from the moment he ordered his first drink from me, but he was too young and I had to be careful. I wasn’t in the habit of breaking hearts, but I was happy to lead him on because I had enough evidence to prove that he enjoyed it. 

     Together we sat and worked on his assignment. Occasionally I would brush my hand over his when reaching for the pencil, or lean in closer to purposefully feel his skin almost touching mine. Customers came and went, but I ignored them, letting Hanji do my job for me. I knew I’d hear about it later from her, but I was busy snake charming. 

 

     “Hey, Heichou” That was Hanji’s nickname for me. “I’m off now. I’ll leave you to close up, shall I?” She called over to me from across the room, her jacket over her arm and her purse in her hand.

     “Alright.” I replied, and I placed my hand on Eren’s lap to use it as a support as I lifted myself up off the seat. I could hear him gasping slightly as I did so, and I subtly looked down to see his jeans tighten. 

     “If you’re closed, I should go.” He said and made to stand up. 

     “Nah, stay.” I said. “I’ll just clean around you. Finish off your work and I’ll finish mine. Then I’ll kick you out.” 

     He had improved his understanding of the subject quite well while I was helping him. That was the whole point of him being here in the first place: to study. It just so happened that I found academics a breeze, so tutoring the kid wasn’t too difficult. 

     I walked behind the counter to where Hanji was standing and grabbed a broom while she grabbed my arm. 

     “Be careful.” She whispered to me.

     “I know what I’m doing.” I whispered back.

     “The poor kid, I’m not sure he could take someone like you too easily.”

     “I’m not doing anything with him.” I said defensively. 

     “All I’m saying is _you’re_ the reason he keeps coming back here and you know it.” 

     I shrugged. It was probably true. If he wasn’t so young I wouldn’t even think twice about jumping his bones. I bet he was a fantastic fuck. All fresh and untouched. Hell, I’d have taken him here in the bathroom (only if I had been the last one to clean it. I didn’t trust anyone else to be as thorough), but I had to be sensible. I’d love to be the one who showed him how much of a homo he really was, because I was pretty sure he didn’t even know, himself. I’d introduce him to my gay world and we’d fuck the days away. But, alas, that wasn’t an option.

     “Just… don’t do anything you’ll regret in the morning.” Hanji patted my arm and left the cafe. 

     I continued to clean in silence, occasionally looking towards Eren to see him still frantically writing in his notebook. He was sitting up straighter now, a look of confidence mixed in with his concentration. Once or twice he would look up at me and I’d turn away. Hanji was right, I shouldn’t do anything I’d regret, but just looking at the brat’s face was tempting. 

 

 

     At long last, I had cleaned the cafe, cashed out the till, and was ready to go. I grabbed my keys from the back room. There were two keys attached to a long chain that I clipped to the belt of my jeans. One was for the Cafe, and the other was for my apartment. 

     “Alright, this is where I tell you to get the fuck out so I can lock up.” I said, walking over to Eren’s table. He looked up at me, a huge grin on his face. 

     “Just in time. I’ve finished.” He said, proudly.

     “And about time, too. Damn, you kids get a lot of homework these days.”

     “Probably because it’s my final year. I feel like I’m going to have to work twice as hard as Armin and Mikasa.”

     “Those were the two who came in with you last week, right?” I asked.

     “Yeah. Armin’s my best friend and Mikasa’s my… sister I suppose.”

     “You suppose?”

     “It’s a long story. But anyway, I don’t mean to keep you.” He said and packed up his bag, shoving his books haphazardly inside. I waited until he was finished before walking with him to the parking lot. I set the alarm on the security system, then stepped outside and locked the door behind me. 

     “Well, see you, kid.” I said, and made to walk away, but I heard Eren call from behind me.

     “You walk home?”

     “Yeah. It’s not that far.”

     “Where do you live?”

     “Why? So you can stalk me in my sleep?”

     “I was just wondering.” Eren looked sheepishly down at the ground.

     “I have a place in Sina. And no, you are not invited.”

     “What do you mean ‘not that far’?” Eren burst out. “That’s miles away! Here, let me give you a ride.”

     I laughed. “Absolutely not! I don’t need help from little shits like you.”

     “It’s just a ride.” He protested. 

     “No. I’m walking. You’re not getting into my pants that easily.”

     “I don’t want…” Eren stopped himself and shook his head. “Come on.”

     “No. See you tomorrow.” And I walked away. I rummaged in my pocket for my box of cigarettes and lighter. I pulled out a dart, returned the box to my pocket, and lit up. Oh fuck yes, I needed that. I hadn’t had a smoke break for hours. Usually I take one before I close up, but being with Eren as he studied distracted me enough that I didn’t even think about my craving. I turned around to see if he was still standing there, looking like a lost puppy, but he was gone. I was slightly disappointed, but I walked home every day. My motorbike was out of commission currently so I had little choice, and I wasn’t prepared to give in to Eren’s kind gesture. He was a good kid, and I didn’t want to corrupt him. 

     A car pulled up beside me. It was an older model. Black and low and eerily familiar. I knew that surname wasn’t a coincidence. Eren leaned across from my driver’s seat and called to me from the open window. “Get in.” This wasn’t a request, it was a demand. 

     “Only if I can smoke in there.”

     “Fine.” 

     Rolling my eyes, I opened the door and stepped inside the car. Eren began to drive and I looked around at the dark, cloth interior. There was a scratch across the door of the glove compartment. A deep enough grove for a pocket knife to have caused. I looked up at the ceiling and, as I expected there to be, there was a cigarette burn in the fabric. I closed my eyes and took a few calming breaths. Shit. I knew this car, and I knew it well. 

 

     “So,” I began, trying to start the conversation with a steady voice. “How did you end up with a car like this?”

     “It was my Dad’s” Eren replied. I know it was, but I wanted to hear the story from him. 

     “Oh?”

     “Yeah. He left Mikasa and I a few years back. It wasn’t a huge deal, he was never around much, anyway. I was destined to have this car eventually, but seeing as he never came back for it, I figured I might as well use it.”

     “It looks pretty beaten up.” I said, gesturing to the slice in the glove compartment.

     “Yeah, I don’t think he treated this baby well. He always said it was a piece of shit. He probably just used it for transport when he bought or sold drugs.”

     I looked at Eren suddenly. “Your Dad was a dealer?”

     “No idea.” He replied. “But he must have done something that kept him away from us and Mom. Besides, where else would he have got the money? He didn’t seem in a fit state to have a real career. That’s why I’m determined to get into college. To prove that I’m better than him. I can’t help being his son, but I can help not being a crap adult like he was.” Eren had stopped venting to take a breath. Little did he know who his dad truly was. Just to make sure I was right, I probed him a bit more.

     “You weren’t named after him or anything, were you?”

     “Christ, no!” Eren said, laughing. “Nah, his first name’s Grisha. Stupid name in my opinion.”

     Well, that confirmed it. Eren’s Dad was exactly who I thought he was, which meant that I had to concentrate even harder on having absolutely no affairs with Eren, himself. 

     Wanting to move the subject away from Eren’s Dad, I questioned him about the rest of his family. I wanted to know more about him, but instead of viewing him as Eren, the hot guy from the cafe, I wanted to know about Eren, Grisha’s son. “So you said you _suppose_ Mikasa is your sister. What did you mean by that?”

     “She’s my adopted sister. Unofficially.” He explained. “Her parents were killed when we were kids and my family took care of her. My Mom died shortly after that from cancer and my Dad started disappearing more than ever. So now it’s just the two of us.” 

     “They were killed?” I asked.

     “Yeah. They were good people. Wrong place, wrong time. It was a gang of thugs. Don’t know if you’ve heard of them? They’re called the Titans. I heard my Dad talking about them once and there’s a few references around town. Evidence of their existence. If I ever meet a Titan, I’ll kill them on the spot.”

     I raised my eyebrows. Eren’s eyes were wide and serious looking. I knew very well who the Titans were. I had spent almost the majority of my life dealing with them in one way or another. “You don’t take any shit then, I see.”

     “Nope.”

     “I’m sorry, by the way, about your mother.”

     “Thanks.” He said, and relaxed a little on the steering wheel. 

 

     We sat in silence after that, other than the times that I had to give him directions to my apartment building. 

     “My place is just around this corner, on the right.”

     “Okay,” Eren said. “Oh, I see it. Nice.”

     “Yeah, it’s alright. You know I’m never going to invite you upstairs, right?”

     Eren turned to look at me. “I didn’t expect you to. Seriously, Levi, I just wanted to give you a ride home. That’s all.” He looked sincere. 

     “Good.” 

     Eren pulled up to the curb to park outside my building and I looked out towards a car that hadn’t been there when I left. For the second time tonight, I recognized a vehicle that made my eyes widen. Shit. It was a white Porche. A flashy, noticeable vehicle that screamed money. Eren _definitely_ wasn’t coming upstairs tonight now.

     “Well, thanks for the ride.” I said, and made to get out of the car. 

     “You’re welcome. See you, Levi.” Eren said. I closed my eyes, hating myself at how my heart leaped as he said my name.

     “See you.” I left the car, closing the door behind me. Eren sped off. I was glad he didn’t stay to watch me enter the building. I walked to the front doors and headed towards the stairs. I never took the elevator if I could help it. I didn’t like sharing the enclosed space with other people and their germs. It was awkward enough seeing my neighbours in the hallways. 

     Getting to my floor, I marched across the hall to my door and slipped the key in the lock. I braced myself for what was to come when I entered my apartment. 

     I opened the door and called out to the space, “I never should have given you a key.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: Just to add to this little cliff-hanger, the next chapter is definitely one that you're going to want to be alone to read.


	5. The man with the key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you alone? Good. Don't bother getting comfortable.
> 
> This fic already has warnings attached to it, but this chapter is the first introduction to the more mature ratings. If you're not comfortable with details or forcefulness, look away now.

     Levi:

 

     I walked into my apartment, kicking my shoes off and hanging my jacket up on the coat rack in the hallway. I picked up the discarded leather one that had been dropped on the floor. I hated when he did that, it was really disrespectful. I had a coat rack for a reason. 

     “I’m in the kitchen.” Said a deep voice from inside the apartment. I walked down the hallway and into the living space to see a tall, blond man standing in my kitchen, a beer from my fridge already in his hand. I didn’t drink beer, only hard liquor. I just kept those bottles for when he came over. His broad, muscular shoulders and large chest were covered in a white dress shirt that had the top three buttons undone. He had thick eye brows that were currently knotted together in a frown, and he wore black pants that matched his suit that was draped over my island counter along with his navy tie. Upon seeing his dark, grey socks, I thankfully noted that he had removed his shoes. 

     “Hey.” I said, nodding at him. 

     “Hey,” He responded. “I didn’t expect you back for at least another half hour.”

     “I got a ride.”

     “From whom?” He sounded accusatory. 

     “Just some kid I know from the cafe.” I felt no sense in lying.

     “Hmm.” He was glaring at me disapprovingly. He took a sip of his beer then placed it down on my counter. I strode over to join him in the kitchen and grabbed a cloth from the sink and a coaster. I then walked over to the man, lifted up his beer, wiped the condensation from the counter, then placed the bottle down on the coaster. I then glared back at him and tossed the cloth into the sink. 

     We stood staring at each other for a while before I asked the obligatory question that I would rather have not heard the answer to. “How was your day?”

     “Shitty.” He said. “Yours?”

     “Eh, not bad.” I shrugged. “Erwin, why are you here?”

     “I just told you. Because I had a shitty day.” He took another swig of his beer and placed it forcefully on the coaster as though asking if I was happy now.

     “And what am I supposed to do to help that?” I asked, knowing exactly what he wanted from me. His unbuttoned shirt and mean expression told me everything I needed to know.

     “You know God damn well what.” He said and took a step towards me. Before I could respond, he had cupped my face in both of his hands and was bending down and kissing me forcefully. I could feel his teeth against my lips. It hurt. 

     “Erwin,” I let out a moan.

     “Shut up.” He commanded. “After the day I’ve had, I deserve this.” His right hand slid across the back of my head, his fingers intertwined with my hair, gripping it tightly. His left hand found its way to the front of my jeans and he was blindly undoing my belt. He wasn’t being subtle at all. I could taste the beer he had abandoned, along with his salty sweat. It was a taste that both repulsed me, yet also drew me to him. Instinctively, I moved my hips forward towards his. 

 

     Once my belt had been successfully undone and the front zip of my jeans pulled down, he stopped kissing me suddenly and took my hand in his. He then dragged me to the bedroom, and threw me on the bed with such force that I bounced a little. He slammed the door, making me blink, then he strode over towards myself and the bed with determination. He knelt down in front of me and took off his socks. It was always the first thing that he did in the bedroom: take his socks off. 

     I sat up and began kissing him again. I hated how he had let himself into my home and forced himself on me, but at the same time, I craved his force so much, I could feel myself pulsing. Damn, I’m so weak. 

     I unbuttoned the rest of his shirt as he undid his own trousers. Once undone, I slid his shirt off his broad shoulders and began kissing his neck in the way I knew he liked. He arched his head backwards and I bit him, hearing a satisfied moan escape his lips. 

     “Ow, fuck yes!” He exclaimed, and with both hands on my chest, he pushed me down onto my back. I pulled my own shirt off my back, feeling my hair flop back over my face and pulled him towards me. He started kissing my mouth, his tongue flicking between my lips slightly, then he kissed down my neck and across my chest. I arched my back willing him to hurry up and do more. Expertly, he pulled my jeans off my hips with one swift motion before kicking his own pants to the floor. I slid my jeans off the rest of the way, catching my socks in the leg holes and felt them drop to the floor on top of Erwin’s. Fuck, he looked so hot! I could see beads of sweat glistening on his chest and torso, his ribs expanding as he breathed heavily. It was so satisfying to know how much he wanted me at that moment.

     He kissed me again and allowed me to nibble at his bottom lip, before he leaned over my body and slid open my bedside drawer. I watched him grab a condom from inside and rip it open with his teeth, spitting the torn-off piece of the wrapper onto the floor. I made a mental note to pick it up later. Erwin kicked off his underwear, just as I slid off mine, and he wrapped himself up with the condom, expertly pinching the end. Was this it? Was he finally going to resume fucking me from the front? It had been a long time since Erwin had last faced me like this.

     He grabbed my shoulders and flipped me over onto my stomach, grabbing my hips with his hands and pulling my ass upwards and towards him. I could feel his fingernails digging into my skin. I guess he wasn’t going to look me in the eye this time. I hated the way he treated me when he was angry. I felt like a cheap liquor shot, only existing to help him through these tough times. There was a time where true feelings were involved. Romance and dates and shit like that. These days, however, the relationship spark had fizzled out and died and I was left as a sex toy for when Erwin needed to use me.

     I felt him slide up and down between my ass crack before forcing himself inside. I let out a small yelp like a wounded animal before moaning with pleasure. Erwin pounded me, continuing to grip my hips with his strong hands. My forehead was pressed into my pillow, my arms were resting above my head, trying to keep myself steady. With each thrust, I could feel my hands hitting the headboard. I felt Erwin panting and groaning. He sounded angry.

     I could feel tension rising up inside me. It tickled and I knew I was close to my threshold. Any moment now and I was going to make a mess of my clean sheets underneath me. That’s when I felt Erwin pound his hardest, holding my ass close to him, and his dick explode into the condom. He had stopped. I was breathing deeply and sweating against my arms, disappointed that he hadn’t let me enjoy the climax as much as he had. He slid out of me, sighing deeply and moving away down the bed.

 

     I groped on the floor for my previously discarded underwear and felt Erwin clean himself up behind me. I hated putting the same boxers on from that day, but I wasn’t going to be wearing them for long. I pulled them on over my slightly shaking legs and looked up to see Erwin already mostly dressed.

     “Are you not staying?” I asked him, watching him buttoning up his shirt.

     “Not tonight.” He replied. The sex was short and disappointing on my end. I hated to admit how much I didn’t want to spend the night alone. I almost expected Erwin to stroke my hair, kiss me on top of my head, and tell me how much he wanted to stay, even if he couldn’t, but he simply stood up, sighing, and made his way to the door.

     “I’ll see you later.” He said. I didn’t respond. I watched him leave the bedroom, then heard him march down the hallway and listened for the door to slam on his way out.

     Fuck.

     I got off the bed and began tossing my clothes from the floor and into the laundry hamper in the corner of the room. I also picked up the condom wrapper and threw it on top of the, now full, condom in the trash can. I walked down the hallway to the bathroom and turned on the taps in the shower. I thought of how rough Erwin had been lately. I did enjoy when someone else took charge and dominated me from time-to-time, but the last few months hadn’t been normal force. It was cold and heartless. I dropped my boxers to the floor and stepped into the shower, letting the water wash over me as I cleaned myself. I wonder what had happened that day to make Erwin so angry. 

     My mind then drifted off to how my day had been and I thought of Eren. I thought of how enjoyable it had been to sit with him as he worked, toying with his emotions as I casually brushed my hand against his on occasion. Perhaps I was being just as cruel as Erwin was to me, playing with the kid like that. I thought of Erwin’s strong, forceful cock in my ass and wondered how Eren’s would feel. 

     No. I had to stop thinking shit like that. He was just a kid! And not just any kid. He was Grisha’s son. I sighed and pressed my face into the palms of my hands, seeing stars twinkling in my vision as I pushed against my closed eyes. I had really fucked it up this time. If I let Eren get too close to me, I could lead him into serious trouble. 

     But then again, I was no longer involved with the police force. The only true connection I had was these emotionless nights with Erwin. I wasn’t in contact with anyone else from that job. It definitely felt different fucking Erwin as a friend than as a boss. Although these days, he was, in fact, my ex. He had called it off years ago, much to my protests, yet here he was, continuing to barge into my life when he wasn’t exactly welcome. What was the worst that could happen to the brat if I _did_ let him get too close to me? If Erwin deserved to fuck me after the day he had, then why wasn’t I allowed to pursue Eren after the shitty life I’d had?

     I turned the water off and wrapped a towel around my waist before stepping out of the shower. With a smaller towel, I tousled my hair, drying it and letting it fall over my face with it’s straight locks. I gazed at my reflection through the steamed up mirror and sighed. I was pretty confident that Eren was attracted to me, but how far would that attraction go if I let it? And how would that even work with Erwin barging in and taking advantage of the fact that I couldn’t resist a good fuck?

     I shook my head and made my way back to my bedroom, throwing the towel on top of my clothes in the laundry hamper and pulling on a fresh pair of boxers from the drawer. I laid down onto of the duvet on my bed and stared up at the dark ceiling. If life continued to shit on me like this, then I was going to take it into my own hands and do whatever the fuck I wanted. Live for yourself, not to please others. And as I thought this, I drifted off to sleep, not even bothering to get under the sheets. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, but that had to happen. For... reasons. At least the actual scene was short.


	6. We all have types

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about time Eren and Armin had a little heart-to-heart.

     Eren:

 

     “Are you ditching us after school again for that cafe?” Armin asked me. 

     “I’m not ditching you. You’re welcome to come if you want, I just have a lot of catching up to do with my homework. I’m really trying, this year, Armin.”

     “I know, buddy. If you need any help like tutoring or something, Mikasa and I are here for you.”

     “I know. I think I have things under control. I just need to dedicate my time after school for a little bonus work.”

     “This doesn’t sound like the normal you, Eren.” Armin looked at me, concerned.

     “I know, but this year is different. This year, my grades count.”

     We were sitting together at lunch, enjoying the last of the decent weather outside before autumn came. Armin and I were perched on top of the outdoor bleachers looking over towards the football field. Armin had left over lasagne in a tupperware container, no doubt lovingly cooked for him by his Grandpa. I, on the other hand, had a PB&J sandwich, messily created by myself. Mikasa and I couldn’t afford the nicest food, but we got by. 

     Dad had left us some money. A lot of money, actually, I’m not sure why. We weren’t exactly rolling in dough, going out and buying the latest iphones and Prada kicks every weekend, but it was enough to keep us going independently. I still wonder why Dad had left us the money in the first place, but I had a suspicion that he didn’t mean to. Perhaps he abandoned his wallet just as fast as he abandoned us. The car was left, the house, the money, everything stayed with us. He just… vanished. Maybe he died.

     I had my own debit card that was connected to his bank account. I was only supposed to use it for emergencies, but seeing as our survival was sort of an emergency at the start and I had full access to his account, I decided to use it as our way of staying afloat. The house had belonged to my Grandparents’ so the mortgage was already paid off, and Mikasa had a side job at the local bowling alley to get us some extra cash. We had to save up to pay for utility bills and needed money for groceries and gas for the car, but otherwise we didn’t bother with a cable service or internet. We could crash at Armin’s place if we needed those things. Mikasa and I had our own cell phones, but they weren’t anything fancy and were dirt cheap to pay for. Yeah, we managed to get by just fine on our own. That, and Mikasa’s fake documents to say she was over 18 so we didn’t get caught up in foster-care. She was now considered my guardian, which she loved to hold against me sometimes, and I kept having to remind her that she was, in fact, still only 17.

 

     Armin and I ate in silence, gazing over at the jocks tossing a football to each other as they conversed. I was itching to talk to him about something, but wasn’t sure how he would react. I decided to skim the waters and try to steer the conversation in a direction close to what I was dying to talk about.

     “Armin,” I started.

     “Hmm?” He said, his mouth full of meat sauce.

     “How did you know you were gay?”

     Armin chewed his food for a moment, thinking.

     “I don’t know.” He said, finally. Wow, really helpful.

     “You don’t know?”

     “Well, yeah. How do you know you’re straight?” I thought about this question for a moment. The easy answer would be ‘because I like girls’, but was that even true? I had yet to develop any sort of feelings for a girl, and I certainly hadn’t ever been in a real relationship before. The closest feeling to what I thought might be a crush was the adrenaline rush whenever I thought of Levi, but he’s definitely a man, so I wasn’t sure what I was feeling. Other than hella confused.

     “I don’t know.” I finally said, lamely.

     “See? I didn’t just wake up one day and decide ‘Hey, I’m going to be gay from now on.’ No, it was a slow and steady realization. I’ve only ever had feelings for other guys, and girls… well they don’t repulse me, they just… don’t please me. I think I knew I was gay for a while before I even told you or Mikasa.”

     “You’ve had crushes before, then?” I asked, interested.

     “Oh yeah. Loads! Apparently I’m not picky.”

     “Did you ever have a crush on… me?” I asked, nervously. I don’t know if I could take having my best friend confess that he had the occasional wet dream about me. That would definitely change our friendship dynamics.

     “God, Eren, you’re so full of yourself. Of course not!” Armin said, laughing and shaking his head. I felt a sudden wave of relief. “Just because I like men doesn’t mean I like _all_ men. You’re a great guy and all, but you’re just not my type.”

     “You have a type?”

     “Maybe.”

     “What’s your type, then? Tall, dark, and handsome?” I joked.

     “Well… Just between you and me, that Jean guy in biology is pretty cute.”

     “Jean Kirschtein? Seriously?” I asked. Wow, I didn’t expect that!

     “Shut up. I kinda like him, but I doubt he’s interested anyway.”

     “Why not? You’re a great guy!” I said, punching him playfully on the arm.

     “Apparently he’s still really torn up about Marco moving away.”

     “Well then that’s perfect!” I said, joyfully, but Armin gave me a confused look. “He’ll be really upset right now and in desperate need of a shoulder to cry on. That’s where you come in. You’re great at the whole advice thing, and after confiding his thoughts to you for a while, he’ll fall for you hard.” I said, confidently. 

     “How do you know? Since when have you had any relationship experience?”

     I scowled at him. It was true, I had no previous experience to call my own, but I had seen these things on TV.

 

     “Why do you ask, anyway?” Armin said.

     “About your type?”

     “No, about how I knew I was gay.”

     I didn’t answer him for a minute. This was the moment where I poured my heart out to my best friend and prayed that I wouldn’t be judged by him.

     “Well, I was just wondering… If you don’t know why you’re gay, how do I know I’m not?”

     “Do you think you are?” Armin asked me, tilting his head slightly to one side as he peered over in my direction.

     “I… I don’t know.” I confessed. This was hard.

     “To quote you, not everyone at this school can be gay.” I nodded at these words in agreement. “But not everyone can be straight, either.”

     We sat in silence again for a few minutes, both of us contemplating the conversation. Finally, Armin broke the silence with a whisper.

     “Who is it?” He asked. “Who is it that’s making you question yourself?” I knew exactly who it was to make me question my own sexuality, but I wasn’t sure if I wanted Armin to know exactly who yet. The way Levi kept brushing my skin when we were together, studying in the corner of the cafe, made my heart leap in my chest and my brain go very fuzzy. If we weren’t legitimately studying together, him being around me would have made the quality of my work drop for sure. And when he placed his hand on my thigh whenever he made to stand up, which was becoming a habit of his, it made me pulse and bulge painfully in my jeans. It was getting very difficult to hide it from him. 

     I couldn’t help feeling this way whenever we were together. From talking about facts and figures in the cafe, to more personal conversations as I drove him home at the end of his shift every day for this last week, I just loved being with him. I enjoyed every moment of his company and thoughts of him followed me home after I’d drop him off at his apartment. True to his word, he still hadn’t invited me upstairs, but I wasn’t expecting him to. What would happen up there, anyway? I wasn’t even sure if he liked me, or if he was just a huge flirt.

     “Just, someone.” I finally responded to Armin’s question. I wasn’t ready to tell him yet.

     “Someone who keeps showing up at Cafe Maria?” Armin asked, smiling slyly. Damn, he had at least figured that out. Hopefully he guessed that it was another customer and not one of the staff members.

     “Yeah.” I admitted. 

     “Well, if you want my advice, which I’m assuming you do because you started this conversation in the first place, I’d ask around about them, first. Find out if he’s gay, too, before getting your briefs in a twist and embarrassing yourself by chasing after a straight guy.”

     I nodded just as the bell rang signalling the end of lunch. That wasn’t a bad idea. 


	7. The Fighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren, you naughty boy!
> 
> I'm flying out on an emergency trip across the world to visit my family, so hopefully I can post the next section tomorrow as usual, but if not, it will be the next day, I promise. Even if I have no time to write more, I have MANY chapters stocked up to just copy and paste for all you happy people to read.
> 
> Enjoy watching Eren bring out the beast in himself.

     Eren:

 

     The final class of the day was history. It was probably the most dull subject I had this semester. The teacher droned on and on about past events that I cared very little about. When I signed up for this class, I assumed it would be all about wars and shit. Historic battles with blood and gore. A victor and a bloody defeat. But no. This class contained nothing but endless lectures and power-point presentations on I don’t even know what. I didn’t pay attention to find out. Some teachers were so enthusiastic and passionate about their subject that no matter how boring it was, they made it seem exciting and fun to learn. Mr. Weilman, on the other hand, was as dull as his subject.

     I had my notebook open, jotting down various notes from the lecture, but as I was barely paying attention, my mind slipping in and out of focus, I couldn’t understand a word that was being said. I knew that I would need something to help me study for later at the cafe, so I began to copy word-for-word the notes from the powerpoint that were being displayed onto the whiteboard. I could find them in my textbook later, which lay open to the wrong page on my desk. I was so lost that I didn’t even know which was the correct page to turn to.

     “Hey. Hey Armin!” I heard a whisper issuing from Kurt, one of our classmates who just loved to start trouble. Armin was his favourite subject to pick on and my favourite punching bag. I could beat him to a pulp if Mikasa would let me. She always came to my defence, and I didn’t need her to. Kurt appeared to be bored of paying any attention to Mr. Weilman as well.

     Armin ignored him. “Hey, hey shit-head!” Kurt had started flicking bits of paper that he had ripped off the corners of his notebook at Armin’s head. Still, Armin ignored him. I was finding it more difficult to not react to his taunts. Don’t rise, Eren.

     “Heeeeey,” Kurt said, a little louder, stealing a quick glance at the teacher to make sure that he hadn’t been noticed. “Hey Faggot, how’s it feel not being a real man?”

     I felt my blood boiling to the surface, my head grew hot and I saw stars twinkling in my vision. I knew I was shaking as I clenched my hands into fists in my lap under the desk. 

     “Got a limp dick, hey? That’s what you get for sucking cock!” Kurt spat at Armin and I lost control. I jumped up so fast that my chair toppled backwards with a loud crash onto the floor. Mr. Weilman had stopped talking. I strode over to Kurt’s desk, my fists raised. 

     “Eren, NO!” Armin pleaded. “He’s not worth it!” 

     Mikasa wasn’t in this class. There was no way for her to intervene this time. Kurt stood up as well, his hands raised, ready for a fight. 

     “Boys!” Mr. Weilman shouted, but I ignored him. 

     “The fag needs his boyfriend to defend him, yet again.” Kurt shouted at me. This topic was hitting a sore spot with me. Not only was he making fun of my best friend for something very personal, but it pinched a nerve in my life as well. If this is what Armin had to endure after confessing to Mikasa and I, even though he was still closeted from the rest of the school, I felt like I should keep the truth about my feelings to the grave.

     I wound up before my fist flew and I had punched Kurt right in the jaw. Fuck, that felt good! My knuckles were stinging. A purple bruise had already started to form along the corners of his mouth and his lower lip was bleeding. I raised my fist again for a second hit.

     “That’s enough!” Mr. Weilman shouted. He was standing right beside me now, his eyes bulging with rage and his arms outstretched between Kurt and I.

     “You, and you,” he pointed from myself to my opponent. “Principles office. NOW!”

 

     I sat across the hallway from Kurt outside the principles office, waiting to be called inside. Kurt was sneering at me, an ice pack pressed against his jaw. I was still angry with him, but I also felt very satisfied that I had thrown the first and only punch. 

     “Jaeger and Hartmann, please step inside.” Principle Duran said. I got up from my seat and slumped guiltily towards the office. Kurt nudged my elbow as we walked through the door. 

     “Take a seat, boys.” Principle Duran said and we both sat on seats by his desk while he took the office chair on the other side. “Now, which one of you would care to explain the incident today in Mr. Weilman’s class?”

     I wasn’t a snitch so I kept my mouth shut. Kurt appeared to think the same, as we both stayed silent. 

     “Neither of you?” The principle asked. “Well then. From what I gather, Mr. Jaeger here threw a punch at you, Kurt.”

     “I was provoked.” I said, defensively. 

     “Liar.” Kurt said under his breath. 

     “Fine. He was provoking Armin.” I explained.

     “And this gave you full reign to physically attack Mr. Hartmann?” Principle Duran asked me.

     “No, sir.” I muttered. 

     “Whether provoked or not, violence is never the answer, and judging by your record, this isn’t the first time that you have been involved in a fight at this school, Jaeger.” It was the first fight of this year, and it wasn’t even a fight. It was one hit. But Mr. Duran was right, I had been involved with quite a few in the past. 

     “Mr. Hartmann, you will receive detention tonight after school in my office.” Mr. Duran said. 

     “WHAT?” Kurt argued. “But I never touched him!” 

     “You obviously did something to initiate it.” Mr. Duran replied.

     “You have no proof. This is unfair justice.” Kurt muttered, sinking in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest.

     “And as for you, Jaeger, you are suspended for the rest of the day. Do not come back to your classes until Monday morning.”

     I nodded. This was a shitty situation because this suspension was going to be on my record. I would have argued like Kurt, but I honestly expected worse than this so I accepted it. 

     “Now please leave my office, you two. Hartmann, go back to class. And Eren, go home.”

     We both left the office quietly. Once in the hallway, Kurt turned to look at me. “You deserved that, you fag-hag.” And he sprinted off in the opposite direction, back to Mr. Weilman.

     Fuming, I marched down the adjacent hallway to collect my bag and leave the school.

 


	8. As gay as an Easter parade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice long chapter for you guys this time. I'm posting from my iPad today instead of my laptop so I hope the formatting looks the same to you, or is at least readable. Enjoy!

     Eren:

     I pulled into the parking lot of Cafe Maria. I figured if I had time to kill, I might as well come here and grab a coffee. I wasn’t going to study today. I had two and a half days to get my work done, and frankly, I wasn’t in the mood. I hitched my backpack, which I didn’t trust to leave in my car unattended, over my shoulder and entered the cafe. The familiar tinkle of the bell chimed as I walked in.  
     “Welcome to… Oh, hi Eren!” Hanji was standing by the counter, a pile of receipts in her hand.  
     “Hey Hanj.” I gave her a small wave and took my usual seat in the corner.  
     “You’re early today! Levi’s shift doesn’t start for another hour. Can I grab you a coffee?”  
     “Yes please. Yeah, I umm… I was asked to leave school until Monday.” I rubbed the back on my neck with my palm feeling it growing hot.  
     “Why were you asked to leave?” Hanji said, placing the receipts back into the open till.  
     “Suspension.”  
     “You were suspended? Oh lamb! You definitely do need that coffee.” And she shut the till and grabbed a mug. “Now, I’m not as good at your dark roast as Levi is, but I’ll do my best.”  
     “Thanks, Hanji.” I said, smiling at her.  
     “Sorry Levi isn’t here yet, love.” She said.  
     “Actually, I knew he wouldn’t be yet. It was you I wanted to talk to.” I shifted slightly. Hanji raised her eyebrows at me.  
     “Oh?”  
     “It’s about Levi.” I started and she grinned as though she had been waiting for me to talk openly about him to her for a while now.  
     “What about Levi?”  
     “Is he… Is he gay?” I asked, feeling my face flush.  
     Hanji let out a whoop of laughter, throwing her head back and tossing her hair, her glasses glinting in the lights from the ceiling pod lamps.  
     “Sweetie, you’re a hoot, you know that, right?” She slipped her finger beneath her glasses and wiped a tear from her eye. “Of course he’s gay, couldn’t you tell? He’s as gay as an Easter parade. Man, that kid could suck a thick cock.” She shook her head. “Wish he would suck mine.”  
     I took a step back in alarm, looking around the cafe to see if any other customers had heard what Hanji had just said. I hadn’t expected her to be so crude.  
     “Chill, darling, I’m kidding.” She laughed. “But yes, he’s gay. Why do you ask? I thought it was obvious.”  
     “No reason.” I said, shyly, looking down at the floor, but I knew she wasn’t going to buy that answer.  
     “Oh come on, I’ve seen the way you look at his ass in those jeans. Listen honey, I like you, so I’m going to give you some advice here.” I looked up at these words. “Levi’s a complicated piece of meat, with an even more complicated past life. Pursue him if you must, but just be ready for when things get icy.”  
     “Icy?” I asked.  
     “He’s a cold son-of-a-bitch.” She gazed at me from above the rim of her glasses. “But in a nice way.” She added. Her description of Levi was starting to confuse me.  
     “Okay…” I said. Well that was one question answered, but now I had more due to Hanji confusing my thoughts. “Second question.”  
     “Shoot.”  
     “Is he seeing someone?” Again, my face grew hot and I could feel my neck becoming more and more red.  
     “Ah, now that is a question you’re going to have to ask him.” Hanji said, leaning back and pouring my coffee into the mug from the french press. “But whatever you do, don’t accept the answer ‘It’s complicated’ from him. Don’t accept that from anyone, okay?” And she passed me the hot mug.  
     “Thanks,” I said, accepting the drink. “Thanks, Hanji.”  
     “Any time you need advice, come to Aunty Hanji.” She grinned at me and I smiled back. I turned to retake my seat in the corner.

     Well that was confusing. Hanji didn’t ask if I was gay, too. But perhaps she already suspected. I wasn’t even too sure, myself. All I knew at this point was that Levi was the first human being that had ever made me feel this way. That tickling butterfly feeling in my stomach, the pinching sensation in my throat, the fact that he was irritatingly on my mind all the time. It was very distracting. I longed to be in his company, but it didn’t stop there. I had this irresistible urge to touch him. It was physical contacted that I wanted. I wanted to feel his hand in mine. Feel his skin on my skin. Feel his lips… I bet he was a hard ‘Take no nonsense’ style kisser.  
     I had stopped trying to block those feelings and thoughts from entering my mind. To start with, they were surprising and scary. Something I had never experienced before and the thought that I could be attracted to another man was terrifying. But now, I longed to be beside him so much that I stopped fighting those thoughts. Was I gay? Or was it just Levi?  
I sat there, drinking my coffee and doodling on a napkin like a child, thinking. A few times in that hour Hanji had brought me pieces of cake or cookies to keep me going. She knew I was waiting. Part of me was excited for Levi to come in and start his shift, but the other was afraid. Everything felt so open now I had talked with Hanji about him. What if Levi discovered that I had questioned her and it backfired on me? I was starting to feel cold and I pulled my jacket on as I continued to sit and wait.

     The door chimed and I felt a shiver of excitement trickle up my spine. I looked up and waited for whoever had just arrived to walk to the counter so I could see who it was. I couldn’t see the door from this seat.  
     Sure enough, the short, thin stature of Levi came into view. He had ditched his loose jeans for skinnies today, which showed of the curvature of his ass quite nicely. He was wearing black converses and a dark t-shirt of a band I did not recognize. He stepped behind the counter, grabbing the staff apron and tossing the neck loop over his head, tousling his hair to prevent catching it in the fabric.  
     “Hey, Hanj.” He said in a deep voice. A lump had formed in my throat as I heard him speak. That silky, dark voice was liquifying. Apparently today I had no self control.  
     “Hi Levi.” Hanji replied, and she disappeared into the back room giving me an obvious wink as she passed while Levi punched in the start of his shift. Then he turned around, his eyebrows raised in surprise as he stared over at me.  
     “You’re early.” He said, simply.  
     “I know.” I shrugged.  
     “Shouldn’t you be in class?”  
     “Nah. I got released from prison for the weekend.”  
     Levi scowled disapprovingly at me. I had been coming to this cafe for over two weeks now, so he had learned my schedule and when to expect me. He knew something was up.  
Levi worked in silence for a bit and I continued to doodle on my napkin. Finally, he came over to me and placed a fresh mug of coffee on the table.  
     “Why are you early?” He asked me, his forehead lowered and he looked into my face sternly.  
     “I already told you, I was allowed to come home.” I avoided his piercing gaze as he took the empty chair to my left. “Why do you care? You’re not my Dad.”  
     “But I’m sure your Dad wouldn’t approve of you skipping just to gain a longer weekend.” He leaned back in his chair, his arms crossed.  
     “How do you know? You’ve never met my Dad.” Levi made a growling noise in his throat at these words. “And I repeat… I was allowed to come home.”  
     “Fine.” Levi gave in and tucked his chair closer to the table. “Get rid of that,” he said, pointing at my graffitied napkin, “And get out your books. Friday, that means physics and history, right?”  
     “Just physics.” I said. “But I have the whole weekend to do that, why start on it now?”  
     “Wrong attitude. If it gets done tonight, then you have the whole weekend free from worrying about it.”  
     “And also no excuse to come and study with you.” I pointed out. Levi looked at me.  
     “Don’t I make good enough coffee to lure you to me?”  
     “Well, yes, I suppose.”I shrugged.  
     “You suppose? I make the best damn coffee around, I’ll have you know.”  
     “Alright, alright. You’re no fun.” I said and I reached into my back pack for my textbook. I appreciated that Levi cared about my studies, but this didn’t exactly scream ‘romantic date’.

     The hours ticked on. Levi had to leave my table a few times to serve other customers and clear tables, but he spent the majority of his time helping me with my work while Hanji picked up his slack. She must be the most forgiving friend in the world to let him get away with it. I was thankful that she didn’t resent me for distracting Levi from doing his job. At long last, I had finished.  
     “Forty five point two kilometres per hour.” I said, letting my pencil fall on the paper as though I was on stage performing a mic-drop.  
     “Good!” Levi smiled at me, and patted me on the back a few times. I tensed my shoulders when he touched me, feeling that electrical charge surge through my muscles. “I think you’re starting to understand this shit now.”  
     “Yeah, I am!” I said happily. At least I did understand this particular unit at long last, but I doubted I would pick up next weeks lesson so easily. Levi had this way of explaining things I didn’t care the least bit about, and I would suddenly understand them. He should be a teacher, or at least get paid to tutor me. I decided not to bring this point up to him. I valued my time spent in his company and definitely couldn’t afford to pay him for it. The coffees alone were stretching my wallet out of shape.  
     “So, history.” Levi said. “I know you had that class today so don’t hide it just because you’re a lazy shit.”  
     “I don’t have any history homework.” I said. “Not today.”  
     “And why not?” Levi scowled again. “Lazy ass, teacher?”  
     “No I… I didn’t stay to find out what our assignment was at the end of the class.” I explained.  
     “You said you had permission to leave.” Levi sounded stern again.  
     “I did! Well, rather… I was asked to leave. I’ve…” It was a lot harder telling Levi with his piercing glare than it was Hanji, “I’ve been suspended until Monday.”  
     “WHAT?” Levi stood up from his seat. “Why?”  
     “For getting into a fight.”  
     “Eren!” Levi groaned. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb, his eyes shut as he massaged the space between them. “What made you think that was a smart idea?”  
     “He was picking on Armin. That mother fucker called him Faggot and shit. I couldn’t help myself!”  
     Levi sighed and looked up at the ceiling. “Fuck, Eren! You can’t just beat the shit out of anyone who verbally throws crap at you.” Levi paced in a circle, then faced me and put both of his hands on my shoulders. His face was inches from mine. I could see every eyelash in detail. God, I wanted to kiss him!  
     “Listen to me,” He said. I could feel his breath on my lips. “This won’t be the last time someone makes a comment like that, and yes, it will hurt, but you have to man-up and ignore it, okay? I want you to promise me that you’re not going to get involved in anymore stupid fights over nothing. Got it?”  
     I nodded. “Yes.” I whispered. Fuck, he was sexy when mad. I felt enormous guilt over making Levi so rattled. He was working hard to ensure I ended this year with decent grades and I really appreciated it. I understood that tossing it back in his face with a suspension was a crap way to say thank you, but at that moment, I was so distracted by how much I wanted to kiss him.  
     Levi let go of my shoulders and took a step back, sighing deeply. I could hear the raspiness of his exhale from his smoking habit.  
     “I have to close the shop.” He said, and he walked over to the counter, leaving me breathless in my seat. 


	9. The Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so fluffy!!!

     Levi:

     “Ready?” I asked Eren once I had cleaned the cafe and cashed out the till. Thankfully Hanji had done quite a bit of cleaning as I sat with Eren, but I still went over everything one more time just to make sure that it was up to my standards, which were fairly high. The few times the health inspector stopped by for a surprise visit, I felt a sense of pride and ownership over the cleanliness of the place.  
     “Yep.” Eren said, and made his way towards the building’s exit. I pulled my apron over my head and hung it behind the kitchen door. I hated wearing that thing. It was hideous, but at least it did a semi-decent job of keeping my clothes unspoiled as I worked. I grabbed my keys off the hook that I had just hung the apron on and made my way towards the door.  
     “Let’s see, I have keys, phone, a little shit, I’m all ready to go.” I punched in the alarm code for the building and ushered Eren through the door, locking it behind me. “Still willing to give me that ride?” I asked. I had made sure every day this week that the invitation to be driven home was still available. I’d hate to take advantage of the kid’s generosity.  
     “Of course!” Eren replied, as usual. “I like the routine.”  
I did, too. I enjoyed routines at the best of times, but I had to admit that it was wonderful not having to walk all the way home every night, and I did enjoy the brat’s company.  
     I climbed into Eren’s car as he started the engine. I clipped the chain of my keys onto my belt as I sat down and Eren reminded me to buckle up.  
     “I don’t want to get a ticket for your laziness” He would say to me. To avoid this, I had begun to automatically put on my seat belt in his car.  
     We drove off into the mist that had begun to hover over the dark streets. The days were getting much shorter now and autumn was creeping in. I watched as the trees rustle in the breeze as we drove past, some orange leaves beginning to peak through the green. It was getting chilly so I adjusted the temperature inside the car on the dash.  
     “Are you….” Eren began, but didn’t complete his sentence. I gave him the opportunity, but when he continued to stay silent, I prompted him.  
     “Am I what?”  
     “Are you mad at me?” I looked over at him to see that his face had grown rather pink.  
     “About your suspension?” I asked, making sure that I understood his question.  
     “Yeah.”  
     “No.” I said, and he seemed to relax in his seat. “I’m just… disappointed.”  
     It was a cliche parental explanation, but it was accurate to how I was feeling. I was disappointed in him. After all the hard work he had put into studying with me, despite my attempts to subtly distract him in physical ways, I was surprised to hear that he had jeopardized it for a stupid, shitty fight.  
     And that was another thing. I hated the fact that Eren had fought back so easily. True, he was still in high school and hadn’t yet experienced how dangerous the real world was, yet, but it wouldn’t be a wise decision to get into the habit of losing his patience early. He had dipped his toes into more danger than most kids his age, with Mikasa’s folk’s losing their lives to the Titans, his own mother’s death, and the involvement that his father had with crime. The last fact, Eren, thankfully, had no knowledge of.  
     Perhaps it was my duty to keep him safe. It used to be my job, to keep the world safe from harm, but I felt a personal responsibility to protect this kid for as long as he was in my company. Not only because my feelings made me long to continue spending any time we had left together, but as a personal service to Grisha.  
     "I’m sorry.” Eren said. Again, I turned to look at him and saw how much he meant his words. Shit, he’d better not start crying.  
     “I know.” I whispered.  
     “No, I really am!” Eren said, forcefully, not believing my words. “I truly am sorry.”  
     I nodded, not sure if he could see me: his eyes were fixed unblinkingly at the road ahead of him. Suddenly I didn’t feel like going home.

  
     “Do you trust me?” I asked him. He tilted his head to one side, contemplating my question.  
     “Yes.”  
     “Okay. Turn left at the next set of lights and follow the road until I let you know where to go next.”  
     “Okay…?” Eren did as I had commanded and drove away from my avenue.  
     The street lights flashed as we drove passed them, their rhythm like a heartbeat strobing the inside of the car. The apartment buildings turned into residential houses, which turned into stretches of long grass. Occasionally I would direct Eren where to drive, like the first night he had driven me home. At long last, once the night had fully set and only the car’s headlights broke the darkness, we came to lonely field. A huge, blank, white wall stood erect in the grass, towering over the landscape looking intimidating. I instructed Eren to drive up to the wall to park.  
     “What is this place?” He asked, gazing up a the wall, looking nervous.  
     “Somewhere private,” I stated simply. “It used to be an old drive-in theatre back in the day.”  
     The nostalgia was beautiful. I used to come here as a child with my parents, watching old crime movies with the crowds eating popcorn and stale chips. As I grew older, I would hunker down behind the wall as a teenager, enjoying the feeling of inclusion as I found my first group of friends. I couldn’t exactly say they were the best influences. I had my first cigarette behind this wall. The group eventually began experimenting with harder substances along with the broken bottles of booze and stubs from half-smoked darts that littered the ground. I never refused the drugs, both wanting desperately to fit in, but also feeling the desire to forget how shit life was turning out to be. Little did I know back then that drugs would lead me down a darker path.  
     At an older age, I would use this wall as a place to meet. I couldn’t call the people I met after that my friends, in fact, they were pretty serious gang members, marking their territory on the back of the wall with spray paint and piss. There were days when blood had splattered the white-painted brick and the Titans ruled this roost. It wasn’t long after that when I made the decision to flee the hell that I had entered.  
     In my days as a rookie on the job, I had caught a few busts here and the occasional couple fucking. It was still considered a public area at the time, and although I would have done the same, being a prime location and all, I was excited to catch my first law-breakers in the act. This then grew to more substantial criminals.  
     There were a lot of memories around this wall, and I wasn’t afraid to make a few more.

     “It’s pretty cool.” Eren said, now gazing up at the brick with understanding, rather than fear. “Did you used to come here a lot?  
     “Yeah.” I said. I didn’t feel like recounting every moment I had spent here, good or bad.  
     “So, why did you bring me here?” Eren asked, lowering his chin and dropping his gaze to me.  
     “I feel like we need to talk.”  
     Eren nodded, as though expecting a lecture of some sort.  
     “Let’s get everything out in the open. I am not your father.” I said, but Eren chuckled.  
     “No, the line is ‘Luke, I am your father.”  
     “Shut up, you little shit, I’m being serious here.”  
     “Why do you keep calling me that?” Eren asked.  
     “Because that’s what you are.” I explained. I didn’t have a real reason for it, other than it felt right. It was cute, without being nauseating.  
     “Okay, so you’re not my Dad. Shocker. Is that why you made me drive all the way out to butt-fuck nowhere? To tell me that I am not your bastard offspring?”  
     I smiled and playfully hit him on the shoulder. He flinched in surprise.  
     “No. I wanted to impress upon you how serious fighting can be, even at your age.”  
     “But you just hit me.”  
     “It was a love tap.”  
     Eren’s face became red again, but I ignored this.  
     “I don’t want you picking up any bad habits. High school can feel safe, and I know you’ll disagree with me, but it can. However, if you carry on like this after you graduate, which I will do everything in power to make sure you do, you could land yourself into some serious trouble.” I was trying to explain life to him without sounding patronizing. I cared about the kid, but I didn’t want to make things awkward between us.  
     “What kind of trouble would find a guy like me, anyway?” Eren asked, his arms crossed and he glared at me.  
     “Just… trouble. That Titan gang targets anyone and everyone.”  
     “I thought they were only interested in real criminals. Besides, I’m too young for them.”  
     “They are the real criminals, Eren, and don’t lull yourself into a false sense of security. Yes, you’re young, but they like young. Better recruiting age.”  
     “I’d never join the Titans.” Eren scowled. “I’d kill them before I joined them.”  
     I lowered my head into my hands. This was getting difficult. “That’s exactly what I didn’t want to hear.” I looked back up into his face, my eyes locked with his. “If you go looking for a fight, you could get hurt.”  
     “And what if I don’t care? I already have an excuse to go after them. Look at what happened to Mikasa’s parents!”  
     “Yeah, tragic.” I said. “But please, Eren, that’s not your responsibility. I just… I need you to be safe.”  
     At these words, Eren’s face softened.

     “Why?” It was a blunt question with an obvious answer.  
     “Because I care about you, asshole.”  
     “But why?”  
     I shook my head. I didn’t have a proper answer for that one. “I just do, okay?” And he nodded.  
     I felt weak. I felt like I had let my guard down, telling him that I cared about him. It’s not like I had any form of ownership over the kid, but I wanted to. I wanted that feeling of protecting him, even without my badge. I wanted that ownership. I wanted him. Fuck.  
I cringed at these thoughts. I was acting like some petty school-girl, flinging herself at her handsome crush, waving her pom-poms and flipping her blonde pigtails while badly flirting. Christ, how had I turned into such a sap?  
     “Thanks, Levi.” Eren patted my cold hand with his warm one, which was resting on my lap. It was him that had made the first move this time. I looked up at his face to see sincerity in his eyes. His dazzling teal eyes. I could tell that only truthful understanding was on his mind, but sparks of electricity and lust had entered mine. Was this because I actually cared about the brat? I only wanted Erwin to care about me, protect me, and hold me, but for the first time, I had felt like I wanted to be the protector. The strong one. The alpha.  
     Eren was naturally leaning forward in his seat in order to reach my hand, and I felt the need to reciprocate. I leaned forward in mine towards him, longing to get close enough to feel his body heat. As I did so, I could see Eren’s face regain its deep pink colour and his neck turn red once more. He inhaled deeply as though to breathe in my scent and his lips parted slightly with his breath. He smelled like warm coffee, old paper, and store-bought cologne. My eyes traveled down his face from his piercing eyes to the tip of his nose, and then his lips. I let them rest there for a moment before tracing them down softly like silk to his neck. His shirt was wrinkled with the way he was putting his weight onto one arm, the neck of his shirt pulled taught so his collar bones showed. Oh fuck, I loved his collar bones.  
     I took a risk and raised the hand that wasn’t being covered by his, and ran my fingers through the front of his hair, moving it away from his face. I could feel his breathing grow shallow and become rapid, while my heart pounded a deep rhythm in my chest, chirruping fast like a small, excited bird. Eren had closed his eyes and I leaned forward a few inches more.

     My lips pressed softly against his. They were dry from his quickened breathing, yet soft and tender. I could feel his breaths slow in harmony with mine, and the muscles of his face relaxed. My heart rate was still rapid, yet I felt calm and serene. Eren was squeezing my hand, whether on purpose or not, I didn’t know. I placed my palm on the back of his head and pressed against his mouth with increased pressure. Eren’s lips parted slightly more, briefly breaking contact with mine before continuing to deepen the kiss. I was breathing in the distinct smells that was Eren, moving with a steady rhythm, swaying from side to side slightly in the passenger seat. If only the gear stick wasn’t between us, I could have easily climbed over to his side and made the kiss more passionate. But as a start, I was more than satisfied with the romance of the situation.  
     After making out in the car for what felt like at least half an hour, we eventually broke apart. Eren smiled at me, his eyes soft as they looked into mine, and I couldn’t help smiling back, although not as cheesy as his grin.  
     “Wow.” He whispered softly. I had the impression that I was his first male kiss. Perhaps, I didn’t know, I was his first kiss regardless of gender.  
     I sat back in my seat, waiting for Eren to compose himself. He was gazing out the front window at the wall, his eyes out of focus. At long last, he blinked and seemed to have recovered.  
     “Welcome back to Earth.” I said, smirking at him. He blushed. “Alright, take me home.” I wound down the window, letting the cool night air mix with the steam of the passion, hoping to return Eren’s red face to a healthier colour. Eren nodded, unable to speak, and revved the engine.


	10. Cradle Snatching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi hasn't gone soft, I swear. Well, maybe a little, but Levi-style soft. Which is not soft at all.... >.>

      Eren:

 

     I arrived at Levi’s apartment building after retracing his directions from the dive-in. I could still feel the heat resonating from my skin mixing with the cold, crisp air that was streaming through the open car window. It was beginning to make my eyes water, but I felt too hot to close it. I hoped Levi didn’t think I was crying. I wasn’t ready to show that kind of weakness in front of him.

     The car ride back was mostly silent, the two of us deep in our own thoughts about what had just happened. Occasionally we would look over at each other, catching the other one’s eye and grinning sheepishly. It was a satisfying sort of embarrassment. I still couldn’t get over the fact that I had just experienced my first kiss!

     I was still unsure about whether or not this gave me the title of a gay man. I suppose I wasn’t even a man yet, but I hadn’t yet figured out if I was attracted to my gender in general, or just Levi. I hated labels anyway, so I guess it didn’t really matter. All that I cared about right now was how gleeful I felt. I was on cloud nine, and I didn’t want the night to end. I was both disappointed that the time to drive Levi home had come at last, but also satisfied that I had finally conquered a personal milestone. 

     I felt many urges as I drove that night to lean over and continue kissing Levi, but I had the feeling that he wasn’t willing to continue yet, and I didn’t want to risk crashing the car. 

     I had taken extra care to drive exactly, if not under, the speed limit that night. Not for my own or Levi’s safety, but the slower I drove, the longer I could be in his company, even if it was silent. I didn’t want to risk him looking over at my speedometer and figuring out that my slower driving was increasing the lateness of him arriving home.

     I gazed up at the apartment building, wondering which of the wide windows framed his personal space. Perhaps this was the night that I was about to find out. I had very much enjoyed our make-out session in the car, something I didn’t expect to do on the same night as my first kiss, but I was itching to take things further. 

 

     “Thanks for the ride.” Levi said, but he didn’t leave my car. I took this as a hint that perhaps we weren’t done with the night’s events and turned off the engine. Levi raised his eyebrows at me.

     “What?” I asked, shifting in my seat to face him.

     “You turned the engine off.” He said, nodding towards my keys that were hanging out of the ignition.

     “Yeah, so?”

     “Were you not satisfied tonight? Is this a hint that you want to continue?” He grinned slyly at me.

     I nodded. “Very much so!” And I leaned expectedly forward in my seat towards him. Levi laughed and patted me on the head.

     “You’re cute, you know that?” His eyes crinkled as he smirked. I leaned back to my side of the car, slumping in my seat feeling a sense of disappointment wash over me.

     “What did you expect? That we’d smack lips into the sunrise and only emerge from this vehicle once we were newly-weds?” Levi was laughing harder now. I could feel my face grow hot with embarrassment. 

     “I’m sorry,” He said. “It’s just that I don’t want to give you too much of a good thing too quickly.”

     I suddenly felt the need to clear the grimy thoughts that were spiralling through my mind.

     “Am I a bad kisser?” I asked. This made Levi laugh so hard that he threw his head back, shaking his hair out of his face.

     “Fuck, you’re hilarious!” Finally, he composed himself. “No, you’re a fantastic kisser, actually. For a newbie.” I smiled a little at this.

     “So, seeing as we took a big step in our relationship today,” I began, but Levi interrupted me.

     “What relationship?” His face suddenly looked serious.

     “You know what I mean.” I rolled my eyes.

     “No, I don’t.”

     “Okay, not _relationship_ …”

     “Listen, this doesn’t mean that we’ve suddenly tied ourselves to each other,” Levi explained and I felt my heart drop into my stomach like a stone in a lake. “I don’t want you using shit terms like ‘boyfriend’ or ‘love’, this was just… we kissed. That’s it.”

     “Alright.” I said, gloomily. 

 

     “Oh, fuck!” He suddenly jumped back in his seat as though I had spontaneously grown an extra head. I looked questioningly at him, my eyebrows knotting together. “Did you think I was going to invite you up to my apartment tonight? Did you think something else was going to happen?”

     I lowered my head. Yes, that thought had crossed my mind. In fact, I was hoping for an invitation into his bedroom ever since we had left the drive-in.

     “Eren…” Levi started, but I interrupted him, feeling a sharp, painful lump in my throat.

     “Don’t.” I didn’t want to hear what he was about to say. I just wanted to go home. 

     There was a silence. Levi wasn’t getting out of my car, and I wasn’t asking him to. The temperature was dropping and I could feel goosebumps rising on my arms. I shivered without meaning to.

     “I’m sorry,” Levi said. “It’s just… This was nice, but we can’t take it any further.”

     “Why not?” I could feel tears stinging behind my eyes, but I willed myself not to let them fall. I couldn’t show weakness in front of Levi. I couldn’t let him see me cry.

     “Because…” He was searching for the right words. “Because you’re too young. Kissing? That’s fine. But anything else… Like I said earlier, I don’t want to get you into trouble.”

     “How is that going to cause trouble? I’m 16!” I argued, trying to defend myself. “I’m only a few years younger than you, and I’ll be 18 before you know it.” At this, Levi lowered his face into his hands, shaking his head like he always did when he was exasperated. 

     “Eren, how old do you think I am?” This seemed to be an odd question. 

     I thought it was fairly obvious, but wanting to give him a satisfactory answer, I studied his facial features carefully. His skin was smooth. There was no sign of acne or blemishes that a typical teenager would have, and there were tiny wrinkles in the outer corners of his eyes. His clothes were somewhere between punk and gothic. Dark, yet cool. His hair… well that was hard to judge as I hadn’t seen anyone else around with that style before. Undercuts weren’t common in these areas. It was raven-black, with no signs of greying at the roots. 

     “18, maybe 19?” I said, and Levi raised his eyebrows. Then I reconsidered.

     Levi had a full time job, and I knew he wasn’t in high school. He wasn’t in college, either, although he was definitely smart enough. Perhaps he was taking a year or two off to work. He had previously mentioned liquor, and had the ability to purchase cigarettes for himself. I had come to my final decision.

     “Actually 22 or 23.” I stated finally. It was a larger age gap than I had originally assumed, but that was okay. It wouldn’t matter once I was of legal age. Levi sighed and I knew I was wrong.

     “Eren. I’m 31 years old.”

     I was stunned. Thirty one? I didn’t even know what to think. He didn’t look like it at all. I then realized that my jaw had dropped and my mouth was hanging open comically, completely slack-jawed. I closed it with a snap.

     “Are… Are you sure?” I asked.

     “Dead sure.” His face was serious. I thought about my own, young age and suddenly felt very alone.

 

     “Here,” He said, readjusting his position in his seat. He opened the glove compartment, as though expecting to find something other than old CDs, a broken pair of sunglasses with the arm snapped off and a lens popped out, and the car’s instruction manual. “Er, do you have a pen?” He asked me.

     I finally found that I could move again once the shock of finding out his true age had worn off.

     “Yeah, one sec.” I leaned over the back of my seat and into the rear section of the car. I unzipped my backpack and pulled out a black marker and handed it to Levi.

     He then took my arm and I felt that familiar tickling sensation every time he made contact with my skin. He flipped my hand over and ripped the cap off the marker with his teeth. He then wrote a series of numbers on the back of my hand, then let it drop from his grasp and recapped the marker, tossing into the back seat.

     “There.” He said, and I looked at my inked skin. “That’s my number.” He explained. “Nothing else is going to happen tonight, and you need to understand that, but I also want you to know that I’m not letting you go.”

     I looked up at him, hope rising in my chest and I felt myself grow light. 

     “If you need me, call me. Don’t be a dick and disturb me when I’m asleep or I’ll skin you alive,” He said. “But my number is there if you need it.” He gave me the tiniest of smiles. “And I’m not saying nothing will happen, I’m just saying… not tonight.”

     Levi pulled the handle of the car door and got out. He turned back around once the door was closed and he was standing on the pavement. He leaned in through the open window, resting his arms on the tiny section of glass still visible. 

     “Good night, Eren.” He said, and then he left. 


	11. Tsundere Heichou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love Levi and Hanji's friendship! 
> 
> So, different countries have different spellings and according to my Canadian spell check, "Pedophile" is acceptable, so I'm keeping it that way. The Oxford dictionary spells it "paedophile" (which my laptop thinks is incorrect), and the Merriam Webster dictionary has it as "pedophile". I suppose either way is 'correct', but to get rid of my annoying red underline, the latter is how I've spelled it for now.
> 
> Anyway, back to the plot. There should be some new questions starting in your minds after this chapter, but a few others will be answered. The Levi/Jaeger background is slowly forming into something real. Dun dun duuuun! Enjoy!

     Levi:

 

     I had a toothpick in one hand and the filter from the french press in the other. I was threading the end of the toothpick through the tiny holes of the filter trying to clean out the murky coffee grounds that had caked themselves around the rim. It was very therapeutic. I had bleach water sitting in a basin beside the sink, ready for me to submerge the filter into. I needed to make sure that it was spotlessly clean before placing it back onto the shelf with the other miscellaneous coffee-making essentials. 

     “You seem quiet today.”  Hanji said. She was standing by the prep table cutting up a freshly baked carrot cake, ready for the recently windexed display case. Usually I kept everything as clean as I could, not only at work where lay the imminent threat of a spontaneous visit from the health inspector, but also at home as well. That’s one reason why I drove a motorbike instead of a car. There was no room to mess up the inside with junk like sweet wrappers or old receipts. However, today, even I admitted that I was taking my cleaning obsession a few steps further. It was very obvious that something was on my mind.

     “Aren’t I always quiet?” I pointed out.

     “Well, I suppose you are the ‘Tsundere’ type,” Hanji explained. “Cold and heartless, but warm and fuzzy on the inside. I’m just not seeing the warm and fuzzy today.”

     “Warm and fuzzy?” I looked up at her, raising an eyebrow. “Excuse me, but I am no teddy bear.”

     “Sure you are!” She said, gleefully. “Maybe a metallic one, I suppose.” I snorted at the back of my throat. “But come on, you’re not usually _this_ quiet. I miss the old sarcastic Levi.”

     “Sorry, I was just thinking.” I said.

     “What about?” Hanji had taken a step towards me as though shortening our distance was going to allow to truth to more easily seep towards her through the air between us.

     “It’s nothing.” I said.

     “Ohhh is it about Eren?” She gave a little skip and clapped her hands together.

     “Why would it be about Eren?” My heart lifted as I spoke his name aloud.

     “Because, honey, he has taken over every one of your thoughts.” She said as though this was obvious.

     “And how do you know? I hadn’t realized that you were suddenly telepathic.”

     “I don’t need to be telepathic to read your mind. It’s written all over your face.”

     “That clearly?” I asked.

     “As though with a giant black marker.”

     “Oh.” I lowered my head and started to wipe down the counter where the coffee grounds had fallen out of the filter I was previously cleaning.

     “Hey, you know you can talk to me about anything.” Hanji said, her voice soft. “I can’t promise I won’t judge you for it, but I’m a pretty good listener and I give _excellent_ advice.”

     “Yeah, I know.” I did want to talk about what was going through my mind, I just wasn’t sure how. Or where to start.”

 

     “So.” Hanji said, standing up straighter. “Something happened, I know that much. You’re not angry-cleaning, you’re just… excessively cleaning unnervingly quiet, so I gather it wasn’t exactly a bad thing that happened. Or maybe,” she stopped to think for a moment, tapping her index finger against her bottom lip. “Maybe you’re not sure if it’s a bad thing or not.”

     Damn, she had figured out more right off the bat than I expected she would. I simply nodded at her.

     “Well then,” She continued.” If you’re unsure, you’re going to _have_ to tell me about it, because that’s as far as I can guess.”

     I shrugged.

     “Use your words.” She demanded, her voice soft and sing-song like.

     “We kissed. Actually, we sort of made out.” I decided to just tell her outright. She was either going to guess or somehow lead me to tell her in the end somehow.

     She gasped theatrically. “That’s adorable!”

     I glared at her. Hard.

     “Sorry. Oh, bless! I bet that was his first gay kiss, too!” She stared up at the ceiling as though trying to imagine the scene that had been playing in my head on repeat ever since it had happened.

     “Actually, I think it was his first kiss, period.” I told her.

     “Woah!” She backed up slightly. “ _Ever?_ Wow, Levi, you still have it in you then!”

     “Shut up.”

     “So when did all of this happen?” She asked, peering at me from over top of her fingers which were now covering her nose and mouth.

     “Last night.” I shrugged again.

     “Shit, no wonder you’re in a cleaning frenzy. It’s still very fresh news then.”

     I nodded.

     “Where? Not here, surely.”

     “No. It was at the old drive-in.” I explained. Again, there was no use in hiding the facts from her. “In his car.”

     “How romantic!” She sighed and seemed to melt into the ground slightly. I swear she lost at least two inches.

     “Okay, okay, stop with your fantasies.” I held up a hand to her.

     “But you two are my OTP!” She exclaimed. “You don’t understand how much I ship Beauty and the Beast. Or ‘Youngen and the neat-freak’ I should say.”

     “Hey, how come I’m the beast?” I asked her, annoyed.

     “A beast in the sheets. OH!” She slapped the side of her leg with her palm.

     “And how would you know that?”

     “A girl can dream, can’t she?”

     “Fuck off, Hanj, I didn’t need to know that.” I shook my head, disgusted.

 

     “So, what’s so wrong about a first kiss then?” She asked.

     “Well, like you said, he’s young. Too young.”

     “He’ll grow.”

     “And so will I. Hanji, I don’t want to get arrested for pedophilia.”

     “But you’re not a pedophile.” She looked affronted and I raised my eyebrows at her again. “He just happens to be into a minor.”

     “It almost sounds worse when you put it like that.” I buried my head in my hands.

     “Listen, who am I going to tell, hey? And as long as you haven’t fucked him, it’s all okay, right? That, and make sure you aren’t hiding nudes of him on your phone or anything like that.”

     I raised my head slightly, showing only the tiniest amount of my narrowed eyes. 

     “Alright alright, joking aside, I know you, Levi. You aren’t a pedo. You can’t help his age, I’m just sorry that he happens to be that young.”

     I sighed. “I’m old enough to be his dad.”

     “Umm, only if you fucked his mom at the age of 15 or something.” She raised an eyebrow at me.

     “That’s not an uncommon age to lose your virginity.”

     “Okay okay, so I was 13, but still. Don’t look at him like a kid. Look at him like you would anyone you fell for. Just ignore his age.”

     “It’s rather hard to ignore.” I said. “And you lost your virginity at 13?”

     “Yup. I’m actually quite proud of that fact.” She said. “Why, how old were you?”

     “17.” I said. “My life distracted me from pulling anyone before then.”

     “Understandable.” She nodded. “So, there you go. Problem solved. _Try_ to ignore his age and all’s good in the hood, right? And yes, you can fuck him.” She said, as though giving me personal permission.

     “Problem not solved.” I said. I placed both palms on the counter in front of me, my arms straight, elbows locked, and I leaned forward onto my hands making my wrists hurt.

     “Oh? There’s more?” Hanji inquired as though I was telling her about a mystery novel and had just revealed that the private eye had finally figured out who murdered the victim.

     “Yeah.” I said. “He’s Grisha’s son.”

     Hanji stared at me. For a moment, she didn’t move. After what seemed like almost a minute, she found her voice.

     “Well fuck me sideways. How do you know?”

     “I figured it out. And he as good as told me.”

     “I wonder if he’s sitting at home right now equally as confused about the kiss because you’re his Dad’s ex-police partner.”

     “He’s not.” I assured her and she tilted her head to one side questioningly. “He has no idea who his father is.”

     “You mean they never met?” She looked confused.

     “No, he just doesn’t know that he dad was in the force at all. He speculated to me that he might have been a drug dealer or some kind of criminal. He could see no other explanation for how his dad had money to leave him.”

     “That would make sense.” Hanji said. “So he thinks his dad is in jail for a drug bust?”

     “He thinks his dad is dead.”

     Again, Hanji was silent for a while. 

     “Shit.” She said, finally.

     “Yeah.”

     “Are you going to tell him?” She whispered. “About his dad and what happened?”

     “No.” I said. “I can’t. It would only put him at risk of danger. He’s already had a personal run-in with the Titans through the death of his sister’s parents. I can’t let him get caught up in anything closer to him.”

     Hanji nodded. I looked over at her and thought I saw the glint of tears in her eyes. Perhaps it was just the reflection of the light in her glasses.

     “Protect him, Levi.” She said. “But no matter what, protect yourself. Even if that means allowing yourself to fall for him.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanji is such a smart cookie.


	12. Life is nicer with a fake ID

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know that Mikasa wants nothing more than to protect Eren. But she can still think he's an idiot sometimes.

     Eren:

 

     I stepped over the threshold of the front door to my house, kicking my shoes off and sliding them towards the wall with my socked foot. I closed the door behind me and flung my jacket into the open closet off the hallway, not bothering to hang it up. I ran my fingers through the front of my hair, feeling oily sweat on my forehead. It was getting cold outside at night these days, but my jacket had kept me warm, and as I walked home, I found that I was beginning overheat in the thick layers.

     “I’m home.” I called out automatically, not knowing if anyone was there to reply. I then heard a distant ‘Hey’ from the living room and knew that Mikasa was home as well. I made my way down the hallway and towards her voice.

     “It’s late.” Mikasa said, not looking up from her magazine. She was curled up in the corner of the couch, a magazine on her lap and a glass of ice on the coffee table. She had apparently finished her drink before the ice had a chance to melt. 

     “Yeah, so?” I said defensively, flopping down on the couch beside her.

     “Where were you?” She asked.

     “Out.”

     “Your car was still in the driveway.”

     “I was walking.”

     “Where?”

     “God, Mikasa, stop!” I didn’t mean to shout. I wasn’t exactly in a bad mood, it was just that I had spent the last several hours contemplating my own confused thoughts and it made me rather uncomfortable. Mikasa finally looked up from an article about how to wax painlessly at home, something which I doubted very much was possible, and raised her eyebrows at me as though daring me to take that tone further.

     “Sorry,” I said quickly. “I was wandering around the neighbourhood.” I lowered my head to stare at my hands. I began picking at my cuticles, a habit that I had when I was nervous, along with biting the side of my thumb. 

     “Alone?” Mikasa asked.

     “Yeah, why?”

     “Just wondering.” She said and she returned her attention to the magazine. I sat in silence with her for a few minutes before deciding to get up and grab a drink from the kitchen.

 

     I opened the fridge and stared into its bright depths. There wasn’t a lot of choice. Mikasa usually kept a bottle of cola in there to mix with various rums or vodka, but she appeared to have run out. I grabbed the jug of milk and checked the date that it was said to have expired on. Woah, that was a while ago! Nope. In the end, I decided on having just a simple glass of water. 

     I returned to the living room, glass in hand, and reclaimed my seat beside Mikasa. She didn’t look up.

     “Why did you ask if I was alone?” I took a few gulps from my glass. 

     “I wasn’t sure if Armin was with you.” She said.

     “Nah. I haven’t heard from him since yesterday at school.”

     “Speaking of, you’re an idiot, you know.”

     “Yeah, well Kurt’s a bigger idiot.”

     “He didn’t throw the first punch though, did he.”

     “Hey, he didn’t even get a hit in.” I said defensively. 

     “If I was there, I wouldn’t have let you had one, either.” She closed her magazine.

     “And that’s why I’m glad you weren’t. I can defend myself.”

     “Clearly.” She sounded cold.

     “What?” I questioned. She looked as though it wasn’t just the fact that I had hit Kurt that bothered her.

     “I thought you were taking this year seriously.” She said. “Colleges aren’t going to accept you if you spend half the semester banned from entering the school.”

     “I’m suspended for half a day, Mikasa!” My voice rose.

     “Then keep it that way.”

     “Stop acting like you’re my mother.” I grumbled, not making eye contact with her.

     “Well someone has to because apparently you need a parental figure if you’re going to cause trouble.” She crossed her arms.

     “I had a mom, and I don’t need you as a substitute.” I said. “No one’s replacing your parents, and I don’t need anyone to replace mine.”

     Mikasa’s look softened. “I know.” She said. “I’m just… frustrated.”

     “Yeah yeah.” I said, rolling my eyes. “Your little brother isn’t faking as well behaved as you do.”

     “No, it’s not that. I’m just frustrated that you haven’t been accepted into anywhere yet.” She explained.

     “How do you think I feel? I’m sorry I’m not as perfect as you.”

     “It’s not because of you. I’m frustrated _for_ you. I’m frustrated that you _are_ smart enough for these places, they just haven’t understood that. I want you to have a bright future, not as a fake-parent, but as a friend.”

     I finally looked up at her. “Thanks.” I mumbled. 

     “And I’m not perfect.” She said.

     “Well, you would be pretty close if you calmed down the patronizing act and drank less.” I said. She smirked.

     “Maybe I drink because I long to finally be an adult. Having an independent life isn’t the same when you’re under age.”

     “Nicer with your fake ID though.” I shrugged and took another gulp of my water.

     “True that. You know I got hit on the other day by that guy who works at the liquor store by Armin’s place. He’s 26, so I feel pretty accomplished.”

     “Levi’s 31.”

     “You’re kidding! Shit, he ages well.” 

 

     She took off her scarf and rewrapped it around her neck. It was I who had given her that scarf in the first place. It used to be mine, but upon Mikasa’s first night here after her parents had died, I gave it to her to feel safe. I figured she needed the extra comfort. She had worn it every day since. Surprisingly, the colour hadn’t really faded after all the times that it had been washed. 

     “Wait, how do you his age?” She questioned me.

     “He told me.” I said simply.

     “Oh. Are you two…” Her sentence trailed off as she rotated her wrist, gesturing with her hand as it flipped through the air.

     “Not really.” I confessed.

     “Not really?”

     “Why do you assume that something’s going on just because I’ve had a conversation with him?” I asked skeptically.

     “Oh come on, Eren, you’re being pretty obvious. I know you go to Cafe Maria after school every day.” She grinned and reached out for her glass on the coffee table and tilted it up to her lips, allowing a couple of slightly melted ice cubes to slide into her mouth.

     “But that doesn’t mean I’m dating anyone.”

     “Well I just figured Levi was the reason that you kept going there. I mean, you do like him, right? I already know you’re gay.”

     “HOW?” I was feeling very defensive now. The hairs on the back of my neck had begun to prickle and I was feeling hot.

     “Armin told me.” Mikasa chewed on the ice in her mouth.

     “Armin…” I groaned and buried my heads in my hands, just as Levi tended to do when he was feeling annoyed or frustrated. 

     “So what? It’s not like I _care_.”

     “You do care though.” I pointed out.

     “Actually, yes I do. I care if my little brother has a love interest. So. You two aren’t together. _Really_.” She was pressing the subject further.

     “I don’t know if he wants to take anything further. He’s a bit confusing.” I admitted, scratching my nose.

     “Men usually are.” She said. “You guys aren’t like us women. We’re blunt and to the point. It makes life a hell of a lot simpler. Then again, we do tend to be manipulative bitches, so at least you don’t have that to deal with.”

     “Last night we…” I trailed off, but Mikasa gestured for me to continue. “We sort of made out in my car.”

     “Sort of?”

     “Okay, we one-hundred percent made out in my car.” I clarified. 

     “So he’s into you. Even I can answer that one. What’s so confusing about some tongue action?”

     “He told me not to expect an invitation into his apartment.”

     “Well, you are almost half his age.” She pointed out.

     “I know, so I thought that was it, the fun was over, time to move on.” I explained, and Mikasa nodded along. “But then he gave me his number.”

     “Shit.” She said. “That _is_ confusing.”

     “I don’t know what to do.” I threw my hands up in the air with exasperation. “Do I call him? Or do I just show up at the cafe again after school on Monday as usual? I don’t fucking know.”

     “What did he say when he gave you his number?” She asked me.

     “He just told me to call him if I needed to. He said not to call him when he’s asleep, but he also said nothing else was going to happen that night.”

     Mikasa frowned.

     “But he did hint that something might happen in the future.” I pointed out.

     “Don’t call him.” Mikasa said, suddenly, sitting up straighter and seemed to be much more interested in the conversation now.

     “Why not?”

     “That’s an emergency number.” She said, seriously. I furrowed my eyebrows.

     “Why would I need an emergency number?”

     “I don’t know. In case you accidentally get drugged at a club one night and need to be rescued?” I raised one eyebrow. “Okay, maybe not your scene, but what matters is, _that_ was his real phone number. Guard that with your life!”

     “Why would he have given me a fake number?”

     “Because people are jerks, that’s why.” She sighed. “I hope you don’t come across as this young and naive in front of him.” I scowled at her.

     “Where did you put it?”

     “His number?”

     “Yeah.”

     “He wrote it on my hand so I copied it down onto some paper when I got home last night.”

     “You’d best hope you copied it down correctly.” She said. “I see you’ve already washed off the evidence.” She nodded towards my clean hand.

     “Well I wasn’t exactly planning on parading the fact that I’d got another guys number to everyone I came across.” I said. Mikasa nodded. “And I umm… I’d already memorized it when I wrote it down.” I admitted, blushing.

     “Damn, you’re adorable sometimes.” She said. I hit her with the pillow that sat between us. 

     “So don’t call him.” I confirmed.

     “Right. That number is special. Don’t waste it on a booty call or because you’re lonely. Save it for a time when you’ll need it.”

     “And when will that be?”

     “You’ll know.” She drained her glass. I stared at her for a while. How come everyone knew more about relationships than I did? Perhaps I was the last one left to learn the mysteries of romance. 

     “Well, now that’s settled, I’m off to bed.” Mikasa rose from her couch, her knees cracking. She’d apparently been sitting there for quite a while.

     “G-night.” I said.

     “Night.” She walked towards the stairs, leaving her glass and magazine on the table. 

     “And thanks.”

     “No problem, Eren.” She yawned. “Any time.”


	13. Menchie the cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOOOONG chapter. You're welcome!! I just got really into it and there wasn't a decent place to separate it into two parts.
> 
> I have no idea if Menchie's Frozen Yogurt exists outside of Canada, and it's not that this fic is particularly set in Canada or anything, it's just that's where I live and Menchie's is the shit. But for all you non-Canadian readers, pretend it's just a specialty ice-cream shop. 
> 
> And I hope you enjoy some trouser action, too ;)

     Eren:

 

     The familiar scent of roasted coffee and burnt almonds filled my nose as I entered the cafe. In a way, I no longer wanted to come here with the sole intention of meeting with Levi. It made me feel like I was little more than just a customer to him. I knew this wasn’t true, but my endless visits here gave that impression. I longed for something more special.

     I hadn’t come in yesterday, nor the day before, seeing as it was a weekend and I knew Levi wouldn’t be working. He had told me that he was picking up an extra shift on Saturday, but I felt that if I intruded on him at work _every_ day that he was here, it might come across as too clingy. Putting him off was something that I was desperately trying to avoid right now.

     “Eren, try this.” Hanji came skipping out from behind the counter before I’d even been able to put my bag down on my table. It almost was _my_ table now, as it was the only one I had ever occupied and with all the times that I had been in here, I doubted very much that another customer, even the most loyal ones, had sat in this particular chair as much as I had. 

     “What is it?” I looked down at the plate that Hanji was holding under my nose. The crumbs didn’t form any particular shape so I wasn’t sure if it was supposed to be a cookie or a brownie or something else.

     “Just try it.” She snapped at me. I took a piece between my fingers and gingerly placed the crumbs into my mouth. Mmm that was good shit!

     “Good, hey?” She said. “It’s chocolate coffee cake. I’ve been working on trying to perfect it all day. And here’s the best bit… I’m going to smother this bad boy in coffee Baileys buttercream icing!”

     “Nice!” I told her. “It’s very moist.”

     “The secret to that, my dear, is to beat the butter so much at the start that it practically turns from yellow to white. Then mix in the sugar for so long you get dreadfully bored. It makes the cake so light and fluffy!” Her eyes popped dramatically from behind her glasses.

     “Hanj, you’re sounding like an old granny.”I grinned at her and took my seat. 

     “So I have a passion. Sue me.”

     I smiled at her as she scurried back into the kitchen and I took out my books. Shortly after, Levi had appeared. Hanji had obviously told him that I had arrived. 

 

     “It’s nice to see that you were in school today.” Levi said, his eyes narrowing on my books. 

     “I was only suspended for a few hours, cut me some slack.” I didn’t want another lecture from him. Especially considering what had happened the last time that we were together. I looked up at him, my eyes meeting his, and his face relaxed. 

     “Coffee?” He asked and I nodded. It was slightly awkward being in his company today, but it would have been more odd if I hadn’t shown up. I didn’t want Levi to think I was avoiding him, especially because I didn’t call him all weekend. I hoped Mikasa’s advice was genuine and that he hadn’t expected me to call. These were some thoughts that had been circulating in my mind for the last few days, along with how sweet his lips tasted and how smooth his face had been against mine.  

     “Here you go.” Levi said as he placed my coffee beside my notebook on the table. He definitely seemed tenser today. Perhaps he was remembering our Friday night as I was. “And Hanji insists that you try this.” He rolled his eyes and placed a small pot and a spoon containing a caramel coloured paste next to the mug. I picked up the spoon, dipped it into the icing, and tasted it. 

     “Mmm, it’s very good! Compliments to the chef.” I said. “But are you allowed to serve spiked icing here?”

     “She’ll have boiled the alcohol off first.” He assured me. “I’ll let her know what you think of it.” And he took the pot away, leaving me to finish licking the spoon clean. 

     “Go sit with him.” I heard Hanji whisper loud enough for me to hear, and I looked over to see her pushing Levi in the small of his back towards myself. I straightened up in my chair and lowered my head to my books, my heart filled with anticipation. I felt him approach me and his shadow loomed over my work.

     “Homework or studying?” He asked me and I looking up at him. He looked very intimidating from where I was sitting.

     “Just studying today.” I said and Levi sighed, nodding. He then sat down and crossed his arms on the table, leaning forward to look at my textbook. For a moment he was silent. It was very awkward.

     “Fuck it,” He said, finally. “Let’s get out of here.” He said, and he stood back up again.

     “What?”

     “Do you like ice-cream?” He asked. “Shit, you’re 16, of course you do. Get up, we’re getting frozen yogurt.” And he actually seized my textbook and put it into my bag. 

     “Frozen… whatever happened to taking my studies seriously?” I frowned at him.

     “Listen, brat, do you want a break or not?” Levi said sternly. “If you had homework to do I wouldn’t be offering this, but if you’d rather stay and study, then I’m going to get frozen yogurt by myself.” I hastily packed the rest of my belongings away and followed Levi.

     “Umm don’t you have to work?” I asked him.

     “My shift is over.” 

     “Already?”

     “I switched with Hanji. I’ve already clocked out.”

     I looked over towards the till to see Hanji waving at us and smiling. 

     “Have fun!” She called. Levi did not reply.

 

     We strolled down the street for a while (there was no point in taking my car for such a small drive) until we ended up at Menchie’s Frozen Yogurt. The room was brightly lit with white ceiling lights and the large windows that ran the length of the front of the store also aided in making the room so bright. The walls were scattered with light pink and lime green with many posters and framed pictures. It looked like a popular place for children to frequent as a reward from their parents, and a couple of teenagers, younger than myself, were giggling in the corner, no doubt experiencing a sugar rush. This did not seem to be the type of place for Levi to suggest being, but I felt that now was not the time to question him.

     A large circular counter was placed in the centre of the room, and I walked towards it, but Levi had strode away from the counter and towards one of the walls lined with various waffle cones and different sized cardboard dishes. 

     “Well, come on then.” He said forcefully and picked up a dish. I followed him. I had never been in a place like this before and suddenly felt totally lost and vulnerable. I supposed I should just follow Levi. 

     A small child ran between my legs, startling me. I looked over to see a man running, trying to keep up with his toddler. 

     “Sorry.” He mouthed, and sprinted off after his child. Levi was already standing by the next station, a tiny container in his hand that he was licking some pink-coloured frozen yogurt out of. 

     This wall, like all the others, was pink and green, but instead of cones and cups, this had large machines built into the painted brick with heavy-looking handles. Vibrantly pictured signs hung above each handle indicating the different flavours of yogurts, ice-creams, and sorbets. Levi was tasting the one labeled ‘Raspberry’. 

     I stared around at all of my options, trying to decide what to go with, but there were so many delicious and interesting flavours, it was hard to choose. I finally settled on one that was said to be chocolate cookie dough. I knew that Levi viewed my hot chocolate order at the cafe as childish, but when serving yourself in a place like this, the only option _was_ to be childish. 

     Levi had made his way over to me and had began to swirl strawberry yogurt into his cup. Being curious, I peered into his bowl to see a whole array of pink and red cream lining the bottom of the cardboard. 

     “Are you allowed to pick more than one?” I asked Levi, feeling excitement about not having to just stick to one decision.

     “Of course, that’s the point.” Levi stared at me as though he hadn’t realized how low my intelligence really was. Feeling stupid, I made my way over to some other interesting flavours and filled my bowl up with many different kinds. After the cookie dough, I had chocolate swirl, roasted marshmallow, butterscotch, raspberry, strawberry rhubarb, and a plethora of many other flavours that probably didn’t go well together. I cared very little. 

     Turning around to see where Levi had ended up, I saw him standing by the most interesting wall yet. It was covered in small plastic basins containing every kind of candy, chocolate, nut, and fruit toppings imaginable. Levi was standing by the fruit stand, spooning some red fruit that looked like tiny beads over chocolate chips that had already found themselves over his dessert. 

     Glad that I didn’t have to make any serious decisions here, I piled my yogurt with almost everything I could fit inside. It looked very messy. After squeezing some chocolate syrup over the entire contents of my bowl, I finally topped the whole thing off with one large piece of brownie. Levi, having been in his own world this whole time doing his own thing, was now standing by the counter in the middle of the room, not bothering to wait for me as he paid. Deciding that I was finished with my creation, I joined him.

     “What did you get?” I asked, noticing that his bowl was considerable less full than mine, and much more pink.

     “I decided to stick with berries today.” He explained. “Mostly raspberry, but some others thrown in there to give it an interesting mix. Strawberries, blackberries, those kinds of fruits.” It sounded very organized.

     “Alright dear, place yours on the scales.” Said the shorter lady standing behind the counter, her hand hovering over the till. I suddenly became very away of how much I had attempted to fit into my container. I hadn’t realized you had to pay by weight. 

     “Holy shit, that’s probably the most expensive one I’ve seen yet!” Levi exclaimed, and the lady behind the till glared at him.

     “Watch your language please, son, there are children present.”

     Levi scowled back but remained silent. Noticing the look on his face, the lady didn’t push the subject further. I reached into my wallet to grab my debit card, hating how greedy my eyes had been while filling up my bowl.

     “Here, let me.” Levi had whipped out his card faster than I could get mine.

     “No, it’s fine, really.” I stammered. “That’s a lot of ice-cream to pay for.”

     “Like I fucking care. It’s my treat.” And he shoved his card into the small terminal on the counter before either I could argue back about paying, or the lady behind the till could argue about his swearing again. 

     “Thanks.” I muttered, a little ashamed of the price.

 

     We walked back down the street towards the cafe, both of us spooning the frozen yogurt into our mouths. Levi seemed to be enjoying his, although he was taking much daintier scoops than me. I had slightly regretted how much chocolate syrup and sour candies I’d poured over my mountain. It was extremely sweet. My teeth felt as though they were vibrating.

     Levi hadn’t said much during the entire adventure, but I was happy to finally be somewhere else with him, and not just in the cafe or driving him home. It reminded me excitedly of the night that we had spend at the drive-in theatre. Levi hadn’t mentioned anything about that evening, and I wasn’t sure if he was feeling too awkward to say anything, like myself, or if he was trying to forget that it had ever happened. 

     We had arrived back at the cafe parking lot, and Levi strode towards my car with determination. 

     “Here, let’s sit down for a while.” He suggested, and without asking whether or not it was okay, he positioned himself on the hood of my car, leaning up against the windshield, continuing to spoon his ice-cream into his mouth. He looked so cool and casual. One straight leg, one knee bent skywards as he half lay on the hood. Shrugging, I joined him. It was very awkward pulling myself onto the car while trying not to drip my half-melted yogurt everywhere. At long last, I had found a comfortable position beside him and relaxed. 

     His hip was resting against mine. I could feel the chain of his keys jutting into the side of my leg. Whenever he raised his hand to lick more ice-cream off his spoon, I could feel his arm slide against my shoulder. It was blissful sitting here with Levi, not saying much, just eating our desserts. Spooning my own into my mouth was a little challenging now I wasn’t sitting upright. I was only slightly aware of how visible we were from the cafe windows. 

     Levi finished first. With one swift movement, he tossed the empty container and spoon into the trash can just outside the cafe doors.

     “Nice!” I said as he relaxed back down beside me.

     “Thanks.” He said. “I would have been on the basketball team way back in high school if…” He trailed off and I tried to finish his sentence for him.

     “If you’d been tall enough?” I suggested but he turned and glared at me.

     “If I’d been fitter.” His glare wasn’t as harsh as I had seen it in the past. It was more of a joking scowl. 

     “Were you a chubby kid in high school?” I asked, being unable to imagine that seeing as how slender Levi was now. As he raised his arm to run his fingers through his hair, I took note of how well toned the muscles on his biceps were and took a sharp intake of breath. 

     “Fuck no.” He said. “Nah, I just didn’t attend many gym classes. I spent too much of my time hiding behind the football shed smoking darts and… other things.” He confessed. I decided not to ask what those ‘other things’ were. 

 

     I was about to scoop my last spoonful of frozen yogurt into my mouth, when I felt it drip onto the front of my jeans.

     “Shit!” Levi and I both said together, Levi sliding away from me fairly quickly. 

     “Sorry, did I get any on you?” I asked, concerned. I knew how Levi felt about being exposed to anything unclean. 

     “Nah, I don’t think so.” He said. “But just fucking be careful, okay? Here.” He pulled out a handful of napkins from his pocket. Judging by the logo printed on each corner, he had taken them from Menchie’s. I held out my hand to take one, but Levi had already started to lean forward towards me. He had began rubbing the drips off my jeans, starting at the lowest point of my thigh, and gradually making his way towards my crotch. 

     I tensed up, involuntarily. I could feel him rubbing vigorously, dangerously close to my slowly inflating cock. Ah, shit, not now! Not here! I couldn’t help myself. It was getting increasingly more painful and I wanted more than anything to lean over and adjust myself, but with Levi in full-concentration mode, trying to get every last piece of ice-cream evidence off my pants, I couldn’t do anything to hide it.

     Levi’s eyes suddenly slid towards my ever-growing bulge. He had stopped wiping. He then looked up at me, a malicious grin had spread across his face, his nose was inches from mine.

     “I’m- I’m sorry.” I gasped breathlessly, wincing slightly as I tried to control myself, willing my brain to think of anything other than how close Levi’s face was to my balls and how forceful he was scrubbing.

     “You little shit.” Levi moaned quietly, then before I even had a chance to close my eyes, Levi had dropped the napkins into my lap and was cupping my face in his hands, kissing me gently. After the initial shock had worn off, I leaned back onto my car, Levi following me, still not breaking the kiss. I wrapped my hand around his torso, feeling solid ripples of muscle underneath his tshirt. Levi’s kisses were getting stronger now, and his free hand that wasn’t still clutching the back of my head was wondering over my chest. 

     Then, without warning, Levi had flipped me from my side to my back, and he was straddling me, his knees resting on either side of my legs, his hand pressed against my chest, his other now making it’s way from my head to my stomach. His kisses were much stronger now. Feeling playful, I bit him gently on his lower lip, tugging it slightly as he arched his neck, moaning with pleasure. 

     His hand was getting more adventurous now. It was gradually getting lower. I ran my fingers through his hair, feeling how warm and silky it was in the sun, my other hand resting on the top of his belt near his hipbone. I could feel his fingers sliding up my body, lifting my shirt as they went, tracing my abs with his nails.

     “Mmm nice.” He moaned. I wasn’t sure if I had spoken aloud or not, my mind was in a deep haze, but what I had meant to say was that, unlike him, I actually did attend gym class and was working towards turning my four-pack into a six. It was almost there. I could easily count half a dozen when I flexed. 

     I gasped. Without warning, with one hand pressed against my bare chest, my shirt stretched up to my collar bones, Levi’s other hand had gripped my bulge and he was massaging it with his palm. I moaned, accepting the feeling and no longer worrying about trying to hide how much I was enjoying this. The hood of the car was cold against the exposed skin on my back where my shirt had lifted, but I was so hot now I barely cared. I almost welcomed the chilled metal against my skin. I could feel beads of sweat forming on my chest and saw that Levi’s forehead was slightly shinier than it had been earlier. I gripped the back of his head more forcefully as I felt him squeezing my dick through my jeans, and I pulled him forwards, trying to kiss him harder.

 

     “Hey, I hate to break up this fuck-fest, but we can all see you through the windows.” Hanji had stepped outside the door to the cafe, one hand resting on her hip, her eyebrows narrowed. “It’s bad for business, you know.”

     Levi had stopped kissing me to look around at Hanji, but his palm was still pressed against my jeans, covering my junk. I had completely forgotten that we were in a public place. 

     “You’re such a buzz-kill.” Levi groaned, and moved off of me, allowing me to attempt to remember how to breath properly. 

     “As much as I would love to watch my OTP get it on in the parking lot, I feel like they should maybe get a room?” She suggested, then with the tiniest hint of a wink, she went back inside. 

     I had started to regain full awareness now, and peered through the glass fronted cafe to see the various faces of people who were once enjoying their coffee, glaring at Levi and I for putting on such an inappropriate show for them. My face grew even hotter and I could feel my neck turning red.

     “Two for two.” Levi said and tossed my empty frozen yogurt cup containing my spoon and the bundled up napkins into the same trash can that he had previously thrown his into. “Come on, let’s get out of here.” And he let himself into the passenger side of my car.

     Feeling a mixture of shame, elation, and disappointment that the pleasure had ended so soon, I slid off the hood of my car, feeling my penis wilt sadly in my boxers, and sat beside Levi in the drivers seat.

     “Home?” I said, sadly.

     “Home.” Said Levi. I started the engine and pulled away from the cafe.

 

     Once we had arrived at Levi’s apartment building, I put the car in park and let it idle outside of the front doors and turned towards him.

     “Thanks for paying for my ice-cream.” I said.

     “No problem.”

     “And thanks for…” I trailed off slowly, but Levi grinned back at me.

     “No fucking problem for that, either.” He said. 

     “Well, see ya.” I expected Levi to leave my car, but he remained seated. The sun had started to set now.

     “You know,” he started, running his fingers through his hair. “You don’t _have_ to leave.” 

     I tilted my head. “Oh?” Did he want me to continue driving with him? Perhaps returning to our spot by the drive-in. Levi reached his hand across the car and turned the keys in the ignition. The engine died. I could feel excitement well up inside of me again.

     “How would you like to come upstairs?” He smiled at me. I nodded.

     “Very much so.” I said. Levi got out of the car and I followed, abandoning my vehicle parked on the side of the road. My legs were shaking slightly and I stepped over the threshold of his building, predicting that just a few floors above us lay paradise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An extra high-five for all you holosexuals who understand the chapter title reference.


	14. Don't Say Thank You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alert Alert, another chapter worthy of a mature rating!
> 
> Our little boy is growing up *tear*.

     Levi:

 

     “Take your shoes off.” I said as Eren stepped through my front door behind me, hanging his jacket gingerly on my coat rack. I strode over towards my open concept living space and into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, I grabbed the jug of water and poured it into a glass for myself. “Can I get you a drink?” I offered. Seeing as it was the conventionally polite thing to do when there was a guest in your house. I turned around to see Eren shaking his head. 

     He was gazing all around my apartment, taking in the off-white walls, my cream sofa, and my pale, fake granite countertops. He looked impressed, and I could tell that his home looked nothing like mine.

     “Well, what do you think?” I took a swig of my water.

     “It’s very… clean.” He said, still looking around as though he was lost.

     “Did you expect anything else?” I asked, placing my half empty glass into the sink.

     “It’s nice.” He reassured me. “It’s very bright.”

     “Halogen lights.” I explained and pointed up towards the ceiling. Eren nodded. I could tell that the type of lights that I had installed interested him very little, but he was being polite and seemed amused by everything around him. That, however, wasn’t why I had brought him upstairs to my apartment. 

     I gestured towards the couch in the living room portion of the large room. Eren gingerly sat down on it, straight backed as though afraid to transfer any sort of germ or filth onto the material. I laughed at him.

     “Relax.” I commanded.

     “Sorry.” He said. “I didn’t expect so much white.”

     “It makes homes appear cleaner.” I told him. “What did you expect?” I repeated my earlier question. 

     “I suppose I expected darker. More black.” He said, gazing at me.

     “I’m not a goth, you know.” Even though my general appearance and my clothes screamed rocker goth, I sympathized that my home didn’t reflect that side of me at all. 

     I sat down next to Eren on the couch and he tensed up, as though afraid to be this close to me in a place that he was so unfamiliar. 

 

     “Relax.” I repeated and Eren made an attempt to stiffly lie back onto the couch cushions. He looked so awkward, I couldn’t help but laugh again.

     “What?” He said, scowling.

     “You’re so fucking cute.” I said and I leaned over him, my face inches from his. “I’m assuming you want to finish off what we started on your car.”

     He nodded, still looking petrified. I figured I should help him out a little. I leaned in even closer, practically lying on top of him, and I kissed the corner of his mouth. I then slid my body down his and kissed his jaw, then his neck, and finally down to his collar bones. I could feel his back arching and he moaned pleasantly. At long last, he had started to relax. Perfect. 

     I slid both of my hands underneath his shirt and rested them on his abs. He gasped suddenly and I looked up towards his face.

     “Sorry.” He apologized. “Your hands are cold.”

     “It’s a good thing I have you here to warm them up then.” And I slid my icy fingers up his torso, counting his muscles as I went, fairly impressed, and then placed my hands on his chest. I slid the rest of my body more on top of his, making sure to catch my hip bone on his growing bulge. My own dick, now larger than before in my jeans, was resting upon his and I could feel him pulsing, steadily growing. I rubbed slightly, gyrating my pelvis, and pushing against him. He closed his eyes. I then moved my fingers softly across his chest and to his nipples. They were now like little hard bullets. Pleased that I had this effect on him, I took hold of the edges of his shirt and pulled it off him, over his head. He reached up to help me, and then tossed the shirt onto the floor. 

     I stared at it. 

     “Sorry.” He apologized again, and made to get up to move it from its crumpled heap, but I placed my palm hard against his bare chest, preventing him from moving.

     There was a thick, bronze key hanging around his neck from a thin piece of leather string. It looked well protected. Perhaps I could ask about it one day.

     “Leave it.” I commanded, and bent down, pressing my lips firmly against his. 

     “Okay.” He mumbled between our lips, his mouth barely able to move. I kissed him a few times, my tongue playing around with his lips and a few times being slowly inserted, touching the tips of his teeth. After a few attempts at this, Eren seemed to have become braver and I felt his own tongue inch out slightly. Taking this rare opportunity, I let mine dance with his, before breaking the kiss and sliding town his body, kissing him in various places. 

     His skin felt warm, yet I could feel goosebumps forming on his arms with excitement. There was a shiver going down my own spine as I anticipated what was to come next. 

     I took his hand in his, and placed it over the enlarged area of my jeans cradling my overly willing cock. I moved his wrist for him, massaging my crotch, and was pleased to feel that when I had let go of his hand, he continued the movement of rubbing my bulge with his palm and squeezing my jeans just as I had done to him atop the hood of his car. 

     With one free hand, I began to unbutton his own jeans, sliding the zipper down with my fingers and opening the panel. I felt relief when I saw that he was wearing boxers. I wouldn’t have mind if he was a briefs boy, but it felt sexier tonight having him looser. 

     He arched his back again, helpfully, as I slid off his jeans so they hung around his ankles. His boxers were a burnt orange colour that stood out painfully against my light coloured couch. I had to fix this. Making sure not to make him feel uncomfortable, I raised my face to his and continued kissing him as I slipped off his boxers to join his jeans. Not looking at what my hand was doing, I swiftly undid my own pants, then wrapped my fist around his exposed dick.

     Eren gasped in delight and smiled to himself. Without being told, he slipped his hand from my crotch and wiggled it inside of my jeans, grasping hold of my own junk and squeezing as I was doing to his. 

     “Mmm, good boy.” I said. “Are you enjoying yourself?” I asked, kissing down his neck. He sighed and nodded. He seemed unable to form coherent words at this point. Good.

     I slid my hand up and down his shaft a few times, feeling him practically vibrating against my touch. I then took my thumb and rubbed the tip gently, feeling the slightest amount of sticky drops form against it. He gripped me harder, feeling my soft skin against his hand. I was enjoying being played with tremendously. It had been quite a while since someone had tried to make me feel pleasure in return, and not just take my sexual advances for themselves. But tonight wasn’t for my benefit. I had decided that many hours ago. 

     I moved my body away from Eren’s, feeling his hand slide out of my jeans, unable to reach what he clearly wanted to continue holding. He sat up, looking confused, and I silently answered his question by kneeling on the floor beneath him. His eyes widened with understanding and his dick jumped a little as it pulsed with excitement. I let Eren lie back onto the couch as I took his dick in my hand again, positioning it towards my face. Oh fuck, he was bigger than I had expected from a 16 year old. It was a pleasant kind of intimidating, like a challenge.

     Running my hand up and down his shaft again, I kissed the tip and let it slide slowly into my mouth. Every inch that I went down became wetter and easier to handle. Finally, I had reached the end, my nose almost resting against his pubic bone. I moved my head back, his cock sliding over my lips, and then forwards again, so his tip had a chance to reach the back of my tongue once more. I slid my mouth up and down his cock, getting faster every time and I felt Eren gripping the back on my shirt, his nails digging into my skin. It felt amazing having someone unable to control themselves at my touch. I was fully in control and loving it, but what made everything absolutely blissful, was the fact that Eren was enjoying himself. 

     I could hear him gasping and moaning, and I held the base of his dick between the side of my thumb and my index finger, copying the movement of my mouth with my hand so he didn’t even have a chance to relax. He gripped my shirt even harder, even though I didn’t think it was possible, and ran his fingers through my hair, grasping it with such force I was sure some strands were threatening to break in his grip. 

     His skin was growing hot and beads of sweat were forming on his chest. I wiped them clean with my free hand, sliding it down towards his abs, my other still moving up and down his member as I sucked repeatedly, letting him thrust deeply, my tongue playing with his tip. He tasted salty sweet and warm. 

     “Fuck.” He whispered, and I knew what was coming. With a sudden yelp and a deep exhale, he gripped my hair and my shirt so much that it hurt, and he threw his head back, his dick exploding its juices into my mouth. Not wanting to make a mess of the situation, I hastily swallowed what had been washed down my throat, and slid my lips from around his cock. He had become limp, but remained twitching slightly as he took deep breaths, trying to return his heart rate to a normal rhythm. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and fastened my jeans while standing up. 

 

     I walked over to the kitchen to give Eren some privacy as he returned his mind to Earth, pulling up his pants and retrieving his shirt from the floor. I took the cup from the sink and drank from it, draining it in one gulp, cleansing my mouth. After giving him a few minutes, I joined him back on the couch.

     He seemed fairly satisfied. I hoped he wasn’t too disappointed that all he got tonight was a blow-job, but considering how I wasn’t sure if he’d even experienced his first kiss before Friday night, he should be more than happy with the gift that I had given him. Although selfishly, I had enjoyed it, too. 

     “Wow.” He whispered, staring at me. I shrugged.

     “I take it you had fun.” I said.

     “Absolutely! Thank you.”

     “Shit, don’t say that.” I commanded. “That ruins it.” Eren blushed and I shook my head.

     “Hey, Levi,” Eren started, and my heart gave a tiny flutter as he said my name. God damn it, I had just finished sucking him off and this is my body’s response. “Are you… single?”

     The question caught me so off guard that I laughed my hardest yet.

     “Why, are you asking me out?” I chuckled.

     “I was just wondering.” He said, staring down at his hands.

     “Would I have just done that to you if I wasn’t?” I asked, my eyebrows raised.

     “I guess not.” He said, shyly.

     “Eren, I’m not a cheater. Yes, I’m single.” I assured him and he looked up at me. “I don’t know who you think I am, or what you take me for, but when it comes to relationships, I promise I’m a good person. I take them seriously.” 

     He nodded. 

     “That’s why nothing else has happened yet. I just don’t think you’re ready, and I’m trying to take it seriously.”

     Eren gazed at me. “You’re trying to take what seriously?”

     “This.” I said, gesturing at the air between us. “Us.”

     Eren looked confused. “Are you saying…”

     “I’m _not_ saying that I want to start a relationship with you or anything. I’m just saying that I’m trying to take whatever we have here… seriously.”

     “Okay.” He seemed to finally understand. “Do you have a bathroom?” He asked me, looking around.

     “No, I don’t.” I replied and he stared at me, looking both confused and horror-struck.

     “Of course I do, what kind of fucked up place would I live in if I didn’t have a bathroom? Down the hall, first right.” He nodded and rushed off in search of my bathroom, leaving me alone on the couch.

 


	15. Stroking the Gun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit more background comes out, but only a tiny hint.

     Eren:

 

     In Levi’s bathroom, I splashed my face with water from the tap above the sink, trying to contemplate what had just happened, while also trying not to splash on his bathroom tiles. Things were escalating quickly, yet I longed for it to go further. I understood why Levi was hesitant to put our relationship into words. It wasn’t even a relationship in that sense yet. Perhaps it was because of my age.

     Deciding that I could once again face the man who had just sucked the life out of my cock, I left the bathroom to find him still sitting where I had left him on the couch. 

     I lowered myself into the sofa beside him, suddenly feeling more awkward than before. Looking around for words to say, I lamely came out with “You have a nice place.”

     “Thanks.” He replied. There was silence.

     “I guess I should get going.” I could tell when my welcome was overstayed and I stood up from the couch, stretching slightly. Levi also stood up to follow me to the door, but that’s when something caught my eye. I looked over towards a glass-fronted cabinet that was hanging beside the TV. “Why do you have a gun in your apartment?”

     “Don’t worry, it’s not loaded.” He reassured me. “The cabinet’s locked and I’m not telling you where I keep the ammo. Look, I’ll show you.”

     Levi seemed eager to explain himself to me, almost as though he was hoping that I was going to find it. It wasn’t exactly hard to miss, being on display like that, and I was surprised that I didn’t see it before. Then again, my mind was a little preoccupied.

     Levi pulled a small key from the drawer of the desk beside the couch and inserted it into the tiny lock on the cabinet. After hearing a click, he swung the glass door open and pulled out the pistol. Holding the handgun by the grip, he removed the magazine to show me that it was empty, before returning it to the gun. He handed it over to me, waiting for me to take it. I looked down at the weapon cautiously.

     “It can’t hurt you.” He told me. “There’s nothing in there. The worst that it could do in this state is knock you out if I threw it at your head.”

     I was satisfied that Levi wasn’t going to throw it at me, so I took it from him. It was slightly heavier than I had expected. 

     “Why do you have it?” I asked again.

     “As a souvenir.” He shrugged. “It serves as a reminder, and a goal.”

     I passed the handgun back to him and he returned it to its shelf, closing the door and locking it securely in place.

     “A souvenir from what?” I asked.

     “You’re so fucking nosey.” He said, but continued with a smile on his face. “I was a cop.”

     “Wait, actually?” I said, my eyes wide with excitement.

     “Yeah, an undercover police office, to be more exact.” He said, proudly. “I specialized in secrets and lies, so don’t fuck with me.” He winked at me, playfully.

     “Do you have a badge?” I asked, thoroughly impressed.

     “Nah, I had to hand that back.” He said. He sounded disappointed. 

     “Why did you leave the force?” I didn’t understand why anyone would give up such a cool job to work at a coffee house. 

     “Now that is a long story.” He said.

     “I have time.” I shrugged. I wanted to hear it, but he shook his head.

     “I don’t. Maybe another time, but I’m not ready to share that tale just yet.” 

     I nodded. I could respect that he didn’t want to tell me everything about his life tonight.

     “I didn’t think you were allowed to keep weapons from the station.” I said, but he shook his head again.

     “Technically, no, you’re not, but I still have a license and no one complained when I took it. I’m pretty sure only a couple of people know it’s even here.”

 

     “I have something for you.” Levi said, and he disappeared off into what I assumed was his bedroom. I waited by the cabinet, still gazing curiously at the gun. Finally, he came back into the living room, something clutched in his hands.

     “This is for you.” And he held out a pocket knife. I had no idea why he was giving this to me, but I took it from his hands anyway. It was small and black. The spring-loaded blade flipped upwards from the handle. It was engraved with what looked like two feathered wings crossed over each other. One was dark, the other lighter. I had never seen this emblem before.

     “Thank you.” I said. “But, why?” Not that I was ungrateful for receiving a gift from him, I just didn’t understand it yet.

     “It’s for your protection.” He explained.

     “And why would I need protecting?”

     “I don’t know, reasons.” He shrugged. “Fuck, I’m trying to be romantic here.” I nodded and pocketed the knife.

     “You might need it one day. I hope you don’t, but you might. Don’t use it unless you have to. That goes for my phone number, too. Emergencies only.” He said. Mikasa was right. I prayed a silent thank you that I hadn’t used it to call him over the weekend. 

     Knowing that it was at last time to go, for real this time, I made my way towards the door. Levi followed and waited as I put my shoes on. Finally, I stood up and opened the door. 

     “Thanks.” I said, but Levi gave me a stern look. “For the knife.” I quickly tried to save myself. “And the frozen yogurt.”

     “Bye, Eren.” I wasn’t sure if he had meant to, although I had an idea that everything Levi did was on purpose, he leaned towards me, standing on his tip-toes slightly and kissed me, full on the mouth. I responded by placing my hand on the back of his head, kissing him further. Suddenly, I didn’t want to leave. Levi’s hands had found their way under my shirt and were resting on the top on my hip bones, his skin on mine. I pressed my body closer to his, leaning down into the kiss, letting him rest on his heels. Finally, we broke apart. 

     “Bye, Levi.” And he closed the door. 

 

     All the way home, I drove with one hand on the steering wheel, the other flicking the knife absent mindedly. 

     I hadn’t asked Levi what the wings symbolized, but I treasured it greatly. The gesture was what was important. I didn’t even mind too much that I had left my jacket at his place. In fact, perhaps that was a good thing. This way, I had an excuse to return and collect it. Along with other things…

     I snuck into the house quietly, not wanting to disturb Mikasa. Both because she had school the next day and she’d murder me if I woke her from her sleep before she had to get up early the next morning, but also because I didn’t feel ready to talk to her about what had happened that day. 

     I crept into my bedroom, not bothering to turn on the light. I kicked my shoes off beside my bed and lowered myself onto my sheets. I lay there thinking for a while, staring up at the ceiling before coming to a shameful decision.

     I got up off my bed again and tip-towed my way into the bathroom. I grabbed the supplies that I needed and slunk back through the hallway.

     “Eren? Are you home?” Shit. Mikasa had opened the door to her bedroom and peered out of it, rubbing her eyes and blinking, peering at me in the dim light from the hallway lamp. She looked down at the contents of my hands. Ashamed, I too, looked down at what I was holding, my hands beginning to sweat. I was clutching a box of tissues, and the bottle of lotion from the bathroom. Mikasa looked disgusted. 

     “Wow.” She said, shaking her head, as though I was a little boy. I felt myself grow angry at being caught red-handed.

     “Well at least I don’t need a whole towel like you do.” I snarled back at her, brandishing the box of tissues.

     “Oh, fuck off, Eren!” Mikasa said, and retreated back into her dark bedroom. 

     I stomped into mine and placed the lotion and tissues on my bedside table, along with the pocket knife, the wings facing me. I unbuttoned my jeans and slid them off my legs, squirting some lotion on my hands. I gazed longingly at the knife, thinking of Levi. 

     My mind flickered like an old movie-reel being projected onto that huge wall at the drive-in theatre where we had our first kiss. I thought of Levi and I getting frozen yogurt from Menchie’s. I thought of us making out on the hood of my car, his hand pressing against my bulge. I thought of us in his living room and how he sucked my cock, alternating between fast and slow, his strokes meaningful and delicate, yet determined and rough. I thought of Levi handling the gun, releasing the magazine and replacing it as though he had done it a thousand times previously and it had become second nature to him. I thought of him handing me the knife, telling me that it was a romantic gesture.

     I came quicker than I had done in Levi’s mouth, partly because I was ashamed at myself, and partly because jerking myself off wasn’t nearly as enjoyable as having Levi’s lips wrapped around my dick instead. 

     I cleaned myself up with the tissues and slipped under my duvet. I hoped I hadn’t taken the romance out of the situation. Perhaps I wouldn’t have needed to finish myself off if we had gone further tonight. Maybe if we had retreated into his bedroom and done more, I wouldn’t have felt the urge to come again in the privacy of my own bedroom. But I had to respect Levi’s wishes. He said that I wasn’t ready yet, but if he was honest, I think it was him that wasn’t ready.

     With the thought that maybe one day we would get there, I stared at the wings on the knife until my imagination carried me off to sleep. 

 


	16. The end of an era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well done, Levi. You're still strong. I'm proud of you.

     Levi:

 

     I had a few hours to kill before work, so I decided to catch up on some housework. I had my vacuum cleaner out and was walking it up and down the carpeted area of my living room, loud music blaring through my headphones which were plugged into my phone, nestled in my back pocket. I had turned the volume up loud enough so I could hear it over the sound of my vacuuming. I hummed as I worked, creating straight lines of indentation in the carpet.

     I loved keeping my apartment clean. Clean home, clean mind. Well, that was total bullshit. My home was spotless, and my mind was anything but. It kept wondering over to the couch, remembering how my lips were wrapped around Eren’s manhood, sucking the life out of him. God, that was satisfying. 

     Perhaps he would expect to come back here tonight after we were finished at the cafe, ready for a repeat session. If I was honest with myself, I wouldn’t mind if he did come back. I still had a thing or two to teach him. Besides, I still hadn’t had a chance to get blown in return.

     These thoughts circulated around my mind as I hummed, smiling to myself. But when I turned around to admire my handy-work around the room, there was someone else there. The man standing in my living room had startled me, but thankfully I hadn’t jumped too visibly. I hated showing any sign of weakness around him. He was tall, blond, and intimidating, and certainly not welcome in my mind, let alone my house. My smile faltered. 

     “Whatever happened to knocking?” I asked him coldly, turning the vacuum cleaner off and unplugging it from the wall socket. 

     He looked stern. Perhaps he had had another bad day at the office, like the last time he was here, seeking reassurance and sexual release to deal with his stress. He was wearing his suit again, and I noticed while looking around his frame, that his briefcase was leaning against the door. He had clearly just come from work.

     “I did knock. You didn’t answer.” He grumbled, his thick eyebrows so low that they would have appeared to cover his eyes if I was taller and could view him from an equal height. 

     “Usually, that means that the occupant doesn’t want visitors then.” I scowled back at him, hoping that he didn’t take my disgruntled manner for some kind of foreplay. He ignored what I had said, and carried on speaking.

     “I still have a key.” He said, as though this settled things.

     “Which I have been meaning to get back from you.” I said, holding out my hand for it, but he did not pass it to me. Eventually, I dropped my hand. “What do you want?” I asked him.

     “Wrong question.” He said.

     “Fine then. How was your day?” I put on a mock, toothy grin, showing him how much I disliked asking him this. Today, I wasn’t in the mood for cheering him up. I was feeling brave and it was time to show him that I wasn’t just his fuck-buddy any more. 

     Eren and I weren’t exactly exclusive, in fact, we weren’t in any kind of relationship at all, but I felt this odd desire to protect not only his physical wellbeing, but his heart, also. It would probably crush his soul if he found out that I had been sleeping around with my ex behind his back.

     “Fucking stressful.” Erwin said, and made a step towards me. In return, I stepped back. He took another long stride in my direction, and again, I stepped back. It was like being involved in a very slow dance routine. He raised his thick eyebrows slowly, giving me a questioning look. For a third time, he stepped forward, and I took a third back, now pressing my ass against the far wall.

     “What, are you afraid of me?” He said, a smile just curling at the corners of his mouth. He was playing with me, but I wan’t having any of it. Before I could argue my case, however, he had taken one final step and pinned me to the wall, his palms pressing against it on either side of my shoulders. His face was inches from mine, his expression soft and wanting. I could see the stubble along his jawline and the pores on his nose. I grimaced at him, narrowing my eyes in distain, while he grinned maliciously back at me. He was determined to get what he wanted.

     Suddenly, and with great force, he pressed his lips against mine, breathing heavily. My head bumped against the wall behind me, and I felt my teeth cut into my lip as he pressed hard against it. Tasting metallic, sweet blood, I wriggled away from him, ducking under his outstretched arms, and stepped away from the wall. 

 

     Erwin turned around to face me, his expression unimpressed and angry. I glared back at him, my own breathing had increased. I balled my hands into fists by my thighs, aware that they were shaking against my legs. 

     “That’s not how you’re supposed to treat your superiors.” Erwin said, and I scoffed, wiping the blood from my lip on the back of my hand.

     “Superior? You haven’t been my superior for years.” I said back to him.

     “Hmm.” Erwin growled in the back of his throat. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked back towards me.

     “We’re done.” I said, trying not to shout.

     “We were done a long time ago.”

     “I just can’t do this anymore.”

     “It’s not a matter of what you can or can’t do, Levi. You need me. I know you do.” He tried to explain. It then occurred to me that I no longer felt a happy flip in my stomach as he said my name. The ability to force me to experience that feeling had transferred to Eren. Now, it was more of an unpleasant lurch.

     “Not anymore, I don’t.” I said.

     Erwin stared at me for a moment and I could see in his face that he was tying to process what I had just said.

     “There’s someone else, isn’t there.” He looked genuinely disappointed.

     “No.” I lied. I wasn’t ready to tell him about Eren yet. Besides, there was nothing to say about him. We weren’t together, there was nothing to explain. And if word ever got back to him that he’s Grisha’s son…

     “I don’t believe you.” Erwin said sternly, but I shrugged. 

     “Believe what you want. I’m not your object.” I was feeling braver by the moment, and this felt so _right_. It was time to finish this.

     “This is because you want your job back, isn’t it?” Erwin said, dropping his hands to his side. I was genuinely surprised by this question.

     “No, this has nothing to do with work.”

     “Bull shit, Levi.” He yelled. His temper had snapped before mine. “You’ve wanted your job back ever since you traded places with Grisha.”

     “So?” I said. I couldn’t deny that this was true. Every once in a while I would say something to try and convince Erwin to reinstate my position and return my badge to me. “This time I’m not. I don’t give a flying fuck if I get my job back from you. I’m just not interested in being your sex toy anymore.”

 

     “You were never just my toy.” Erwin said sadly, and I felt a small shadow of that familiar lurch in my stomach. I wasn’t sure if he was trying emotionally manipulate me into feeling bad for him, or if what he said was true, but either way, it wasn’t my responsibility to feel anything for him anymore.

     Erwin turned and walked towards the door. This was it. He was leaving for good, and not coming back. It happened a lot faster that I had anticipated. I expected more of an argument. Maybe a few punches here and there, or at least more shouting, but that was too easy. However, my words seemed to have cut him deep, and he was making his way towards the door and out of my life. Any hope that I had had for being reinstated was leaving my apartment with him. But that was fine. I had a new hope for my future. 

     I turned around, not looking at him leave. I couldn’t. If I did, I might feel the urge to call him back. To say that I couldn’t cope without him, and that I needed his familiar touch. That I needed his sexual comfort. That I needed him. Instead, I forced myself to let him go. But that’s when I heard his footsteps approach me from behind, fast and heavy.

     I turned to look at him, fear rising up in my chest as I saw the enraged expression on his face.

     “What the FUCK is this?” He shouted at me, and I closed my eyes, wincing. He was holding what was unmistakably Eren’s jacket.

     Oh, fuck, Eren! You left it here?

     “I said, what… the… FUCK, Levi?” Erwin was shouting so loud, I wouldn’t be surprised if the neighbours heard him through the walls. I doubted that they would come to investigate, however. They were probably used to hearing us yell and curse at each other as we had loud, obnoxious sex. That is, if anyone can get used to the sound of two men fucking loudly into the night.

     “It’s a jacket.” I said, sheepishly.

     “I can see that it’s a jacket. Who’s jacket is this?” Erwin was shaking with rage.

     “It’s mine.” I mumbled.

     “Bull shit, I know it’s not yours.”

     “It is, it’s new.” I tried to stand my ground but Erwin gabbed one of the cuffs.

     “In this state, it’s not new, and I _know_ you don’t buy second hand shit. Tell me, who’s jacket this is.”

     “Okay, it’s not mine.” I gave in. “But why does it matter? I had someone over, that’s all.”

     “You don’t have people over.” He was right. 

     Then, to my horror, Erwin peered at the tag on the back of the neck, as though he knew he would find something there. His face suddenly went very pale.

     “Levi…” He almost whispered, then he turned the jacket around slowly to show me the name that had been written in cursive on the tag sewn to the inside of the collar. ‘ _Jaeger, Eren’_.

     My eyes widened. I knew I had been caught, and I couldn’t find a way out of explaining that name. Rage filled my insides. Why did that fucking idiot write his name on the tag? He was a child. Just a child who wrote his name on his clothes so he didn’t lose them at school. Fucking perfect.

 

     “You know his son?” Erwin asked me, his face pasty white. Very slowly, I nodded my head, my eyes not meeting with his. Erwin sighed.

     “Nothing’s going on.” I defended myself, finally looking at him. “Yes, he was here, but nothing is happening between us.”

     Erwin scowled at me. “I wish I could believe you.” He said.

     “It doesn’t matter if you believe me or not,” I took a step towards him, my bravery returning. “Nothing happened.”

     “Fine.” Erwin said after a lengthy pause. “Fine.” He repeated, and he threw the jacket onto my couch. There was silence as we both stared at the jacket. Steadily, my rage seeped out of me like a deflating balloon. Eren wouldn’t have written in cursive; his handwriting was appalling. No, I realized. That was probably his mother’s. And feeling that sadness over the thought of someone I cared so much about losing someone whom he cared the world about, too, I felt incredibly guilty. 

     “How do you know he’s Grisha’s son?” I asked. “Sure, they share a last name, but that could be any family member.”

     “He told me.” Erwin said, finally finding the ability to move. “He told me his son’s name. His wife’s and adopted daughter’s too.” 

     I scowled. “He didn’t tell me. He didn’t tell me anything about his family, and I was his partner.” I felt betrayed. How could one of my best friends not have confided that information to me? Why was it even considered a secret?

     “You forget, Levi, but I was his superior officer, too, not just yours.” This was true. As Grisha had been my partner, that had made Erwin his boss. There was another silence as we both looked at the jacket, remembering Grisha. I wondered what else he had been keeping from me. It was doubtful that I would ever find out. Grisha’s defence trial was yet to come, despite him already being imprisoned for years, and it was more than likely that he was going to serve his time for a very long while. Decades, no doubt. Even though, in my opinion, he didn’t deserve it.

     “Fine.” Erwin said for a third time, and this time, I knew that he meant it. He took my apartment key out of his pocket, and placed it on the coffee table with deliberation. He then walked straight-backed to the door. Slipping his shoes on, and taking a while to tie the laces, he opened the door and stepped out.

     “Goodbye, Levi.” He said, then closed the door behind him. I heard him walked, heavy footed down the hallway towards the elevators.

     “Goodbye, Erwin Smith.” I whispered, then I took the key from the table, and placed it in my pocket. 

     I had made my decision, and I was going to tell Eren about it tomorrow. 


	17. School's Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot happens in this chapter, sorry. I was in a weird mood writing this. Probably why Levi is acting a bit weird. Also shout out to Sasha and her potatoes.

     Levi:

 

     Holy shit, that was a long walk! Why the fuck did Eren choose to have coffee at Cafe Maria in the first place when it was so far away from Shiganshina High? I suppose it wouldn’t seem like such a distance when driving, but walking here had taken me several hours. I lived on the other side of the cafe to the school, so it wouldn’t have taken me so long if I had walked from work. I wasn’t exactly unfit, in fact, I used to pride myself on my fitness, as I had to be in more than a decent shape for the work I did in the force, but it had been several years since I lost my position there and although I still had better cardio than the average man, it had slipped a little since being out of that line of work.

     I had found Eren’s car in the parking lot of the school, surrounded by other student vehicles, all with small blue passes visible from the windows. It was very obvious which students had saved up their allowances to purchase their own shitty automobiles, and which had wealthy parents who didn’t mind throwing their money at their beloved offspring in the hopes that they could buy their child’s love with a sweet ride. 

     Just like the day we had gone to get frozen yogurt together, I slid onto the hood of his car and lay there with my back against the windshield. I threw one leg over the other, double checking that the boots I was wearing hadn’t scuffed the paint on his car, before reaching into my pocket and pulling out a cigarette and my trusty lighter. 

     I had definitely slowed down on the amount I had been smoking. When I had first met Eren, my number of darts had increased slightly. I would stress myself out thinking of him, and how much of a bad idea it was to be imagining the things that I was, which had lead to the desire to smoke more. Recently, however, I found that I didn’t need them so often. I didn’t feel that stress any longer. Instead, I had grown to accept the fact that I had have feelings for the brat, and that made me feel happy enough to get distracted from my desire to smoke. The question was: Should I act upon those feelings?

     It certainly wasn’t the smart thing to do, but was it the right? The memories of prison had haunted me for many years, but since realizing my feelings for Eren, those dreams had grown stronger with the fear of being considered a pedophile. Maybe I was a pedophile? I wasn’t attracted to children at all, in fact, the thought repulsed me and caused me to experience great waves of anger. I was attracted to Eren, and greatly so, but there wasn’t getting around the fact that he was a minor.

     It was thoughts like this that had driven me to light up again. These dark contemplations swirled around in my mind and make me feel slightly sick. I was fucked up, that was for sure.

 

     The hour ticked by slowly. I had arrived with time to spare on purpose, just in case my old fitness had died out and it took me longer than expected to walk here. The only source of entertainment that I had was my own dark thoughts and watching passers by walk in and out of the school grounds. There had been a gym class practicing what appeared to be track and field, but once the loud bell had shrieked to signal that class was over, they had gone inside and I hadn’t seen another soul since. 

     It had begun to rain. At first, it was light and refreshing, as though trying to clear my unclean thoughts, but in the minutes of me waiting on the car, it had grown much heavier, the pit-patter sound had turned into a rush and rumble and I could hear thunder in the distance. My cigarette had long burned out and I had tossed it onto the gravel beside the car’s wheels to soak up some of puddles that were gradually forming on the ground. The scene fit a depressing point of a film, but this wasn’t a film, and neither was it depressing.

     At long last, I could hear the bell ringing from inside the school once more, and after a few moments of waiting, students thronged outside causing a bottle-neck effect at the doors. They walked passed with their jackets and bags over their head to avoid the rain, laughing with their friends discussing future activities and agreements to meet with each other later, or complaining about assigned homework and reminiscing the day’s events. They stared at me curiously as they passed. I could tell that they were wondering who I was and why I was sitting atop Eren’s car. Perhaps they thought I was a student from their rivalry school; I looked young enough.

     I would raise my eyebrows at some, whereas others, I would just glare. I wasn’t willing to start any conversations. A few students had begun their own, whispering behind their hands as they passed, gazing shiftily at me, gossiping about their speculations as to why I was there. It didn’t bother me too much. I wasn’t waiting for them. I only cared about the block of school-boy muscle that was Eren Jaeger. It was tonight that I was going to confide in him the decision that I had concluded when Erwin left my apartment last night.

     And there he was, walking out of the doors with Mikasa and Armin, his backpack hanging heavily over one shoulder, his car keys already clutched in his hand. He was laughing with the other two, no doubt excited to be finally released from his day at school and already planning on driving to the cafe to meet me. It wouldn’t be long until he would look towards me and notice me lying casually on the hood of his car.

     But it was Mikasa who had spotted me first. She looked surprised, as she ought to, and she made eye contact with me. I nodded at her, wondering if she could see that action from the distance through the rain. It appeared so, as she nodded back at me, as though giving me permission to engage with Eren as they approached. Amongst the voices of the other students, I could finally hear what the trio were saying to each other as they walked closer.

     “I know! She’s an embarrassment.” Armin was saying, gesturing wildly with his hands. “I can’t believe one person could ruin it for us all.”

     “It wasn’t her fault.” Eren replied, and my heart skipped a beat as I heard his voice growing louder. He still hadn’t noticed me sitting there. 

     “How was it not?” Mikasa joined in, occasionally sneaking glances at me as they walked closer, not bothering to indicate my presence to the boys.

     “Yeah, no one asked her to bring food into class.” Said Armin. “And now none of us are allowed to bring in snacks.”

     “How could she know there would be someone allergic to her food?” Eren cut in.

     “It was a raw potato!” Armin flung his arms up in the air with exasperation. “Who eats raw potatoes?”

     “Well, now we know Sasha does.” Mikasa shrugged. “But yeah, I didn’t expect a kid to get an anaphylactic shock from touching it.”

     “Poor soul, imagine not being able to eat fries.” Armin shook his head.

     “Or chips.” Eren added.

     “Or even cooked potatoes, like mashed, boiled, baked, or roasted.” Mikasa looked dreamy.

     “Stop, you’re making me hungry.” Armin complained, but Eren had finally looked up and noticed me sitting on his car.

 

     I smiled expectantly at him. I couldn’t help it, he looked so shocked. It would have made me giggle, if I wasn’t such a stoic person.

     “Oh, hey Levi.” Armin said, noticing that Eren had left the conversation and had looked around at me to see what had caught his friend’s attention. Armin gave Mikasa a meaningful look, and gestured to the far end of the parking lot. 

     “We’ll see you later, Eren. Levi.” She added, again nodding her head towards me. I repeated the gesture in return.

     “Why are you here?” Eren asked, his face looking at me questioningly. 

     “Well, if you don’t want me to be, I’ll just leave then.” And I made to get off his car.

     “No, that’s not what I meant.” Eren pressed a hand to his forehead. “I’m glad you’re here, I’m just wondering why.”

     “Well, get in the car and I’ll tell you.” I said, rattling the door handle impatiently as he walked around to the driver’s side to unlock the car.

     “You’re wet.” He pointed out the obvious, still looking confused.

     “Yeah, well it’s raining.” I said. “Besides, I’m always wet when I’m around you.” And I gave him a very obvious wink. Eren stared back at me in alarm.

     “Are you drunk?” He asked, tilting his head to one side.

     “I fucking wish.” I said, and sat down in the passenger seat, shaking the water out of my hair like a dog.

     “Are you high?” His eyebrows had raised up his forehead.

     “Not anymore.” I said. “I’ve been clean for too long to try that shit again. No, I’m just high on life.” I could tell that Eren wasn’t buying my giddiness.

     “Okay, fuck it.” I said, and I reached over the centre of the car before he could start the engine, and kissed him full on the mouth. Eren felt hot, and I could see his skin turning red as I opened my eyes slightly. 

     “I’ve been waiting all day to do that.” I explained. “No, Eren, I’m not intoxicated by any substance. I’m just… happy. And it’s been a long fucking time since I last felt this way, okay? So don’t ruin it for me.” I sat back in my seat and allowed Eren to start his car.

     “Where am I going?” Eren asked after driving down the road for a couple of blocks. “The cafe?”

     “Nah, I don’t work today.” I said. “Because I worked last Saturday with Hanji, I managed to get today off. Nope, you’re taking me home now. And you’re invited.”

     Eren nodded and turned left at the traffic lights. He sat quietly for a few minutes, flicking the pocket knife that I had previously given him in and out of its handle. It seemed to take him a few minutes to process why I had shown up at his school in the first place.

     “How did you get here, anyway?” He asked me, not taking his eyes off the road.

     “Walked.”

     “From work?”

     “No, from home.”

     He shook his head.

     “What, it’s not that far.” I shrugged, and opened his window to let some cool air flow into the car.

     “You and I have a very different sense of distance.” He said. He wasn’t totally correct, because I had actually been thinking to myself along the way how shitty of a walk it was and how far I had to travel, but I kept this to myself.

     “So you just felt like picking me up from school today?” Eren asked me.

     “I suppose.” I shrugged again.

     “Well thanks, Grandpa.” Eren grinned and I hit him on the shoulder. 

     “Technically, you’re picking me up from my hike.” I pointed out. “Seeing as you’re doing the driving.”

     Eren laughed. After a few minutes he said, “I’m not sure where this new Levi came from, but I do like him.”

     “Let’s just say that I’ve had an epiphany.” 

     “Oh really?” There goes the eyebrow.

     “Don’t get used to it.” I said. “I’m still the same fucked up old man that I was yesterday.”

     “Good.” And taking the breath out of my lungs, Eren appeared to have discovered his sense of bravery and daring, because he reached out his hand and placed it gently on my thigh. I could feel myself swelling uncontrollably. Fuck. He was a romantic suck and I wanted nothing more than to blow his brains out of his cock. Any further and I’d say something stupid like confess my feelings for him. Damn, he had better drive to my house faster. I had a condom wrapper waiting in my bedside drawer and it had his name written all over it.


	18. The Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I feel as though Levi is really finding himself and taking a positive step forward in life, even though he finds it quite difficult. Despite it sounding like weakness, I think he shows a lot of personal strength towards the end here. Good for you, Levi, I'm so proud!
> 
> Well, I'm heading back home from my emergency trip abroad tomorrow so hopefully I'll be able to post tomorrow as usual once I've landed, and maybe write a few more chapters on the plane. Cross your fingers that no one is trying to read my smut over my shoulder.

     Levi:

 

     We arrived at my apartment and Eren gingerly shut off the engine. I looked over at him. He seemed both nervous and excited. Perfect. This was exactly the position that I wanted him to be in. Being too confident is just cocky, and that was my job tonight. I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed. I wasn’t trying to be romantic, but I could understand if it came across that way. I was excited! I unbuckled my seatbelt and stepped out of the car, waiting for Eren to do the same.

     He locked the doors, making sure that they really were locked (I remembered how Grisha always complained about how shitty the locks were and about how many times this car had been broken into in the past. He never kept much in it if he could avoid it, because chances were, anything abandoned would shortly go missing), and he finally looked up at me. I gave him a hard stare. 

     He looked like a confused puppy, not knowing what to think of my sudden appearance at his school, and now my expression was letting him know how serious I was feeling. I strode over to his side of the car and grabbed his hand in mine. He took a sharp intake of breath, and my jeans tightened at the crotch. Not yet, Levi, wait until you’re inside.

     Swiftly, I marched him away from the Chevy Nova and towards my apartment, leading him by the hand and feeling him jog behind me as he tried to keep up. My legs were shorter than his, along with my height, so I needed to take a few more strides than him to reach the door, but I was walking so fast with determination that I could feel him staggering behind.

     I never took the elevator upstairs. It had become a habit of mine to climb the stairs home, no mater what time of night, but today, I felt they were unneeded. Jamming the ‘up’ button on the wall, I waited for the elevator doors to open, my scowl still planted firmly on my face. Behind me, Eren wasn’t speaking. Perhaps he was scared. 

     Finally, the doors slid open with the sound of a ‘ping’, and I marched my prize inside. Before anyone else could join us, although no one was in the entrance hall anyway, I pressed the button to close the doors and dropped Eren’s hand, feeling as though he could no longer run away from the enclosed box of mirrors and irritating jazz.

     There was a high pitched beep from the elevator as we began to rise and I felt gravity pull at my stomach, causing my junk to tingle. I listened for a second beep, and then a third, before pouncing upon my prey.

 

     I flung my arms over Eren’s shoulders, and rising onto the tips of my toes, I planted a kiss on his mouth. His eyes were wide open and he gave a small squeak of surprise. He moved his head back, away from mine.

     “Levi, what?” He began, but I placed a finger to his lips, silencing him.

     “Shhh.” I whispered. “Shut up, you shitty brat.” 

     After the initial shock had worn off, Eren grinned back at me, excitement clearly etched upon his face and I could feel his jeans growing between us. I was so short compared to him that his belt was pressing against my stomach. He wasn’t as tall as Erwin, which I thanked because reaching his stupid, shitty grin to kiss him was much easier.

     Eren wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me up slightly and I felt his hands slide up the inside of my shirt, caressing my back. Again, I reached up on my toes and kissed him up and down the side of his neck. He arched his head back and I could no longer reach his face with mine, so instead I began to kiss his collar bones that were slightly protruding from the top of his shirt.

     Finally, the elevator stopped and we broke apart. Eren made to step away from me, but I grasped his hand in mine again, my grip strong, not willing to let him go. Right then, I didn’t care who was on the other side of that door. I didn’t care if they saw us together, his hand in mine, his face blushing red, shining with perspiration, and my boner clearly visible from the front of my jeans.

     The doors slid open once more and again, I marched Eren through them and down the hallway, still clutching his hand and leading him to my home. I had never imagined that only the second time that Eren would visit my apartment, I would be so willing to take him to places he could have only seen in his wet dreams. No, willing wasn’t the word. I was yearning for him. I had a hunger. A thirst. A needed to fuck him right there, right then. 

     Erwin had shown me what I truly desired. I was no longer his piece of meat, and Eren wasn’t going to be mine, either. I no longer cared that he was Grisha’s son. What was wrong with that? So Grisha was my ex-partner. That wasn’t my fault, and there was nothing said or exchanged that his son was off limits to fuck. I no longer cared that Eren was a 16-year-old brat who’s life revolved around school detentions and applying for college. I wanted him, and he wanted me, and I damn well deserved to at least show him that no matter how shitty life could get, to never give up on your dreams.

     Yes, that could have been a motivational graduation speech for achieving your academic or career goals, and probably wouldn’t have implied taking the sexual bull by the horns and grabbing the ass that I wanted, but it mattered not. I wasn’t going to take shit from anyone anymore. 

 

     I jammed my keys into the lock, ignoring the fact that my imagination was translating this into Eren jamming his dick into my ass, and flung open the door. I could still smell the vinegar from cleaning my kitchen earlier that day. Eren helpfully closed it behind him, and attempted to take his shoes off with one hand, as I was still holding his other in mine. I sighed, rolled my eyes, and dropped it, allowing him to struggle to remove his shoes as fast as he could, and not trail wet gravel from the still raining outdoors onto my freshly vacuumed carpet. I appreciated this, and a sudden wave of emotion filled my chest, realizing that, unlike the last few years with Erwin, I desired Eren for more than just sex.

     “There.” He said, his socked feet now shoeless, and he straightened up to look at me. For a moment, I looked back at him, my own feet bare and my shoes sitting beside where he had just placed his own and his bag. Seconds ticked past and our eyes stared at each other, our skin still hot and wanting. We barely breathed.

     Then, as though planned in a dance routine, we flung ourselves on each other, kissing as hard and as fast as we could, the atmosphere now filled with passion, my arms around his shoulders again, and Eren’s hands on my waist. He actually lifted me off the ground slightly in his haste to show me how badly he needed to press his body against mine. 

     With my feet planted firmly against the floor again, he reached around behind himself and pulled his wet shirt over his head, making sure it carefully landed on his shoes and not on my carpet. He had picked up on my small quirks quicker than I had expected. It was an odd feeling, knowing that someone knew you so well as to not mess up your carpet when you had spent far too long the day before shampooing the areas that were not as clean as desired.

     The key was hanging from his neck again, resting upon his pecks. I looked down at it, twirling it between my fingers. It was thick and bronze, old-fashioned looking. This time, I felt like questioning him about it.

     “What’s this?” I asked him, genuinely curious.

     “My front door key.” Eren shrugged, his hands resting upon my hips again.

     “But why do you wear it?”

     “It makes me feel secure.” He admitted. “As long as I wear it, I know I always have a way home.” 

     I nodded. I ran my hand down his chest, under the key, feeling the light hairs that were scattered over his skin, down to his torso. He didn’t have much hair; it was still growing. But what he did have was dark and seemed to guide my fingers down towards his belt. Like the last time he was here shirtless, my lips formed a small, satisfied grin as I gazed at his abs. He had better not start explaining his work-out regime to me again. I didn’t need to know how heaven was created. I was just satisfied with tracing it with my fingers, feeling each muscle contract and tighten as I stroked over it. 

     Upon reaching his belt, I tugged at the strap, releasing it from the buckle. I grinned up at him as he looked down at me with that shitty, puppy dog expression. Trying to knock some passionate sense back into his romantic face, I whipped the belt off him and dropped it onto his shirt. I placed my hands on his hips. They were warm and felt strong. Eren’s hands slithered underneath my own shirt, lifting it up to my neck and under my chin. I let go of his waist and allowed him to pull it off me. 

     It was so satisfying watching him take control like this. It told me that whatever my plans were for tonight, he was so far comfortable with it and I wasn’t forcing him out of his comfort zone. It was important that whatever virginity I took from him, whether cock sucking or butt fucking, that he was okay with my advances.

 

     “Let’s make ourselves a bit more comfortable, shall we?” I asked him, and he nodded, his eyes briefly darting to the living room and back again. We took a few steps together, and Eren began to walk towards the couch, but I shook my head. My hair was still wet from the rain and the shake dislodged a few droplets of water, which then slid down my back and bare chest, over my pecks and down towards my torso. Unlike Eren, my skin was hairless. There was nothing in the way to stop the drops of water sliding to the top of my jeans and resting on my waistband.

     I held out my hand to him, this time giving him the choice to take it. He did, grinning excitedly. I led him, more gently than before, towards my bedroom and opened the door. 

     Eren looked around the room with interest, his head moving fast to take in as much as he could. My bedroom was as clean as the rest of the apartment, but it contained a few more personal touches. My bedsheets were black, as were the curtains, which were outlined with bold, red thread. I had a few awards from my days as a cop resting on my dresser, along with my police hat, one of my old ties, a cravat, and my handcuffs. At this, Eren’s eyes widened and I snickered. It was almost a shrine to my glory days, and I hoped that Eren didn’t view me as too vein for keeping them on display. 

     “It’s nice.” He said, finally, accidentally squeezing my hand slightly as he spoke.

     I nodded. “Thanks.” I then sat upon my bed, and as my hand was still wrapped around his, our fingers intertwined, Eren was forced to sit beside me. 

     Again, we gazed at each other for a while, before I bent slowly towards him and kissed him gently on his lips. He kissed me back softly, breathing deeply having recovered from the passion at the front door. He placed a hand around my stomach and I pressed my palm against his cheek, cupping his face. There we sat for a while, making out on the bed, gradually deepening our kisses, our hands sliding over each other’s bare skin. Carefully, I leaned forward and laid him down on my pillow, cradling the back of his head with my hand, my lips pressed against his. I pulled my face away and looked into his, my face serious, but his holding a sweet smile.

     “Eren, I… I wanted to ask you something.” My heart was beating out of my chest. I could feel my skin grow hot and red, and I closed my eyes painfully, trying not to look at the man who made me feel so many different emotions. I felt angry with myself for being so embarrassed. I wanted to be in control and forceful. I was always the strong one, defying the rumours that my small stature brought upon me. The tiny soldier who didn’t let shit get to him. This was too sweet and romantic for me, it made me feel sick, as though the amount of sugar this question contained was enough to make Willy Wonka turn in his coco powder grave.

     I hated this question, as it made me feel weak. Human. Not myself. It was a question that I had never asked before, I had only had the opportunity to answer. All the men that I had been with in the past had taken control and beat me to it, something which I felt relief for as I never expected to ask it, myself. I felt no need for labels or definitions. My relationships created themselves, and I despised shitty words like ‘boyfriend’.

     I forced my eyes open again to see Eren staring at me with a confused look on his face. As though he had read my mind and finally figured out what was circulating painfully around my brain, his eyes widened and he looked at me in shock. His face grew as red as mine.

     “Levi, are you sure you want to do this?” He asked. I scoffed and sat up.

     “Shitty brat.” I said, and he raised himself onto his elbows. I shook my head, allowing more rain water to splash onto my lap. The fucker actually had the nerve to care about my feelings. For some reason, this seemed to give me more strength. More bravery, rather than making me feel childish and weak, something which would have happened if it was anyone else who was trying to comfort me.

     “Levi,” Eren placed his hand on my thigh and I stared down at it. “You don’t have to.” Part of me wanted to storm away from him, angrily, the other wanted to take his face in my hands and fucking kiss the shit out of him. Instead, I opted to explain myself calmly.

     “Eren, I have to.” I said. It was true. I had to get this off my chest. It was the most difficult question I had yet faced, and I had faced a lot of fucked up shit in my past. “I need to ask, because then I’m back in control.” 

     Eren nodded, understanding.

     “And I need to be in control because I feel as though I’ve never fucking been in control before.” 

     I was never in control with Erwin. It was always what he wanted and his bidding. True, there were definitely times where I wanted the same thing. I didn’t always give my consent, but I never said no, either. I wanted to fuck him, many times. I felt very strongly for that man for a long time, but I had to face disappointment on occasion, and he didn’t. He always got what he wanted. 

     I was never in control at the force. I had to hunt down those who ruined their lives with law breaking schemes, a constant reminder of my own dangerous past. As much as I loved and craved the work that I did, it controlled me, never letting me slip back into my old ways.

     The drugs controlled me, too. As did the hard liquor and countless darts. Even today, they still had some form of control, not only over me, but my bank account as well. And even working at that shitty cafe, I wasn’t in control. My job was to please the customers and please the management. I didn’t have control over anything.

     Today, it was my turn. I still felt the necessity for Eren to be comfortable, but I wanted to take the reins. This was my decision, and my question. I wanted control.

     “I know it’s what you want.” Eren said to me, rubbing his hand over my jeans, “It’s your question, and you _are_ in control. But… would you like me to do the asking? Be the one to say the words for you?”

     I nodded. Thank fuck Eren had some emotional sense. This wasn’t me showing weakness, this was me taking control over something that I wanted, but handing the difficult question over to Eren.

     Slowly, Eren raised my head with his hand, and placed his lips softly on mine. Gaining that sense of control, I took my hand and ran it down his back, feeling his muscles tense. I flipped myself around and lay on the bed where Eren had just been, now looking up at Eren’s face as he towered above me. Tonight, I was going to teach him the ways of Levi. Tonight, Eren was going to become a man. He was the student, and I his teacher. I was going to take control over the brat’s virgin ass and show him the stars. This was my turf. My room, my bed, and my man. I just needed him to ask the question for me.

     “Levi, will you…” Eren gulped. He was nervous. But then he took a deep breath and bravely continued. “Be my boyfriend?”


	19. Key and Cravat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop! There it is!
> 
> Very mature chapter here... also the longest chapter yet. Enjoy!

     Levi:

 

     I pulled Eren’s face back towards mine and kissed him. With our lips still pressed together, I let out a small whisper.

     “Yes.” 

     I was so glad that he was the one who asked the question. Although I had originally planned it to be me who did the asking, the idea that I could use such cringe-worthy terms such as ‘boyfriend’ repulsed me. What I had really wanted, was to establish some sort of relationship with very little confusion as to what we were to each other, and I think I had achieved that with the question that Eren ended up asking. 

     I felt that the brat deserved a reward for this. I pressed my hand against the back of his head, my fingers running through his hair, and I kissed the length of his neck and down towards his chest. The key hanging from his neck was dangling over my face, and I made to move it out of my way, but gravity took control and it swung back at me. 

     “Here, let me.” Eren said, and he lifted the leather string off his neck. Getting up from the bed, he strode towards my dresser and placed his key carefully upon the wood, just in front of my cravat. 

     They looked good lying there together.

     “Do you mind me putting it here?” Eren asked me, and I shook my head. Then, with my index finger, I beckoned him to come back to me, my face lowered with my eyes fierce and glaring, but a small smile twisting into shape. 

     Looking excited, Eren came back to the bed. I had spread my legs apart, my knees bent, and he sat between them, crawling towards me like a wild cat approaching its prey. He ran his fingers through the front of my hair, letting the rain sprinkle onto my pillow. I gave him a look to tell him that this didn’t bother me, and slipped my hand down his chest and to his abs. 

     He grinned at me and came even closer, pressing his chest against mine and kissing up my neck. I arched my back with delight and stretched out to grab his bulge, hard. He jumped at this, his teeth accidentally digging into the skin just under my ear and he moaned with pleasure. I massaged his balls through his jeans with my palm. He moaned again.

     “Do you like that?” I asked. It was important for me to ask. Erwin had never given me the opportunity to let him know how I felt. I enjoyed the majority of what he did to me, but something at the back of my mind always resented him for not checking up on my feelings first.

     Eren nodded, unable to speak and I pulled his head towards mine.

     “Good.” I whispered into his ear, and then sucked the tip of his earlobe and began kissing his lips again. They were soft and smooth, yet greedy and his mouth kept opening, wanting more. His tongue was sliding along the edges of my teeth, and his body kept squirming, his hips thrusting repeatedly and I could feel him pulsing in my hand.

 

     Knowing how much he enjoyed it the last time he was here, I reached down to unbutton his jeans, sliding the zipper down slowly and peeling his pants off his hips, his boxers following them down his legs. 

     His cock flopped out suddenly, hard and erect and ready for me to take it in my hand. I did so, and he slid his jeans off the rest of the way, letting them lie on the end of my bed in a pile. As he moved back towards me, they dropped off the side and lay on the floor.

     He was now fully naked, still kneeling on my bed over top of me, his cock in my hand and his hand on my chest. I looked down to enjoy the view, and noticed that he had kept his socks on. A brief memory flashed across my mind of Erwin removing his own socks, always the first move that he made upon entering my bedroom, as though it was an obsessive compulsion.

     “Are you planning on going anywhere tonight?” I asked him, slyly, entertained by this difference in habit.

     “I don’t like my feet getting cold.” He was blushing and I reached up to kiss him on the cheek.

     “Cute.”

     This made him blush harder, so I kissed him on the cheek again. “So fucking cute, you little shit.” This seemed to calm him down. It wasn’t the most friendly of pet names, but it suited him well. It was our ‘thing’. 

     Undoing my own jeans with my free hand, I began to stroke Eren’s dick with my other, squeezing him slightly and feeling his veins pulse beneath my fingers. He was naturally very ribbed. This was going to serve him well later. A small, clear bead had appeared at his tip. I pushed him off me into a sitting position and bent myself forward to lick the small bead away. He shuddered with delight and I repositioned myself onto my knees, lowering my face to Eren’s crotch. His head was thrown back and he gripped my shoulders. 

     Grasping the base of his cock with my hand, I ran my tongue up its shaft and wrapped my lips over the edge. With a deep, sudden breath, I plunged. My nose touched his pubic bone and his dick rammed into my mouth. With the feeling of unexpected delight as I dove, his hips jerked forward involuntary, forcing his dick deeper towards my throat. I felt the urge to cough, but I held it back, swallowing instead, which caused my tongue and lips to grip him harder.

     I thrust my head backwards and forwards, sucking him as I moved, enjoying his sweet and salty taste. As I continued this motion, his head lowered from its previously thrown back position to look down at my back. Without warning, I felt his finger tracing a pattern onto my left shoulder blade, and knew that he had found my tattoo.

     I brought my head up, letting my mouth leave his junk and looked up at him.

     “Am I distracting you?” I asked him, sarcastically.

     “What does it mean?” He said, pointing towards my tattoo. It was the same image that was engraved upon the side of the knife that I had given him.

     I sighed and sat up, not expecting this interruption. “They’re the wings of freedom.” I said.

     “Oh.”

     “I am made up of light and dark working in harmony. Ying and Yang. I’m working towards the freedom of being able to finally control my own life. Wings are strong. Strong enough to carry me through my hardships  no matter what I may face.”

     Eren nodded.

     “It’s my logo, so to speak. Like a batman symbol.” At this, Eren chuckled.

     “Sorry, I just… I wanted to know.” He said, looking embarrassed for interrupting our passion. I gave him the tiniest of smiles.

     “I know.” I stroked his face with understanding. I knew he would notice the tattoo one day.

     He leaned forward and kissed me softly on my lips. Then he grinned.

     “Well, now that’s out in the open, how about we continue giving you the freedom to control the situation.” Eren looked mischievous. Fuck, that was sexy! He wasn’t just a young kid dipping his feet into the kiddy pool. He was a young adult wanting me to teach him very adult tricks. I grinned back at him and stood up, off the bed. I slid my jeans off of my waist, making extra effort to make my hips dance and rotate towards his direction. 

     It was exciting putting on a show for him. He watched me with thirst in his eyes, sitting on my bed with his cock standing to attention and his socks still on his feet. 

     I casually folded up my jeans and placed them on the floor beside my bed. Then, with a swift movement, I ripped my boxer briefs off and threw them into the laundry hamper. Fuck him and his socks. I was going to take this man as my own as naked as though he had purchased me.

 

     Eren looked hungry, his eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open. I moved towards him, cupping his face in my hands and kissed him, sliding my tongue between his open lips. He let out a small moan and gripped the back of my head. His fingers were running through my hair, his nails scratching at the short bristles of my undercut.

     “I love your hair.” He muttered. “It’s so… fuck… it’s sexy.” I laughed and laid down on my back, pulling him towards me. My legs were spread apart and he was nestled between them, his cock hanging over my stomach. Mine was standing erect and ready for him, unable to rest upon my groin. Taking the opportunity like a good student, he grasped it in his hand. For a moment, both of our members bumped against each other, and his flexed while mine jumped in his grasp, pulsing. The blood was rushing fast towards it, causing me to become pleasantly light-headed. 

     Eren’s hand stroked my cock up and down and I moaned, closing my eyes and letting my head lie back on my pillow. It felt so fucking good to have him pleasure me like this. Stronger and faster he stroked me, and I could feel myself almost come. It was getting to the point where I almost told him to stop, as I didn’t want to end things before they had truly started.

     But before I could sit up and pull his hand away, I felt his wet lips glide over my tip and down my shaft. I gasped and snapped my head forwards to look at him. He had my full dick in his mouth and his face had turned very red. Suddenly, he threw his head back and gagged. I laughed.

     “I’m sorry.” I said, covering my mouth with the back of my forearm as I watched his colour return to normal while he panted, sitting up between my legs. “But you didn’t have to do that. Especially without any practice.”

     “You made it look so easy!” He gasped, shock still etched upon his face. I still had a lot to teach him.

     “Come here.” I said, and I pulled him towards me and kissed the top of his head. 

     “You taste good though.” He smiled.

     “Liar.”

     “No, I’m serious. It wasn’t what I expected but it was… good.” He shrugged and I stared at him. My first experience blowing a man almost made me vomit. It was good to see him be a gentleman about it.

     “Can I… do that again?” He blushed, running his fingers through the front of his own hair this time. I grinned at him.

     “Take it slowly.” I warned him. “And you don’t have to go down so far. I don’t want you to upchucking on me.”

     Lowering his head again, this time with a bit more caution, he let the tip of my dick slide gracefully into his mouth. Fuck, that felt good. He was so smooth. I was relieved by the fact that he could barely grow facial hair. Having a shaven man with an evening shadow scrape down your dick tended to cause unpleasant stubble burn.

     He raised and lowered his head with a steady rhythm, tightening his lips around my cock and gently sucking. This felt good.

     Faster, he pulsed, sucking harder as he went, breathing steadily through his nose. His lips were wet and they slipped up and down. Up and down. Oh fuck, oh fuck!

     I grabbed his forehead with my hand and forced him off me, very aware of how sweaty I was becoming and how red my skin had turned.

     “Fuck, Eren!” I gasped and he looked apologetic so I shook my head. “Fuck! Don’t school the teacher.” 

     He grinned with relief, realizing how much I was enjoying myself. It was almost criminal. I felt adrenaline rush through my system and my cock jerked with a small twitch, longing to have him return his attention to it.

 

     Deciding that it was time to take things further, I started to twist my body around to lie on my front, before pausing and changing my mind. No. If I was going to fuck him, I was going to fuck him while face to face with the brat. He was going to learn the right way.

     I lifted my index and middle fingers up to my lips and inserted them into my mouth, sucking on them and making them dripping wet with my saliva. Giving him a good show, I slid my fingers in and out between my lips as my cock had been between his. He was gazing at me with adoration. Once I had decided that he had had enough of this display, I spread my legs further and circled the rim of my gaping hole with my now wet fingers. With my other hand, I reached out towards the drawer of my bedside table and pulled it open. As I did so, I slid the tips of my fingers inside.

     Enjoying seeing him watch me pleasure myself, I blindly groped around in the drawer and pulled out a single condom. 

     “You know how to use one of these?” I asked him and he nodded, taking it from my hand, not looking away from my fingers which were now sliding deeper and deeper inside of my ass. I spread them slightly, making the rim nice and wet and ready for him. 

     It was obvious that he had practiced his condom wrapping skills, no doubt in the hopes that he would one day have a proper reason to use one. He rolled the condom down the shaft of his dick, pinching the end, and tossed the empty wrapper into the trash by the door.

     He was poised and ready, and by the fact that my fingers now slid easily in and out of my hole, I was ready, too. He positioned himself carefully between my legs, his hands resting upon my knees for support. He took the base of his cock with one hand and slowly moved it to press against my ass. I moaned with pleasure, watching his concentration. Finding his sweet spot, he let go with his hand and placed it on the bed, his other hand on my other side, his arms straight, supporting his weight as he leant over me. 

     I reached up and placed my wet fingers under his chin and tilted his head up, reaching my own head down to kiss him. I nodded. Then, very slowly, he slid his dick into my ass.

     It was pure bliss. Eren seemed to feel the same, as his eyes were squeezed shut and his teeth were clenched. Welcome to adulthood, grasshopper. I kissed him again and he slid outwards, making sure his tip remained inside my hole before inserting himself again, a little quicker this time. It was a new experience for me, having someone so vanilla and untrained practice against me. His skin was so fresh and his movements so careful, I didn’t mind that he was completely unexperienced. In fact, I preferred this. I was still in control, despite the fact that it was really him who was doing all the work. We were facing each other so I could gaze at his every expression as it changed from painful pleasure to delirious delight. 

     He lowered his body onto mine, his chest pressing against my own. I could feel his heart beating at a rapid pace, and he thrust in and out of me, faster and faster. My dick was now pressed up against his stomach. I could feel it rolling between his strong abs.

     Sliding my fingers to the base of his spine, I scratched my fingernails up his back from his tailbone to his neck. He shuddered and groaned and I watched his skin react with angry red lines. He was moving fast and hard now, his hips gyrating and his pelvis banging against my ass cheeks. I was enjoying myself so much, I didn’t expect him to take it further and uncontrollably make the next move.

     I don’t think he had planned it, but with his face screwed up with pleasure, he grabbed my cock in his fist and began thrusting it with lightening speed. I gasped and threw my head back, my fingernails now gripping the skin on his back. Eren was sweating and I could feel his skin sliding against my own. My ass was now increasingly wet and slippery, aiding in his efforts to pound me harder and harder. His hand was shaking up and down my member and my hands were now pulling at the back of his hair. 

     I expected him to come first. I could sense it coming. Not only was his speed now uncontrollable, but I could feel him hardening inside of me, ready to blow. He wasn’t the only one. A tickling sensation was rising up my shaft and my balls were pulsing, slapping against his pubes with every thrust. Eren gave a loud yell, higher pitched than I had expected, almost a scream, and I felt him explode his juices. His pounding, still painfully strong, was slowing down, just as I could feel myself welling up. Thankfully, his hand that was still wrapped around my shaft had not slowed.

     He was going to let me finish. Despite having unloaded everything he had, now dripping with sweat and panting, his face and neck beetroot red, he was going to be a gentleman and allow me to feel that same pleasure.  This was an offer that Erwin would never have considered, even during the start of our relationship when the honeymoon period was as strong as Eren’s grip over my cock.

     My face was screwed up with pleasure and I could hear Eren panting, I knew that his arm must be getting tired by now, but it didn’t seem to faze him. His speed had not slowed down at all. In fact, it seemed to be increasing, if possible getting faster and faster with every jerk and tug of my equipment. 

     It was coming. I could feel it. I lay there on the bed, Eren leaning over me, kissing me down my shining neck and chest towards my stomach. He was shaking my cock hard and he licked my abs. I could feel his wet tongue sliding lower and lower. 

     He was more of an expert than I thought. His tongue danced down my torso, along my pubic bone and had reached the base of my dick. Still gripping me hard with his fist, he reach his other hand around and he cradled my balls in his palm. He was massaging them with a steady rhythm, licking the base of my shaft. I could feel his breath on my skin.

     Then, with sudden pleasure, I let out a yelp as he wrapped his lips around my dick, sucking hard.

     “Oh, GOD! Oh, fuck me! EREN!” I gripped the sheets just as I had gripped his hair, my fingernails digging deep into the skin on his back. I clenched my teeth, my jaw beginning to hurt.

     He had gained a second wind. His hand moved away from my dick, now being supported solely by his mouth, and he sucked hard, pulling the limp condom off himself and tying the end. I couldn’t see where he had dropped it, possibly on top of his jeans on the floor, but at that moment, I didn’t care. He was stroking his own cock now which had regained its full size and was once against throbbing in his own grip. Oh, to be young again. I felt jealous of his ability to come back into full swing so quickly. He was like a fucking girl!

     The strokes on his own dick were fast now and he was panting more heavily. His other hand was squeezing my nuts, soft yet strong, and his mouth was sliding up and down my cock. I was practically drooling along with him.

     “Come on, Levi.” I moaned, not in an impatient way, trying to make myself come sooner, but in an encouraging way, causing Eren to moan and grip both the my dick in his mouth and my balls harder. “Fucking, YES!” I yelled and I clenched my teeth harder.

     My dick was getting harder, too, and I could feel it swelling in his mouth. He was moaning with pleasure, practically squealing. I could feel tension rising up inside and I knew what was about to happen.

     It was simultaneous. I burst open the flood gates and exploded into his mouth, just as Eren had done the same onto my abs. With a few more thrusts of both our dicks, Eren began to finally slow down to a steady pace, before stopping and pulling his lips off my, still swollen and wet, dick. Shit. I was panting loudly with Eren’s hand still clasped around my sack. I released my grip on the sheets and slid my hand off his sweaty back, letting it drop to my side.

 

     After a brief pause, trying to catch my breath and allowing my heart rate to return to a semi-normal rhythm, I reached out for the tissues on my bedside table and wiped the sticky cum off my body. Once clean, I glided off the bed and retrieved the trash can, carrying it to the bed. I picked up the discarded condom, which was indeed lying upon Eren’s jeans, and threw it inside along with the tissue I had just used. Then I jabbed the can towards Eren in a dominating fashion.

     “Spit.” I commanded, but Eren shook his head, still panting. “Come on, I can’t have my jizz all over my sheets. Spit.”

     “Too late.” He said, and I stared at him, dropping my arm to my side letting the trash hang limply in my grasp.

     “You swallowed?”

     He nodded. I was stunned. That wasn’t normal for a first timer. I was deeply impressed. I returned the trash to the corner of the room and sat down beside Eren on the bed.

     “Well, how was it?” I asked him, watching his dick slowly deflate between us with sleepy satisfaction.

     “Amazing!” He said, wiping the sweat from his forehead. “Shit!”

     I let out a short laugh. I was glad that he had enjoyed himself. That was important. I also felt a small sense of pride that I was the one who had officially taken his V-card. 

     “Alright, once you’ve calmed down you can hop in the shower. There’s spare towels and shit in the closet opposite.” 

     He nodded and I walked over to my dresser. I opened the top drawer and pulled out a fresh pair of boxers, ready for when I was out of my shower once the brat was finished. Eren seemed to have regained his composure, because I heard him get up from the bed and exit the room. As I waited for my turn to wash the evidence of sweat and cum off my body, I looked at his key lying just beside my cravat. I stroked it with my forefinger, thinking. I was so sure that this was what I wanted. I longed to be with him and to call him my own, despite the age difference and his relationship to Grisha. But as I looked upon my old hat, resting beside the handcuffs, I wondered if I was putting his life at risk, should my past ever catch up with me. Right now, as I stood there, listening to Eren turning on the shower and starting the heavily flow of water, I feared that him being here had put him in more danger than he had ever faced before.

 


	20. Secrets Exchanged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Armin, you're so adorable!

     Eren:

 

     My hands were as black as a starless night. I was bending over the engine of Armin’s car, the hood up and steam was billowing out. I was well aware that I had already smeared oil from my fingers onto my forehead and nose. Armin, who was standing beside me looking concerned at the state of his car, had break dust all over the front of his shirt. He had taken the opportunity to change his tires while I was trying to figure out what was wrong with the engine.

     “Well, Doc,” He said. “What’s the prognosis?”

     “For one thing, you need an oil change. This stuff is nasty.” I pointed to the tar-like substance on the dipstick in my hand. “But your real problem is the coolant leak.”

     “So it’s done for. I’m going to have to save up for a new car.” Armin lowered his head in disappointment.

     “No no, this is easy! I’ll have her up and running in no time.” I said, confidently. This wasn’t my first time solving this problem, either. 

     Armin’s head popped back up again, his eyes alight and glistening. “Really? You promise?”

     “If not, I can at least cut down on the costs to repair it.”

     “Oh my GOD, Eren, you’re a star!” And he leaped upon me in a hug, covering my sweater with the break dust from his hands and transferring the oil from myself onto him.

     “Hey, woah!” I said, looking around to see if anyone down the street was watching. I didn’t need any rumours starting, especially since we had established that both Armin and I are gay.

     “Shut up, you know I’m a hugger.” Armin grinned at me. He was my best friend and the only person I would accept this kind of plutonic affection from. I rolled my eyes and let him grip me again, dancing on the spot. He loved this car. He had saved up his allowance, Birthday, and Christmas money for years to buy it. 

     Feeling relieved that I would be able to fix Armin’s car, and the fact that he had finally let go of me, I wiped my brow again with the back of my hand and stood up straight.

     “We’ll need to go buy some stop-leak stuff, if you have time.” I said, replacing the cap for the oil pan and slamming the hood shut. Armin nodded enthusiastically.

     “Absolutely! But, sorry I’m taking away your coffee-time.” He looked guilty. “It is a school day, after all.”

     Armin was very aware of the new schedule that I had developed over the past few weeks. School by day, studying at Cafe Maria in the evenings. I hadn’t yet told him that my studying sessions with Levi had gradually progressed to visits to his apartment and the lack of clothing that came with it. 

     “Don’t worry about it,” I shrugged. Of course, I would rather be with Levi than doing anything else, but fixing cars was my passion and I admit that I missed hanging out with Armin after school every day. I didn’t think I was one to ditch my friends for a relationship, but I did feel as though I had been abandoning them more than usual lately, so this was the perfect opportunity to make it up to him. “Levi will understand if I don’t show up.”

     “Alright. Well, we’ll have to take your car if we’re going into town to get supplies. Mine’s bust.”

     “Obviously.” I rolled my eyes again. “Let me just shoot Levi and text while you go and grab what you need from inside.”

     Armin nodded and scurried off inside his house. I had still obeyed both Mikasa and the captain himself and not called Levi’s number that he wrote on my hand that magical night at the drive in, but over the past few days, we had been texting each other. Not very often, in fact, I’d rather it was more frequent, but just enough that we were at least in contact with each other outside of me having to drive all the way to the cafe or him having to walk across town to my school. I still hadn’t had the opportunity to look at his bike to see if I could get it up and running again. Partly because he had yet to ask me for help, but also because I was a little nervous to try just in case I disappointed him. I wasn’t so good fixing motorbikes as I was with cars, and I wanted to make a good impression.

 

     Armin had come sprinting back out of his house, zipping up his jacket and shoving his wallet into the pocket of his sweatpants.

     “Ready?” I asked, reaching into my jean pocket to pull out my car keys.

     “Ready.”

     We got into my car, which I had parked just down the street from his house as to not block his family’s driveway, and sped off towards the town centre. Armin had already begun fiddling with the radio controls trying to locate his favourite station. 

     “So, you let Levi know that you’re my boy toy instead for the day?” Armin asked me, finally settling on classic rock and relaxing back into his seat. I nodded.

     “Yeah, I told him I’d make it up to him another night, but I had to spend some time with the wife.”

     “Good.”

     I grinned and fell silent for a moment so I could concentrate on merging onto a fairly complicated section of the highway. Once we were cruising along with the rest of the traffic, I, too, relaxed in my seat, placing one hand at the base of the steering wheel, the other on my lap.

     “How’s it going between you two, anyway?” Armin asked. “Last I heard, you kissed in the car and he gave you his number.” Armin had started to chew on his fingernails, possibly out of boredom. “You didn’t tell me much and Mikasa refused to give me the whole story.”

     I appreciated Mikasa’s respect for my privacy and made a mental note to thank her later for it. Armin, on the other hand, was quick to spill the beans to her about my budding sexuality. I had to choose how much I was going to tell him, carefully, in case word of anything I wanted to remain private got back to Mikasa. This was tricky, as Armin was my best friend and I longed to tell him everything.

     “Yeah, it’s going okay.” I said, shrugging, but Armin probed me to continue telling him more. “We kissed, that you know, but yeah, it’s… been really good.”

     “And?” Armin’s eyes were huge and as bright as shining beacons. He was staring at me as though I was the most interesting person he had met. He had stopped biting his nails.

     “And… we’ve kissed since.”

     “Oh, come on. I know it’s more than that or you would have mentioned it already.” He slumped back in his seat, further. “You can’t hide things from me; I know you too well.”

     That was true.

     “Okay, yeah, we’ve made out some more and things got interesting.”

     “Interesting?”

     “I’ve been to his apartment.” I confessed.

     “I know.” Armin looked puzzled.

     “No, I mean… I’ve been _inside_ his apartment.” I waved my hand dramatically, as though this was obvious.

     “Ohh!” Armin’s mouth gaped. “What’s it like? I bet it’s totally rocker.”

     “Actually, it’s very clean.” I screwed up my eyebrows, thinking about his living space.

     “Clean rocker?”

     “No, just clean. I think you have the wrong impression of him.” I said, signalling the car and changing lanes. “He’s not as punk as his clothes make him out to be.”

     “Well that’s a little disappointing.” Armin said and I looked over at him. “I just mean that ‘clean’ usually means boring.”

     “Hey, don’t judge. He’s not like that.” I said, defensively.

     “Yeah?” Armin looked sceptical. 

     “He’s an ex cop.” I smiled a little at this. It was fun showing off my new boyfriend, although he would slaughter me for calling him that.

     “COOL!” Armin exclaimed, slapping his hand on the dash forcing the glove compartment to fall open. He snapped it shut again before the contents could spill out onto his lap. “What kind of cop?”

     “Under cover.” I said, proudly. “And he has a gun.”

     “He’s sounding sexier by the minute.” Armin grinned at me.

     “Back off, he’s mine.” I joked, but Armin jumped on my words.

     “When you say ‘yours’…”

     I blushed. I was excited to tell him, but also slightly nervous. It was as though I was telling him not just a secret about myself, but a secret belonging to Levi as well. 

     “He asked me out.” I felt hot and red and the back of my shirt was sticking to my seat with sweat.

     “Wow.” Armin whispered sounding impressed.

     “Well, I sort of asked him. It was mutual.” I could barely wrap my own mind around how it had happened. Levi had been in such a peculiar mood that night that I was completely unprepared for this life change. Armin also looked confused. “It’s complicated.”

     Armin nodded and was silent. I couldn’t read his face, as I was concentrating too much on driving. Perhaps he was jealous. Or perhaps he was just trying to figure everything out with the little amount of information I had just given him.

     “Here,” I said, reaching into my pocket and pulling out the pocket knife. “He gave me this. ‘For protection’ he said.” And I handed over the blade to Armin. He took it gingerly, inspecting it as though it was fragile and he was afraid of damaging the one gift that Levi had given me.

     “Protection from what?” He twirled it between his fingers, flicking it open and closed a few times.

     “I haven’t been able to figure that out yet.” I admitted.

     “What do the wings mean?” He asked, handing the knife back to me.

     “They’re the ‘Wings of freedom’, whatever that means.” I said. I knew exactly what they meant, as Levi had explained the backstory to me, but this, I felt, was definitely his secret and I felt no desire to share it with anyone. “He has it as a tattoo as well. Called it his logo.”

     “Batman symbol.” Armin grinned. That’s exactly what Levi had said. “Romantic gesture.”

     “Yeah.”

     “So umm… have you two… you know…” Armin pressed the tip of his index finger to the end of his thumb to form a loop and proceeded to slide a finger from his opposing hand backwards and forwards through it, clearly indicating fornication. 

     I smacked him on the shoulder with the back of my hand. “Shut up!” I blushed again.

     “Oh my GOD, you have, haven’t you!” He practically screamed with delight. “Eren’s had his first fuck! Do tell all!”

     “Ew, no!” I laughed, but Armin looked excited. 

     “Did you top? Nah, I see Levi as more of a top. What was it like?” His eyes were wide with interest again.

     I gave in. “Yeah, I topped.” I sighed and Armin let out a squeal. “And it was… yeah, good I guess, I don’t know. I have nothing to compare it to.”

     “What about jacking off?” He shrugged. “You’ve masturbated enough to compare it to that.” This was becoming way too personal.

     “Yeah, better than fucking myself.” I grinned. “He’s skilled.”

     “Excellent.” Armin said approvingly. “So are you guys going to do it again some time? I mean, now you’re officially dating.”

     Officially dating. I hadn’t thought of it that way. “Yeah, I suppose we are.” I said, thinking. It would make no sense to stop there. Besides, I hadn’t experienced being a bottom yet. I wondered what that was like. Perhaps it hurt, at least for the first time. But Levi made it look so easy. I had to remind myself that he made sucking my dick look easy as well, which I quickly found out that it wasn’t. It actually took a fair amount of concentration, having his cock in my mouth. It had tasted sweet and silky, and as soon as he pulled away I craved more. I craved his dick in my mouth, his hands on my chest, and my lips on his. I craved my cock in his ass and my sweat upon his. The memory of us lying there, fucking the night away was bliss.

 

     Armin coughed and I became uncomfortably aware of how erect I had become sitting beside him. I tried to adjust myself in my seat without taking my foot off the gas pedal, hoping that Armin hadn’t noticed.

     “Earth to Eren.” Armin said, waving his hand in front of my beetroot face.

     “Sorry, what did you say?”

     “I asked when you were going to see him again.” Armin looked slightly annoyed that my attention had drifted away from our conversation that he found so intriguing.

     “Oh, probably tomorrow night.” I said, cracking my window open to encourage the cool air to return my face to a normal temperature. 

     “Well, I need to meet him.” Armin said, crossing his arms as though daring me to argue with him.

     “But you’ve already met him.” I said, confused.

     “Not properly. Not as your boyfriend.”

     I shrugged. If we were going to remain in a relationship, Levi would have to be exposed to more of my life and my friends. In return, I would have to spend time with his. I wondered what he did outside of working at the cafe and sleeping with me. He must have other friends apart from Hanji.

     “There’s a party at my place this weekend. You should bring him.”

     “Levi wouldn’t want to go to a high school party.” I shook my head.

     “It’s not a high school party. There are some grads coming from Trost, too.” I looked over at him. “You’re not still sore about college, are you? So what if they’re from Trost. They’re cool.”

     “Why are you having a party anyway?” I looked over at him.

     “Why not?” He shrugged and I raised my eyebrows. “Okay fine, it’s an excuse party.”

     “An excuse party? What the hell does that mean?”

     “It’s an excuse… to have certain people over… at my house.” 

     It was Armin’s turn to blush this time. Feeling considerate, I cracked his window open, too.

     “With your family out of town?” I probed him, hoping that he would continue to explain.

     “Duh.”

     “So who’s ‘certain people’?” I asked, grinning with the thrill of learning more gossip.

     “Umm.. Don’t judge me, okay?” Armin panicked and I threw up my hands.

     “You’ve already confessed to me that you’re as queer as I am, if not more,” I said. “How could I possibly judge you?”

     “Fair enough. Jean gave me his number.” Armin was so red now that his blond hair looked almost white against his skin. 

     “Congratulations.” I said, wondering where this was going.

     “Thanks. Anyway, I figured if I had a party, it would be the perfect excuse to have him over, and you never know what might come of that.” He explained, hopefully.

     “Decent plan.” I was impressed. It wasn’t a bad idea.

     “So I need lots of people there to make it seem legit. Booze will be served, of course. And you _must_ bring Levi because he adds numbers and I really want to meet him properly.” “Armin, he’s a fucking ex cop! I can’t invite him over if there’s booze. We’re underage, remember?”

     “He won’t care.” Armin shrugged, casually. “And besides, there will be other drinks as well. In fact, bring something because I won’t have the cash for this if I have to pay for car parts today.”

     “How do you know if he won’t care? As you’ve pointed out, you haven’t really met him.”

     “Please, Eren! Even if you don’t tell him about the liquor. And you never know, maybe Jean will find me more attractive if I’m arrested. I could give him the impression that I’m the bad, sexy type.”

     At these words, I howled with laughter. “Fuck! Armin! You have a blond bowl-cut! You couldn’t give off that impression if you tried. You’d probably seem extra pathetic, rather than make him think you’re a miscreant law-breaker.”

     “Whatever.” He looked annoyed again. “Please come, I really like this guy.” I took my eyes off the road to face him and was shocked to see how genuinely desperate he looked. I couldn’t argue with that face.

     “Fine, I’ll ask Levi.” I said, and Armin gave a sigh of relief. “But maybe don’t advertise that you’re planning on having a house full of underage drinkers at this thing. You’re not the only one who’s trying to make a good impression here.”

     Armin nodded, looking more satisfied than I’d seen him all day. 

     I pulled into the parking lot of the superstore, my eyes darting around the sea of cars for an available space close to the auto body section of the building. I didn’t want to get Armin into trouble, especially if the entire purpose of this party was to possibly start something with Jean, but I felt a duty to forewarn Levi about the alcohol served if I was going to invite him along. Crossing my fingers against the steering wheel for luck, I hoped that Levi wouldn’t give a single shit about the drinks.

 


	21. Politics. Fucking ew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet. Not much to say.

     Eren:

 

     “Hello?” I called to the empty space behind the counter, sticking my head over the till and gazing towards the door to see if I could spot either Hanji or preferably Levi through the crack in the door leading to the kitchen. I couldn’t see either of them, but I could hear what sounded like distant arguing.

     “Listen, I’ll make it up to you. I promise.” That was Hanji’s voice. I stayed silent and still, trying to hear what was being said.

     “I know. In fact, I fucking owe you anyway, it’s just… does it have to be tonight?” I heard Levi’s pleading voice.

     “I’m sorry, pet, but it does.”

     “I haven’t seen Eren for days, I was really hoping not to stay late.”

     “He’ll probably come by here, anyway.”

     “That’s not the point. I wanted to spend some time with him. Real time. Outside of work.”

     “The poor kid. Give his dick a break sometime or you might cause him lasting physical damage.”

     “I didn’t mean… I just wanted privacy with him.”“And sex.”

     “And sex.”

     I laughed to myself. Levi had obviously explained the ins and outs of our relationship to Hanji already. 

     “I hope everyone’s okay with you two being together.” I heard Hanji say. She didn’t have to worry. People didn’t need to know our ages, it shouldn’t be a problem. “And by everyone, I mean those two.”

     My eyebrows furrowed. Who was she talking about? Mikasa and Armin? It didn’t seem like it.

     “They don’t know.” Levi sounded concerned. “Not everything, anyway. I wasn’t planning on mentioning it.”

     “I think they at least have a right to know, for their own reasons.” Hanji said. “I mean, you wouldn’t want to give the wrong impression to…”

     “Excuse me, can’t we get any service around here?” There was a tall, thick looking man standing behind me, gazing down at my body that was now leaning right over the counter. He was much taller than me and had several chins to go with his several feet of protruding belly. He looked angry, an empty coffee cup clutched in his meaty fist.

     “Sorry, sorry.” Hanji sprinted out of the kitchen, rotating her apron around her waist to face the front. “Hi, Eren. He’ll be out in a minute.”

     “Hey.” I gave her a quick wave and nodded, stepping aside so the beefy man behind me could be served his refill of coffee. I made my way over to my usual table and lowered myself onto the chair. I brought out my books routinely and got started on my homework, waiting for Levi to make an appearance from the kitchen. Hanji seemed to be having difficulties with this complaining customer, but after several glances in her direction, I deduced that she had everything under control. She could take care of herself, that was for sure. 

 

     At long last, Levi came out of the back room and made his way around the counter to approach me. He placed my regular coffee on the table and put a hand on my back, bending down to kiss me on the top of my head. Standing up straight again, he ruffled my hair and placed one foot on the seat of my chair, his toes resting against my tailbone and he leant his elbow upon his knee, leaning over my textbooks.

     “Politics. Fucking ew.” He grumbled. He read through the first few paragraphs of my work over my shoulder, absent mindedly twirling a few strands of my hair between his fingers affectionately. We were fairly hidden in this corner so not many other customers could see us. Those who could, had not yet noticed.

     We heard a cough from the counter and saw the large man glaring in our direction with disapproval. Levi glared back at him.

     “Disgusting.” He grumbled, and sipped at his freshly refilled mug, his eyes peering at us from over the rim. 

     “I’d better get back to work.” Levi said, and before I could say another word, he had grabbed my face in his hands and forced my chin skywards. He kissed me forcefully on the mouth, only breaking contact a few time to readjust his lips, sucking on my own and letting his tongue slide softly against my teeth. The kiss was angry and I knew he was just doing it to show off for the homophobic customer, but I couldn’t pretend that I didn’t enjoy Levi taking control like this. 

     Finally, Levi let go of me, a trail of spit still connecting his lips to mine. He took his thumb and wiped my mouth, breaking the chain and then kissing me on my forehead. We had attracted a few more stares from those in seats that were positioned to see us from around the corner. Levi pranced towards the till, taking extra care to give our fat friend another sneer of loathing. He then turned to a young woman and began to take her coffee order.

     “9 out of 10.” Hanji winked at me and I smiled back. 

     The large man was looking directly at me now, and feeling as though Levi’s bravery had seeped into me through our kiss, I said loudly for him to hear, “10 out of 10, would fuck again.”

     The man scoffed and walked away, unable to come up with a retort. Hanji laughed, and I looked over at Levi who was still serving the girl to see if he had reacted at all. He was still deep in explanation about their cappuccinos to her, but there was a definite hint of a smile at the corners of his mouth now. He had obviously heard me.

     Hanji had now walked over to my table and placed a brownie slice beside my coffee, sitting down in one of the two vacant seats.

     “Hey, hun, I wanted to let you know that something’s come up and I’ve had to trade shifts with Levi tonight.” She explained looking apologetic.

     “That’s fine. I’ll drive him home after.” I said nonchalantly. This wasn’t a big deal as I had been driving him home after his later shifts anyway.

     “Ah, that’s the issue. We’re open much later tonight.” She looked down at her hands which were knotted together on the table.

     “No problem. Why are you open later?”

     “New rules from above. The owners claim that our business is booming in the later hours so we’re having to stay open longer. Seeing as it’s a school night, you’ll want to head home by then.”

     “Trust me, Hanj, I don’t just head straight home after dropping Levi off.” I explained, taking a sip of my coffee and wondering how she didn’t know that already.

     “Yeah, I get that.” She confirmed. “But babe, Levi still really cares about your education and I wouldn’t want you to let him down by allowing your grades to slip just to fuck him in his bedroom.” She raised an eyebrow at me. 

     “So you’re saying I should leave before you close tonight, grab some shut eye and be bright and happy in the morning for school?” I tilted my head. What kind of teenager does that?

     “No, I’m saying stay until we close, drive Levi home, and then go to your own bed. It’s just one night a week, missing out on his ass for one day won’t hurt you. Besides, it’s me who’ll be working them, just not tonight.”

     “Fine.” I said, grumpily. “But you owe us.”

     “Actually, Levi owes me, and this can be his pay back. But you’re right. I owe you, now. Good luck with the homework.” She squeezed my shoulder kindly as she stood up and walked back to the till. Behind her, Levi gave me an apologetic look. I shrugged, and he walked into the kitchen, looking pissed.


	22. The Staff Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why not? What the public doesn't know won't hurt them.

     Eren:

 

     Hanji grabbed her jacket from the back room and flew around the counter, her purse flung over her shoulder and her phone in her hand. She was obviously in a hurry to leave. Levi was standing behind the till, steadily wiping a glass clean with a white cloth. He was scowling. 

     “I have to run, thanks for covering for me.” Hanji was panting, trying to swipe her keycard across the terminal on the wall to clock out. Levi simply nodded silently. Hanji then whipped across the room and towards my table, placing a second coffee in front of me.

     “Here you go. Sorry Levi has to stay late today. I’ll make it up to you, I promise!” I gave her a cheery wave and she ran across the cafe and through the door at the end.

     I looked back towards Levi, watching him place the clean glass on the shelf. He sighed, then turned around to help a family who had just approached the till. I wasn’t sure how much time he would have to sit with me today, if tonight was going to be busier than usual, but I decided that trying to finish my homework without him was probably a wise idea. It would occupy me while I waited for him, anyway.

     Customers came and went for the next hour or so, and a few times Levi had come over to my table to give me more snacks, help me with a question I couldn’t understand from my assignment, or simply just to say ‘Hi’. Gradually, however, the cafe began to empty and soon we had been the only people in the building for quite some time.

     “Busier in the evening, my ass.” Levi said, crossing his arms and standing by the till gazing towards the door. The sun had fully set now and there was no one in site. Only my car could be seen through the large windows. “What does management think they’re playing at?”

     “Losing money keeping you here.” I responded, putting my books away. I had finally finished my homework and all that was left was for me to sit here and wait with Levi.

     “Yeah, no shit.” He said, and came around the counter to be beside me. He sat down on the table, crossed one leg over the other, and placed a hand on my head, running my hair through his fingers as he looked back towards the till.

     “I suppose I’m here supporting the business.” I shrugged, gazing up at him. He looked so good from this angle. As he was on the table, and I the chair, he was considerably higher than me. The light was hitting the top of his head causing the strands of hair in front of his face to form long shadows down his eyes. He looked so casual sitting with his legs crossed, yet there was still and air of superiority about him. An ‘I take shit from no one’ vibe was pulsing in the air around him.

     “But half your coffees are on the house.” He said, looking down at me. “Not that the higher ups know or care. They don’t know half the shit that goes on around here.” He waved his free hand gesturing to the rest of the cafe. “Which is proved by them believing we’re busy right now and forcing me to fucking stay with nothing to do.”

     “You still get paid to be here, though, so that’s nice.” I suggested, hoping to cheer him up a bit, but he just grunted instead.

     “I suppose, but I could be doing more interesting things rather than babysitting this dull place.”

     “Or people.” I said and Levi scowled at me, looking confused. “You could be doing more interesting… people.”

     “Nah, I don’t know anyone interesting to fuck.” He looked at my expression and laughed. “I’m kidding, little shit, I’m kidding.” And he leaned over to kiss the top of my head. 

     I swatted his leg with my hand playfully and he bent down to place a soft kiss upon my lips, raising my chin up with his fingers, his other hand braced on the table to keep him from toppling over. My hand moved to rest on his thigh and I could feel the decorative leather belts that were strapped to his leg. We kissed like this for a bit longer, Levi above me and taking control, myself on the chair and melting with pleasure. 

     “You know, with no one coming in, I could be doing interesting things to interesting people anyway. Who says I need to be at home to do that.” Levi was looking at me with mischievous hunger. He had certainly sparked my interest indeed. 

     “Fun fact, avocados are poisonous to birds.” I said, looking up at him, and he recoiled quickly.

     “What the fuck?” 

     “I’m being an interesting person.” I grinned and he smiled back at me.

     “Don’t be such a shitty brat.” He said, and kissed me again. “Actually, do because it’s so fucking cute.”

 

     We continued to make out at the table for a little longer, then Levi pulled away from me and hopped down, holding his hand out to me.

     “Come.” 

     I took his hand and he lead me across the room and behind the counter. I had never stood back here before. It had a very different view of the place than from my table. But Levi didn’t stop here. He continued to lead me past the till and the display cases filled with assorted cakes and baked goods, and then through the door and into the kitchen. 

     It wasn’t a huge kitchen, and it resembled more of a homely room rather than an industrial area to cook food at a restaurant. A back door was fitted against one wall leading to the alleyway behind the building, and another one stood ajar on our right. Levi lead me through that one.

     We were now in a small, bright, circular room with a large table in the centre and counters running along the edge. Other than the lack of equipment and small utilities, it looked very much like the kitchen. A fire escape plan was pinned to one wall, and on another was a huge whiteboard with various messages to the staff written across it in many different colours. All the notes involving Levi, I noticed, were written in green. 

     “Welcome to the staff room.” Levi said as I looked around. 

     “Why are we here? We won’t know if a customer walks in from back here.” I said, looking at him concerned. 

     “Sure we will. We can hear the door from this room.” And he pointed to a small box high up on the wall that indicated that when the door chimed as it was opened, we wouldn’t miss it.

     I nodded, smiling at him with approval. It was slightly awkward standing in here, as I was not a member of staff, but Levi came closer to me, placing a hand on my lower back and reaching up to kiss me, and this made me feel a lot more comfortable.

     He continued to kiss me harder, his mouth running across mine and occasionally he nibbled at my lip. I placed my hands on his waist, tucking my fingers underneath his shirt to feel his soft skin. Levi’s kisses were more forcefully now, and he was pushing against me so hard that I began to walk backwards towards the wall. As I did so, he followed, untying his apron from behind him and tossing it onto the table in the centre of the room. 

 

     My back had reached the edge of one of the counters and I leaned up against it as Levi pushed his body against mine. He pressed his hips forwards and I bent down to place my hands on his ass, slipping my fingers into his jean pockets. He pushed against me more and I could feel his bulge pressing up against my own member. This excited me and I began to grow in my jeans. He ran his finger down my chest, then up the inside of my shirt, lifting it up and over my head. Getting the hint, I did the same to him, raising his shirt up and over and tossing it onto my own. 

     He was grinning at me, his eyes gazing into mine and my heart pounded in my chest. My dick was pulsing so large now that it was getting very uncomfortable in my jeans. Trying to relieve some pressure, I undid my belt. Levi took advantage of this, and he made to unzip my jeans, plunging his hand inside and wrapping his fingers around my swollen dick.

     I gasped with pleasure, not expecting this sudden move. He grinned at me, kissing me along my collar bones. I wasn’t sure how far he was willing to go, being in a not-so-private place and the threat of being interrupted by the chime of the door at any moment, but he seemed to be continuing further. He had unzipped his own pants now and was trying to slide mine off, one hand still wrapped around my cock, moving up and down the best that he could with my jeans still up.

     Helping him out, I slid them down my legs, my dick now fully exposed and ready, facing him like a soldier ready for battle. He licked his lips with hunger, then fell to his knees in front of me. I knew what was coming and I clutched the counter behind me for support. 

     Very slowly, Levi wrapped his lips around my tip, holding the base of my shaft with his fingers. His lips slipped over the head and I shivered, gripping the hair on the top of his head, my other hand still clutching the counter.

     He plunged forward, my dick sliding fully into his mouth and I gasped. Oh, fuck, that felt amazing! His head was pulling back and I could feel him sucking hard, causing my dick to become very wet and easier for him to slip his head forward again and ram my junk towards the back of his tongue. How he didn’t activate his gag reflex, I had no idea, but I wasn’t complaining. 

     He was moving faster now, his hand sliding in opposite directions to his head as they moved up and down my shaft, causing me to grip both the counter and his hair more. It was becoming very difficult to continue standing, my legs were turning into gelatine and they began to shake with the effort. Levi seemed to have noticed this, and he pulled his lips off me, now kissing up my torso and up to my chest. Looking down, I saw that his pants had not followed him up.

     He was kissing my neck now and I could feel his dick rubbing against the inside of my thigh. I willed it to go further to make contact with mine, but with our height difference, I knew it wouldn’t. 

 

     Levi bit my neck, hard, and I jumped. He was sucking on his bite marks as though trying to sooth my skin, but he was sucking so hard I could feel his teeth threaten to grip again. After a few seconds of this, he pulled away and rubbed the mark with his thumb looking satisfied with his work. I think I just received my first hickey. I took a mental note to look at it in the mirror later. 

     Levi grinned up at me, and I felt a fresh wave of bravery take over my senses. Placing my hands on his slim hips, I lifted him up and placed him on the counter like a child. He sat there, looking surprised, his hands upon my shoulders. He was very easy to lift. 

     Once the shock of being moved like this wore off, he dragged himself to sit more forward of the counter, right at the edge, and he wrapped his legs around my hips. Both of us looked down. The hight of the counter was perfect. From this position, my dick was perfectly in line with his and we knew exactly what to do next. 

     Rolling his pelvis forward, he leaned back onto his tailbone and stuck two fingers into his mouth, sucking on them as he had done back in his bedroom. I leaned forward and kissed him on his neck as he inserted his wet fingers into his ass, sliding them back and forward, creating a welcoming opening for me.

     Once he seemed satisfied, he pulled them out and placed the heel of his left foot onto the counter. He slid his fingers into the side of his boot, and produced a single shiny condom. I grinned at him. I was very thankful that he had come prepared, as I longed to go further and feel that sensation of fucking him properly again.

     He ripped the wrapper open with his teeth, dropping his leg from the counter again, and passed me the condom. 

     Pinching the end, I slipped it over my erect dick and looked back up into Levi’s face. He was waiting for me. Positioning myself forward, I placed the tip of my dick against his ass, using my hand as a guide, and then I left go and slid inside. Levi threw his head back with joy and I felt his muscles tighten against me. I pulled back out again before plunging inside, my thighs hitting the edge of the counter, Levi gripping the edge with one hand and my shoulder with the other. I was holding onto him in the same way, my position mirrored his as I thrust in and out, getting harder and more forceful as I moved. 

     I could hear Levi moaning to himself, and I had begun to pant. My mouth was dry and my heart was beating fast. I could feel myself swelling further and Levi was gripping me, his fingernails digging into my shoulder. 

     “Ah, fuck!” He cried and his teeth were clenched. Feeling like it was my turn to make the next move, I took my hand off the counter and placed it around his dick, gripping it hard as he had done to mine.

     “Shit.” Levi muttered as I shook his cock, letting my hand slide up and down his shaft as I gripped him. He was a lot more vocal than me. 

     “SHIT, Eren!” His back was curved, forcing his hips towards me and I banged my cock further and further into his ass, feeling him become more slippery and wet, and that familiar sensation rose up inside my member. 

     With one more final thrust, Levi yelled and his juices flew out of his tip, arcing in the air and landing back down on my hand, just as I exploded into the condom inside of him.

     We were both panting now. I let myself have a few more breaths, trying to steady my heart rate, before pulling out and letting Levi jump down from the counter. I pulled the condom off me and tied the end, reaching down and pulling up my boxers and jeans. Levi had walked away towards the staff bathroom, locking himself inside.

     I placed the full condom inside its wrapper, and pulled my shirt on. I would have to dispose of this somewhere publicly so the other staff members wouldn’t find it. As I was trying to figure out where to hide it in the mean time, Levi came out of the bathroom, fully dressed, but his face still slightly pink and his hair a little greasier at the front from his sweat.

     “Just toss it in there.” He said, pointing towards the trash can in the corner, but I hesitated.

     “Won’t someone see it, there?” I asked, but he shook his head.

     “I’m about to take the garbages out anyway.” 

     I did as I was told and dropped the condom inside its wrapper into the can and then ran my fingers through my hair. Levi looked at the clock on the wall and then back at me. 

     “I knew no one would fucking show up.” He said. “At least we weren’t interrupted.” 

     He stepped towards me and kissed me, holding me close to him.

     “I’m going to start closing. You go make yourself comfortable out there.” He pointed towards the door and I nodded, making my way back into the main area of the cafe.

 

 

     I watched as Levi moved around, cleaning up the till, emptying the trash, wiping the counters, and finally counting the cash. I couldn’t help but to gaze at him as he walked, my eyes drifting from his hips to his ass, then up to his hair and his face. I felt like the luckiest man in the world, being able to call him mine. He made me feel so comfortable, yet so scared and excited. 

     Every few minutes, he would look up at me and smile, his eyes looking dreamy. That’s when I remembered Armin’s request.

     “Hey, I wanted to ask you something.” I said, rubbing the back of my neck which had become very hot.

     “Hmm?”

     “Armin’s having a party at his house this weekend and I was wondering if… You would like to come with me.” I was very aware of how red my face must have become. Levi looked up from his receipts at me and stared.

     “And why would I want to go to a shitty, teen house party?” I knew that would be the answer, and I felt a little disappointed, but I continued to try and convince him, as I had promised Armin I would do.

     “It’s not a teen party, there’ll be quite a few older people there.” I explained. “People from Trost and grads and things, so there will be booze. Armin wanted me to go and he asked if I would bring you along.”

     “So it’s not you who’s inviting me, it’s Armin.” Levi said, raising an eyebrow.

     “Well, I’m inviting you too.”

     “But it’s not your party to do the inviting.”

     “Well, we’d be going together.”

     “So I’d be your date?”

     Levi was gazing intently at me now, and I felt my temperature rise. I suppose he was right, he would be my date. I wasn’t sure how comfortable he was with other people knowing about our relationship. Especially people he didn’t know.

     “Umm… yeah.” I said, blushing, looking rather sheepish. Levi laughed and I could feel the rejection coming, so I braced myself for impact.

     “Sure. Why the fuck not? I’ve been wanted an excuse to show off my new meat.” And he gave me a very obvious wink. I stared back at him in surprise.

     “You mean you’ll come?” I said, stunned.

     “Possibly in more ways than one. When is it?”

     “This weekend. I can text you the details.” I couldn’t believe he was actually agreeing to this!

     “Pick me up at my place. I’ll make myself look pretty for you.” He laughed and closed the till. “Come on, stud. Take me home.” He walked around the till and I stood up. He came towards me and placed a hand on my ass, pinching it. He kissed me on my neck, over the place where he’d given me a hickey, then kissed my lips, reaching up to cup my face in his hands.

     We walked towards the door, Levi flicking off the lights and setting the alarm. We moved outside into the darkness and he locked the door. It was hard to believe that the next time I would see him, I would be accompanying him as my date to Armin’s party. It felt as though he was Cinderella and I was taking him to the ball. 

     Kissing me one more time, Levi let go of my hand and stepped into my car. 


	23. Pick Up Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh so KAWAII! I'm a sucker for romance.
> 
> On a side note: Has anyone else watched the season 2 finale for SNK? OMG THE FEELS! I've read the manga, but that didn't stop my eyes being glued to the screen. Such emotion! I think I cried a little. [Slight spoiler in the extra notes at the end of this chapter]
> 
> Anyway, back to this mess... here we go...

     Eren:

 

     The basket in my hand was filled with assorted potato chips, sodas, and coolers. It had become very heavy and difficult to carry as I made my way over to the self-checkouts at the other end of the store.

     “Hold up.” Mikasa said, skipping over to me and tossing a couple of chocolate bars into the basket.

     “What do we need those for?” I asked her, but she simply shrugged.

     “They aren’t for us, they are for me.” 

     I shook my head and walked over to one of the computers, laying my basket down and flexing my sore fingers. Mikasa had already begun scanning items and placing them into the bags beside me. I wasn’t too sure what kind of drinks and snacks I was supposed to be bringing, but Armin did ask me to supply something and what I chose seemed generic enough for everyone to enjoy. 

     Mikasa was excited for the party. She had really gone above and beyond to make herself look attractive to any Trost boys that might be lurking there. She had on a short skirt and high boots, paired with a sleeveless plaid button-up shirt and had spent the last hour before leaving the house carefully applying her makeup and straightening her hair. However, under all of this, she was still herself. The black eyeliner and the scarf around her neck showed the world that the real Mikasa hadn’t gone far.

     I didn’t feel such a need to present myself like a peacock, so I had just thrown on a pair of jeans and an old band t-shirt. Mikasa had complained that I didn’t put in a lot of effort, but in my defence, I had washed my hair and was wearing my best converses. 

     All of the items we were buying were now in bags and the annoyingly friendly automated voice was now telling us the total price. I noticed that Mikasa was not reaching into her purse. I sighed and pulled out my wallet.

     “I suppose I’ll get this, shall I?” I said, but Mikasa wasn’t paying attention. A couple of boys from a nearby till had spotted her and were eyeing her outfit greedily. Mikasa was flipping her hair over her shoulder and she was standing up straighter than before, holding her hand out in front of her face to look at her freshly painted fingernails. I rolled my eyes.

     “What? I like putting on a show.” She said, and grabbed a couple of bags off the counter once I had pulled my card out of the machine. She winked at the boys who wolf-whistled and I made sure to give them a solid glare as we passed. I was extra protective of Mikasa when she was like this. It wasn’t as though I didn’t approve of her dating, I just wanted her to stay safe and I didn’t approve of how those boys had looked. She needs a respectful man in her life. It’s not as though she’d had a lot of experience, though. Dad wasn’t exactly the world’s greatest role model. 

     “How many people did Armin say would be at this party?” Mikasa asked me as we walked through the parking lot, our heads turning left and right trying to find my car. I could never remember where I parked. 

     “He didn’t say. I’m guessing quite a few though, because there’s several different group going. Trost guys, some Shig-High mates, and Armin said a few people on his block were going to show up, too. Plus, some of us are bringing friends along.”

     “Dates, you mean.” Mikasa winked at me and I aimed a kick at her as we walked, my hands being too full from carrying shopping bags.

     “It doesn’t really seem like the kind of scene to bring a date. It’s not exactly romantic.”

     “Dates can be fun, though,” She said. “It doesn’t have to be all boring restaurants and rom-com movies.”

     “I suppose.” I said. I thought back to my time with Levi at Menchie’s. It was before we had made things official, but I still viewed it as our first date. Our night at the drive-in was romantic, too, so perhaps it was time for us to relax and have some fun.

     I had found my car and walked towards it. Dropping the bags to the ground, I reached into my pocket to pull out my keys and unlocked the door as Mikasa began to pile the bags into the trunk. Armin’s house wasn’t too far from here, but we had to make a stop somewhere else, first.

     I got into my car and revved the engine just as Mikasa sat beside me in the passenger seat.

     “You’ll have to move to the back once we get there.” I said and she looked at me.

     “Why? Can’t he sit in the back?” She argued.

     “He’s my guest, he should sit in the front.”

     “Fine, but I don’t want to have to witness you two making out from behind, okay?” She folded her arms, pouting, and placed her feet up on the dash.

     “Hey, get your boots off there.” I said. She lowered her feet and I reached over to brush the dirt off the dash.

     “Why? It’s not like this is a very nice car.” She said and I scowled at her.

     “What if the airbag goes off? Your knees will hit your face and knock out your teeth.”

     “Since when were you concerned about my safety?”

     “Since always.”

     Mikasa kept her feet on the floor and I sped off down the road and onto the highway.

 

     The traffic wasn’t too bad for this time in the evening so we were going to arrive with plenty of time to spare. I wondered if Levi was ready yet. Mikasa had been picking tunes from the collection of CDs in my glove compartment, occasionally switching discs to play her favourites. Finally, we had arrived outside Levi’s apartment building. Mikasa looked out the window.

     “Looks nice.” She said. “How can he afford a place like this working in a cafe though?”

     “Ex cop.” I reminded her and got out of the car. “Please move to the back. I’ll go get him.”

     “Don’t forget your corsage.” She winked at me, grinning, and she slid over the seat and settled in the back. I playfully flipped her my middle finger and walked towards the main doors, opening them into the brightly lit entrance hall. 

     There was a mirror to my left, and even though I had barely put any thought into my appearance before leaving the house, I couldn’t resist looking at my reflection and running my fingers through my hair. Once satisfied, I took the elevator upstairs.

     It was the longest ride of my life. I was anxious to pick him up from his place and I wasn’t sure why. Perhaps because this was the first date that had been planned by me, or perhaps because I didn’t have him beside me as a sexual distraction. The elevator made a pinging sound as it reached every floor, and eventually the doors slid open. I stepped out of them feeling my heart racing and strolled down the hallway towards Levi’s door. I was breathing heavily and felt quite hot, even though I was only wearing a t-shirt. Finally, I arrived at his door and took several deep breaths, trying to calm myself down.

     I knocked. After a few moments, the door opened, and standing behind it, looking as handsome as ever, was Levi.

     He was wearing a black dress shirt and jeans, his old cravat was tied around his neck. God, I could have taken him right there at the door.

     He had one hand still on the door handle, but he was leaning to one side, resting his shoulder against the frame, one foot crossed over the other casually.

     “Hi.” He said, simply.

     “Hi.” I was breathless, and even more so when he broke out into a smile. “Are you ready?”

     “Just a sec, I need to grab something first. Come and wait inside, though.” He said, and I stepped over the threshold and into his apartment. 

     It was awkward waiting here for him, despite this not being my first time in here. My eyes travelled across his immaculate living space and settled on the gun still displayed in its glass case on the wall. Finally, Levi came out of his bedroom and walked towards me swiftly.

     He reached up and placed a kiss on my neck, and I bent down and returned the favour to his lips. We stood there for a while, just making out at his door, before he pulled away from me, grabbed my hand, and gestured to the door.

     “Let’s see, I have my keys, my phone, my Eren. Well, shall we?”

     I nodded and we made our way along the hallway, hand in hand. 

     We took the elevator back down again, something which Levi rarely did, making out in our private, enclosed box until the doors opened and we heard a cough. Looking up, there was an older gentleman standing beside his wife, apparently waiting to step into the elevator once we’d vacated. I felt myself blush, but Levi seemed unabashed. 

     “Evening.” He said to the couple, bowing his head slightly and leading me out of the elevator by my hand. 

     As the doors closed behind us, I distinctly heard the woman mutter to her husband, “What a strange looking girl.”

     Levi strode across the hall, his hand still in mine, and we exited the building, heading towards my car. I could hear music blasting from inside and knew that Mikasa had taken over the radio again. I shouldn’t have left her the keys. I stepped towards the car and opened the passenger door for Levi and he slid inside. Mikasa laughed. Scowling at her through the window, I walked around the car to get in the drivers side, turning the music down as I put on my seatbelt.

     “Sup, levi.” She said from the back, and Levi turned around to face her.

     “Hey Mikasa. Smuggling any booze into the party tonight?” He gave her a knowing look and she shrugged. I felt my face grow hot again, knowing that we could be in serious trouble for this.

     “Of course.” She said, and Levi turned back around to face the front again, not bothering to reply. 

     “Well, shall we go then?” I said, trying to change the subject and Mikasa kicked the back of my seat.

     “Yeah, hurry up. There’s people waiting for me.”

     Levi smiled at me, placing his hand on my lap and I pulled the car away from the building and off down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight spoiler for SNK Season 2 finale: Poor Levi, I just wanted to give him a hug at the end.


	24. The fun has only just begun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Father's day to all you dad's out there (yes, even dads with fur-children).
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It made me giggle. I love Connie, really, he just took it a little too far.
> 
> CHIPS!
> 
> Enjoy

     Eren:

 

     I pulled up to Armin’s house and could already hear the music blasting from inside. There were people everywhere. I could see groups of them through the windows, there were some playing what looked like beer pong on the patio table in the front yard, some others playing basketball in the driveway, and a couple making out on the front steps.

     “Wow.” I whispered. Armin had really gone out with a bang tonight. Mikasa had unbuckled her seatbelt before I even had a chance to stop the car. 

     As soon as it was in park, she flew out of the door crying, “See you inside!” And rushed off up the path, stepping over the couple by the door who didn’t even look up at her as she ran past, and through the door into chaos. I looked over at Levi and he looked back at me.

     “Rocking place.” He said. “You weren’t kidding, there definitely is booze here.”

     “Umm yeah.” I said, shyly.

     “And many attendees underage.” He raised his eyebrows at me. Shit. I was going to have to pay for this. But Levi grinned and squeezed my arm. “I don’t have my badge anymore, remember? What the force doesn’t know won’t hurt them.” And he kissed my blushing cheek.

     “Were you even a good cop?” I asked, questioning how he could possibly let us get away with it, but he laughed.

     “Hey, I was the best cop. Come on, let’s go inside.” And he pulled the door open, let himself out, and took a couple of bags filled with snacks and drinks from the trunk.

     I got out the car to help him. Together, we carried the bags inside, careful not to step on the couple on the front steps, and Levi followed me into the kitchen. We dropped the bags down on the table and I went to go place the drinks in the fridge. Upon opening it, however, I discovered that there was no room, so I just left them on the counter. They’d have to stay warm. 

     “Eren!” I heard a voice behind me and I turned around to see Connie standing there, his hand already clutching a can of Bud Light, his arm being thrown over my shoulders. He smelled very strongly of alcohol. “Good to see you, mate! Good to see you.”

     “Yeah, you too, Connie. How are you?” I said, trying to wriggle away from his grasp.

     “Never better. Just found out I got into Rose College, can you believe it!” He was swaying, his eyes unfocused.

     “I thought you were taking a gap year.” I managed to duck from under his arm and Connie clutched the table for support. 

     “I am. I’ve been accepted for next year.”

     “Care to introduce us?” Levi asked, stepping up beside me and placing his elbow on my shoulder. As I was much taller than him, his shoulder could stretch no higher.

     “Right. Levi, this is Connie. Connie, Levi.” I said, awkwardly. Levi extended his hand to shake Connie’s, but the latter simply stared at him. 

     “I haven’t seen you before.” He said, slurring his words.

     “No, that’s why this is an introduction.” Levi replied.

     “Cool. Want a drink?” He said, and turned around to open the fridge without taking Levi’s hand.

     “No thanks.” Levi said, dropping his arm and looking up at me, giving me a questioning look. I shrugged and rolled my eyes in an apologetic way.

     “Shame. I might have another one.” Said Connie, but as he made to bend down, he toppled over forward and fell to his knees. Lightening fast, Levi bent down and caught Connie before he could do any further damage to himself.

     “I think you should have a lie down instead. And maybe grab a drink of water. Eren, could you?” He nodded towards the sink.

     “Oh, right.” I grabbed the nearest solo cup and filled it with water from the faucet and passed it to Levi, who took it from me and tipped it slowly into Connie’s gaping mouth.

     “There ya go. Drink up, and we’ll find you a nice place to rest.”

     I watched Levi take control over Connie, wondering how many times as a police officer he had to do this after receiving calls from various bars or parties like this one. I wasn’t sure how many drunks he had to deal with as an under cover cop.

     Levi lifted Connie up with surprising strength and sat him in a chair at the kitchen table. Almost immediately, Connie bent forward and his head hit the table with a thud. He was asleep.

     “Well, at least he didn’t vomit everywhere. I’d say that was a plus.” Levi stood back up again, straightening his cravat. 

     “Sorry about him. This hasn’t been a great start to the party, has it.” I said, rubbing the back of my neck, but Levi grinned at me looking excited. 

     “On the contrary, the fun has only just begun!” And he grabbed my hand and made his way out of the kitchen with me in tow. “Let’s see what other entertainment we can find.”

 

     In the living room, we saw Mikasa sitting on the couch deep in conversation with an older guy I didn’t recognize. I assumed he was from Trost. Mikasa had a drink of her own in her hand and was flicking her hair over her shoulder far more often than was necessary. Beside her and the guy from Trost, Christa was sitting next to Ymir, talking across the coffee table to Sasha. Levi nodded towards the empty space beside Sasha and I pulled him towards the couch, sitting down beside her.

     “Hey, guys!” I said, and Sasha turned to face me.

     “Eren! Hi! Have some chips.” She said, and thrust the bowl of potato chips into my lap. I took a few and passed them to Levi, who scooped up a handful and returned the bowl to Sasha, who immediately dove her hand inside, eating them at an alarming rate.

     “Levi, this is Sasha, Ymir, and Historia.” I said, pointing to each in turn, and Levi waved.

     “Call me Christa. Everyone does.” Christa said, extending her hand to shake Levi’s.

     “Except me.” Ymir said, and Christa nodded.

     “Except you.”

     “Everyone, this is Levi.” I said, gesturing towards him.

     He nodded, both Christa and Sasha smiled at him, but Ymir was looking at him as though trying to size him up.

     “Where are you from?” She asked, coldly.

     “Sina.” Levi said, but Ymir shook her head.

     “No, I mean which school do you attend. Not ours, and I’d know if you were at Trost.”

     “I don’t go to school.” Levi said, his eyes narrowing.

     “I see.” Ymir leaned back in her seat and put her arm around Christa. “Gap year or drop out?”

     “Neither.” Said Levi. “Graduate.”

     “Oh, really?” Ymir leaned forward again with interest. “What major?”

     “Criminology.”

     “Okay, this is starting to feel like an interrogation.” I said quickly, sticking my head between them. Ymir relaxed into the seat again looking both satisfied and impressed.

     “Why did you interrupt? I was acing that interview.” Levi said and placed his hand on my thigh. Everyone’s eyes looked down at it, then up to my face.

     “So.” Said Sasha, but Ymir beat her to the question.

     “Are you two an item then?”

     I blushed hard, but Levi squeezed my leg, tighter.

     “What’s it to you?”

     “I was only asking.” Said Ymir, defensively.

     “Oh, come on, so what if they’re together. I think it’s cute!” Sasha said and Levi grinned.

     “I just didn’t know Eren was a queer kid, that’s all. But it’s pretty obvious they’re a couple. Look at Eren’s hickey.” Ymir said, but I looked back at her.

     “Sorry I didn’t advertise my sexuality, but neither have you.” I rubbed my hand over the spot where Levi had sucked a red mark into my neck. “Everyone knows you’re with Christa, though.”

     Christa blushed, sinking lower into her seat and I gave her an apologetic look. 

     “Listen, let’s move on, okay? We’re all gay here, let’s just ride our rainbows in peace.” Ymir said, smiling at her girlfriend.

     “Speak for yourself.” Sasha scoffed, shoving more chips into her mouth. “I’m as straight as a board.”

     “How do you figure that out? You’re practically married to a potato.” Ymir laughed and Sasha scowled. “You practically orgasm whenever you’re around the spuds.”“So I enjoy my root veggies. Sue me.” And she threw a chip at Ymir.

     “Nice friends, you have.” Levi said to me, and I looked over at him and smiled.

     “Yeah, they’re an interesting lot.”

 

     “Spin the bottle!” A guy I didn’t know was standing on the heath of the fireplace, his arms raised, an empty Pilsner bottle clutched in one hand.

     “We’re not 12.” Mikasa called out to him, but the Trost guy beside her looked interested.

     “Why not, I’m up for a bit of fun.” He said, gazing at Mikasa with a cheeky grin. She rolled her eyes.

     “Fine.”

     Sasha jumped up from her place on the couch to sit closer to the guy with the bottle.

     “Me too! Me too!”

     I looked at Levi to see if he had any interest in the activity, but he was glaring at the bottle guy, his eyes flashing menacingly. This surprised me. He was only suggesting a silly game.

     “Come on.” Levi said, grabbing my hand and pulling me off the couch, not looking away from Mr. Bottle. “I don’t need this game to tell me who to fuck in a closet.”

     We walked away from the scene and into the hallway to see who else we could find. Levi was looking down at the carpet as he walked, his grip on my hand rather strong. Then a sudden thought crept to the front of my mind.

     “Do you know him?” I asked, looking at Levi.

     “Not personally, no.” He said, but that answer wasn’t satisfying enough.

     “But you know _of_ him.” I hinted and Levi grunted. “Who is he?”

     “Never mind, it’s nothing.” He said, but I stopped walking and held him back.

     “It’s not nothing. Levi, he’s really angered you. What has he done? Who is he?”

     “Just… promise me you won’t fly off the handle and do something fucking stupid like try to fight him, okay?” Levi looked up at me. It looked like explaining this man to me was causing him great pain.

     “He’s an ex, isn’t he.” I hung my head but Levi gave a single, bark-like laugh.

     “Fuck, no!” He shook his head. “No, I’ve just seen him around before with some other people. Caused a bit of trouble for us a few years ago.”

     “By ‘us’, you mean the police?” I said, and Levi nodded. “What did he do?”

     “Like I said, don’t do anything stupid, but… He’s a Titan.”

     I gasped and spun around, trying to catch sight of him again. 

     “What the fuck is he doing at a house party?” I yelled, but Levi took my arm and pulled me to the stairs where no one could over hear us.

     “They have lives, you know, Titans. They’re regular people.”

     “No they aren’t,” I whispered back. “They’re shit heads who don’t deserve to have lives at all. They all need to die in a fucking fire.”

     Levi sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Eren, this is exactly why I didn’t want to tell you in the first place. You can’t just go around stabbing people because they’re associated with a gang.”

     My blood was boiling and my heart was racing. I could feel hatred rise up inside of me. I thought of Mikasa’s parents and how they lost their lives to the Titan gang. I owed it to her to revenge her family’s deaths. 

     “Listen. What has that individual done?” Levi asked, but I thew up my hands in exasperation.

     “He’s a Titan, Levi!”

     “But what’s he done?”

     “Probably a load of shit that he deserves to die for.”

     “And where’s the proof of that?”

     I fell silent. True, I had never seen that guy before in my life, so I didn’t know the extent of his involvement or what he had done. But the mere fact that he was a member of the group made me hate him.

     “Come on,” Levi said after giving me a few moments to think. “Let’s try to find Armin.

 

     We met a few more people through the house, but Armin was no where to be found. I wasn’t worried, as this was his place so he was probably making sure nothing got broken or out running errands for people, buying more booze or snacks. We passed by the closet underneath the stairs just as Ymir and Christa appeared out of it, both panting and looking flushed. Ymir winked at me, and Christa averted her eyes. Levi stood and applauded, causing Ymir to hit him on the shoulder. 

     “That doesn’t look like such a bad idea.” Levi said, raising his eyebrows at me, just as two strangers entered the closet and closed the door.

     I felt excitement rise up in my chest and my dick twitched.

     “Let’s go find somewhere more private.” He said, and I grinned, taking his hand and following him up the stairs.

     The first door we tried was a bathroom. It was void of any people, but Levi shook his head.

     “Fuck no, I’m not doing it in a bathroom! Have some dignity.”

     I laughed and we tried the next door, which I knew to be Armin’s parent’s room. It was locked. Shrugging, I tried the next door. This one leading to his Grandfather’s bedroom. The door swung open at my touch and Levi and I peered inside.

     “Someone’s in here.” Levi whispered, and I took a step forward. Sure enough, lying sound asleep on the bed, was the unconscious form of Connie, snoring away, drooling on the pillow.

     “Should we move him?” I asked, but Levi shook his head.

     “Nah, let’s leave him. Poor kid needs to sleep it off.”

     There were only two doors left. The spare room, and Armin’s. Guessing that the spare bedroom was already occupied, I grabbed Levi’s hand and pulled him towards Armin’s room. 

     I kissed him on my mouth, holding him tight to me. “Come on. This is the place.” I said, and I opened the door, leading Levi inside, my mouth still attached to his, my hand gripping his ass with excitement.

     “WHAT THE FUCK, EREN?”

     Quickly, I unlatched myself from Levi and turned around to face Armin, who was sitting on his bed, his arms wrapped around a shirtless Jean, who’s face was scarlet. They had obviously been busy in here.

     “Oh, shit! Sorry!” I said, and I tried to push the laughing Levi out through the door.

     “Eren!” Armin groaned and I could feel my face grow hot.

     “Umm… Congratulations?” I suggested, but Armin gave me a death glare and I closed the door behind me, leaving my best friend and Jean alone together.

     “Holy fuck, that was hilarious!” Levi said, a look of pure joy on his face. “Good for him, I’m proud.”

     I smiled back at Levi, also feeling slide pride for Armin along with the shame.

     “Shall we try the final door?” I suggested, pointing towards the spare room. Levi reached up to kiss me and I took his hand, leading him across the hallway.


	25. Yeah, well fuck you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh shiiiit!!!!
> 
> So fucking cute.

     Levi:

 

     Eren began to kiss me, before opening the door. As much as I was enjoying it, I had to hold him back.“Perhaps we should check to see if the room is occupied, first?” I suggested, thinking of Armin’s shocked and embarrassed face when we walked in on him and Jean. It made me chuckle slightly. Eren nodded.

     “Good idea.” He pushed the door open. There was no one inside.

     “Excellent.” I said, just as Eren flicked on the light. I blinked, my eyes having got used to the darkness, and I reached up and turned the light back off. “Come here.” I said, and leaned towards him, kissing his neck, my hand searching the door handle. “Does this thing have a lock?”

     “It should do.” Eren said, and he reached over me to locked the door with a satisfying click. I grinned at him, holding my hand out and gesturing towards the bed.

     Eren took my hand in his and pulled me towards him. He ran his hand down my back and slipped it into my rear pocket, clutching my ass through my jeans. With the other one, he was pulling on my cravat forcefully, kissing me with great passion. I had taught him well.

     I curved my body towards his and pushed against him until he was forced to sit on the bed. He continued to pull on my cravat and I sat above him, my knees straddling his thighs, practically sitting on his dick. I gyrated my pelvis, massaging him with my ass and he moaned. He ran his fingers through my hair, running his nails over my freshly shaved undercut, and I reached down to unbuckle his belt. Pulling it off him with a flourish, I looked down upon the leather, thinking. I could have some great fun with this thing.

     I took either end of the belt in my hands, twirling it around my wrists to shorten it before pressing it against Eren’s chest. I could see him grinning up at me through the darkness of the room. Pushing harder, I forced him to lie down and I pinned him to the bed.

     I bowed my head and pressed my lips against his, kissing him vigorously while pushing against him with the belt, hard. He reached up to slide his hand underneath my shirt but I swatted him away.

     “No. This is your treat tonight. Your only job is to fucking enjoy it.” I said, and Eren stared at me. After a moment or two, he nodded, flashing me a smile to tell me that what I was doing was right and I had permission to continue.

     I sat up and placed one foot against his chest to keep him pinned on the bed, putting my weight against my other knee as to not hurt him. I tossed the belt aside and unzipped his jeans. He was twitching at my touch. I could see his dick strong and ready as I pulled his jeans down, exposing his boxers. The little shit. His boxers were blue and had ‘The Simpsons’ stamped across them in bright yellow amongst white, fluffy clouds. 

     “Tsk.” I pulled the air between my teeth and I wrenched them off him, exposing all of his glory. He stood to attention, erect and ready. I leaned forward to kiss his neck, pulling his shirt down to access his collar bones. Gripping his shoulders, I guided him up into a sitting position, my kisses travelling up his neck, stopping briefly on his hickey to make sure it was still prominent, then moving up to his ear and sucking on the lobe. Eren moaned and I moved my kissing to his lips, reaching my hand down to wrap over his pulsing member. 

     Eren reached his hand down as well, squeezing me through the front of my jeans. I gasped, feeling a pleasant tingling sensation spread through me, but I brushed his hand away.

     “No. Your treat.”

     But Eren grabbed me again, this time more forcefully, staring at me directly into my eyes.

     “This _is_ my treat.” He said, and massaged my dick with his hand.

     “Shitty brat.” I mumbled, kissing him further and allowing him to continue pleasuring me though my clothes. 

     “Yeah, well fuck you.” He said.

     “Fuck _you_.” I pulled my hand off his cock and bent down, wrapping my lips around the head. Eren’s hand pulled away from me and he clutched the bedsheets. I lowered my head and began sucking and swallowing, trying to encourage him to moisten my throat. He threw his head back and gasped.

     “Fuck, Levi!” 

     “Mmm” I moaned as I pulled my mouth off him. “That’s right, you fucking enjoy it. Fucking scream.”

     He had obviously not had a lot of vocal practice in his past, probably because before I came along his sexual endeavours were secretly masturbating in his bedroom where being quiet was off the essence. Eren groaned, now clutching the back of my shirt as I went down on him again, my hand simultaneously massaging his balls as I sucked his dick, moving my mouth up and down his shaft. 

     I moved faster, sucking harder, trying to make him utter something louder. Anything. I could feel his cock becoming stronger and thicker and I knew what was to come. Please, Eren. Say anything. Scream!

     “Argh!” He yelled and I braced myself for impact. “Levi! I fucking love you!”

     He came right into my mouth so fast, hitting the back of my throat so my gag reflexes forced me to swallow it all down, gulping as he shuddered and fell limp over my tongue. I slowly moved off him, standing up and staring at his red, sweaty face. Was he aware of what he had just said?

     I let him take a few deep breaths, gasping on the bed, as I looked down upon him, unable to move. After what felt like several minutes, he sat up and wiped his forehead with the back of his arm.

     “Holy shit, that was fucking beautiful!” He said, grinning up at me, but I felt unable to react. I continued to just stand there, staring at him. I couldn’t move. I couldn’t breath. That was when I understood that what I really felt was fear.

     He tilted his head, looking confused. “Levi, are you okay?”

     I thought about this question for a moment and then realized that he had no idea what he had screamed into the dark bedroom. Still unsure about whether or not he meant what he had said, as it was clearly involuntary and he had no recollection of speaking that word, I nodded and swallowed again, trying to dampen my extremely dry throat.

     “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. I take it you had fun.” I tried to sound casual, regaining my natural visage. He seemed to buy it as he bent over and pulled up his jeans and retrieved his belt from the floor. 

     “Of course.”

     He stood up and wrapped his arm around my waist, kissing me softly and gently. His lips were so tender and his hold on me was warm and comforting. 

     “But why was this my treat?” He asked me, moving to unlock the door.

     “Because it’s your Birthday.” I shrugged. He scowled at me, looking concerned.

     “My Birthday isn’t until the end of March.” He said.

     “Well, it was worth a guess.” He laughed. “I don’t know, I just felt like giving you something to enjoy.” I pulled the door open and stepped out of it, the bright lights of the hallway hitting my pupils with aggression and I blinked fiercely. The loud bass of the music, the talking friends, the drunk party goers, and the screams of fun were now unfiltered.

     “When is your Birthday?” Eren asked me, but I shook my head.

     “I’ve never liked Birthdays.” I said. I hadn’t experienced a positive Birthday since I had left my Mother. She used to throw amazing children’s parties, even if I didn’t have a large number of friends to attend. Since then, they have been either ignored or abused.

     “So?” Eren said. “I want to know.”

     “Too bad.” I said, and walked down the stairs. Unsure of whether or not I wanted him to hear me, I quietly muttered as I reached the bottom, “Christmas.”


	26. Joy Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this fic for the first time after June 29th 2017, then ignore the note posted later on in chapter 35. Otherwise, pay close attention to this and the next chapter because it was missing earlier on so the plot made no sense...
> 
> Just some filler fuzz. I'll let you in on a little secret... I have no clue how an engine works. That's probably pretty obvious, though.

     Levi:

 

     I hadn’t seen Eren for a few days. Not for any reason other than our conflicting schedules, but I did miss his presence. However, the memory of what he had said in his moment of pleasure at Armin’s party kept circulating around in my mind like a broken record. I was fairly confident that he didn’t mean to say what he did, and even so, that he was aware that he had said it at all. This was definitely a good thing as it meant I hadn’t needed to respond to him. It also gave me more time to think. Not that I had a choice, the memory wouldn’t escape me. 

     Deciding that I needed to clear my head, I thought about taking my old bike for a run. This was possibly the last of the decent weather for the year so I might not have another chance. I got up off my chair at the kitchen counter and carried my empty plate and cutlery towards the sink. I pulled open the dishwasher and loaded the items inside, slamming it shut. 

     I crossed the hallway and into my bedroom, searching in my closet. It had been a while since I’d ridden so my helmet was tucked away right at the very back in a box containing my old police uniform and a few other items from what I liked to refer to as ‘my glory days’. Although I used to use it as my main form of transportation, the motorcycle had never belonged to the force. It was owned by me and was a treasured possession of mine. Not that anyone could have guessed, seeing as I had let it gather dust in my private parking stall of the apartment building. 

     I pulled my helmet out of the box and gazed at the Wings of Freedom printed on the side in vinyl. God, I was so vein. I then slid my leather jacket from a hanger, thankful that I hadn’t been so obnoxious as to imprint the image onto the back of that, too, and pulled it over my shoulders. It fit like a glove. It had been a while since I’d worn it and I suddenly felt a wonderful sense of power as I caught my reflection in the mirror on the closet door. Nodding at my appearance, I walked across the room and through the door. 

     I stopped. I waited. Then coming to a decision, I backtracked into the bedroom once more and picked up my cravat from the dresser, tying it around my neck.

     Once I had exited my home, I jogged down the stairs, two at a time, relieved that I didn’t pass anyone on my way. I didn’t need any distractions from thinking about Eren and his words. The way he had said them and what they had meant.

     I had reached the bottom of the stairs and walked through the large, glass doors at the front of the building and strolled towards the parking stalls, locating my bike and pulling my keys from the pocket of my jacket. I rammed my helmet to my head, clipping it under my chin, and threw my leg over the bike. The seat was comforting, like reuniting with an old friend. I casually stroked the side of the chrome finish, patting her gently. 

     Starting the bike, I twisted the throttle with my right hand, but nothing happened. I tried again, and the bike groaned with displeasure. Sighing, I leaned back on the seat and placed both hands on my helmet. It’s as though she knew what was going through my mind and had provided me with just the excuse I needed. 

     Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I sent a quick text to the one person who could brighten my mood.

_Hey, Eren. Can you come over? Bring your tools. I have a bike that needs attending to._

 

     I waited beside my bike, sitting on the gravel and leaning up against the side for Eren to appear. After a long while, I watched his Chevy pull up to the building and he got out of it, carrying a toolbox. In spite of myself, I grinned as I saw him approaching and stood up to greet him.

     “Hey.” He said, and dropped the toolbox at his feet, bending down and kissing me, holding my cheek in his hand.

     “Hey.” I replied, holding him against me, then resting my head against his chest, feeling his heartbeat pounding in my ears. He stroked my hair and the side of my head. It was so nice to be held this way. I pulled away and straightened my jacket.

     “So, what seems to be the problem?” He dropped to his knees and gazed at the bike, searching for I had no idea what.

     “I haven’t a clue.” I admitted. “It won’t start.”

     “Hmm.” He bit his lip and got to work, trying to figure out what was wrong with my trusted ride. After a while he stood back up and placed both hands on my shoulders.

     “Right, I know the problem.”

     “You do?” I said, my face lighting up and I gazed up at him. “Can you fix it?”

     “Easy. When did you last ride?” He asked.

     “A long time ago.” I said. “Why?”

     “You’re a fucking idiot.” He said. I glared at him. “You’ve dried out the fuel system.”

     “Oh.” I replied, sheepishly. “So it just needs more fuel?”

     “Sort of. We have to drain the dead stuff out first. And seeing as you’ve just let it sit here for ages, I’ll have to inspect the wiring and spark plugs for erosion, too. And you’ll definitely need an oil change. Wouldn’t hurt to drive around the bay a few times to reinstate your breaks after I’m done all that. It won’t take me long.”

     I stared at him, barely understanding a word he had just said to me. Knowing this, Eren patted me on the head like a child then jogged back to his car and pulled out a peculiar looking basin and a couple of bottles which I assumed were fuel and oil, but really, I had no idea. He then got to work, puttering about on my bike as I watched, his hands getting blacker as the time ticked past.

     “You’re a very useful person to have around.” I said, standing beside him, my arms crossed. He looked up at me, a smudge of black on the tip of his nose.

     “I’ll be honest, I was afraid of disappointing you as I don’t know bikes as well as I know cars, but thankfully this is an easy fix.”

     “You need to learn how to just accept a compliment and pretend you knew what you were doing all along.” I tapped him on the nose, then cringed as I transferred some of the black onto my finger. Feeling the need to immediately wash my hands, I took a step back from him.

     “Do you want anything to drink while you work? I can just head inside and grab something.” I suggested. He nodded with a thanks.

     “Actually, while you’re up there, could I borrow a jacket or something? I didn’t bring one and it’s getting a little cold.” I nodded like he had done and went back inside and up to my apartment. 

     Once my hands were clean, I flicked on my kettle as I searched in my kitchen cupboards for two flasks, tipping some chocolate powder into them and adding a splash of milk. I stood there, stirring the drinks, thinking about how easy it was to be around Eren, despite his previous words of affection circulating around my brain. My first instinct had been to avoid him at all costs, but having him here, talking to him, kissing him and having him hold me was much more settling than trying to not have any contact with him what so ever. 

     The kettle whistled and I pulled it off its stand and poured the boiling water into the two flasks, stirring the contents further, then placing the spoon in the dishwasher. I then walked into my bedroom and gazed at my closet. I didn’t have a huge number of jackets, especially ones that I didn’t care being covered in the fluid of an engine. I ran my hands along my clothing collection, mildly aware of how dark the colours were. Coming to a final decision, I pulled out an old hoodie of mine that I hadn’t worn out in public for years. That being said, I had worn it around my house only the other day, feeling the need to wear something warm and comfortable. 

     I pulled it off the hanger, draped it over my arm, then returned to the kitchen to retrieve the flasks before heading back downstairs to join Eren.

 

     “For you.” I said, offering him the flask. 

     “Thanks.” He said, taking it from me as he continued to crouch beside the bike and tipped the drink back for a sip. He chuckled and looked up at me.

     “Is this hot chocolate?” He asked and I tilted my head. 

     “Yeah, why?”

     “I just thought you viewed hot chocolate as childish.” He said, grinning. He then held up the flask in front of his face. “At least it’s a _large_ hot chocolate.”

     I punched him playfully on the shoulder and placed my own drink on the ground.

     “Here, I also got you this.” I said, and held out the sweater for him to take. He gingerly reached out for it.

     “This doesn’t seem like your kind of clothing.” He said, but I shrugged. He lifted the hoodie up to his nose, gave a great inhale, smiling to himself, then slipped it over his head and pulled it down over his t-shirt. I realized it must smell like me. “Thanks.”

     “No problem. How’s the bike doing?” I placed my hand upon his shoulder, leaning against him.

     “Not bad. I’m almost finished. It seems to be in decent shape now, just needed a little TLC after years of neglect.”

     I nodded and let Eren continue. Finally, he stood up, rubbing his hands together and passed me the keys. “Take her for a spin around the parking lot. I need to check the breaks are still in good condition.”

     I did as I was told, sitting back upon my bike and starting the engine. It purred gratefully. I kicked the stand off the ground and raced off around the other parked vehicles and posts, slowing and stopping every now and again to test the breaks. It felt wonderful. Magical. It was so good to have my ride back.

     I pulled over to Eren and stopped beside him, placing one foot on the ground.

     “Thank you.” I said. “I owe you.” He shrugged and I pulled the rear seat cover up, taking my spare helmet from inside. I passed it to him, smiling. “Want to go for a ride?”

     He grinned and took the helmet from me, strapping it to his head and sitting behind me on the bike, placing his hands on my hips. 

     “Hold on tight.” I said, and I revved the engine and pulled away, fast. I felt Eren’s body move away from me and he quickly wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me tight as I had instructed. 

     We rode together down the streets and up the alleyways, feeling the wind stinging against our faces. Eren lowered his head against my back and leaned against me further, as though giving me a hug. I took my left hand off the handle and held his at my torso. It was blissful streaming along the roads with Eren holding on to me. I didn’t want this night to end, but I knew it must. 

     I drove the bike back into my parking stall and put it into park. I felt Eren behind me sliding off and placing the helmet onto the back. I hoisted myself off the bike and unclipped my own helmet, tucking it under my arm and holding out my hand to Eren. 

     “Come on, let’s get you upstairs to take a shower. You’re fucking filthy.”


	27. The Call Of The Wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I'm so wibbly! Eren, you're such a puppy! It's good to learn a new skill, though.

     Eren:

 

     I came out of the bathroom, tousling my hair with the towel that Levi had provided me and entered his bedroom where I knew he was waiting. He was lying on his bed, wearing nothing but his jeans, reading a book. But when I walked in the room, he looked up and put the book aside, smiling at me.

     “What are you reading?” I asked, looking over at the book on his bedside table.

     “An old classic. ‘The Call Of The Wild.’”

     “Cool.” I had never read it but I knew it had something to do with Canadian wolves. I approached the bed and handed Levi the sweater that he had leant me as I was working on his bike.

     “Keep it.” He said, shaking his head. “It’s yours now.”

     “But… haven’t you worn this quite recently? It doesn’t smell like it’s been kept in a musty closet.”

     “Because my closet isn’t musty.” He furrowed his brows. “But anyway. It’s yours. A gift from me.” 

     I bent down and kissed him, holding the hoodie tight to my chest. 

     “Thank you.” I said, and wiped away the drips of water that had fallen onto his face from my wet hair.

     “You’re welcome.” He said, and pulled me towards him. I placed my hand on his bare chest, dropping my sweater and towel to the floor and cuddled up against him. 

     “You’re so sappy.” He complained, pushing me away as I wriggled closer, wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling him closer into a hug.

     “You know you like it.” I grinned and he made a tutting sound.

     Suddenly, he flipped me over onto my back and hovered above me, his hair falling over his face. 

     “Shut up, you shitty brat.” He said, then bent down to kiss me, sliding his hands up the inside of my shirt, feeling my skin against his palms. I reached up and pulled my shirt over my head, tossing it onto the floor, the pulling the key off my neck and placing it on top of his previously discarded book.

     He kissed my neck and slid his hands down to my torso. I flexed my abs for him, showing off my progress, and he kissed my belly button. I put my hands on his hips, tucking my thumbs into his pockets and raised my ass off the bed in order to press my body against his. His pale skin in contrast to my tan was so smooth against mine, and I could feel the muscles of his arms tense as he held himself up off the bed, over me. I reached into his drawer and pulled out a condom, waving it in front of his face, my head tilting.

     “Yeah?” I asked, knowing that he wanted it too. He grinned at me and I ripped it open as he slid his jeans off. I made to undo my own, and he took the condom from my hand, tossing the wrapper into the trash. I pulled my jeans and boxers off and dropped them to the ground to join my shirt. He raised his eyebrows.

     “Eager, are we?”

     I held out my hand for the condom, but he didn’t pass it over.

     “Eren, I was wondering… only if you wanted to, of course,” He was blushing slightly, at least, the tip of his nose had gone slightly pink.

     “I don’t understand.”

     “Would you like to try being a bottom tonight?” He asked. I thought for a moment. I would certainly miss the feeling of my cock sliding in and out of Levi’s ass, but perhaps it was an even better feeling being the reciever. I nodded and he smiled. He slid his boxer briefs off and slipped on the condom. Gesturing with his finger, he told me to spin around onto my front, so I did. I laid down on the bed, my chin on the pillow, and I felt Levi’s hands grip my hips.

     He pulled them up towards him, my ass now sticking up in the air and I crouched like a dog. This was exhilarating. I turned my head around to see Levi sucking on his fingers, making them nice and wet and juicy before he lowered his hands and gave me a subtle wink. I turned my head back around and felt him slide his fingers up and down my crack, finding his way before slipping the tips of one finger inside me. Wow, that was a strange sensation. He pulled out and pushed in further a few times, going deeper and deeper. I didn’t dislike the feeling, but I didn’t know if it was something that I enjoyed, either. It felt almost as though I really needed to take a shit.

     Levi had pulled out. He gave me a few seconds to contemplate the feeling, before he slid back in, this time with two fingers. He rotated his wrist and bent his fingers, making a tickling motion. He twisted his wrist back again, and suddenly I felt a jolt of pleasure race through me as though I had received an electric shock. 

     “Wow!” I exclaimed and Levi laughed. “What the hell was that?”

     “Your prostate.” He said. “Want me to do that again?”

     “Fuck, yes!”

     Levi’s fingers continued to tickle me, moving in and out of my ass and I felt my hips move backwards and forwards with a steady rhythm. I longed him to go further. Wider. Bigger. I needed something larger than just two fingers. 

     He pulled out again, and the next thing I felt was the slippery latex of the condom sliding between my butt cheeks. Pressing against him with anticipation, I felt him slide his dick into my ass and I moaned with pleasure. Levi definitely knew what he was doing. He thrust against me and I squealed.

     “Too much?” He asked, but I shook my head into the pillow, feeling tears leak into the corners of my eyes. I wanted him to continue. He thrust again. And again. I wasn’t expecting the second one and I bit the pillow under my face. Levi continued to pound me, getting more and more forceful and I realized at that moment that I loved being a bottom.

     Actually, I loved being a top, too. I guess I didn’t have to choose just one.

     Levi reached his hand around to grab my penis and he clutched it tightly, sliding his hand up and down my shaft as he thrust himself into my ass. I could see stars forming against the inside of my closed eyelids. I knew I was going to come soon, I could sense it, but at the same time, I could feel Levi’s dick growing wider and thicker in my hole and I knew that he was going to come too. He was gripping me tightly and I could feel his breath on my lower back. He was panting almost as hard as I was. 

     I gripped the headboard with both hands, my teeth resealing themselves around the edge of the pillow, gripping tightly. Yes, yes, go, go! Harder, harder!

     With a yelp and a shudder, I felt myself pop and came on the sheets, just as Levi gave a final thrust and did the same into my ass. 

 

     He pulled out for a final time and we both lay there, panting. One of Levi’s legs was resting over mine, his arm was underneath me. Slowly, our breaths returned to normal and Levi got up to throw the condom into the trash. Gazing down at his soiled sheets, I stood up from the bed and pulled them off. Levi came over to help me, and together, we silently stripped the bed and placed the sheets into his laundry hamper. 

     “Where are your fresh ones?” I asked and Levi pointed to a closet off the hall. 

     “Just in here. You don’t have to help me, it’s okay.”

     “It’s my mess.” I argued. “Look, you go and have a shower, I know you’re dying to, and I’ll make the bed.”

     “Are you sure?” He asked, and I nodded, pulling clean sheets out of the closet. He gave me a kiss on my shoulder and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

     I proceeded to choose sheets from the closet and made the bed for Levi. I had never been great at making beds. My mom used to make mine when she was alive and since then I’ve barely cared to make my own. I tucked the corners in as neatly as I could and fluffed up the pillows. It wasn’t bad for a first attempt. Once I was done, I got dressed and sat upon my creation. Just then, Levi came in, his hair and body still wet. He was wearing a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, obviously clothes that he planned on sleeping in. 

     “Nice.” He said, nodding towards the bed and he came to sit down beside me. As he did so, he placed one hand upon my thigh and kissed me, his other hand under hand resting on my lower back. I lifted his chin with a finger and deepened the kiss. Levi had taught me so much, not just about various sex positions, but also how important studying at a cafe was, how to have fun without getting into stupid fights, and how to appreciate someone other than myself. These past few weeks had been blissful and I wouldn’t have felt any of this if I hadn’t volunteered to order everyone’s drinks at the coffee shop. 

     “Levi,” I said, still kissing him, Levi’s hands exploring my back and reaching further and further up my leg towards my crotch.

     “Hmm?” He moaned, not taking his lips away from my neck. I tilted my head back, my heart beating fast, my breathing increasing as he sighed against my skin.

     The feeling was so strong, I just couldn’t hold back my next words. “I love you.”

     Levi pulled away from me and looked into my eyes. They were deep and grey and I could feel myself getting lost in them. “You don’t have to say it back.” I explained. “I mean, it would be great if you did, but no pressure. I just thought you should know.”

     Of course, I _did_ expect him to say it back, but Levi was still staring at me. Oh shit. He wasn’t going to say it.

     “Shit, I’m sorry.” I said, panicking. Levi lowered his head into his hands. I wasn’t sure if he had succumbed to tears. I, myself, felt like crying. But when he raised his head, his face was dry.

     “Eren,” He started, but I didn’t want him to explain anything to me. I know it had only been a few weeks, and our relationship had moved fairly quickly, I was aware of that. I didn’t need him telling me how I was only 16 and in school, or how he was a lot older or anything fucked up like being with him was somehow ‘dangerous’, something which I still hadn’t figured out.

     “No, don’t. I’ll just… I’ll go.”

     “No, Eren…”

     I made to stand up but Levi pulled me back down again by my arm. “Eren, you can’t just leave after dropping a fucking bombshell like that.”

     “Well you’re obviously not going to say it back so…”

     “Eren, you’re right, I’m not saying it back.” I could feel tears stinging behind my eyes. I wiped them away furiously with the back of my hand, not wanting to show Levi any weakness. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t care about you.”

     “But you don’t love me.”

     “Eren, don’t.” Levi looked stern. More adult. Suddenly our age gap became a lot more clear to me. I lowered my head but Levi grabbed my chin, pulling it upwards. He pressed his lips against mine in a kiss, then once he pulled away he held me tight to him in a hug.

     I sighed, allowing my weight to fall upon him. It was tragic and I wouldn’t be surprised if it had started raining.

     “Eren, listen to me. I like you. A _lot_. But I don’t want to just tell you I love you as a reply because it’s expected of me.” He said, and I nodded. “Okay?” He brushed the front of my hair out of my face and I nodded again.

     “Yeah.”

     “Do you… want to stay for a while?” He suggested, but I knew how awkward he must be feeling and I desperately wanted to be alone.

     “No, it’s late. I should go.”

     It was Levi’s turn to nod now. He kissed me again and looked once more into my face. “I don’t want you to feel as though you have to avoid me now you’ve poured your heart out, okay?” He said. “You’re still my little shitty brat. This doesn’t change that. I want to see you tomorrow at the cafe. Please.” His eyes seemed to widen with yearning and I nodded again.

     “I want to see you there, too.”

     “Good. Now go get some rest.”

     He walked me to his door. I clutched his sweater tightly in my hands and he pulled me down by my collar to kiss me on my forehead.

     “Goodnight, Eren.”

     “Night Levi.”

     “ _My_ little shitty brat.” He smiled at me and I smiled back, my heart beating faster again and feeling a lot better. His words were so comforting, and although I didn’t get the answer that I was hoping for, I was at least satisfied for the night. I walked down the hallway and heard the door close behind me. I had to be brave. I had to be strong for our relationship. For Levi. But no matter what, he had held it together. He was much stronger than me. In my opinion, he was humanity’s strongest.


	28. The Message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG THIS STORY HAS A PLOT!
> 
> Things from here on get a little more action packed and all those hints mentioned in previous chapters start to come to light. I know Bertold doesn't really have this personality in the manga/anime, but I needed to use his name so just go with it.
> 
> I've never written a fight scene before, so bare with me.
> 
> Enjoy!

     Eren:

 

     I took a deep breath, and walked through the door and into the cafe. I was a little nervous about seeing Levi today, considering one of the last things I had said to him was ‘I love you’. A statement which he had not stated back to me in return. I had contemplated not showing up today, but I really wanted to see him again, and he had asked me specifically to come. He wanted me to be there. So, I girded my loins and showed up. 

     I considered wearing his sweater that he’d given me as a statement piece, showing that no matter what happened last night that I was still his boyfriend and nothing had changed. Upon further consideration, however, I decided that was a shit idea so I left it at home. As per usual, though, I had the knife he gave me nestled safely in my pocket. I had been carrying it around with me ever since the first night I had entered his apartment. The Wings of Freedom were my good luck charm. That, and it felt like I was carrying a secret piece of Levi around with me wherever I went.

     I walked through the cafe, expecting to see Hanji standing by the till. Levi was usually hiding in the kitchen until I arrived as to avoid dealing with customers, but to my surprise, Levi was perched behind the counter, wiping the glass of the cake display. He looked up as I walked in and his face lit up into a smile. It gave me great reassurance that he was still pleased to see me, despite the ‘I love you’ incident.

     He beckoned me forward with a forefinger and I strolled up to the counter. He grabbed me by the collar and pulled my face towards him so he could reach out and give me a kiss. It was good to see that things were more or less back to normal again.

     “Hey, you.” He said, and I smiled at him.

     “Hey. How was your day?” I asked.

     “Meh, uneventful.” He said. “And yours?”

     “Same. Although now the whole school knows about Armin and Jean.”

     “Good for them. They needed an out.”“Jean was already out.”

     “Okay, Armin then. Poor kid deserves some ass.”

     “Why is he a poor kid?” I asked.

     “Because he’s friends with you.”

     I smacked him on the arm and Levi grinned at me. I turned around and took my usual seat tucked away in the corner, out of sight from most of the cafe. None but Levi could see me here. I pulled my school books out routinely and placed them on the table. Not long after that, Levi came to stand beside me, a mug in his hand.

     “Your usual.” He said, and placed the coffee on a coaster.

     “Thanks.” I said, and he bent down to kiss me.

     “History?”

     “Yup.”

     “Okay, I’ll be over to help you in a bit. Hanji has to leave early again today, but at least we aren’t open too late.”

     “Sounds good.”

     I opened my textbook to my assigned pages and started to read through the paragraphs, occasionally highlighting a key sentence or phrase. It was so dull that the words were starting to blend together, my eyes losing focus.

     “Looks like you need a helpful brownie.” Hanji said, skipping towards me.

     “Hey, Hanj. You know, you really shouldn’t be giving me so many free treats.”

     “Watch me give a damn.” She grinned and put the plate down beside me.

     “Thanks.” I said, and she disappeared back into the kitchen. It was so refreshing knowing that nothing had changed. I was here studying with my free brownie and coffee, and Levi would soon be helping me study, ignoring all other customers and occasionally showering me with kisses. This was the life. If only he had responded to my earlier statement in the way I’d imagined. I honestly thought he was going to say it back to me.

     “Alright, come here, what are we learning today?” Levi had come over to sit beside me, pulling his chair closer to me and laying his hand over mine in my lap. He was running his fingers between mine, gazing down at the history book. Then he looked up at the brownie.

     “Hanji giving you more freebies I see.”

     “I can pay for it.” I said, not wanting him to get pissed off at Hanji on my account.

     “Don’t be stupid, it’s fine.” He said, and continued to stroke my fingers with his. “When was the battle of Hastings?”

     “1066.”

     “Good.”

     He continued to ask me questions, quizzing me on the important facts that I needed to know for my upcoming test next Friday. It was very useful having him drill me like this. Not only did I want to answer all of the questions correctly to ace my test, but I also felt the need to impress him. Time went by and finally, Hanji had said her goodbyes and departed. Levi got up, gave me a swift kiss, and returned to his place at the till.

 

     The sun was beginning to set outside of the windows. I couldn’t see it from my position, but I could tell that evening was well approaching by the colours of the light flooding into the room and hitting the back wall. It had been a couple of hours since the last customers had left. Only a few minutes until Levi would begin closing and I would soon drive him home. And then… well judging by our past record, I would be heading up to his apartment with him.

     I looked over at Levi, watching him cleaning one of the glasses with a white cloth, humming to himself as he worked. I placed my pen down between the centre fold of the textbook, leaning my elbow on my table, my head in my hand as I gazed over at his direction. He was mesmerizing. 

     The door chimed and I heard someone enter the cafe. Unless they wanted coffee to go, I knew Levi would usher them away. He would rather not stay any later than necessary just to let a customer enjoy a coffee while sitting in here. I watched him look up at the person who had entered. He dropped his cloth.

     Not bothering to pick it up, he stepped over it and placed the glass on the counter. I couldn’t see who had just arrived, but judging by Levi’s face, they weren’t the welcomed sort.

     “Oh good, I’m glad I caught you here, Ackerman.” A male voice rang out through the empty cafe. My first thought looking at Levi’s face was that it was a robber who had come to demand Levi pass over the money from the till, but hearing Levi’s last name, I knew this was no town thief.

     “What the fuck do you want?” Levi said, angrily, his eye piercing as he scowled at the man I could not see.

     “Language. I’ve come to deliver a message from Reiner.” Said the man. I listened intently, still hiding in my corner. 

     “A message? Why?”

     I wondered who this Reiner person was, but it appeared as though Levi already knew the answer to that. His hands had curled into fists. He was reaching for something below the till.

     “Don’t you mean ‘what’?” Said the man. Levi didn’t answer. “I think you know why.”

     Levi was shaking with rage. I was very tempted to peak my head around the corner to see who was there. I moved forward in my chair, but Levi’s eyes darted towards mine very briefly, and he shook his head. I stayed as still as I could, trying not to make a sound.

     “You _don’t_ know why?” Said the man, apparently interpreting Levi’s shaking head as an answer to his own question.

     “Of course I know why.” Levi responded. “I knew I’d come across your group again one day, I just didn’t expect it to be here.”

     “We can be full of surprises.”

     “So what’s the fucking message then?” Levi asked. He seemed to have found what he was looking for under the counter, as his hand had stopped searching beneath it.

     “Revenge.”

     Levi laughed. “You can’t be serious.”

     “Deadly.”

     “Revenge for what? I wasn’t involved.” This confused me. I didn’t know what Levi was talking about. Involved in what?

     “From what I hear, you were more than involved.” The man said, and I heard him take a step forward. “You pulled the trigger. You’re the one who has to pay.”

     “Fuck that.” Levi said. “I wasn’t the one who shot.”

     “You lying piece of shit. You served time for it.”

     “Yeah, I served time, but I’m telling you, Bertold, it wasn’t me.” Levi shouted. I stood there, frozen. Levi served time? He went to prison? Who was shot? So many questions were running through my mind, I could barely keep up.

     “If it wan’t you, then who the fuck was it then?” The man named Bertold yelled.

     “My partner.” Said Levi, quietly, as though he had rather not have shared this piece of information with anyone.

     “Bull shit.” Said Bertold. 

     “It was in self defence,” Levi’s voice was rising again. “But it doesn’t matter anyway. They deserved it. Your shitty leader deserved to die.”

     “In that case, we’ll destroy your partner, too. But that won’t save your life tonight, Ackerman. It’s about time you served the mercy of the Titans.”

     Now knowing exactly who stood just beyond my line of sight, I understood the situation a little clearer. So Levi hadn’t shot anyone. Thank God. It was his partner, whoever that was, and the Titans had the wrong man. Well, they weren’t going to harm a single hair on Levi’s head if I could help it.

     “It’s about time you fucked off out of my cafe.” Levi said, but Bertold took another couple of steps closer. I edged nearer to the counter, and Bertold came into view. I gasped. It was the same man from Armin’s party. The bottle guy. Bertold’s head whipped around to look at me as I crouched around the table.

     “Hey, who the fuck?” He said, and raised a handgun. Gasping, I ran around the table and out of sight.

     “Stay away from him!” Levi shouted, but Bertold pointed the gun at him instead. 

     “Why, is he your new girlfriend? Cute.”

     Feeling rage take over me, I pulled the knife from inside my pocket and flipped it open. Taking a deep breath, I leapt from behind the table and thrust the knife towards Bertold.

     “Eren, NO!” Levi yelled, but it was too late. Bertold had swung his arm around and fired in my direction. He had missed, but so had I. I rolled across the floor, only managing to catch the sleeve of Bertold’s shirt with the blade. Cursing, Bertold lunged towards me, but I had grabbed the glass that Levi had been cleaning and threw it at Bertold’s head. It made contact and shattered, glass flying in every direction. Realizing that I was now the Titan’s new target, I spun around and ducked under another table, just as I heard the gun fire above my head again. Plaster and paint fell from the hole now smoking in the wall where the bullet had entered. 

     Bertold was striding towards me. He had almost reached the table I was hiding under, when Levi came flying over the counter, sliding along the top and landing on the other side, grabbing Bertold by the back of his shirt and pulling him away from me. Bertold tried to reach around to push Levi off him, and as he was distracted, I slunk away to behind the counter that Levi had just appeared from. 

     Bertold threw Levi off him and Levi hit the floor, landing on his side. I winced, and grabbed the nearest mug from the shelf behind me and threw it with all the strength I could muster at Bertold. Again, I had hit him, but this time in his back. The mug broke as it landed on the ground, and I grabbed another. Bertold made his way towards me, and I ducked. He elbowed the glass case that contained the decorative cakes and it shattered. Glass rained down upon my head and I covered it with my arms, trying to protect my face. I could feel the shards cut into my skin. 

     I looked up at Bertold to see him hovering above me, ready to strike once more. He aimed his gun at me again, but Levi was ready. He had raised his own weapon from the other end of the room and was pointing it directly at Bertold’s face.

     “Get the FUCK out of my cafe.” He said. Bertold’s expression changed. There was fear in his eyes. He was not as tough as he made out to be. “And tell Reiner to fuck his revenge.” Bertold was eyeing Levi’s gun. He had obviously not expected Levi to be ready and armed, nor that he wasn’t alone. Bertold scowled at Levi and darted towards the door, tripping slightly on his way out.

 

     After a minute’s silence, Levi lowered his arm holding the gun. I stared at him, willing him to answer my questions. Silently, Levi came towards me, stepping over the fallen chairs and broken glass. He came to my side of the till and tucked the gun underneath the counter, hiding it.

     “Are you hurt?” He asked me, but I shook my head, brushing the glass and blood from my arms.

     “No. Are you?” Levi shook his head. He walked over towards the kitchen and grabbed a broom from the other side of the door. Silently, he began to sweep up the glass.

     “Who was that?” I asked, but Levi shook his head again, his eyes on the floor, continuing to sweep. “What did he mean by ‘revenge’? What did your partner do?” Again, Levi didn’t answer me, but continued to clean the cafe. After a few moments, I tried again.

     “Was Bertold right? Did you spend time in prison?” At these words, Levi looked up at me. His eyes flashed and I took a step back in fear.

     “Eren, go and wait in the car.” He said. I wanted to hear the truth from him. I wasn’t going to wait in the car when there were so many questions to be answered.

     “Who was your partner?”

     “GO!”

     Levi looked livid. He was shaking holding the broom. His grey eyes flashed red and I knew I had no choice but to obey him. Slowly, I turned around and exited the cafe, leaving Levi to clean up the mess alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuun


	29. Questions Answered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm legit crying.

     Levi:

 

     I looked around the clean cafe, wishing I had more time to repair the broken objects. I had stored the cakes in the fridge in the kitchen and had just finished scribbling a note to Hanji explaining the missing mugs, glass, and broken display case. I would have to pay for this with my next pay cheque, and with some extra cash I had stored away in my bank account. 

     I picked up Eren’s school books from the table, cradling them in my arms and I swiped my card through the machine on the wall, flicking off the lights. That was a complete shit show.

     I set the alarm and locked the door to the cafe. I gave myself a few seconds of trying to control my breath, leaning my head against the door. Shit. I knew my past would catch up with me one day, but I had sincerely hoped that Eren wouldn’t get caught up in it. Thankfully, his father’s name wasn’t mentioned and I would do anything in my power to make sure that Eren had no idea that his dad was in any way involved. 

     I turned around to see Eren staring at me through the car window. He looked like a lost puppy. He must have so many questions, but it was in his best interest to not have them answered. He was safer not knowing. I didn’t smile at him. I opened the door to the passenger side and stepped into the car. 

     “Here, I picked up your school books.” I said, tossing them into the back seat.

     “Levi…” Eren started, but I wasn’t prepared to answer any questions tonight.

     “Just dive.” I commanded, not looking at him. He obeyed and started the engine, pulling out of the parking stall and sped off towards my apartment. The ride was silent. I was very aware of the tension between us. Eren hadn’t dared to ask me anything further, and I wasn’t going to assist him in pressing the subject. 

     How could I have let this happen? I knew the Titans wouldn’t allow what Grisha and I had done to sail past without seeking payment for it. A life for a life, I knew that was their way, but I’d be damned if they took any of ours. Sure, Grisha had been the one who pulled the trigger, and he was currently serving his time for it, but he was my closest alley and did not deserve to die for his actions. I had begged him to take a self defence plea, and who knows, when his trial date arrives, he might just take it. 

     I had been a free man for 3 years now, and the time I had spent in there was in no way just, but I had taken it all the same. Other than my falsehoods to the court, I had technically not done anything wrong. Eren, however, was a saint compared to Grisha and myself. He was caught up in this ugly mess and deserved to pay with his life the least out of the three of us. Like Mikasa’s parents, he was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. With the wrong man. 

     I gazed out of the car window watching the trees flash by as Eren drove. He was with the wrong man, that was clear to me now. As long as I was around him, he wasn’t safe. The Titans would make sure of that. He had a whole bright future ahead of him, whether college accepted him or not. He was young and had his life to live. I had my time of fun, and it was blissful while it lasted, but it couldn’t continue. Not like this. Reiner wouldn’t stop until he had both my neck and Grisha’s. My options now were to take it lying down, or stand and fight like a man. Either way, Eren couldn’t come with me.

     The car pulled up to my apartment. Eren placed it into park, switched off the engine, and opened the door. It was routine for him to come up to my apartment now. He didn’t even hesitate. Before he could step outside, I grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him into the car.

     He turned to look at me, confused. “Aren’t we going upstairs?”

     “No. At least, you’re not.” I said, and he looked alarmed.

     “Levi, we have to talk about this.” He said, reaching out for my hand but I pulled it away.

     “We don’t have to talk about anything.”

     “Yes, we do.” He was forceful, his voice rising in its command. “I care about you and whatever shit just happened back there at the cafe needs to be dealt with. Please, Levi. Talk to me.”

     He was looking at me directly, his eyes wide and pleading. I took a deep breath, faced him in my seat, and locked my eyes with his.

     “Eren. It’s over.”

     “You know that’s not true, Bertold will come back.”

     “No, you don’t understand.” I said, gritting my teeth. “It’s over. We’re over. I can’t be with you any longer.”

     Eren fell silent. Angry tears welled up in his eyes and I felt a lump in my throat. It was painful.

     “Why? Because you don’t want me to get hurt?” He asked, and I turned away from him.

     “I can’t protect you any more.” I said, but he took the knife from his pocket and held it up to me, the Wings of Freedom flashing in the light of the building beside us.

     “I don’t need you to protect me. I can look after myself. I’m not a child.” He said, gripping the handle of the knife hard.

     “Yes, you are. You are a child, Eren, and I can’t let you waste your life trying to defend me. It’s over.” I glared at him, willing him to understand.

     “Why? Why do you think I’m in so much danger? I’m barely involved in whatever shit you have going on.”

     I winced, trying to avoid telling him the truth. He could not know about Grisha. 

     “Just… as long as you’re around me, you could get hurt.” I explained, but Eren wasn’t accepting it. “I’m a bad influence. You have a bright future, and I’m an ex drug addict.”

     “I don’t care about that.” Eren yelled. “I don’t care what substances you abused. That was in the past. You’re clean now. You become a cop for fuck’s sake!”

     “And it’s because I was a cop that you could get hurt. Eren, it’s a dangerous job.”

     “A job that you’re no longer involved in. So how can I be in danger if you left the force?”

     I buried my face in my hands and groaned. I needed Eren to understand before I left the car. Before I left him. Before I walked away.

     “You just are.”

     “Why? Why do the Titans still want to track you down? Why did you serve time? What did you partner do? Tell me, Levi!”

     “BECAUSE I WAS ONE OF THEM!” I shouted. Eren jumped and leaned backwards against the door, away from me. “Fuck! It was because I was a Titan. I was part of their gang. I was a member.”

     Eren stared at me, silently shaking with rage.

     “How could you not have told me?” He whispered, tears now streaming down his face, his eyes angry. “How could you have kept that from me? Especially after I told you about Mikasa.”

     “I’m sorry.” I said, but Eren shook his head.

     “You were a Titan?”

     I nodded. Eren placed both hands on the steering wheel and gripped it tightly, staring straight ahead of him, his breathing intense, a vein throbbing in his temple. I reached out for the door handle and let myself out. Just as I went to close it, I bent down to speak to him.

     “Eren…”

     But he slammed his foot on the pedal and sped off into the night, leaving me on the edge of the pavement. It was cold and dark and I watched his headlights disappear into the distance. Tears were slowly sliding down my cheeks, my eyes burning in the wind.


	30. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the only chapter that is not in either Eren or Levi's points of view. However, as neither of them are in this scene, it is from Erwin Smith's instead. 
> 
> Hopefully you get a wider insight to Erwin's mind here, as well as some plot-related questions being answered.
> 
> As much as I really don't ship Erwin with Levi (my heart is too loyal to Ereri), I can still appreciate how sexy the man is and that he has feelings, too.
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> PS: I'm so sorry for breaking everyone's hearts in the last chapter, but it had to be done. Now is your opportunity to give Eren and Levi lots of cuddles and make them feel better.

     Erwin:

 

     I sat waiting at the bar of the restaurant, a whiskey in one hand, my other loosening the tie that was around my neck. I was off duty today, but this didn't stop me from wearing a suit, even if casually. I still had a reputation to uphold, especially in an establishment such as this one, and it was crucial that I made a decent impression upon the man whom I was meeting with. If not decent, I at least desired to come across to him as intimidating. 

     I gazed at my watch and sighed, drumming my fingers on the bar. He was late. That was typical of a Titan. The bartender looked over at me and I nodded at him, draining my glass. I swirled the remaining ice cubes at the bottom, staring off into space. It had been a long day at the office. 

     A girl from across the bar was staring back at me, but in her case it was intentional. She stirred her drink with her straw and gave me a small wink. I looked away. I wasn't into dresses.

     Someone had walked up to me, taking the empty chair to my left and slapped his hand down on the bar.

     "Hoover." I said, without looking up.

     “Smith.” The man replied.

     The bartender approached us, handing me my second drink and asked Bertold what he would like. Bertold placed his order and rotated his chair around to face me.

     "I hear you have some information that will be of use to Reiner.” He said. I took a sip of my drink, carefully placing it back down on the bar. I took a deep breath.

     "Whatever I have to say, whether useful or not, you must remember my position." I stated, looking up at him.

     "Have I ever given you any cause for doubt?" He asked and I shook my head.

     "I may be off duty, but I first and foremost serve this country. You try anything and I'll arrest you on the spot."

     "But Smith, I'm a good boy, really." Bertold taunted. I scoffed.

     "That's not what I heard. Cafe Maria looks pretty beat up if my sources are correct."

     "Only because that fucking kid got in my way."

     My eyes widened. "What kid?"

     "Bystander. Gave me a bit of grief though." I snorted and took another sip, just as the bartender brought Bertold his drink. "So, cough up. What did you drag me all the way to this hell hole to tell me?" He said.

     "Some information regarding Grisha Jaeger." I stated.

     Bertold leaned forward placing his elbow on the bar. "Oh really? Reiner would love to hear what."

     "His trial was last night, as Reiner is probably already aware." I explained. Bertold’s eyes grew wider. His boss had obviously not let him in on the finer details.

     "And?" He urged.

     "He pleaded guilty."

     "Tsk. He always was an honest man." Bertold took a drink.

     "In self defence."

     "ACTUALLY?" Bertold raised himself off the bar stool with excitement. "That fucker. What sort of time did he get for that then?"

     "Three years and probation." I said.

     "That's it?" Bertold threw his hands up with exasperation.

     "Three years which he has already served."

     "You can't be serious."

     "It pays to be in the force. When you're tired of Reiner you should consider a career change."

     "Fuck that." Bertold growled. “So Jaeger walks free then, does he?”

     “As free as one can be on probation. He’s also not welcomed back into the force, seeing as he acted off duty and not under the command of the police at the time of Leonhart’s murder.”

     “A murder which he still hasn’t paid for. Ackerman, too.”

     “Bertold, we had a deal.” I furrowed my brows at him angrily. “You said you wouldn’t hurt him.”

     “ _I_ won’t, but I can’t guarantee that no one else will. Especially Reiner. He’s furious with both of them.”

     “As long as you stick to your word, I’ll see to Reiner Braun.”

     “I could have harmed him last night.” Bertold leaned back in his seat looking smug. “Hell, I could have fucking killed him. And the kid.”

     “But you didn’t.” I said. “And why give a shit about the kid?”

     “He was getting all up in my face trying to play the hero. I’m guessing he was trying to protect Ackerman.”

     “Why?” I asked. “You said he was just a bystander.”

     “Well, I’m pretty sure he was there _with_ Ackerman. He seemed rather clingy to me.”

     I scowled, still frowning. Levi was at the cafe after closing with a child?

     “Eren, his name was. Ackerman said his name. Actually, he screamed it.”

     “Eren?” My blood had begun to boil. “And he was with Levi?”

     “Yeah, seems like you’ve been replaced by new flesh.” Bertold was clearly enjoying tormenting me.

     “They aren’t a couple.” I said, defensively.

     “Didn’t seem like that to me. It’s pretty obvious that he’s fucking the dude.”

     I sneered. “Shit.”

     “Aww, is Mr. Smith jealous? Shame.” Bertold mocked me. He was right, I was jealous. I still harboured some feelings for Levi and was angry with him for leaving me. Even angrier now I had confirmation that he’d moved on, and to Eren of all people. He had promised me that nothing was going on between them.

     “Do you know who Eren is?” I asked. My heart told me to leave it at that and dwell on my anger in peace, but my brain urged me to keep going. To punish Levi for what he was doing behind my back.

     “No. Why would I?

     “He’s Grisha’s son.”

     “Oh shit! That’s amazing!” Bertold laughed, attracting some attention from the other drinkers at the bar. “Fuck! Levi Ackerman is boning Jaeger’s son. Well, that, my friend, is _very_ useful information indeed. If I can’t track down Jaeger himself, I can make him pay with his son’s life.”

     “I catch you at that with my badge in hand and you’re going straight to the dog house.” I said, and Bertold laughed again.

     “Right you are, Commander.” He saluted me.

     I leaned forwards in my seat towards him, my face inches from his. “But you fucking dare hurt Levi, and I’ll murder you myself.”

     “Duly noted.” Bertold said. “Right, well if that’s everything, I have business to attend to.” And he got up from his seat. “You can get the drinks, can’t you, big boy.” And he tapped me patronizingly on the shoulder.

     I watched him leave, gritting my teeth. Once he was out of sight, I lowered my head into my hands, my elbows on the bar. Fuck, had I pushed it too far? I shouldn’t have let my jealousy get to me.

     I waved at the bartender and he slipped the bill across the counter. Throwing a handful of cash down on top of it, I raised myself up off the stool and straightened my tie, flinging my suit jacket over my shoulder.

     The girl from across the bar had walked over towards me. She reached up and kissed me on the cheek, then my jawline, and finally my neck. When she had pulled away and walked on, I had a napkin with a phone number scrawled across it with loopy, girlish handwriting. I tossed it onto the bar and she looked around, her face fell and she looked offended.

     “Sorry, darling, but I suck more cock than you do.” I said, and I left the restaurant. 


	31. Wash that man right out of my hair

     Eren:

 

     “You’re going to give yourself diabetes.” Mikasa said, entering the house and closing the door behind her.

     “I don’t care.” I groaned, and continued to shovel copious amounts of chocolate into my mouth from the massive bar sitting on my lap, letting it steadily melt.

     “You’re such a girl.”

     “I don’t care.”

     Mikasa sighed and came over to sit beside me on the couch. I had been feeling numb for days. I had skipped school, feigning sickness, and I had barely moved off this couch. I ate here, I slept here, and the only times I left were to take a shit or get more food. I was cuddled up in Levi’s hoodie, his knife pressed against my leg in the pocket of my pajama pants. 

     “Eren, please, you have to move some time.” Mikasa placed a loving hand on my shoulder, but I didn’t turn to face her.

     “No I don’t.”

     “You can’t keep missing school like this.”

     “Yes I can.” I didn’t care about my grades. Colleges weren’t accepting me anyway, and without Levi in my life, what was the point of succeeding at anything?

     “At least talk to him.”

     “No.” I was still angry. I missed him so much that it hurt. The pain was physical. My muscles ached, my heart ached, and even my gums were sore, but that might have just been from the ridiculous amount of snacking I had been doing. I longed to be with him again. To hold him in my arms, to feel his soft kisses against my skin, and to run my fingers through his hair. 

     But despite all of these feelings, I was still mad. He had kept his involvement with the Titans a secret from me for so long, and I knew there was still more about him that he was holding back. I wanted to forgive him, but I was finding that very difficult. Life was so blissful until that moment. But at least I got to tell him that I loved him before he left, even if he didn’t say it back.

     Mikasa sighed. “Well, if you’re just going to sulk here, can you at least consider having a shower one day? You stink.”

     “I don’t care.”

     “Oh, come on, Eren. Stop it.” Her voice was so stern that I turned my head to look at her in surprise. “I get that you’re heartbroken, I’ve been there, myself, but you can’t live like this forever.”

     “Yes I can.”

     “Stop. You’re going to go outside and you’re going to have a life.”

     “There is no life without him.”

     “Bull shit. What are Armin and I then? Don’t you care about spending time with us?”

     “Armin has Jean now. He doesn’t need me.” I sulked. 

     “Yes he does. But anyway, what about me? I don’t have anyone to get in the way. Why not spend some quality sibling time with me?”

     “You hate quality sibling time.”

     “No, I just hate being around you when you’re being an ass.” She said, and I shrugged. Even I admit that I was usually being an ass when she was around. It had nothing to do with her as a person, it was just that the only times when we were together were during school hours, in which I was always an ass, and here at home, when I had total freedom to be an ass and took the opportunity proudly. 

     “Eren, I miss you. The old you. The feisty, take-no-shit you.” She said, and I lowered my head.

     “I’m sorry.” I said. “I’m still being an ass.”

     “Chin up. We have each other. We don’t need men to make us happy, we just need ourselves, and a good movie.”

     “I watched them all.”

     “What do you mean?” She asked, tilting her head and looking towards the messy stack of DVDs by the television.

     “I’ve watched all of our movies.” I pointed towards the stack. 

     Mikasa sighed. “We really need cable.” I nodded, but Mikasa sat up looking excited. “I have a great idea to get you out of the house! You can go and buy more. I’ll let you buy more junk to snack on while you’re out as well.”

     “Can’t afford it.” I moaned, but Mikasa shook her head.

     “I have money. We can at least afford to buy a film. Go on, smell the fresh air. Go into the outdoors and bask in the sunlight.”

     “Mikasa, it’s 9pm. There is no sunlight.”

     “Moonlight then. Go!” And she shoved me.

     “Everywhere will be closed.” I complained, but she shook her head again.

     “No they won’t, Karanes closes at eleven.”

     “I’m not driving all the way to Karanes!” I said, but Mikasa was grinning. 

     “Go on. Get a sappy romance or a thriller. No, get a horror movie. Then we can cuddle and eat chips and cry together.”

     “I’m not going to cuddle with you.” I raised my eyebrows, leaning away from her. I loved her, really, but I did enjoy teasing her with our fucked up sibling relationship.

     “Fine, I’ll cuddle myself, but I get the blanket.” She said, and she pulled it off the back of the couch and wrapped it around her shoulders.

     “Go on, Eren. I’ll go with you if you want.”“No thanks, I’d rather be alone.”

     “Well, at last get dressed before you leave. And take a shower. I can barely sit this close to you.”

     “Urgh, fine.” I said. For the first time in days, I smiled a little. Mikasa reached over and took a couple of squares of my chocolate bar.

     “Ew, Eren, your body has imprinted the couch!”

     Sure enough, as I stood up, there was a clear indent in the cushions where I had been sitting. I rolled my eyes and shrugged and made my way to the bathroom.

 

     I turned the water on in the shower, letting it heat up as I undressed. I pulled Levi’s sweater over my head letting crumbs rain into my greasy hair. I tossed the hoodie on the floor and pulled down my pants, exposing my tired legs. I kicked the pants towards the sweater and kicked off my boxers. Levi would be ashamed of how messy I was making the place, and how far I had let my own hygiene go. 

     I shook my head violently. I shouldn’t be thinking of him. It hurt too much. I stepped into the shower, pulling the curtain closed behind me and allowed the water to rush over my head and down my back. I simply stood there for a few moments, feeling the sting of the heat on my skin. I missed him.

     But I had to move on. Mikasa was right, I had a life to live, even if he wasn’t in it. I didn’t need a guy who hid things from me, or who concealed such an important aspect of his past. Levi was right, he was dangerous and I was better off without him.

     I squirted some shampoo onto my hands and angrily rubbed it on my scalp, lathering up my hair. I felt my fingernails scrape my head. I let the water rinse my hair and I proceeded to grab the bar of soap, running it along my body, feeling its smooth texture on my skin. Levi’s skin was smooth against mine.

     I remembered the feeling of him holding me, of my hand upon his chest. I closed my eyes and raised my head up to the steady flow of water, letting it run over my face. I could feel his lips on mine, his hands around my waist, his breath on my skin.

     Fuck, stop it! I scrubbed my skin harder, willing myself to wash all memories of him off of my body. I had to accept his absence. I had to move on. Mikasa and I were going to have a fantastic night watching movies together and I was going to sort my life out properly. 

     Feeling a lot cleaner than before, I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. The cold air hit my face and chest and goosebumps formed on my skin. I felt fresh and alive. I stood in the centre of the bathroom, naked, staring at my fuzzy reflection in the steamed up mirror over the sink. I was ready.

     I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist, picked up my pile of clothes, and walked towards my bedroom. I threw the clothes on the bed and pulled on clean ones from my dresser. Once finished, I gazed over towards Levi’s hoodie. I didn’t need to keep wearing it. It had served as a comfort blanket since he had given it to me, but I needed to let go. I pulled the knife from the pocket of my pajamas and held it in my hand. I didn’t need this, either. Without Levi in my life, I was no longer in danger. This object was just another painful reminder of his existence. I tossed it onto my bed and left my bedroom.

     “Okay, I’m off.” I said to Mikasa, and she turned around on the couch and waved at me.

     “I really am proud of you, Eren.” She said, and I waved back, closing the front door to my house behind me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor puppy Eren! Glad he has Mikasa around for him


	32. One Vs. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So from here on out, things get a little more action-packed. I'm channeling the original genre of SNK a little. Sorry if it sucks, but I've never written anything like this before, but I really wanted to give it a try. But don't worry! There will be more smutty goodness to come, I promise.
> 
> I hope you enjoy Eren being very... well... Eren.

     Eren:

 

     Karanes movie store, aptly named as it was located at the centre of the town of Karanes, sat between an old rundown club, and a grungy alleyway. The business was clearly failing, wether because of the shitty location or the invention of Netflix, no one knew. However, it served its purpose in times like these when an emergency movie needed to be bought. Everywhere closer to my house had closed several hours ago, but most establishments in this district tended to stay open later. The nightlife of this town wasn’t what you would call dazzling, and it was far from a metropolitan style. Gangs such as the Titans and lesser hoodlums thrived here. It had the air of filth and trouble.

     Mikasa had frequented this town searching for deals on stuff that we needed to survive. With her pay cheque being the only source of income keeping us alive, Dad’s bank account was slowly emptying and she had had to resort to some fairly desperate measures to keep us afloat. It comforted me to think that not once had she come across any danger here. Sure, she was cat-called and jeered as she ran her errands along this street, but she was tough and no one had dared to harm her. I was hoping this town would treat me the same.

     The bell rang as I entered the store and a tall, burly man standing behind the till looked over at me. He nodded his welcome and I made my way through the store, searching for something entertaining to watch. I quickly noted that I was the only customer here.

     I hovered around the horror section. Mikasa had suggested the genre jokingly, but I knew it was her favourite and it would be nice to let loose and do some screaming of terror, rather than sulking and watching a sappy romance. 

     I selected a mental thriller. It was something that would fuck with our minds, and I was drawn to the gore themed cover on the case. I walked over to the front of the store and pulled various snacks off the shelf at random. Some assorted chips, microwave popcorn, copious amounts of chocolate bars, and bags of candy. The man behind the till raised his eyebrows as I dumped my load onto the desk.

     “It’s been a tough week.” I said, but the man didn’t respond. He scanned my items, taking his time, and I found myself tapping my foot on the floor impatiently. Finally, he was finished and I handed over my bank card which he swiped through his till and printed me off a receipt. He shoved it into the bag, along with my purchases, and I left the shop without another word.

     The street lamp above my head flickered then died. I could hear shouting coming from the club next door and the loud music thudded in my head. Lights twinkled in my vision and I knew a migraine was coming. It was probably because I had spent so long staring at the television at home watching all of our current movies. Stepping out into the fresh air (or as fresh as you could get with the smell of cigarettes, weed, and piss that was unbearably strong on this street) was too much for my aching brain.

     I blinked a few times before turning the corner and walking down the dark and dingy alleyway that would lead me to the back side of the building where I had parked my car. I prayed silently that it hadn’t been vandalized or broken into in my absence.

 

     “Well, looky here, if it isn’t Jaeger Junior.” Said a horribly familiar voice behind me. I turned around on the spot to see Bertold standing between the walls of the alley, two large men standing behind him like body guards. “Didn’t expect to see you in this neck of the woods.” He leered at me and I felt rage filling up my insides as though I’d swallowed a red hot balloon.

     “And what the fuck do you want?” I shouted at him, my teeth clenched and my hands curled into fists at my side.

     “Payment.” He said. The two behind me laughed.

     “Well too bad, I don’t have anything on me.”

     “Oh, I don’t need money, although I will definitely be considering taking your wallet while you’re here.” He took a step closer to me. 

     Instinctively, I plunged my free hand not holding my bag into my pocket for Levi’s knife. That’s when the horrible realization hit me. Only my phone was in there. I had left the knife on my bed at home. I didn’t expect I’d need it tonight. No matter, I would fight him with my bare hands if I had to.

     “You really fucked up my meeting with Ackerman this week. I can’t let you walk free from that.” He was grinning, a small blade was clutched in his hand. One of the two men behind him seemed to be carrying a heavy beam of metal, the other had a his fists raised.

     “You shouldn’t have been there in the first place.” I said. “Levi’s done nothing to you, and neither have I.”

     Bertold laughed. “See, I told you he didn’t know the full story.” He said to his two cronies. “Little Eren doesn’t know what Ackerman’s done. Poor kid. You’re so naive.”

     “I’m not!” I yelled into the night, dropping my bag by my feet and raising my own fists like the second man behind Bertold.

     “Brave soul. You’re just like your dad. Full of idiotic courage.”

     “Shut up about my dad.” I growled. “How do you know him anyway?”

     “Oh, Jaeger and the Titans go way back.” Bertold was even closer now, his blade glinting in the light from the end of the alleyway. 

     I knew it. Dad was a Titan like Levi. He probably did disgusting things, tortured people and families, and maybe even killed. And here I thought he was a simple drug dealer. He’s better off dead. 

     “Eren, do you know who your father is? What he’s done?” He was taunting me. I felt myself shake with rage. “That piece of shit wasn’t ever fit to raise a son into a man, and it shows. You’re pathetic.”

     “Argh!” I screamed and ran forward, my fists raised and I lunged at Bertold. He dropped the knife in surprise and fell to the floor, my body on top of his. I was punching, scratching, and biting every part of him I could reach. The first of his minions was attempting to pull me off him by the back of my shirt, the other was kicking me, but I could barely feel it. I was too angry to feel anything but Bertold’s body flinching as I attacked.

     My teeth sank into Bertold’s bare arm and he yelled, tying to throw me of him. The metallic taste of blood filled my mouth and I spat it out into his face.

     The second man was continuing to kick me. His foot caught me in the diaphragm and I coughed, rolling onto my back, off Bertold, clutching my lower ribs. I scrambled in my pocket to find my phone. I dropped it to the ground, my fingers shaking as I dialled the number of the one person whom I wanted to save my life. Bertold made to stand up, but I grabbed him by his ankle and he fell, his face hitting the concrete. 

     He turned around to glare at me. Blood was dripping from his nose and his lip was cut. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and pounced at me, but I was ready. I jumped up from my position on the ground, feeling my bruised ribs ache with pain, and I landed on his back. Grabbing his black hair between my fingers, I yanked hard and his head cracked backwards. 

     “Hello? Eren?” The voice from the phone rang out loudly over the sound of growling and scuffling. 

     “Levi! Help… Karanes…” But I couldn’t finish. The man who had kicked me had jumped. He landed on top of me, forcing Bertold to collapse on the floor under the weight of both of us. I punched the man and he rolled away, but swiftly returned to his feet.

     Looking down at my phone as Levi’s voice cried out, “Eren! Eren, where are you?” He stamped down, hard, shattering the screen and Levi’s voice fell silent.

     Dropping Bertold’s hair, I stood up, pressing my palm against my side as pain shot through me again. I reared just as the man charged towards me, and I flung my leg around in a high, circular kick. My heel caught the side of his head and he spun, hitting the ground and lay there still. Suddenly, Bertold had grabbed me from behind and pulled me down towards him. I reached out for his dropped knife, but it was too far from my fingertips. 

     Bertold wrestled with me, pinning me down as I struggled. I couldn’t move. I could barely breathe. The remaining bodyguard threw his weapon at Bertold, the metal just missing his back. Bertold caught it and swung at me. I ducked, twisting on the ground to lie on my back and attempting to kick Bertold off me. He raised his arm up in the air, blood still streaming down it, and his elbow came crashing down and struck me on my jaw. 

     My lip caught my teeth and I could taste blood again, this time my own. I coughed, blood and spit flying into Bertold’s face. He raised his arm again, the metal beam clutched in his hands, and I knew what was coming. I tried to wriggle from under his grasp but I couldn’t move. Then I watched the arm and beam fall towards me and the metal collided with my head.

     Everything went black.


	33. Emergency Contact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG GUYS! I was so nervous about posting the previous chapter because it's quite a different feel from the rest of this fic, but the comments that I got... *tears* you're so fantastic! You really are encouraging me to continue this to the end. Let get there together!
> 
> GO LEVI GO!

     Levi:

 

     I was lying on my bed staring up at the ceiling. Thoughts had been circling around my head for days. I wasn’t going to lie to myself, I did miss him, but I believe I made the right move. Eren was safer without me in his life. I was glad that our conversations had never got to the point where I had to explain to him my connection to his dad, what he had done in the past, and why I had spend two years in jail. It was best that Eren didn’t know the details. 

     I continued to stare up at the ceiling, noticing how white and boring it was. My whole apartment was boring. Eren’s life contained so much colour, and mine, I now realized, was so monotone. Perhaps I could paint a wall or something.

     A ringing sound interrupted my thoughts and I turned my head to look over at my phone now vibrating and chirping on my bed side table. The screen was flashing and I sighed. I reached over to grab it and looked on the screen. My eyes widened. I was stunned. Should I pick it up? He had never called me before, he had only texted. I had let him know not to call me unless it was an emergency. _Eren Jaeger_ continued to flash on the screen.

     I answered the call. 

     “Hello?” I sounded cold. I didn’t mean to, but I had little control over my voice right now. My thoughts were so conflicted I didn’t know whether to sound angry or excited that he had reached out to me. Eren hadn’t responded. There was an odd shuffling sound coming from the receiver. “Eren?”

     “Levi!” Eren’s voice rang out through the device and I clutched it tightly in my hands. I had longed to hear his voice again. But something was wrong. There was more shuffling, some thumping sounds, and a growl. “Help…” 

     Eren was in trouble. I sat up on my bed just as Eren screamed “Karanes…” I gripped the phone tighter and stood up. 

     “Eren?” I yelled back into the phone. “Eren, where are you?” But before I could say another word, the line went dead with a crunch. “Eren! EREN!” I screamed, knowing it was no use. I could barely move. I stood staring at the phone clutched in my hand with anguish, that lump in my throat returning painfully. 

     There was only one thing to do. I jammed my phone into my pocket and grabbed my leather jacket from my closet. What I was about to do was very illegal indeed, but it was the only way that I could ensure that I would get to Karanes on time. I took my old police hat from the top of my dresser and rammed it on my head, just as I flew out of my bedroom, down the hallway, and through my apartment door, slamming it behind me.

     I reached my bike outside and swung my leg over the seat, starting it before I’d even had a chance to sit down. Not even caring if I got caught, I flicked on the blue police lights that were still installed on my bike, and sped off down the road, paying no attention to the speed limit signs posted along the street. 

     Why the fuck had Eren gone to Karanes? Of all the places that he could have gone after the incident at the cafe, that was probably the worst and most dangerous. 

 

     After driving for about half an hour, I finally reached the dusty town. I had no idea where he was, but I knew where I would look first. I drove around the streets until I came to the nightclub, which I knew to be the popular hangout of the Titans and where Reiner frequented the most. Just before I could pull to the side of the road, however, I caught a glimpse of something down the alley way beside the movie store that neighboured the club. It was a body. 

     I didn’t even bother turning the engine off my bike. I leapt from it and sprinted down the alley towards Eren. He was sitting slumped against the wall. He was wearing my hoodie. It and his face were covered in blood. Most of it looked like his own. 

     “Eren! EREN!” I yelled, not caring if it attracted attention. He was unconscious. His head was lowered, his chin against his chest. His mouth was slightly open, his eyes closed.

     I thought the worst. “Don’t you fucking die on me!” I cried and placed my head to his chest under his face, listening for a heartbeat. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck and felt relief sweep over me. I took a ragged breath that jutted as though I was about to cry.

     I placed my hands under his arms and heaved him up and onto my shoulders in a fireman’s lift. His dead weight was incredibly heavy and I stumbled towards my still vibrating bike. 

     “Hang in there.” I told him, knowing that he couldn’t hear me. I sat him on the seat and lowered myself onto the bike in front of him so he leaned against my back, his head lolling to one side. I wrapped his limp arms around my waist so he wouldn’t fall off backwards and sped off to Shiganshina to where I knew the nearest hospital was located.

     It was the longest ride of my life. Eren was still unconscious behind me and I kept pulling against his arms every time I felt him slide against my back. Fuck, Eren, what happened? The wind rushed against my bare face as I was speeding, the cold night air pinching at my skin. I blinked tears from my eyes, gritting my teeth and willing myself to hold it together. 

     ‘ _This is all my fault.’_ I thought angrily as I drove. I hated myself for putting him in harm’s way and abandoning him when danger was the most threatening. How could I have let this happen?

     We had finally arrived at the hospital. The lights were bright and people were milling about the parking lot, some in wheelchairs, some with blankets draped over their shoulders. I parked close to the doors and shut off my bike, pulling my police hat off my head and hung it from one of the handlebars. I didn’t need any awkward questions, as I didn’t have my badge. 

     I pulled Eren off the bike and flung him over my shoulder once more, his head drooping, blood dripping onto the back of my jacket. I ran the best that I could with his weight over me towards the doors entering the building. I could see a desk through the glass and was relieved to see someone sitting behind it. 

     The doors slid open automatically and I rushed inside, Eren’s feet scraping the ground. I was dropping him.

     “Someone help, please!” I called out, just as my knees buckled and Eren and I fell on the hospital’s threshold. Almost immediately, two men in scrubs came running over, crouching down beside me and trying to pull Eren off my shaking body.

     “Sir, what happened?” One of them asked. I lay panting on the ground, coughing, my throat very dry.

     “He was attacked.” I said, barely thinking coherently. I watched as the man rolled Eren onto his back, lifting up his eyelids in turn with his thumb and shining a light in them. The second man had already secured a blood-pressure cuff to his arm and was inflating it, looking at the small, round dial. 

     “Does he have ID on him?” The second man asked me.

     “Check his pockets.” I said. He reached into Eren’s jeans but shook his head.

     “Empty.” He announced. Shit, whoever did this had taken his wallet. A third man, a doctor or a nurse I had no idea nor care which, came with a stretcher and all three of them lifted Eren onto it. His arm hung off the side limply.

     I watched as they carted him away through a set of double doors at the end of the hallway. The room had become strangely blurred and I blinked furiously, willing myself not to pass out.

     “Sir, come with me.” A lady was helping me up off the floor, but my legs were shaking uncontrollably. I felt hot and clammy. “Can you stand?”

     “Yes.” I said, and forced myself to get to my feet. I swayed slightly and the woman wrapped my arm over her shoulders, helping me to walk towards a private office. “I’m fine.” I said, and the room was coming back into focus and strength returned to my legs. I let go of her and followed her unassisted to the office. She gestured to a seat just inside the door and I sat in it as she took the one behind the desk. I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror behind her desk. I didn’t think it was possible for my face to look even paler than it usually did. 

     “My name is Ilse Langnar, LPN. I’m going to ask you a few questions.” She said, her voice was kind. “Are you okay with that?”

     I nodded, looking down at my hands which had blood smeared over them from carrying Eren.

     “I need you to tell me what happened.”

     I couldn’t tell her about the Titans. If they got word that I’d mentioned any names or their group in general, Eren could end up in even further danger. Instead, I decided to spin the truth slightly.

     “He was mugged.” I stated, and Ilse jotted something down on the form lying in front of her on the desk.

     “Did you witness it?” She asked, but I shook my head. “So you found him him like this.” I nodded. “Then how do you know he was mugged?”

     I looked up at her, my eyebrows furrowed and I glared at her angrily. “Isn’t it obvious?” 

     She stared back at me unfaltering, then continued to write. I relaxed, lowing my head to my hands.

     “Just… save him. Please.”

     “Do you know him personally?” She asked and I nodded again.

     “Good. In that case, I’ll need information on his emergency contact.” She slid a separate form towards me across the desk and I looked at it. Finally, I took up the pen she was holding out to me and filled in the blank boxes, my handwriting slightly shaky. Once complete, I dropped the pen on the desk and slid the form back to her. Her eyes skimmed the page, checking off various boxes with her pen.

     “Who is Levi Ackerman?” She asked, making her own notes again.

     “Me.” I said, and she looked up. 

     “And what is your relationship to…” She gazed down at the form. “Eren Jaeger?”

     I remained silent for a moment, thinking. Visions of the last few weeks flicked through my mind like a movie-reel, ending in seeing his face bloody and still being rolled away from me and through those far doors. I felt tears stinging in my eyes again.

     “He’s my boyfriend.”

     “I’m sorry.” Ilse whispered, and placed both of the forms inside a folder on her desk. “We will do the best that we can to fix him up and return him to full health.”

     I nodded. “Will he be okay?”

     “I promise you, Levi, we will try.”

     “Can I go see him?” I asked, looking into her face, hoping against hope that she would allow me to be beside him.

     “I’m afraid not, but come back in a few hours and we should be able to let you see him.” She smiled and I nodded again. “Feel free to stay here until you’re feeling ready to leave. I can get you a glass of apple juice if you need. You could do with some sugar for the shock.”

     I shook my head and made to stand up. “I’m fine.” I said, and she got up from her chair as well.

     “We’ll see you in a few hours then.”

 

     I left her office and gazed over towards the doors in which they had taken Eren. They were solid so I couldn’t see through them. My heart was beating fast and I felt the my shirt clinging to my chest with cold sweat. If I couldn’t see him for several hours, it would be a good idea to go and have a shower. It might help me to calm down and clear my head.

     My apartment seemed distant and I didn’t want to be too far away from Eren just in case the hospital called me and I had to rush back. His house would be closer. While I was there, I could let Mikasa know what had happened and hopefully she’d let me use her shower.

     Just as I had made this decision, and had walked out of the hospital and towards my bike, my phone chirped in my pocket. I reached for it, sliding it out and looking at the screen.

     It was Erwin.

     Why the fuck was he calling me, especially now? Curiosity overwhelming me, I answered.

     “What?” I said, rudely.

     “Hey, Levi. It’s me.” Erwin’s voice came through the speaker. He sounded strangely muffled.

     “I know. What do you want?”

     “I’m sorry to hear about Eren.”

     I didn’t respond. How could he know about Eren? Mikasa didn’t even know. I only knew because he had called me in desperation. 

     “How do you know about that?” I asked, gripping the phone tightly, lights flashing in my eyes.

     “I was told.”

     “By whom?”

     There was silence on the other end of the line. 

     “Are you in contact with Reiner?” I asked him, speaking very slowly and deliberately. I feared the answer as much as I needed to hear it.

     “Bertold Hoover.” Erwin’s voice said and I raised my head up to the sky.

     “Fuck. You.”

     I hung up the phone and marched furiously towards my bike. I replaced my police hat with my helmet, swung my leg over the seat, and revved the engine. Turning the bike around, I kicked off the ground and sped off towards the police station. I needed to talk to Erwin face to face. I owed it to Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's so human... he has such feelings! There's a reason he's my favourite captain.


	34. A Choice With No Regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here everyone, have a very pissed off Levi

     Levi:

 

     I had arrived at the old, familiar building. It had been a long time since I was last here. The last time I had stepped inside, I ended up sprawled over Erwin’s desk, his dick in my ass as he pounded me in his office. Those days were long over. Today, I was entering with fury. I left my helmet on my bike and marched through the doors of the police station.

     “Captain!” Lynne cried out, grinning, her arms extended in welcome. “It’s been so long!”

     “He’s not the captain anymore.” Gordon said, staring at me curiously, his eyes travelled up and down my stained leather jacket.

     “Sorry, force of habit.” Lynne replied.

     “Where’s Erwin?” I asked, my voice low and demanding.

     “Commander Smith is in his office. He’s doing night duty like the rest of us. Do you want me to call him?” Lynne asked, but I shook my head and walked past the desk.

     I followed the familiar maze of hallways leading me through the station, passing my own office along the way, sneering. Perhaps if I still had my position I would have been able to save Eren faster, or even prevented him from getting hurt in the first place.

     I reached the solid, wooden door, glaring at the plaque with the bold text of ‘Commander Erwin Smith’ imprinted upon it. I didn’t bother knocking. I gripped the round handle in my shaking hand and wrenched the door open.

     Erwin was sitting at his desk, scribbling something on a sheet of paper. He looked up in surprise as I strode in through the door, letting it slam shut behind me.

     “Levi, I didn’t expect you to come.” He said. His eyes widened as he saw the blood that had smeared my jacket and my hands. I walked forward and slapped my palms down on his desk, my arms straight, elbows locked, and I leaned towards him, glaring at the face that, right now, I hated more than any other.

     “How fucking dare you.” I said, and Erwin leaned back casually. I could tell, however, that there was slight fear in his eyes and he had started to sweat.

     “Levi, listen…” He started, but I banged my fist against the desk.

     “How FUCKING dare you!” I repeated, shouting so loud, my throat cracked under the pressure. “You’re in contact with Bertold?”

     “I have regrets, I admit it.”

     “Bull shit.”

     “That’s why I called you. I do have the ability to feel remorse, you know.”

     I pushed myself away from the desk and began to pace his office, running my fingers through my hair.“So it was Bertold who initiated the attack.” I said, and Erwin sighed.

     “Yes. It was apparently unplanned. He had targeted Grisha, but they saw Eren leave the movie shop and decided to jump him.” Erwin explained, but I turned to face him.

     “Grisha’s in prison. They can’t go near him.”

     Erwin sighed. “Not anymore.” I stared at him, willing him to explain. “He was released earlier today. He took a self-defence plea, as you had hoped he would.”

     “Does he know what happened to his son?” I asked, but Erwin shook his head.

     “There was no movie near him when I found him.” I said, trying to get the story straight, but Erwin shrugged.

     “They must had taken it.”

     “Along with his wallet.”

     “Can you blame them? They’re Titans, that’s what they do.”

     I stopped pacing and stared at Erwin with disbelief at his words. “Yes, I can fucking blame them. He’s an innocent kid!”

     “Not from what I heard. Bertold said he attacked first. Not only tonight, but at the cafe, too.”

     “You know about the cafe?”

     “I know about the cafe.”

     “Shit, Smith. You’re deeper involved in this than I thought. Why not join their fucking gang? It sounds like you’re a member anyway.”

     “I am not a Titan!” He stood up from his desk and shouted. “Unlike you were, and may I remind you who pulled you out of that life and gave you something worth living for. I have my connections. That is what a _good_ police officer does. Or have you forgotten that?”

     “My ass. Bertold told you about the cafe, he’s practically you’re best mate. And this was _not_ just a random attack.”

     Erwin remained silent. He was glaring at me as I glared at him, but his thick eyebrows weakened. 

     “You planned this.” I said, almost a whisper, the sudden realization hitting me hard in the chest. Erwin sighed and lowered his head in defeat. 

     “Like I said, I have regrets.” He said, and I growled. “But surely you have them, too?”

     I thought about it for a moment, about how my getting involved with Eren had put him in danger. I thought of how my leaving him had put him in further danger. But thinking harder, I realized that he’s Grisha’s son, so no matter what, whether aware of it or not, Eren was involved in this whole mess somehow and sooner or later he was going to have to face it. In fact, my being with him was probably the safest option for his life. Not only was Eren not safer without me, but he was safer with me.

     “No. I have no regrets.” I said, strongly.

     “Shame.” Erwin said. “You could have saved him.”

     I stared at him, lost for words, my eyes wide, my legs shaking.

     “I know about you and Eren.” Erwin continued. “I was jealous. I acted like a child.”

     He was almost begging for forgiveness. Like shit I was going to give him any, though.

     “In my defence,” Erwin looked up at me. “I told Bertold not to harm you. And for good measure, he didn’t kill Eren.

     I snapped. I lunged at him from across the room, jumping onto his desk, his papers flying. Just then, the door flew open and someone ran inside behind me. Erwin took a step back and the person who had just entered the room had grabbed both of my arms and was pinning them behind my back.

     I turned my head around to see Hannes wrestling to hold me back, pulling me away from Erwin.

     “Get the fuck off me!” I yelled, my shoulders hurting as Hannes gripped my wrists with one hand and he forced my head down with the other.

     “Come on, Levi, time to go.”

     “Fuck! Let go!” I squirmed in his grasp but he was too strong. Erwin simply stood behind his messy desk, watching me being forcibly dragged out of his office.

     “Fuck you, Erwin.” I yelled, as the door closed, separating us. “FUCK YOU!”

 

     Hannes half carried, half dragged me past the font desk (“Oh my!” Lynne put her hands to her mouth as she watched me being removed from the building) and out into the street.

     “I’m sorry, Levi, but we can’t tolerate that behaviour in here.” Hannes said, and I cursed, pacing the sidewalk and running my fingers through my hair again.

     “Shit!”

     “Listen, Levi. In my opinion, you and Grisha were the best we had and I was sorry to see you go. If the Commander loses his rank for any reason, I wouldn’t doubt you could possibly get reinstated.”

     I stared at him, my eyebrows furrowed. “What do you mean?”

     “That’s all I’m saying.” And he turned around and went back through the station doors.

     I had longed to get my job back for years, begging Erwin every few months to reconsider my application, but right now the only thing that I cared about was making sure that Eren was okay. That, and possibly slaughtering Bertold for what he had done. 

     Hannes was right. Grisha and I were what the staff called ‘The Dream Team’, and if I was going to save Eren, which also meant preventing him ever being attacked again, I needed my parter. 

     Deciding that the one place that Grisha would probably go after being released was his home to see his children, I hopped back on my bike and drove towards Eren’s house. I had a lot to explain to him. Word from the outside rarely filtered into the mad house, so Grisha was probably not even aware that Eren was hurt. I would have to tell Mikasa as well. 

     I clicked my heel to the next gear and shot off down the street, my lights flashed through the darkness as I sped off towards the Jaeger residence.


	35. He has returned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> So I don’t know what happened, but chapters 26 and 27 got switched around and 27 wasn’t even published for some reason so… those chapters probably didn’t make any sense in that order at all. And without chapter 27, Eren magically has Levi’s sweater in his possession and Levi’s bike magically functions again so… thank you AO3 for fucking that up… I was wondering why they were at the party then suddenly in Levi’s bedroom. I’ve just fixed the problem and I highly HIGHLY recommend you go BACK and read chapters 26 (Joy Ride) and 27 (The Call Of The Wild) again just so things become clearer, because references in those chapters will be mentioned again in future chapters. I’m so sorry about this mishap!!!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the drama that's about to go down here.

     Levi:

 

     I pulled up to Eren’s house to see the lights on inside, glaring through the windows and out into the street. I parked my bike in the driveway where Eren’s car would probably normally be, but it wasn’t there. It must still be somewhere in Karanes. I hadn’t been to this house for about half a decade, and was amazed that I could still remember the way. 

     Figures were moving inside the house and I walked up the front steps, placing my hand on the door handle. Perhaps it was more polite to knock. I rapped my knuckles against the wood, then waited. Very slowly, the door opened. Grisha stood on the other side.

     “Levi.” He gasped. He was definitely looking worse for wear. He was unshaven, his hair longer than I had ever seen it, and his round glasses sat crooked on his nose. He moved to the side to let me pass and I stepped into the house. At the other end of the room standing by the couch, wearing her pajamas, was Mikasa. She looked absolutely stunned. 

     “You… know him?” She asked her father and he nodded. 

     “Yes, Levi and I go way back. He’s like a brother to me.” Grisha said, and he grinned at me as though he expected my being there was nothing more than to welcome him home.

     “But you never said.” Mikasa looked at me and I shrugged.

     “I take it Levi’s been looking after you and Eren while I’ve been away.” Grisha said, beaming with pride. Mikasa and I didn’t smile back.

     “I hear you took a self-defence plea.” I said, looking up at Grisha’s rough face.

     “Yeah, I figured it was time to get the truth out there.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. “Listen, Levi, I never got the opportunity to thank you for what you had done before I…” But I stopped him with a wave of my hand. Mikasa didn’t need to hear the details.

     “Grisha, Eren’s in trouble.” I needed to cut to the chase. Both Grisha and Mikasa took a step towards me.

     “What?” Mikasa said, and she actually reached out to grab her jacket and scarf that were lying in a heap on the couch.

     “Where is he?” Grisha asked, panic rising in his voice at my words.

     “He’s safe.” I said, holding up my hands. “For now. I can take you to him, but Grisha, Reiner’s looking for him. You as well, by the sounds of it and I’m not exactly in the clear, either. He’s using Bertold as his personal lackie.”

     “ _Reiner’s_ looking for us?” Grisha said. “Why?”

     “He’s taken over from Annie. He’s the new leader of the Titans.”

     “The _Titans!_ ” Mikasa yelled. I had almost forgotten that she was much further behind in the story. “The Titans are after Eren? We have to help him.” She flung her jacket on, wrapped her scarf around her neck, and strode towards me. “Where is he?”

     “He’s fine, Mikasa. I… I think I owe you an explanation.” I looked up at her, willing her to co-operate.

     “I think you do.” She said, crossing her arms. “But you said Eren’s in trouble.”

     “In the long term, he is. But for now, he’s safe and I can take you to him, but please just listen to me first.” I begged and she scowled at me, her arms still crossed. Grisha was staring intently at me as well. He had missed quite a lot since he’d been locked up.

     “Eren has got himself tied up with the Titans.” I explained, and Mikasa scoffed. “They came looking for me at the cafe. Eren happened to be with me and came to my defence.” I looked over at Grisha. “He fought well.”

     “But why was he fighting in the first place?” Mikasa said. “And why were the Titans looking for you?”

     “I think,” Grisha said, taking a step towards Mikasa. “It’s because of me.”

     “You? Why would you be involved? You haven’t done shit for us in the last few years. You _left_ us.” She said, angrily. 

     “I know, and I’m sorry.” Grisha said. “But it was something I had to do.”

     “You’re so full of shit.” Mikasa said. It was painful to watch her treat Grisha this way. I could understand her frustration with him, but she didn’t know the full story yet.

     “Mikasa, I was arrested. For the last three years, I’ve been in prison serving my time.” Grisha said, and Mikasa threw up her arms. 

     “Great, you’re a convict. So this ‘self-defence’ plea that you took, was that a lie?”

     “No.”

     “So because you went to jail, the Titans are after Eren?” She looked confused. “Are you one of them?”

     “I’m not.” Grisha explained. “But it’s the reason that I was locked up that they are after Eren. You see, I’m guessing that they are after revenge, and Eren is the closest thing to harming me that they could get to.” Grisha looked at me. “Am I right?”

     I nodded. Mikasa gave out an exasperated cry. 

     “So because of you, Eren’s in trouble. Because you fucked with the Titans, my little brother’s life is at risk.” She yelled.

     “It’s nice that you still think of him that way.” Grisha said, simply.

     “I was more family to him than you ever were!” She screamed. “All you’ve done is screwed up his life! Why mess with the Titans in the first place?”

     “Mikasa, I was a police officer.” Grisha said, and Mikasa looked at me.

     “We were partners.” I concluded. Understanding seemed to sink in and her face relaxed.

     “You fought the Titans because you were cops?” She asked, and I nodded. “So why did you go to prison?” She asked Grisha.

     “Because I was off duty at the time.” Grisha sighed. “I didn’t have my badge on me, so I couldn’t prove that I was acting under the instruction of the force.”

     “And now the Titans want revenge for you trying to stop them, and that’s why they’re after Eren.” She said. I nodded. “I take it you were part of this, too.”

     “Yes.”

     “Well…” She said, as though finally coming to a decision. “How do we save Eren?”

     “That is a job for Grisha and myself.” I said, but Mikasa retaliated.

     “No, I can’t leave you to clean up his mess.” She said, pointing a finger at Grisha. “I’m coming to help.”

     “You can come with us to see Eren, but we don’t have a plan past that point.” I said. She thought for a moment, then nodded.

     “So what is the plan?” Grisha said, looking at me. 

     “Eren was ambushed by Bertold in Karanes.” I explained, and Mikasa swore. “He’s injured, but I managed to get him help in time. I can take you to him, but I’m warning you now, he has no idea about your past. Nor mine, for that matter.” I said, lowering my head in shame. I should have told him the truth from the start.

     “It’s all my fault.” Mikasa said, quietly. “I told him to go to the movie store in Karanes. It was the only place open.”

     “It’s not your fault.” Grisha said, laying a hand on her shoulder, but she shoved him away.

     “Mikasa, you couldn’t have known.” I said, trying to sound comforting. 

     “He was sulking so I told him to leave and buy a movie.” Tears were filling her eyes.

     “He was sulking?” Grisha said.

     He looked mildly offended, as though he hadn’t raised his son to feel such weak emotions. I held back my retort that he hadn’t really raised his son at all. Grisha was my best friend, but that didn’t stop me from noticing how much he had continued to put his work before his children.

     “Why was he sulking?” He asked. Mikasa looked at me and I averted my eyes. I had a pretty decent idea why he was so upset.

     “That doesn’t matter now.” I said, and Grisha nodded. “What matters now, is that there are three of us, and I only have my bike. Eren’s car will still be in Karanes, so I don’t know how we are all going to get to him. 

     “That won’t be a problem.” Mikasa said and she took a step towards the door. “How much time do we have?”

     “As long as it takes for us to get to him.” I shrugged. She looked satisfied with this and stepped outside.

     “You two wait here. I’m going to get us a ride.” She left the house and sprinted off down the street, her scarf flapping in the wind behind her.

 

     Grisha looked at me, shrugged, then lowered himself into a seated position on the front steps. I joined him, sitting at his side, trying to scrape the dried blood off my hands with my fingernails.

     “So you’ve met Eren and Mikasa.” Grisha said, and I nodded. “I take it it wasn’t for my benefit.” I shook my head. Grisha sighed and leaned back on his hands, looking up at the stars.

     “I couldn’t return to the force.” I said. “After I was released and you took my place, Erwin wouldn’t let me come back, so I’ve had to find employment elsewhere.”

     “The cafe.” Grisha said, and I nodded.

     “Eren and Mikasa walked in with a friend. Ever since then, we’ve stayed in touch. It took me a while before I realized who he was.”

     “What gave it away?” Grisha asked, looking at me. “The last name?”

     “And the car.” I said. Grisha laughed.

     “Hey, how is Erwin by the way? He was at my trial but I didn’t get to speak to him. Are you two still fucking at every chance you can get? Grisha hit me playfully on the arm. I didn’t flinch.

     “No, that’s all over now.” I felt rage fill my insides again. I looked up at Grisha. He needed to know the truth. “Erwin’s in contact with Bertold. He told him who Eren was, his relationship to you, and that’s why Bertold attacked him in Karanes.”

     “Why the fuck would he do that?” Grisha asked. His voice sounded angry but his body was calm.

     I shrugged. I wasn’t sure how Grisha would react upon being told that I was fucking his son. And even then, I wasn’t sure where our relationship stood. I wasn’t even sure that Eren would ever want to speak to me again. However, I was the one he had called…

     “I never liked him, you know.” Grisha looked up at the sky again. “Erwin.”

     “I know.” I said, and made to stand up.

     “Where are you off to?” Grisha looked at me as I turned to walk back into the house.

     “To wash my hands.”

     My reflection in the bathroom mirror was not as pale as it had been at the hospital. My fingers were still shaking slightly as I cleaned them, rubbing the soap over my skin. I splashed some water from the tap into my face, hanging my head over the sink, breathing hard. It had been a long night, but I knew it was far from over. I had a lot of explaining to do to Eren, and it wouldn’t surprise me if Grisha refused to sleep without having a word with Reiner. 

     I heard the sound of a car horn and I left the bathroom, shaking the water out of my hair. Gazing out the front door, I saw a car with two people inside. Grisha was already making his way towards it.

     I ran along the hallway and out the front door, closing it behind me. I stared at the driver.

     “Armin?”

     “Hey Levi, where are we going?” He called through the window. 

     Mikasa was already nestled comfortably in the passenger seat, Grisha was opening the door to sit behind her. I walked slowly towards the car, stunned, then leaned forward towards Armin’s open window.

     “What are you doing here?” I asked him. He was still in his pajamas.

     “Mikasa explained. You needed my car, and I wanted to go with you.”

     “He insisted.” Mikasa said from beside Armin. “I told you I could get us a ride.”

     “I’ll follow you. Is it far?” Armin said, and I shook my head.

     “Eren’s at the general hospital. It was the only place I could think to take him.” I said.

     Grisha nodded. “Smart. You always were the brains of the operation.”

     I shook my head again. “No, that was you. I couldn’t call myself the muscle, but I had the speed.”

     “No one more skilled than you, Levi.”

     “Okay, shut up, let’s get going.” Mikasa slapped the dash and I stepped away form the car and towards my bike.

     I sat upon it, strapping my helmet under my chin and I drove in front of the car, leading the way. We were an odd group, racing down the streets towards Eren. I just hoped that his injuries weren’t too great, and that he would be willing to hear the full story once we arrived. 


	36. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, may I draw your attention to the chapter count for this fic. That's right, this is chapter 36 of 40. That means that I have FINISHED this story! It's the first thing I've written that I have actually completed and if it wasn't for you guys reading it and enjoying it, I might not have made it to the end so THANK YOU!
> 
> I'm still going to be posting one chapter a day until it's complete here on AO3.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Almost all of your questions will be answered here and everything should make a lot more sense. Poor Eren, being kept in the dark for so long. 
> 
> ENJOY!

     Eren:

 

     The throbbing pain in my head was the first thing that I felt and I could hear the steady beats of a machine in the distance. I felt too warm and comfortable to move. The scent of soap filled my nose, making my head pound harder. I tried to move individual parts of my body, first my toes, then my legs, but every muscle seemed too stiff to even twitch. I opened my eyes, noticing how blurry the world was. I looked down at what I guessed was a bad. A hospital bed. Sudden shock surged through me as I tried to remember what had happened when I was last conscious.

     The Titans. I tried to sit up, but I winced at the pain in my side. I clutched my ribs to feel a bruise.

     “Ah, welcome back.” Said a voice to my left. There was someone standing there in a dress with a name badge pinned to her lapel. “That was quite the bump you got on the head.”I reached up to feel a small bandage covering part of my forehead. 

     “Eight stitches. How are you feeling?” She asked me.

     “No bad, I guess.” I said, expecting to feel worse. “How did I get here?”

     “A friend of yours brought you in. Caused quite a scene in the lobby, I can tell you that.” She took a step towards me and bent over my bed. “I’m going to run a few tests on you. There are some people here to see you, but once I’ve given you the all clear, they can come in.”

     I nodded and she took out a small pen-like object and flashed it in front of my eyes. After that, she checked my heart rate, my blood pressure, and ran various other tests to see if I was alright.

     “You sustained a minor concussion, so I ask that you don’t strain yourself for a while, which includes working out, running, or concentrating on one task for too long.”

     “Alright.” I said, and she took a step back, writing something down on a chart in her hand.

     “And you can’t drive for at least 24 hours.”

     “Can my visitors come in now?” I asked.

     “Yes, I think so. I’ll let you talk in here, but otherwise in about fifteen minutes you’ll be ready to go home. I’ll take out your IV now. Just sign out at the front desk when you’re ready.”

     She pulled the needle from my arm and moved towards the door and opened it, stepping outside into the hallway and four people entered. Mikasa immediately ran to my side, throwing her arms around me in a hug. Armin stood beside me awkwardly, looking rather scared. Once Mikasa had let me go, she sat on the edge of my bed and I craned my neck to see who else was here. 

     Levi shuffled in, his head bowed, and he nodded at me before standing against the wall, averting his eyes. The last person made my jaw drop. 

     “Dad?”

     “Hi Eren. How are you feeling?” He said. I scowled at him, looking from his face to Mikasa’s, then finally at Levi’s.

     “What are you doing here?” I asked.

     “I wanted to make sure you were alright.” He sounded slightly hurt that I wasn’t excited to see him.

     “You’ve never cared about my wellbeing before.” I snarled, but Dad took a step towards my bed.

     “Eren, I’ve cared about you very much. You and Mikasa.” He said, and I laughed.

     “Is that why you left us, then? Because you _care_?”

     “Eren, that’s not why he left.” Mikasa said, and I looked at her.

     “Whatever he’s told you, he’s a liar.” I said, but she shook her head.

     “Eren, he’s a good man. I think.” She looked slightly confused at her own words.

     “And you’re buying that?”

     “For now.”

     “Eren, if you’ll give me the chance, I can explain everything.” Dad said.

     “I don’t need you to tell me shit. I’m getting out of here.” And I made to stand up, but Armin pushed me back down onto the pillows.

     “Eren, I’m in the dark as much as you are, but I think you should listen to him.” He said. He looked at Mikasa. “Come on, let’s leave them to it.”

     “But I want to hear the truth for myself.” Mikasa complained, but Armin gave her a look and she sighed and followed him out of the room, closing the door behind them.

 

     Dad looked at me, then sat on the edge of the bed where Mikasa had just got up from.

     “Eren, I need you to hear the truth. Please.” He said, and I folded my arms.

     “Why should I?”

     “Because you’ll never understand why you were targeted if you don’t.” He explained. “And if you don’t understand, it could happen again.”

     I thought for a moment, before coming to a conclusion. I did want to hear the truth, and I certainly didn’t want this situation to be repeated. 

     “Fine.” I said, and Dad took a deep breath.

     “Let’s start with my absence. For the last three years, I’ve been in prison.”

     “Prison?” I asked, sitting up in the bed. “Why?”

     “The Titans.” He said.

     “So you were one of them!” I yelled. “I knew it. You were one of them, just like him!” I pointed a finger over at Levi. Dad turned his head to face him.

     “I take it you didn’t explain everything to him then.” He said, and Levi shook his head. He moved away from the wall and faced us.

     “No. Eren, I’m sorry. I should have told you from the start.”

     “No shit.” I said, angrily.

     “Grisha, perhaps I should explain my part, first. If we’re going to tell Eren everything, then we should start at the beginning.”

     “Good idea.” Dad said, and I crossed my arms, waiting for him to start explaining.

 

     “Growing up,” Levi said, “I was an outcast. As a teenager, I became an addict. I got hooked on drugs, liquor, you name it. I had nowhere I fitted in, and no way to feed my addiction. I shoplifted and lied, and for a while I lived out on the streets after my mother died. That’s when I found the Titans. Or rather, they found me.

     “I was naive and hadn’t realized the danger that I had stepped into. All I really cared about was suddenly how easily accessible those substances were. Over time, I witnessed the horror of the Titans and realized who they truly were: monsters. They vandalized, they raped, they killed. I got scared and wanted out, but it isn’t so easy to just walk away from a gang like that.

     “Erwin Smith, Commander of the police force found me and took me under his wing. He somehow convinced me to leave the Titans and seek out a better life. He gave me a small job at the station, and paid for me to go back to school. I graduated with a degree in criminology and over the years was promoted to Captain of my squad, serving as an undercover agent. Erwin had saved my life.

     “Your Dad became my partner.”

     “We were the A team.” Dad grinned. “We were the best of the best, and I couldn’t have done it without him.”

     “I felt a personal vendetta against the Titans.” Levi continued. “For a while I had avoided cases involving them, but after some time I realized that the only way I was going to stop their madness was to rid them for good, with the help of my partner.”

     “Karanes Club is where they like to frequent.” Dad said. “I guess you were just unlucky to choose to shop at the movie store right next door.”

     “They would have found me anyway.” I said, grumbling.

     “Probably.” Dad said, “Well, Levi and I found ourselves there as well. We were at the club one night, off duty, and Levi was recognized by one of their members.”

     “I have a very unforgettable face.” Levi said.

     “Things got heated and an argument started.” Said Dad. “It quickly escalated into a fight and soon almost the whole club was involved. It wasn’t long before some innocent bystander had phoned the police. Meanwhile, Levi and I were in the back of the club with the Titan leader. I swear to you, Eren, I wouldn’t have done it if my life wasn’t in danger.”

     “Am I about the hear what the self-defence plea was?” I asked, and Levi nodded.

     My Dad continued the story. “I shot their leader and Levi and I were both arrested. No one but Levi was there to witness me pull the trigger, but the whole club heard the shot. Neither of us were in uniform, our badges were left at home, and we were off duty at the time.

     “It was later on at the police station that I heard that Annie was dead.”

     “Annie?” I asked. “The Titan leader was a woman?”

     “Yes.” Levi said. “She was a female Titan and one of the strongest. She has since been replaced by Reiner Braun, also known as ‘The Armoured Titan’. Bertold Hoover is his second in command.”

     “That’s another question I have.” I said. “Why didn’t Bertold kill me? He just left me in that alley to die and somehow I ended up here.”

     “Bertold never had it in him to kill.” Levi said. “I received your call and came to your aid as soon as I could. I found you unconscious in that alley, covered with blood and looking pretty beaten up. I dragged you here.”

     “Thanks.” I muttered. I still hadn’t forgiven Levi totally for hiding these secrets from me, nor for ending our relationship. However, I still appreciated him saving my life.

     “Reiner is a strong leader, just like Annie. At least we managed to get to her first, though.” Dad said. “It was then that Levi sacrificed his life for me, and for that, I could never repay him.”

     “I had lived my life.” Said Levi. “It was a fairly shitty life, but the last several years had been amazing. I was content with my work and had nothing more to lose. Grisha, on the other hand, had everything to lose. His wife had died, and he had to raise his children. He had a family to care for, a career to uphold, and a life to live. I had nothing. So I took his place.

     “I claimed I was the one who fired the shot. I was put on trial under a full court and sentenced to prison.”

     “I couldn’t live with the guilt.” Dad said. “As you saw, over the next couple of years, I spiralled out of control mentally. I couldn’t sufficiently do my job, or raise you and Mikasa. I knew what I had to do. Two years after the incident in Karanes, I returned to court and turned myself in. I explained the truth to them, begging them to put me in Levi’s place. He didn’t deserve to be incarcerated in the first place.”

     “I couldn’t believe it.” Levi said. “They let me go, although I was on probation for lying in court. Grisha was put in jail, and it would be another three years until his trial. I returned to work, only to find that Erwin wouldn’t accept me back. He told me that I didn’t have a career anymore and I had to find a new place in this world for myself.

     “I took a job at Cafe Maria, and after a few years there, that’s when you showed up. Grisha’s trial date arrived, he claimed self-defence, and was released earlier today.”

     “Why didn’t you tell me you were a cop?” I asked Dad, but he gave me an exasperated look.

     “I was an undercover police officer, Eren. I couldn’t just tell anyone what I did, and I thought that by keeping you and Mikasa in the dark, you would be out of harms way.”

     “Didn’t work out that way, did it?” I said, rolling my eyes.

     “I guess not.” He replied.

 

     There was silence in the room as everything the two men in front of me had said sunk in. Finally, Dad got up off the bed.

     “Excuse me.” He said, and left the room. Levi and I were now alone. The silence grew longer, becoming more awkward. I didn’t know what to say to him.

     “Everything you just said,” I started. “Everything Dad said. Is it true?”

     “Every word.”

     “Why didn’t you tell me about this before?”

     Levi sighed. “I know, I was an idiot. I thought that by not telling you I could keep you safe. I missed my old life, my old career, my old friend. I wanted to start something new with you, and hoped that my past wouldn’t follow us.”

     “Then why leave me?”

     “After Bertold came to the cafe, I figured you would be safer if I kept my distance. I realize now that I can’t escape my past, and you’re no safer without me. I’m sorry, Eren.”

     I still felt angry at him. There was so much I needed to get off my chest before even attempting to reconcile things.

     “You just left me, Levi!” I yelled and he lowered his head.

     “I know.”

     “I couldn’t function. You broke my heart.”

     “I’m sorry.”

     I was on a roll now. I felt tears sting in my eyes and I had to get everything out and in the open.

     “I knew nothing about you! I knew nothing about your past, or who you truly are. I didn’t even know you had anything do to with the Titans, let alone actually fucking was one!” Tears were streaming down my face now. “And you know everything about me and my life. Where I go to school, who my friends are, what my aspirations are, even what my fucking coffee order is! You know more about my family than even I did! I didn’t know my Dad was still alive, and you fucking knew. You knew him and you kept it from me. Not only that, but you were his _friend_!”

     “I’m SORRY!” Levi pressed his palms against his eyes. When he looked up at me, I saw that he was crying.

     “I know.” I said, just as he had. I needed to say all those things. 

 

     There was silence again and Levi said, “I’ll go get Mikasa and Armin. They’ll want to talk to you as well to make sure you’re okay.” He walked away from the bed, angrily wiping his eyes. “I don’t mind how much you tell them.” He left the room. Mikasa and Armin entered.

     “We heard shouting, are you okay?” Armin said, but I shrugged.

     “I’m just confused, I guess.” I said, and Mikasa nodded.

     “Me too.”

     “I just wish Dad had said something. I wish either of them had said something.”

     “It’s nice to know that he’s not a criminal, though.” Armin said.

     “Armin, he killed someone.” I replied.

     “In self-defence, and you’ve been saying for years you’d kill a Titan if you had the chance.”

     “I don’t think I actually could, though.”

     The door opened again and Levi stuck his head through.

     “Sorry to interrupt,” He said. “But do any of you know where Grisha went?”

     “He left.” Armin said. “I thought he told you.

     “No?” I said. Levi looked scared.

     “Shit. I think I know where he’s gone.” Levi said, gripping the door.

     “Karanes.” I said, and Levi looked at me.

     “He’ll have taken the car!” Armin ran out of the room, Mikasa hot on his heels. Levi came back in and strode over to the bed.

     “Eren, we need to go.” He said. I sank back against my pillow, my arms folded.

     “I don’t.” I said, coldly.

     “Eren, please. He’s going to get hurt without us. I can’t do this alone.”

     “I’m injured, remember. I can’t help.”

     “You’re fucking fine, Eren. Please, I need you with me.”

     “He’s not my fucking problem.”“EREN PLEASE!” Levi begged. “Eren, I want this to end. I don’t want the past creeping up on me anymore. I want to start a new life. A life without the Titans. And the only way to do that is to go with Grisha. Please, I can’t leave you again!”

     I stared at him, my eyes locking with his.

     “Please, Eren. I need you. I…. I love you.”

     I had begged to hear those words for weeks. It was as though everything that had happened in the last few days had melted away. My heart pounded in my chest and I could feel it in my ears. My vision had gone blurry with tears and I lost all sense of self.

     I pulled Levi towards me, cupping his face in my hands and kissed him full on the mouth. I felt his tears drip onto my cheek.

     “I’m going, not for him, but for you.” I said. I took Levi’s hand in mine and jumped from the bed. My ribs still hurt and my head had started to pound again, but I didn’t care. I was going to be by Levi’s side, and we were going to fight Reiner together. 

     We sprinted out the room and found our way into the main lobby. Armin and Mikasa were waiting there. Armin’s hands were clutching his head in desperation.

     “He’s taken the car.” He moaned and Mikasa turned to look at us, her eyes sliding down to our hands, our fingers intertwined. 

     “I have my bike.” Levi said, but Armin interjected.

     “And how are Mikasa and I going to fit with you on your bike?” He asked.

     “And me.” I said defensively.

     “You can’t come,” Armin said. “You’re already hurt.”

     “Too bad, I’m coming.” I glared at Armin, willing him to understand. “I need to help Levi and Dad fight the Titans. If you win, you live. If you lose, you die. If you don’t fight, you can’t win!”

     “Alright.” Armin said. “And we _will_ win! But that still doesn’t help us get anywhere.”

     “We’ll call a taxi.” Mikasa suggested.

     “We can’t wait for a taxi! It’s the middle of the night and I don’t have the means to pay for it.” Armin said.

     “We’ll steal a car!” Mikasa yelled with excitement, but Armin gave her a horrified look.

     “I’m being serious, Mikasa! How are we going to get all the way to Karanes? Grisha has my car, and Eren’s is still stuck at the club.”

     Suddenly, Armin’s face looked glazed and he stared off at a point just past my shoulder. I looked behind me, but nothing was there.

     “What?” I said, exasperated.

     “I have an idea!” Armin grinned, and took his phone out of his pocket. He dialled a number then held the phone up to his ear, pacing in circles in front of us. 

     “Jean! Jean, we need your help.”

     Silence.

     “I know, I’m sorry about the time, but even I’m still in my PJs. We need you to pick us up from the hospital and drive us to Karanes.”

     Mikasa clapped her hands, excited about Armin’s idea.

     “Yes, we’re all fine. Can you do it?” Armin said, and he gave me the thumbs up.

     “We’ll see you at the club.” I mouthed to him, and he nodded.

     Ignoring the nurse’s request to sign out at the front desk, Levi and I ran through the front doors, into the darkness, and towards his bike. He pulled his spare helmet out from under the seat.

     “Why do you have your police hat?” I asked, looking down at it.

     “Long story.” He said, but I gave him a warning look. “Sorry, I’m going to have to learn how to be more open, aren’t I. I used it to get you here faster. I figured posing as a cop would allow me to speed, and trust me, Eren, you needed it!”

     I jammed the helmet on my head, trying not to irritate the bandage on my forehead, and sat behind Levi on the bike. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he sped off with me clutching him tenderly. 

 


	37. Reiner Braun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fight scenes are my weakness, I do apologize. This chapter and the next took me an entire week of sitting in front of my computer wondering what the hell I was doing. But they are also kind of fun.
> 
> Realistically, I have no idea if a string of Christmas lights can hold Eren or Levi's weight, but my brother and I used to swing on them as kids and they cold hold two of us at a time. Thinking back, we could have really hurt ourselves and were idiots for trying.

     Eren:

 

     We had arrived at Karanes and Levi wove in and out of the streets until we had arrived at the club. Armin’s car was parked on the side of the street. It appeared as though someone had already taken advantage of its presence and had smashed a rear window.

     “I knew he’d be here.” Levi said, and he pulled the bike around into the alleyway beside the movie store. I looked around at the ground as Levi stopped the bike and I pulled my helmet off.

     “Holy shit, that’s a lot of blood.”

     “Head wounds are nasty.” Levi said. “I assume it’s not all yours though.”

     “No,” I replied. “I knocked one guy out but spent most of my attention on Bertold. The third guy just sort of stood there.”

     “You were against three of them?” Levi looked impressed. I didn’t feel very worthy or praise considering I had lost the fight.

     “Come on, let’s go.” I said and started walking towards the club, but Levi grabbed my arm and held me back.

     “Eren, before we go in there, I just wanted to thank you for believing us. And for coming with me. I couldn’t do this without you.”

     “You managed without me just fine for years while you were in the force.” I said.

     “Physically, I can handle myself, but I couldn’t bare to leave you again.”

     I nodded, and Levi continued. “Whatever happens tonight, no one can predict it. Whatever happens, it’s not your fault. Understand?”

     “Yeah.” I couldn’t bring myself to think about what could potentially happen to Levi. I couldn’t even think about that fate for my Dad or myself. If Armin, Mikasa, or even Jean got involved…

     “You’ll try to protect me?” I asked, and Levi squeezed my hand.

     “Of course, you shitty brat.”

     Together, we jogged towards the sound of techno music. There was a bouncer waiting by the door, but Levi took me around to the far side of the building. 

     “I know this place too well.” He said. “We can get in through here. Do you have your knife on you?”

     I shook my head.

     “Fuck. Okay, take this extra one, but _don’t_ lose it. I like this blade.” “I didn’t lose your other one.”  I said, defensively. “I left it at home because I didn’t think I’d need it tonight.”

     “You mean you didn’t carry your gift from me wherever you went?”

     “Okay, fine, I did but… seeing as we…” I trailed off, and Levi pressed his lips against mine.

     “If you take me back, will you promise to carry it with you from now on?” He asked and I nodded, kissing him back.

     “Fuck!” He said. “I could take you right here, right now if we didn’t have Titans to fight.”

     I grinned at him and he walked around the building until we reached a fire-escape ladder attached to a stairwell hanging from the roof.

     “Give me a boost.” Levi said, and I laced my fingers together and lifted him up.

     “Don’t worry, you’ll hit your growth spurt one day.” I laughed. Levi raised his middle finger at me.

     “Fuck you. Continue with that attitude and I won’t help you up.”

     I grinned and he held out his hand to me and I grabbed it, pulling myself up onto the platform of the stairwell.

     We crept over towards a window near the top and Levi took a knife out of his pocket and slid it between the glass and the frame.

     “Shit, how many knives do you own?” I said, shocked.

     “You can never be too well prepared.” He replied, and slid the window open.We climbed inside and landed in a small, dark room. It was filled with storage boxes of old CDs and Christmas decorations, all covered in a thick layer of dust. The music was much louder from in here. Levi crept across the room to the door at the other end, his knife clutched tightly in his hand. I followed him, trying not to make a sound.

     He pushed the door open, stuck his head out, and made sure the coast was clear before stepping into the empty hallway and beckoned me to follow. I did so, and together we made our way slowly down the hall. At the end was a balcony, guarded by a railing. Levi leaned against it, looking down below. I came and sat beside him and he pressed a finger to his lips. 

     Looking down into the room below, I saw a figure creeping across the floor, just as we were, approaching something we could not see.

     “Is that…” I mouthed to Levi and he nodded. He placed his knife carefully and silently onto the ground, then undid the top button of his shirt, exposing his collar bones. I could almost feel my pupils dilating. _Fuck, not now_.

     Levi pulled at the button, hard, and the thread attaching it to his shirt snapped. He slipped his hand through the bars of the railing, hung the button over the figure’s head, then dropped it.

     I watched it land in front of his face and Dad looked up at us. 

     He mouthed silently, just as I had done to Levi, “What are you doing here?”

     Levi raised his eyebrows at him as though asking him the same, and Dad shook his head. He pointed a finger towards the door to where the sound of EDM music was coming from, but Levi shook his head.

     “Shit, we need a way down.” He whispered, and I looked around the room. 

     “We could jump.” I whispered back, but Levi shook his head at me this time.

     “Too loud.”

     I thought for a moment, and then an idea came to me. I crawled back into the room we had just come from, and as quietly as I could, I began searching in the dusty boxes. After about a minute, Levi had joined me. 

     “I told Grisha to stay put, but I doubt he will. What are you looking for?” He said, quietly.

     “This.” I replied, as I pulled open yet another box and found what I was looking for. I pulled out a tangled pile of Christmas tree lights. Levi tilted his head in confusion.

     “We could hang this over the railing and use it to climb down.”

     “Would it take our weight?” He asked.

     “Perhaps one at a time, but it’s only a few feet down.” I said, and Levi’s face spread into a grin. I felt quite proud of my idea.

     “Untie as much as you can. I’ll loops it to one of the bars.” He said, and he dragged one end out of the room and down the hallway, the string of lights following him like a snake. I came behind, dragging the remaining mess and Levi tossed it over the edge, letting it hang down.

     Dad threw up his arms and looked frustrated, but Levi gave him a warning look. He then turned to me and gestured towards the lights, indicating that I was to go first. 

     I swung my leg over the side and gripped the thick wire coating, then gradually lowered myself to the ground. The lights were too small and the string too narrow for me to use my feet to help me to the ground. I slid part of the way down, then leapt away from the string, colliding with my Dad.

 

     “You shouldn’t be here.” He said, so quietly I could barely hear him. I gave him the finger and he rolled his eyes, looking up at Levi who was now descending from the balcony. At about the half way point, he let go and landed on the floor like a cat on all fours.

     “I thought you said not to jump.” I whispered, but Levi pressed a finger to his lips again. 

     “He in there?” Levi asked Dad quietly, pointing towards the door ahead of us. Dad nodded. They both began slinking towards it and I felt fear rise up in my chest. What the fuck was I about to walk into? I just wanted to live my days coming home from college to my sexy barista boyfriend as we pounded each other into the night. I hadn’t signed up for a life of crime, or whatever this was.

     Levi quickly grabbed my arm and forced me against the wall around a corner, just as Dad rolled out of sight and the door opened. Levi was pressing up against me, his knife raised and his face inches from mine, his cheek right at my lips. His eyes were fixed on something around the corner that I couldn’t see with a level of fierce concentration. Part of my brian longed to press my lips against his smooth skin, the other part wanted to fuck off right out of this situation. 

     Someone had walked through the door. Levi moved back towards it just as the figure walked away. Dad was ahead of us. He crouched through the doorway. I was inches away from Levi’s back. He held my hand, his arm twisting behind his back and he clutched my fingers tightly as though trying to comfort my racing heart.

     There was a couch in this room, its back to the door. A man sat in the centre, a drink clutched in one hand, a cigarette in the other. I could hear voices of other people in here, but as we were crouching so low to the ground, I couldn’t see them.

     The man laughed and tilted his head back, just as Dad jumped up and pulled a gun from his belt. I made to rise off the floor as well, but Levi held me down.

     Dad had pressed the gun against the man’s blonde hair, and he stopped laughing almost at once. 

     “Good to see you again, Jaeger.” He said, waving his hand in the air. I could hear footsteps closing in at his command.

     “I’m sorry that I can’t say the same to you.” Said Dad, pressing the gun harder against the man’s temple. 

     “It’s strange seeing you alone,” The man said. “Where’s your other half?”

     Dad didn’t respond.

     “Shame. He was a much better fighter than you.”

     There was a click as Dad’s thumb pulled back on the pistol. 

     “Are you going to tell me why you’re here?” Said the man, but another voice in the room called out an answer instead.

     “He didn’t like me bullying his son.”

     My eyes narrowed and I felt rage heat up my insides. That voice was Bertold.

     “Ah,” Said the first man. “So that’s it. You’re pretending to be a doting father. How nice. And I thought you were here to finish me off because of something I had done. First Annie, then me. Well, Jaeger, I’m not going to be just another body for your collection.”

     The man stood up, turned around, and pointed his own gun at Dad’s face. Bertold took a step forward, his knife raised, just as three others came closer, hands turned into fists or clutching more metal bars. 

     At this, Levi stood up, too, his knife in his hand and he faced the man directly.

     “Ah, Ackerman, you are here.” The man said. “I knew you two couldn’t be separated. This makes everything much more fun. But oh…” He walked around the couch. Any moment now and he would catch a glimpse of me. “There’s no uniform. And from what I hear, neither of you even have badges anymore. So do you really want to shoot me? You don’t want history to repeat itself.”

     I crawled around to the side of the couch so the man couldn’t see me hiding there, but I had moved too far.

     “Hey!” Someone called, and I was lifted up off the floor by the back of my shirt. The man turned.

     “You’ve brought a friend! He seems to be a bit young to be in a night club, doesn’t he?” The man walked towards me and put his gun under my chin. Both Dad and Levi stepped forward, but were stopped my Bertold and the others blocking their path.

     “And what is your purpose here?” I was asked. I snarled. I didn’t know who this man was, but I had a pretty decent idea.

     “To kill the Titans.” I said. Over the man’s shoulder, I saw Dad looking horrified and Levi looked up at the ceiling looking so exasperated in his eye roll that I knew my answer was stupid. 

     The man laughed. “Oh, cute! And why would you want to do that, kid?” He asked.

     “Because you killed Mikasa’s parents!” I struggled against the grip of the person holding me and the blond man lowered his head towards mine.

     “Who the fuck is Mikasa?”

     “Don’t answer him, Eren.” Levi said sternly, his eyes locking with mine.

     “Holy shit!” The man took a step away from me looking stunned. “You’re Eren?” He turned his head towards Bertold who nodded. “You’re little Eren Jaeger, the boy who’s been causing my men so much grief? Fuck me! He’s your son?” He turned to Dad, who simply snarled at him, still pointing the gun in his direction.

     “Eren, Eren! First you attack my friend at the cafe, then you beat him up in an alleyway and knock out his partner, and now you’re here trying to fight your father’s battles for him. Christ, didn’t Grisha teach you some manners from his prison cell?”

     “I can fight my own battles.” I sneered, still trying to shake off the person gripping my shirt.

     “Well you’re certainly trying.” He said, laughing as I failed to escape my captor. I was now trying to stamp on his feet and claw at his arms. “Bertold tells me you know very little about what’s been going on here.”

     “I know everything!” I shouted, spitting in his face.

     “Do you really.” The man said, wiping his cheek. “Then tell me, Eren Jaeger, who am I?”

     I stopped trying to fight the man holding me and looked at the blond right in the eyes.

     “You’re Reiner Braun.” I said.

     “Let him go.” He told the man holding my shirt, and I felt myself being released from his grasp. “You’re correct.” Reiner said, and he walked in a small circle, spinning the pistol in his hand around his finger. “So you do know the story. Well done.”

     “You tried to have Levi and me killed, and now we’re going to kill you!”

     Reiner laughed his hardest. “That’s not how this works, Eren. No no, see, you’re going to try to kill me, I won’t doubt that, but you won’t succeed.” He came up to me, bending down so his nose was inches from mine. “You just don’t have it in you to take a life.”

     Without thinking, I pulled the knife that Levi had handed to me in the stairwell out of my pocket and thrust it at Reiner’s chest. He grabbed the blade with his hand, preventing it from coming in contact. I stared down at it as blood dripped from inside his fist where he was clutching the blade. He grinned at me, and pressed his gun against the side of my head.

     “Too slow.”

     The loud bang of a gunshot echoed around the room. I jumped and looked over Reiner’s shoulder to see the gun in Dad’s hand smoking. Looking behind me to see what the bullet had hit, I saw a hole in the wall.

     “Step away from my son.” Dad said, angrily. He walked forward just as two other men approached him from behind. With lightening fast reflexes, Levi whipped around and the knife in his hand caught one on the cheek. A gash had appeared there. The cut man growled and lunged forward to take Levi’s knife, but he jumped backwards, out of the man’s reach.

     “Eren, come on!” Dad yelled, and ran for the door. Bertold chased after him, Levi was now facing the three others, his knife raised. Reiner still had his fist around the knife in my hand. I didn’t want to leave Levi behind, and I had promised him I wouldn’t lose his knife. Doing the only thing I could think of, I kicked Reiner hard in the shins. He let go of the blade in surprise and I ran towards Levi, grabbing his hand and chasing after Bertold and Dad.

 

     “If we’re going to fight, I’d rather it wasn’t in such a tiny room.” I said, gasping. Levi ran beside me, wiping the blood from his blade with the bottom of his shirt.

     “Gross.” He said. We turned the corner to find Dad panting in the hallway.

     “Where’s Bertold?” I said.

     “I don’t know.” Dad replied. “Where’s Reiner and the others?”

     “Gave them the slip but they’ll probably find us soon.” I said. “And where the hell did you get a gun from?” I said, staring down at the weapon in Dad’s hand.

     “The real question is how did you not find it in the house for three years?”

     I shrugged.

     “Eren, you shouldn’t be here.” He said, sternly, before turning to Levi. “Why did you bring him?”

     “If Eren is going to understand the full story, he needs to be here.” Levi scowled.

     “Levi, he’s a kid!” Dad yelled.

     “He can handle a lot more than you think.” Levi shouted back, but I stood between them.

     “Shut up, both of you. I’m here now, and if we keep yelling then they’re going to find us. So what’s the plan?”

     “The plan is for you and Levi to go home.” Dad said, but Levi argued back.

     “Grisha, just accept it. We’re here. And you shouldn’t have come alone. If you don’t have a plan, then we’ll make our own.”

     Dad glared at Levi then hung his head, accepting the truth. “Fine.” He said. “Well for starters, we have to keep this to the back. The rest of the club can’t know we’re here or we will be seriously out numbered.”

     Levi nodded. “Eren, do you still have that knife?” Levi asked me, and I held it up to show him. “Good. Use that to defend yourself, but don’t you dare think that you can just walk up and kill a Titan. Grisha’s right, you’re just 16 and I don’t want you ruining your life just to take another. You’re too innocent for that.”

     “I can kill.” I said, glaring, but Levi shook his head.

     “But I don’t want you to. Help us if you can, but I can’t let you become a murderer.”

     “Dad killed.” I said, defensively, and Dad lowered his head to look into my face.

     “And I paid for it. Please, Eren. Levi is right.”

     “Eren,” Levi said. “I had been in the force for many years, and was a Titan before that. To this day, I have never killed another person. It isn’t necessary.”

     I nodded. “Okay. But then why are we here?”

     “You leave that to me.” Dad said. “All I need you to do is to make sure I don’t get killed in the process. Levi, too.”

     “I’ll protect you.” I gripped the knife firmly in my hands. Levi gave me the tiniest of smiles. 

     “Okay, Eren, you and I are going to head back into that room and deal with whoever is left in there. Grisha, go and find Reiner or Bertold. Good luck.” Levi said. Dad nodded and rushed off down the hallway. I followed Levi back into the room with the couch.

     There were only two people in there, besides ourselves. The man with the cut cheek, and Reiner himself. Reiner turned as Levi and I stepped through the door.

     “You just couldn’t stay away, could you?” He said, raising his gun to point at us. 

     Levi lowered himself into a half crouch, ready to strike when needed. I faced Reiner head on.

     “Well then,” Reiner said. “Let’s play.”

     Levi and I both rolled in opposite directions on the floor just as Reiner fired his shot between us. Levi jumped up beside the cut man and wrestled him to the ground. I ran over to Reiner, kicking the gun out of his hand. It skidded along the floor and slid under the couch. Reiner bared his teeth at me and yelled, swinging his arm towards my face. I lunged forward and sank my teeth into his flesh. Blood spurted out from his arm and he shook me off, his other arm curving around and his fist came inches from my head as I ducked. Taking the knife in my hand, I plunged the blade deep into his leg. He fell to the floor and I pulled it out. 

     Reiner clutched his wound and I wound up to strike again, but Reiner grabbed my throat with his free hand and pinned me to the wall. His leg shook as he stood up, dragging me upwards along the wall by my neck. I was choking. I saw stars twinkling in my vision and I couldn’t breathe. I dropped the knife as my feet left the floor, swinging wildly. I was clawing at his hand around my throat, trying to dig my fingernails into his skin but I felt my arms growing weak.

     Suddenly, he let go and I dropped to the floor. I picked up my knife and pressed my fingers against my neck, coughing and retching, gasping for air. Levi was now on top of Reiner, his blade pressed firmly against his neck. The man with the cut had run towards them, and I bolted forward, grabbing him by the knees and forcing him backwards to the ground. I quickly stood up and kicked him in the face, the heel of my boot colliding with his nose, breaking it.

     As he lay there, clutching at his face, blood streaming down his shirt, I turned to see Levi and Reiner facing each other, each sweating and looking fierce. I ran up behind Reiner, grabbing him around the waist and clinging on, allowing Levi to dart forward and slash at his chest, ripping his shirt open.

     Reiner managed to throw me off, but not before I had grabbed a chunk of his blond hair in my fist and pulled, ripping a chunk out. He slapped his hand to his head and glared at me.

     “That’s for Mikasa.” I snarled.

     Reiner stood up straighter, facing me directly.

     “Seriously!” He yelled. “Who the FUCK is Mikasa?”

     “I am.” Said a voice from the door.


	38. Blood Spilled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me forever to write!! It made me nervous. Anyway, enjoy the action.

     Eren:

 

     I turned very fast on the spot to see Mikasa standing by the door, a knife clutched in each hand. They looked as though they had come from a kitchen. Jean had obviously been told to bring them. She was glaring at Reiner, her scarf flung over her shoulder, her knees slightly bent, ready to fight.

     “How did you get in here?” I asked her, and she replied, not taking her eyes off Reiner.

     “The same way I’ve been paying our bills. Fake ID.”

     I wanted to ask her about Armin and Jean, but I didn’t want to risk Reiner knowing how many there were in our group. 

     “I hear your parents discovered the wrath of the Titans.” Reiner said, but Mikasa continued to glare at him. Looking at the expression on her face, I would have shit my pants if I was in Reiner’s position, but he didn’t know Mikasa as well as I did. 

     “You’re going to pay for what your group did to them.” She said, getting ready to strike.

     “Oh am I? Funny thing is, that’s exactly why your friend Eren is here as well, and so far he’s had very little luck against my group. In fact, if his boyfriend hadn’t been here to save him, he’d probably be with your parents right now.”

     I snarled, but Levi held out his hand across my chest to prevent me running forward. I looked at him, trying to convey silently how much I wanted to rip Reiner limb from limb, but Levi’s eyes were darting from Mikasa, to Reiner, then back at me. Was he trying to tell me that Mikasa should fight first?

     I nodded, hoping I had understood him correctly, and he lowered his arm, looking back at Reiner again.

     “What?” Reiner said, looking at Mikasa’s expression. “You don’t think _I’m_ going to join your parents, do you?”

     “No.” She said, her blades shaking. “When you die, you’re going straight to hell.” And she rushed forward, her head low as she charged. Reiner raised his fists, but Mikasa turned on the spot, dropped to the floor, and kicked her leg out forcing Reiner to fall. He had no weapon, and Mikasa had two. 

     “Eren, go find your Dad!” She yelled, before letting out a scream. Reiner had managed to sit up and slapped her across her face. He grabbed one of the knives from her hand and pulled it out of her grasp, pointing the tip of the blade at her. They were now evenly matched. 

     “Shit!” Levi said, and ran forward towards them.

     The man on the floor with a broken nose had grabbed my leg, blood smeared my jeans. I kicked at him, but he clung on tightly. I couldn’t help Levi and Mikasa on the other side of the room with this bastard holding my leg, but he wouldn’t let go.

     I tried to stamp on his chest as he lay on the floor and I tripped, falling on top of him. He punched me in the jaw and my head spun. I tasted blood and my already pounding head ached. Trying to concentrate, I saw him raise his fist, and it came down upon my bandage, hard. For the second time that night, I felt an enormous amount of pain as stars twinkled in my vision. I couldn’t see. I couldn’t hear anything but the ringing in my ears. 

     I rolled over and panted on my hands and knees, trying to will my vision to return. Then I felt an elbow collide with my back right between my shoulder blades and I collapsed, my face hitting the floor. Fuck! I blinked, but I could see nothing more than blurry silhouettes. I felt the knife being slid from my fingers.

     “Just going to borrow this.” I heard Levi’s voice say, then I heard scrabbling beside me. I turned my head to look, and my vision slowly returned to normal. The man with the broken nose lay beside me on his back, his face cut, his eyes closed, not moving. Levi was spinning the blade between his fingers like a baton, then he lowered to the floor and handed it back to me. I took the handle and sat up.

     “Are you okay?” He asked, and I nodded, feeling nauseous. I was improving with every second, so it was worth the lie. Levi nodded and stood up. I turned my head the other way to see Mikasa and Reiner still battling. Reiner now had Levi’s knife in his hand, as well as one of Mikasa’s. 

 

     Suddenly, several bodies came flying back into the room. Bertold hit the back of the couch, rolled onto the cushions, then landed on the floor on the other side. The couch tipped over just as Dad ran through the door, followed by two other men. Reiner’s gun was now exposed on the floor where the couch had been, and Dad picked it up, duel wielding his weapons. 

     He faced Bertold, and limped towards him. His leg had obviously been injured in the fight before. I turned to look at the two other men, to see them facing Armin, a cooking pot in one hand, a metal rod in the other, and Jean, who had his fists raised, a small bottle clutched in his hand.

     “What the fuck? How did you two get in?” I yelled. One of the men became distracted by my voice. He turned to face me and Armin swung the metal rod against his head, knocking him to the ground.

     “Broke in through the bathroom window.” Armin grinned, looking proud. The second man had started to run towards him, but Jean threw the tiny bottle at the man, catching him in the face with black granules. The man clutched his eyes in pain, just as Jean kicked him in the ribs. As he fall on top of his mate, Armin brought the pan down on his skull and his body went limp.“I didn’t have any pepper spray.” Jean said. “So I thought ground pepper would work just as well.”

     “Jean was fantastic!” Armin gave him a look of utter admiration. “I explained we were here to fight and he raided his parent’s kitchen.”

     “I’m still not sure what we’re fighting for.” Jean said, “But it sounded like fun.”

     “Fun?” I yelled. “Armin, you both could get killed!”

     “Not if we outnumber them.” Armin replied.

     I turned to see Dad still fighting with Bertold, while Levi and Mikasa were tackling Reiner. The two men by Jean and Armin’s feet were still unconscious, and the man who’s nose I had broken was lying on his back across the room.

     “I think we’ve out numbered them, alright.” I said, but one of the men by Jean and Armin had begun to stir. Jean kicked him and he rolled over, clutching his head in agony. 

     “There were more of them in the halls. I’m not sure how long until they find us, and who knows what side the rest of the club is on.” Armin explained. I had almost forgotten that there was a whole room of happy dancers just on the other side of the curtain. 

     “How many others were in the hallway?” I asked Armin, but he shrugged. 

     “Three, maybe four?”

     “Damn. Okay, you and Jean try to stop them coming in here. I’ll help Dad, Levi, and Mik…”

     “No!” I heard Dad call from across the room. He had Bertold in a headlock. “Go with Armin and the other kid!”

     “Or that.” I said. I really didn’t want to abandon Levi, especially as he had asked me to come with him specifically, but he seemed to be doing well with Mikasa and they looked like they didn’t need my help. I looked upon them with amazement. They were twisting and slashing and moving around Reiner so fast that it was difficult to keep up.

     “I can’t leave him.” I said, looking at Armin.

     “He’ll be okay.” He said, comforting. It was so strange talking about this feeling to Armin and his new boyfriend while the sounds of slashing, growling, shouting, and hitting surrounded us. I was already covered in blood from being here, and from the alleyway earlier this evening. 

     “Fine. But I’m not fucking dying while Levi’s still in here.” I said, and I ran out the room with the other two.

 

     Sure enough, two men stood at the end of the hallway, each holding a metal pipe. Where were they getting all of these chunks of metal from? Was it their signature weapon or something? I raised the knife in my hand, just as Armin and Jean charged towards them, shouting.

     It was like watching two children at play. They waved their fists, pan, and rod in the air and the two men charged back. I ran behind and Armin collided with one of them, catching the man’s neck against his rod. The man flipped onto his back and Armin dropped the rod. The other man had gone for Jean, who had begun to punch and kick the man as though this was a high school fight.

     Deciding that Jean was the weaker fighter, I pounced at his attacker, but Jean had caught him under the chin with an upper hook, then rammed his foot against the man’s balls. The man dropped to the ground, clutching his groin and I winced. 

     “Not bad.” I said, and Jean continued to kick the man while he was down. I turned to Armin, who had dropped his pan and was lying on the floor, his competitor’s hand was gripping his throat.

     “Armin!” I yelled, and watched as my best friend struggled against the man’s grasp. I threw my knife towards him, and Armin managed to catch it, half by the handle. His fingers had caught the blade and were bleeding as he clutched it, but he didn’t adjust his grip. He swung the knife against the man’s wrist, cutting into his hand. 

     The man let go with a cry of pain and released Armin, who coughed and wheezed. He brought the knife down on the man’s hand again, and his knife slid through the fingers and hit the floor. All four of us looked upon the man’s hand in shock.

     “Oh my god…” Armin whispered. 

     “Oh my GOD!” Jean cried out.

     “WHAT THE FUCK?” Yelled the man, blood spurting out the ends of what were now stumps at the ends of his hands. Armin had begun to turn green. Jean gave his attacker one more kick, and he lay on the ground, not moving. Jean rushed to Armin’s side, pulled the knife from his bleeding hand and passed it to me. I took it just as Jean dragged Armin away from the man and around the corner. I followed.

     “I…I…” Armin stammered. “I cut off his fingers!”

     “Yup.” I said, simply.

     “That was pretty bad ass.” Jean said, but Armin was shaking with grief.

     “I cut off his fingers!” He turned around and vomited into the corner. Jean continued to hold him, rubbing his back.

     “You go on.” He said to me. “We’ll follow you in a bit.”

     I nodded and rounded the corner. I sprinted up and down the remaining hallways but there was no one else in sight. Doubling back, I passed Jean, who was now rocking a crying Armin on the floor, passed the man and his unconscious comrade, the man cradling his limp hand, trying to wrap it in his shirt, and through the door to where the others were still fighting. Dad had now joined Levi, who was still fighting with Reiner. Bertold and Mikasa lay unconscious on the floor.

     I sprinted over to Mikasa, but Dad cried out to me, “She’s alright.”

     I pressed a finger to her neck, and sure enough, there was a pulse. She was breathing raggedly. I turned to face the other three, now locked in combat. We were the only ones left. Or so I thought.

     Just as I ran towards them, attempting to help Levi and Dad, two more men ran into the room. They charged at me, and I held my knife steady, ready for them to approach, when another gunshot rang through the room. One of the men dropped to the ground, his shoulder gushing blood. He was screaming, but could no longer get up. The other man, myself, Levi, Dad, and Reiner all paused in mid action to see who had fired the shot.

     Standing there in full uniform, his smoking gun raised, a look of fury upon his face, was…

     “Erwin Smith!” Said Reiner, looking alarmed. 

     Erwin lowered his gun slowly. I looked over his shoulder to see if there were any more surprise visitors to the scene, but no one was there. This was the final appearance. 

     “How…” Dad started, but Erwin interrupted him with a look, his eyebrows lowered in a glare. It was hard to read his facial expression. He was incredibly intimidating. He was tall and had broad shoulders and his shirt was tight around his muscles. He took a step forward towards Reiner. 

     “Bertold contacted me as soon as Jaeger had arrived.”

     Reiner looked from Dad to myself, then back at Erwin. “Which one?” He asked, grinning.

     “That one.” Erwin pointed his finger directly at me. Dad looked shocked. “He said if I wanted personal revenge, that now was the time to come. I assumed Levi was here with him, and possibly Grisha. I knew they had their own battles to fight with you.” Erwin continued to walk towards Reiner, who did not back down.

     “Why would you want revenge against Eren?” Dad said. I was wondering the same thing. Erwin looked at Dad with a glare, but did not answer him.

     “So you’ve come to fight with us, then.” Reiner said. “Well, if you want the kid, take him. It’s nice to have someone like you on our side. Bertold did well.” Reiner grinned.

     “I was never on your side.” Erwin growled. Levi furrowed his eyebrows. “I am here to protect the citizens of this city. I am here to protect them against scum like you. I will _never_ be a Titan.”

     “Well, fuck me then.” Reiner said. “Two against four.” He looked at his last remaining henchman. “Easy.”

     “Two against six!” Jean said. Everyone turned towards the door. Jean was guiding a shaking Armin, his arm around Jean’s shoulders, as they both walked through the door. Reiner raised an eyebrow. Erwin glared.

 

     “Seriously?” Reiner said, but there was a cough from across the room. It was as though everyone was watching a table-tennis match. Their heads spun around in synchronization to Mikasa who was trying to stand up from her spot on the floor.

     “Seven.” She gasped. “Two… against… seven.”

     Reiner laughed. “Two of you are in no condition to fight me, and the other ones who are actually able are Ackerman, Smith, and Grandpa Jaeger here.” He looked directly at me. “Sorry, squirt, you and your friend over there,” He pointed towards Jean, “are pretty useless.”

     Letting my rage overtake my senses, I ran at him, my blade raised.

     “Eren no!” Levi yelled, and he darted towards me, catching me in the stomach and forcing me to the ground.

     “Get off!” I yelled. “I want to kill him!”

     “I know!” Levi said, still holding me down. I looked up at Reiner to see a knife, peering out from under his arm. If Levi hadn’t stopped me, I would have run straight at it. I stopped trying to get out of Levi’s grasp.

     “Well done.” Reiner said, looking at Levi. There was silence in the room, then Mikasa lunged forward, ducking around Reiner’s knife and slashing his side with her own. Reiner yelled and clutched his wound, now gushing blood.

     “Fucking girl!” He yelled, and the fight recommenced. 

     The last henchman ran at Erwin, just as Jean assisted him, Armin staggering behind. He seemed to have gained his second wind after the horror of cutting off another man’s fingers. From around the edge of the door, the man with less fingers had charged at them, his hand wrapped in his shirt, his bare chest smeared with blood. Mikasa was struggling against Reiner against the curtain leading to the rest of the club, just as Dad rushed over to help. Levi and I were still on the floor, Levi’s arm still around my back from holding me down.

     Reiner had pushed hard against the already weak Mikasa, and she flew across the room, clutching her ribs. Dad ran to help her, and Reiner raised his knife.

     It happened so quickly. Levi, seeing Reiner gripping the knife, gazing upon Dad and Mikasa with malice, had sprinted forward, leaving me alone on the floor. Levi grabbed the knife in his hands, just as Reiner pulled out a second. Levi hadn’t noticed.

     “No!” I cried, as Reiner pulled his arm back, ready to stab. I lunged forward, shoving Levi out of the way and stepping in front of Reiner’s silver blade.

     BANG!

     I looked down to see the knife fall from Reiner’s hand. He had a look of surprise on his face and a dark stain was spreading across his chest where the bullet had entered. Reiner looked up at Dad, who had his arm raised, his gun pointed directly at Reiner’s heart. Reiner fell backward, through the curtain, and flipped over the railing to the party below.

     There was silence as we all watched him fall. Then, from the level below, the club erupted in a unified scream. There was the sound of people running about and shouting. People had started to cry and call for their friends. Glasses smashed as they were dropped to the floor and the music had scratched to a halt. 

     I looked at Levi in shock and he stood up, taking my upper arm in his grasp as though to prevent me from dropping to my knees.

     “Are you hurt?” He whispered, and I shook my head. I turned to face Dad, who lowered his gun, his face white.

     “Is he…” Mikasa said, and Levi hung his head over the railing, looking down at the chaotic scene.

     “Yes.”

     I didn’t want to look. Instead, I gazed around at Erwin, his foot pressed against the henchman’s back on the floor, to Jean who was now holding the pan and gripping Armin’s hand tightly in his. I looked over at Mikasa, who was breathing heavily on the ground, still clutching her ribcage, to Dad who stood there, not moving.

     “This is it, isn’t it?” I asked him, and he nodded, a look of defeat etched upon his face.


	39. The Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final Eren POV. The last glimpse into his mind. 
> 
> I've never personally been in his situation so I'm just using my imagination here as to what would happen and how but... isn't that what writing fiction is all about? 
> 
> Enjoy!

     Eren:

 

     It was quiet in the hallway of the police station. The bench we were sitting on was stiff and hard, yet I felt myself continually staring at one spot on the wall, my focus wavering. I had been awake for over 24 hours, other than my time of unconsciousness between the alley in Karanes and the hospital. I was exhausted, not just physically because of the lack of sleep, but also mentally as my brain tried to process everything that had happened last night. My muscles ached from fighting, I could still feel the bruise on my ribs every time I inhaled, and my headache was dull and irritating. 

     Levi had been awake for longer than I had. He was sitting beside me on the bench, his head resting in the area between my bicep and my shoulder, his hand on my leg. He had his eyes closed and was breathing deeply. I couldn’t tell if he was asleep. 

     Dad, who sat beside Levi, gave me a look of curiosity, but I shrugged, shaking my head. I wasn’t ready to explain our relationship to him yet. 

     “Are you nervous?” Dad said to me in a slight whisper, just in case Levi really was asleep on my shoulder.

     “Nervous?” I asked him.

     “About your testimony.” He clarified. That was why we were sitting on this bench in the first place. Jean and Armin sat on the bench opposite us, their hands knotted together, while Mikasa and Erwin sat beside them. All seven of us were witnesses to Reiner’s death. There were, of course, others, but the Titans who had been there had all refused to make a statement. They had all left the scene by the time the police arrived. 

     “I suppose.” I admitted. I had never had to be involved in anything like this before. I had just seen my own father commit a crime, and all because he was trying to save my life. Because I had tried to save Levi’s. Because Levi had tried to save Mikasa’s. It was all very complicated. 

     “Eren, I want you to promise me that you’ll tell the truth in there.” Dad said, looking at me pleadingly. I lowered my head.

     “But then you’ll go to prison.” 

     My feelings towards my Dad were very conflicted. It was difficult to get over the fact that he hadn’t really been around much for Mikasa and I in the years before he was arrested, and he had never told us about his career or imprisonment. Don’t you at least get a phone call? However, in the last several hours, he had protected Mikasa and I with his life. He may have not told us that he loved us, but they say that actions speak louder than words. 

     If I told the truth, Reiner would have been right, and history would repeat itself. Dad would go back to prison, and Mikasa and I would be left alone with whatever money we had left from the last three years. We only had to wait until February for her to officially turn 18 and become of age, but until then, would her false identity still work?

     “Eren,” Dad said. “I would rather I served a life sentence than for you go be thrown in there for lying to a judge. Trust me, it would be better if you were honest. Erwin, Mikasa, Armin, and his buddy have all testified already, and I am willing to bet my freedom that they told the officer in that room exactly what happened. You need to do the same.” He sighed. “Besides, wouldn’t it be obvious if their stories matched up and yours didn’t? Just tell the truth, Eren.”

     I nodded, wishing that I had another option. I wanted to get to know my Dad better, spend more time with him, and prove that I was strong, but I guess that wasn’t going to happen now.

     “Anyway,” Dad said. “After the trial, they might consider it man-slaughter or self-defence again instead of first degree murder.”

     “You think so?”

     “Well, the chances that I get off for a second time are extremely slim, but don’t lose hope. I won’t.”

 

     “Eren Jaeger.” The same man who had called everyone else’s names so far had come out of the small office. It was my turn. Levi raised his head off my shoulder and squeezed my leg gently. 

     “Good luck.” He said, his voice hoarse. I looked over at Dad and he nodded, then turned his head away, gazing down the hallway. Levi took advantage of him looking away and planted a soft kiss on my lips, his hand pressed against my cheek. “You’ll be fine.” He whispered. I stood up and followed the man into the office and he gestured to the chair on one side of the desk, as he sat upon the one on the other side. I lowered myself into the seat gingerly. There was a door on the other side of the room, a filing cabinet beside the man, but otherwise the office was plain. The man coughed as though trying to clear his throat.

     “Mr. Jaeger, I’m going to ask you a few questions. Some might seem obvious to you, others unrelated. It might be an uncomfortable experience, but I’m going to ask you to try to remember as much about the last several hours as you can.” He shuffled some papers around on his desk and handed me a small business card.

     “Here is the number to a trauma therapist should you ever feel the need to seek help. She is fantastic at what she does, and if you ever feel the need to talk to someone about your experiences, she comes highly recommended.”

     I took the card from the man and slipped it into my pocket. I would probably just toss it as soon as we left the station. Generally speaking, I wasn’t one to talk about my emotions, feelings, or any problems relating to those. 

     “First question, and this is just for legal purposes, can you please state your full name.” Said the man. He knew what my name was, having just called it to bring me into the room, but I complied anyway.

     “Eren Jaeger.” I said.

     “And Mr. Jaeger, can you please tell me where the incident took place.”

     My mind flashed back to the club. I could still hear the ringing in my ears from the pounding disco music, the smells of sweaty dancers, weed, and liquor. I could feel the pain of being attacked in the alleyway, and the way the man at the movie shop had looked as me as I told him I had a bad day. It seemed like years ago now.

     “The club in Karanes.” I said, and the man in front of me nodded, writing down what I had said.

     “How many people at that location, to your knowledge, including yourself, but excluding the person who pulled the trigger and the victim witnessed the shooting?”

     It angered me to think of Reiner as a victim. I counted in my mind the group of us that were there, and the conscious Titans. 

     “Seven.” I replied. Again, the man nodded and wrote down my words.

     “Who was shot tonight, Mr. Jaeger?”

     Wow, way to be blunt.

     “His name was Reiner Braun.” I said, hoping that I had remembered his last name correctly.

     “And who was the person who shot him?”

     “It was in defence, it wasn’t…” I started, but the man interrupted me.

     “You can tell me the story after, Mr. Jaeger, but right now, I just need a name.”

     I was silent for a while. I really didn’t want to throw Dad under the bus, but what choice did I have?

     “My father, Grisha Jaeger.” I said, my head lowered. 

     “Now,” said the man. “You may explain your story. What happened tonight?”

     I took a deep breath and explained the events that had happened that night, starting with Bertold ambushing me in the alleyway, and leading to when the Titans had fled as the police arrived at the club. When it came to the actual shooting, I had been very careful to recount exactly what had happened, in the hopes that this man would understand that Dad was not a malicious man, and that he had no other choice.

     “So if my father hadn’t killed Reiner, I would have died.” I finished. My hands were shaking in my lap under the desk. 

     “Are you aware of your father’s previous record?” The man asked.

     “Yes, I am. He plead self defence and was released. My dad is a good man.” I glared at the eyes in front of me, looking as stern as I could, willing my passion to seep across the room towards the person on the other side of the desk.

     “Thank you, Mr. Jaeger. That is all I need for today. You may go.” He said. I couldn’t read his facial expression. I got up from my chair and left the office, just as the man followed behind me.

     “Levi Ackerman.” He said, and Levi stood up from the bench. As he passed me, he brushed his hand against mine and I went to sit down on the bench next to Dad.

 

     “You did it.” Dad smiled at me. “How was it?”

     “Intimidating.” I replied. “But I told the truth.”

     “Good man.” Dad slapped me on my back. “I’m proud of you.”

     I shrugged, and did not reply.

     “Eren,” He said. “Eren I _am_ proud of you. Mikasa explained how hard you had been working this year in school to get into a good college. She told me that you were trying to prove your worth, and how you are a better man than me. Well, that I can agree with. You are a better man already than I ever could be.”

     I looked up at him. “Colleges won’t accept me. It doesn’t matter anymore.”

     “That’s crap and you know it.” Dad said, sternly. “Yes, I would love you to get a degree and a well paid job, but employers tend to value experience more than grades anyway these days. Get yourself into a good trade and work hard for your pay. What you’ve already accomplished, and the fact that you’ve worked this hard thus far, has made me so proud of you, son.”

     I had wanted to hear those words for years, and now it was almost too late. Dad was probably going to be arrested and then he wouldn’t be around to see me succeed or fail. It was so refreshing having someone tell me that grades meant fuck all in this world, but that wasn’t an excuse to slack off and not try. I had a plan.

     “Thanks, Dad.” I said, quietly, and he opened his arms to me.

     “Can I hug you, or is that not cool?”

     I laughed and gave him a hug. He patted me on the back and we separated, just as Levi came back out of the office. 

     “Grisha Jaeger.” Said the man, and Dad stood up, gave me a quick smile, and followed the man into the room.

     Levi came to sit beside me again. He looked over at Erwin, who nodded, then averted his eyes. Mikasa was looking up at Erwin as though not sure what to think of him.

     “Levi, I…” I started, and he looked over at me. “I’m scared.”

     Levi’s eyes widened. He obviously hadn’t expected me to be so open.

     “He’ll be fine. He’s been there once before.” Levi said, taking my hand in his and squeezing it.

     “No, I know he’s going to be arrested again, we all know that.” I said. “I’m scared about what you said in there. I don’t want you to do what you did last time and take his place again. I’ve lived without my Dad for three years, and even longer than that because he was never really around, so I can live without him again, but you… I can’t live without you.”

     Levi pulled my face towards his and pressed his forehead against mine.

     “You’re wondering if I told the truth.” He said, and I nodded. “Last time, I had nothing to live for. I sacrificed my freedom so your Dad could stay with his family, continue his career, and live a life that I thought I could only dream of. This time, Eren, I do have something to live for. I have you. And I’m not willing to fuck that up again, trust me.”

     I smiled and gave out a small chuckle from relief. 

     “Eren, I used to believe that because of my past, I was born to be a delinquent, and that I didn’t deserve a ‘happy ever after’ or shit like that. But you being here has proved me otherwise. Maybe I did something good once and you are my reward.”

     I squeezed his hand in mine. Erwin was still not looking at us. 

     Dad was in the room for the longest period of time out of any of us. The clock on the wall ticked loudly and slowly. We were all silent. Mikasa was leaning back against the wall, her feet up on the bench and she was hugging her knees, her scarf covered most of her face. Armin was curled up like a cat on the bench, his head in Jean’s lap. Jean looked exhausted, but he stared at the opposite wall, slowly stroking Armin’s hair. Erwin was sitting bolt upright, his gaze unfocused, and although I knew he must be as tired as the rest of us, he didn’t look it. Levi’s head was back on my shoulder again. He was looking at Erwin unblinkingly, his hand resting in my grasp.

     Finally, Dad came back out again. He took his original seat beside Levi and looked down at our hands. 

     “Levi, can I have a word?” He said, and Levi nodded, letting my fingers slip out of his own. He followed Dad down the hallway a few paces. None of us were allowed to leave this corridor, so they had no choice but to remain within earshot. Dad was whispering quietly and I had to strain my ears to hear what they were saying. I only caught a few muffled words

     “My boss… My son… 16… school…” It was pretty obvious what they were talking about. Perhaps I should go and talk to him in Levi’s defence. But Levi was standing strong, shaking his head, and I could tell that he wasn’t about to back down.

     “You don’t know what you’re fucking getting yourself into, Levi.” Dad said, angrily. It was strange seeing him like this towards someone he claimed was his best friend.

     “I know exactly what I’m doing,” Levi scowled back. “And so does Eren. He’s man enough to make his own decisions.”

     “But that’s just it, he’s not a man yet. And you’re fucking 31-years-old, Levi!”

     “Are you going to turn me in?” Levi fought back. Their voices were rising. “This is the happiest Eren has been in years, are you going to take that away from him? Or is it just because you would rather I was back with _him_?”

     “You two made sense, but being with Eren doesn’t.”

     “Who are you to say it doesn’t make sense?”

     “HE’S MY SON, LEVI!” Dad yelled. Everyone else’s heads had turned towards the fighting men in interest. Erwin stood up from his seat and went over to join them. He lowered his head to the pair and whispered something that I could not hear. Finally, Dad stepped back.

     “Fine, but only because I owe Eren all the happiness in the world right now.”

     “Don’t be so fucking romantic.” Levi said.

     The three men took their seats, Levi a little more aggressively than before. Dad looked over at me.

     “Eren, be careful. Levi is a great person, but he could get into a lot of trouble for this, so just make sure that if whatever is going on here,” He waved his hand gesturing between us. “That you take it seriously because I’ll be damned if I come across Levi in prison because he had feelings for a teenager.”

     I nodded. I was going to take this relationship _very_ seriously. 

     “No one needs to know, and you will never see me in prison because I have feelings for a teenager.” Levi said. “Eren,” He turned to face me. “I fucking love you, okay? Otherwise I would not be risking everything I possess to be with you.”

     My jaw dropped. Levi’s eyes flashed. 

     “You really mean it?” I asked.

     “What, you thought I made shit up in the hospital just to get you to come with me? No, Eren, I don’t fuck with love.”

     Dad tilted his head and nodded as though saying ‘That’s certainly true.’ I pressed my lips against Levi’s and Dad turned away. I broke the kiss off quickly. I didn’t need the rest of the room feeling any more uncomfortable than they already were. I was thankful that Dad had accepted our relationship, even if it was only acceptance and not anything more. I was going to treasure it forever.

 

     The same man as before and a police officer in an identical uniform to Erwin’s had come out of the small office. Naturally, all seven of us stood up.

     “Grisha Jaeger.” Said the police officer. “You are under arrest for the suspicion of murder of Reiner Braun.” He stepped behind Dad and clipped a pair of handcuffs to his wrists. Levi wrapped his arm around my waist and held me tightly. I had started to shake. I quickly looked over at Mikasa to see silent tears slowly sliding down her cheeks.

     “You have the right to remain silent.” Continued the police officer. “Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?”

     “Yes, I do.” Dad said, very clearly. He looked at me and I nodded. He smiled sadly, then bowed his head and walked down the hallway with the police officer. Once he was taken through the door at the other end, the man who had lead the interviews turned to face the rest of us.

     “Thank you for complying peacefully with the arrest. None of the rest of you are under any form of suspicion for this case and you are all free to leave. A letter will be send to Mr. Jaeger’s place of residence with the date of his hearing, and if you wish to attend the trial, please contact number provided to you in the letter. Good day.” And he turned around and walked down the hallway towards the door that Dad and the police officer had disappeared. 

     “Well done.” Erwin said, then he gave Levi a grave nod and swiftly walked the opposite way down the hallway to leave the building. I walked over to Mikasa and wrapped my arms around her in a hug.

     “At least we know where he is this time.”I said, and she nodded into my arms. When we broke apart, I readjusted the scarf around her neck for her and stepped back. She held it tightly to her face.

     “Armin, do you want to come over to my place and just sleep for a while?” Jean asked, but Armin shook his head. “I just want to go home.”

     Jean nodded and put his arm around Armin. I stepped forward. 

     “Armin, you were so brave back there, I had no idea you had it in you.” I said, and Armin smiled. “Like, seriously, you were fucking bad ass!”

     “You’d better watch you fingers.” He laughed, and I laughed back. I turned to Levi. “How do we get home?”

     “They’ll provide cars.” Levi said. “Eren, can you come here for a sec?”

     I nodded and followed Levi away from the group. He was searching in his pocket and pulled out the keys to his bike. Which were attached to a long chain that was usually hooked around his belt. Upon this loop at the end of the chain were several more keys. I recognized them all. One was for the cafe, and the other two were for his apartment.”

     “My ex came to see me a couple of weeks ago.” Levi said. “He returned this to me.” He unlatched one of his apartment keys from the chain. “That was when I decided to make things official between us.” He reached up and pulled the string from around my neck and hooked his key onto it so it hung next to my house key, dangling at the end.

     “I’m going to ask for a ride back to Karanes to get my bike. You should come with me for your car, then meet me at my apartment tonight.” I nodded, and tucked the two keys back underneath my shirt.

     “If Armin and his boyfriend don’t want to collect their cars from the club tonight, I can take them there some other time. I bet they want to avoid that town for quite a while after this.”

     I laughed and nodded. Levi took my hand in his again and together we followed the others down the hall.


	40. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG guys, this is it! The FINAL chapter!!
> 
> I just want to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who read my story. This is the first fan fiction that I have ever written (usually I just scribble out sappy love scenes of 600 words and call it a night), and the first story that I have actually completed! When I say I'm crying with joy right now, I'm not exaggerating. 
> 
> I had so much fun writing this, it became a little addicting. I'd sneak my laptop into work and try to darken the screen as I wrote smut on airplanes. I'm pretty proud of being about to post daily for 40 days so I wouldn't let you guys down, especially considering in the last month I've travelled to the other side of the world and back. I lost a family member of mine a few weeks ago, hence the excessive amount of travel, but knowing that my imagination made you guys so happy really kept me going and encouraged me to write more and more! So thank you!
> 
> I also want to thank everyone who gave me Kudos and bookmarks, which were really encouraging, and for everyone who left me comments. Honestly, reading about how much you loved my fic, and receiving feedback to help me improve for my next one was so amazing! Thank you thank you!
> 
> On that note, I do have another idea in the works for an SNK fic, so feel free to bookmark my page so you can be notified when I start to write it and begin posting. Keep on commenting, I'm not abandoning this work and will reply to any comments you'd like me to =)
> 
> But you're not here to read my sappy tale about how grateful I am that you guys are here, nor how emotional I am for finally completing a story the size of the average adult novel. No, you're here for the final chapter, so here we go!!!!! The end!!!
> 
> ENJOY!!!!

     Levi:

 

_Come to Cafe Maria_

 

     I had texted these words to Eren shortly before leaving my apartment, feeling excitement fill my chest. I couldn’t help but to smile to myself as I raced down the road towards the cafe. I couldn’t wait to tell him the good news. It was very refreshing having a partner whom I wanted to be the first person to share any news with, whether good or bad. It was a warm feeling of comfort and familiarity. 

     I hadn’t been to the cafe much in the last several weeks. Ever since that night in Karanes, I had been going to work less and less, working on a whole new plan which had now come to light. I couldn’t believe how fortunate I was!

     I arrived at the cafe to see Eren waiting there already for me. He really must have sped down the road to beat me here, seeing as I lived closer than he did. I walked towards him, smiling, and planted a kiss on his mouth, wrapping my arms around his waist and allowing him to hold on to me tightly. 

     “So, how did it go?” I asked Eren. I had been dying to hear about his job interview all day, and as exciting as my news was, I wanted to give him a chance to be in the spotlight first. 

     “Yeah, it went well.” He said, smiling as though hiding back additional information from me. 

     “And?” I urged him.

     “And you’re now looking at the newest part-time employee at Shiganisha Mechanics Garage.” Beamed Eren. “That is until the school year is over. They said after that I could potentially work full time until I get into college, and with this experience under my belt, it will be a lot easier to get into a decent program for next year.”

     “Fucking YUP!” I said, and I gripped him tightly, reaching up to press my lips against his. The kiss deepened until we were making out in the middle of the cafe, and I barely cared that other customers were watching us. Finally, we broke apart.

     “You look happy about something.” He said, grinning down at me.

     “I want to show you _my_ good news.” I said. “Feel like going on an adventure with me?”

     “Of course!” He nodded, and I slid my hand down the inside of his arm to his fingers and laced mine between them.

     “There’s something I have to do here first, though.” I explained, and I let go of his hand and leaned over the counter, very aware of how Eren was staring at my ass as I bent over.

     “Hanji!” I called, and she came skipping out of the kitchen, an envelope in her hand.

     “Levi! Oh babe, how are you?” She reached over the counter and gave me a hug, one of the only people, aside from Eren, whom I would allow to touch me so affectionately.

     “And Eren! Hey you!” She said.

     I unlatched the key to the cafe from my belt chain and placed it on the counter, taking the envelope with my final pay cheque from her hand.

     “Thanks, Hanj.” I said. Hanji had begun to tear up, her glasses fogging slightly.

     “I’m going to miss you being a shit disturber here, Levi.” She said, and gave me another hug over the till.

     “I’ll still come back for the occasional coffee.” I said. “And I’ll bring Eren along with me.”

     She nodded and I turned around to look at Eren. 

     “Well, shall we go then?” I asked, and held out my hand for him to take. 

     “Did you just quit your job?” Eren stared at me, his mouth agape.

     “I most certainly did.” I smiled back at him. He continued to look stunned. “Come on, I want to show you _why_ I just handed over my key.” And I pulled him out of the door, waving at Hanji as we left. I walked towards my bike and tapped the seat as Eren took the spare helmet from under it. We both hopped on, Eren clutching my waist from behind, and I revved the engine and drove off down the road, leaving a trail of fumes in my wake.

 

     We arrived at our destination. I parked my bike in a designated spot beside the building and pulled my helmet off my head. Behind me, Eren did the same. I turned around and smiled at him, but he gave me a confused look.

     “Why are we back here again?” He asked, but I pressed my nose against his.

     “If you shut the fuck up, I’ll show you.”

     I swung my leg off my bike and held out my hand to help Eren off as well. 

     He clambered off and we walked around the wall to the front doors and entered the police station. Lynne and Gordon were standing at the front desk as they were weeks ago. Lynne beamed at me.

     “Hi Captain!” She said, then turned her attention to Eren. “You must be Eren! I’ve heard loads.” She looked back at me. “Are you taking him down the hall?”

     I nodded. I lead Eren down the hallway that Lynne had just indicated, still holding his hand. 

     “Wow, old habits die hard.” Eren said. I looked at him, confused. “They can’t stop calling you ‘Captain’ even after all these years.” Eren said, and I grinned at him. I didn’t say anything, but continued to walk in silence. 

     We turned a corner and I decided to change the subject slightly.“Eren, after everything that we’ve been through together, I really want to be honest with you. It feels so constricting hiding secrets and I’d rather let you in on the details of my life rather than leave you guessing and potentially losing you because of it.”

     “I feel the same way.” Eren replied.

     “Even if it’s something you don’t want to hear, I feel it best that I tell you.”

     “What is it?” He looked nervous.

     “Erwin Smith, your Dad’s and my old boss, well… he’s my ex.”

     Eren was silent for a moment. “He was the one who returned your key to you.” He said.

     “Yes.”

     “Okay.” Eren nodded.

     “Okay?”

     “Yes. It’s okay. I understand that I’m not your first. I mean, shit, you’re skilled enough to have multiple ex relationships, and I just have to learn to accept it and understand that you’re in love with me and that’s that.” Wow, he was taking this a lot better than I had predicted.

     “Well, I hadn’t seen Erwin since we broke it off until that night when… yeah.” I trailed off lamely. Eren nodded. “I don’t want you to feel threatened by him.”“I can see why you liked him. Even I can admit that he was fucking fine, but I’m glad that it’s over with. But why are you telling me about him now?”

     “Well,” I said. “I wanted you to feel secure that we weren’t going to come across him often and for you to not feel jealous. I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”

     “Is this why we’re here at the police station? To see Erwin?” He asked.

     “No. In fact, you won’t see him here again. Erwin is gone.”

     “Gone?” Eren stopped walking. “You mean he resigned?”

     “No, resignation is not his style. Erin Smith finds it difficult to accept defeat. He was transferred to Jinae City Federal.”

     “Wow, so we really won’t be seeing him again.” 

     “Nope.”

     “Are you okay with that?” He looked concerned.

     “I’m more than okay with it. I have you, and no distractions.” I leaned up to kiss him on his cheek.

     “So why are we here then?”

     “To show you why old habits die hard and people can’t stop calling me Captain.” I grinned. We turned another corner and ended up facing a door with a new plaque set against it embossed with silver lettering. 

_Captain Levi Ackerman_

     “Holy SHIT!” Eren stared at the words, then looked at me, grinning.

     “They reinstated me at my old position.” I said. Eren looked as though he was about to cry.

     “How did you manage that?”

     “Well, believe it or not, it was actually Mikasa who helped me sort it out. Seeing as she’s going to be studying as a military doctor, she now has connections to Dot Pixis, the Chief of Police. He had heard about my original trial and the situation with your Dad, and Mikasa explained the what had happened in Karanes. After a lot of convincing, I got a phone call. Seriously, I owe that girl!”

     “Mikasa did this?” Eren looked impressed. 

     At that moment, Hannes rounded the corner and passed Eren and I.

     “I told you so.” He said, and continued walking. I nodded at him and turned to Eren.

     “Can I see your office?” He asked me.

     I smiled and pushed opened the door. It looked fairly similar to my old office from several years ago, but the furniture was arranged differently to fit the new shape. It was pristine and clean and I vowed to keep it this way. Although, and I couldn’t believe that I thought this, it was _too_ clean.

     “Shall we christen my new office then?”

     Eren grinned and nodded at me.

 

     I placed my hand on his lower back and pulled him towards me. He bent down and began kissing me. First on my mouth, then along my jaw, and finally down my neck. From behind, I slid my new key into the lock and turned it until I heard a click. 

     Eren gazed at me, his teal eyes soft and wanting. He reached out to unbutton my shirt and I slid it off my shoulders, then raised my arms to slide his off his back. He held my face in both of his hands, kissing me hard and I pressed my hands on his bare chest, feeling the two keys sliding beneath my fingers. I pushed him until he backed up and hit the desk with a thud. I reached up to run my fingers through his hair, then slid down his chest and torso until I was on my knees and unbuckled his belt, slipping it through its loops and tossing it onto the floor. Eren’s hands were running over my back, his nails scratching my skin and I undid his jeans, pulling them and his boxers down to his knees. 

     Eren’s dick was already standing to attention in a salute and I held the base of his cock in my hand, licking my lips. I felt his grip on my back tighten, and I lowered my head, sliding my lips over the tip, pulling out, then plunging my face forward and letting his dick slide smoothly into my mouth. I heard him gasp with pleasure and one of his hands left my back to grip my hair, his palm pressing against the back of my head, helping to push me forward as I sucked hard. I let my tongue play with the end and could already taste the saltiness of pre-cum. 

     I sucked harder, moving my head faster and I heard Eren moan.

     “Fuck! Captain!” Oh shit that was hot! I felt my own member tighten in my pants and I fiddled with the zipper trying to give myself some release. 

     Eren grabbed my arms and pulled me upwards, away from his throbbing and twitching cock. I tilted my head at him and his eyes flashed with passion, and evil smile planted on his face, his eyebrows lowered. He placed his hands on my hips and pulled my jeans down before stepping away from the desk, coming behind me, and with one hand on the back of my neck, and he pushed me down until I was bent over the desk. 

     I loved the way he was taking control. I was no longer the teacher. He knew exactly what he was doing and he was fully in charge of the situation. His hands were gripping my hips and he slid his wet cock between my cheeks. Just as I thought he was going to go further, he bent down and spread them apart. The next thing I felt was a sensation like no other.

     “Fuck!” I could feel his tongue circling my rim before pressing against my hole, making small flicking motions. My legs were shaking and I felt Eren release a warm, shuddering breath. He stood up again, and I looked around. In the time that it had taken him to fully moisten my asshole, he had slipped a condom out of his pocket and wrapped it over himself. I raised my eyebrows.

     “I like to be prepared.” He said, then thrust his dick into my ass so suddenly I saw stars. I yelled and gripped the desk.     

     “Woah!” He cried, as I clenched around his dick. Getting used to feeling him, I relaxed and he pulled out slightly as I loosened up. But before I could collect my thoughts, he had jammed forward again, then continued to pound me against the desk. I could feel the edge cutting into the front of my hip bones. Eren lowered his body onto me and was kissing me between my shoulder blades, tracing his tongue along my tattoo. The Wings of Freedom now wet and cold.

     He reached his hand around to my chest, feeling for something. He had found my nipples and began pressing them with his fingertips with small circling motions, then he pinched harder just as he slammed me against the desk, pounding hard and harder.

     “Shit, Eren.” I moaned, feeling heat rise up my shaft. 

     “I want you to cum on the desk.” He whispered in my ear. Fuck no, I wasn’t going to mess up my brand new desk.

     I shook my head, moaning again with the pleasure of feeling him thrust into me harder.

     “I won’t let you cum at all of you don’t come on the desk.” He growled. I opened my eyes, squinting at the shiny, wooden surface. Now I thought about it, it was a varnished desk. It would be very easy to clean off anything that was spilled upon it. 

     I nodded and let my right hand release from the wood and grabbed my cock in my hand, shaking it violently as Eren continued to pinch my nipples and delve deeper into my ass. 

     “Fuck, I’m close.” I squeezed myself harder and I felt Eren widen, his dick growing as he watched my fist slide up and down my shaft, turning him on further. 

     “Shit. Levi! LEVI!” He said, just as I gasped and sent my gunk spirting over the wood just as Eren exploded his own juices, his motions losing rhythm and he slowed down. 

     We lay there, panting against the desk for a while, until Eren slid out of me and stepped away. I grabbed a tissue from the box on the desk and wrapped it around my tip, wiping the remaining milky substance from it. I turned around just as Eren was pulling off the full, sticky condom.

     “I love it when you shout my name.” I grinned.

     “I love shouting your name.” He gazed at me, then his cheeks flushed suddenly. “Fuck, I hope no one heard us!” I laughed and pulled my pants up, then wiped the rest of my filth off the desk with some more tissues and tossed them in the basket against the wall. Eren got dressed and threw the condom on top of the tissues as I buttoned up my shirt.

     “Does it matter?” I asked him, pulling him towards me by the string around his neck holding the keys, and placed a soft kiss upon his lips. “Everyone knows you’re my shitty little brat.” 

     “Good.” He whispered. “I’m proud.”

     “Tsk.” I kissed him again. I looked into his eyes and gave him a small smile. “ _My_ shitty brat.”

 

 


End file.
